Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers!
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: Legend and Despair, two opposing forces fighting for control. One will protect the Earth, the other put it in darkness. Only the Kodenrangers can fight back and protect the world, but is their bond strong enough? Or will they fail and die . . .
1. Blaze out! Beginning of a Legend

I really do not like how this fic came out so I'm going to rewrite it from chapter 1. I do not own Super Sentai, but unfortunately I own the concept of Kodenranger and the horrid character that is named Ryunosuke Rekka. Hopefully I can fix his character with this rewrite.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 1: Blaze Out! Beginning of a Legend

_ A man, his face hidden in a shadow, handed a baby into the arms of an old man. "Take care of him, Ojii-chan (grandpa)." The man said to the old man._

_ "Wait, don't do this!" The old man shouted._

_ The younger man smirked and gave the old man a thumbs up. "Hey, don't worry. Everything will turn out ok in the end." The younger man went up to the baby. The baby looked at the man and stuck out its arms to reach for the man, hoping for the man to take hold. The baby cooed as it reached for the man. The man stroked the baby's face. "Daddy's going to go now, be a good kid now ok?" The man tried to sound cheerful, but a tear streamed down the man's cheek. "I'm sorry." The man choked. The man stood up and walked away, leaving his child alone._

_ The man's shadow covered the old man and baby. Wing shapes spread out from the silhouette and the silhouette disappeared. The baby looked up and cried as he tried to reach for his father._

_ "Good bye . . . Ryunosuke." A white light engulfs the scene . . ._

_-16 years later-_

A young boy of about sixteen was sleeping while class was in session. The whole entire classroom comprised of students wearing a red blazer and white pants or skirt depending on the gender of the person. The boys had a red tie while the girls had a red bow tie. The blazers all had some sort of emblem on the chest area. The emblem appeared to be a Y with green, blue, yellow, and pink surrounding it. The young boy had hair that resembled a small flame and he was quite short compared to every other guy in the class room.

"And so you carry over X . . ." The teacher was saying. The teacher was a forty year old man who wore a brown coat over a black suit. His hair was messy and his glasses hid his eyes as there was a glare on the lens. The teacher paused what he was writing on the board, then gripped his marker. "Ryunosuke . . . REKKA!" The teacher flung the marker at the young boy, whose name is Ryunosuke Rekka.

The marker, which was red, hit Ryunosuke's forehead, leaving a red mark on Ryunosuke's head. "EEK!" Ryunosuke sprung up. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"Good, now do this problem." The teacher slammed the board he was writing on.

Ryunosuke stared at the board, not knowing what had been going on the past few minutes. "Um . . . sorry . . . I don't know." Ryunosuke said sadly. The teacher sighed and Ryunosuke whimpered.

"What am I going to do with you?" The teacher said.

"I'm sorry Takeshi-sensei!" Ryunosuke held his hands together. "I won't sleep in class any more!"

"No begging." Takeshi, the teacher, said. "You're staying after class for your punishment."

Ryunosuke let out a cry. The other classmates stayed silent, as they knew what kind of punishments Takeshi hands out, and it's not just simply detention that Takeshi does.

* * *

After class, when the other students were gone, Ryunosuke and Takeshi were left together in the room.

"Now I bet you know what you're in here for." Takeshi said to Ryunosuke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ryunosuke kept whimpering. He let out short whines with his eyes closed. In an instant, a cold can of soda was placed on his cheek. "YIPE!" Ryunosuke opened his eyes and looked at the can, which Takeshi was holding next to Ryunosuke's face.

"Take it." Takeshi said gently. Takeshi dropped the can and Ryunosuke caught the can. Takeshi sat back down and took up another can from a mini refrigerator next to his desk. Takeshi popped his can open. Ryunosuke looked at his can, then did the same as Takeshi.

"T-t-thank you." Ryunosuke nervously said as he had expected Takeshi to dish out some sort of punishment.

"You can relax, I'm going to let you go today." Takeshi said to Ryunosuke. Takeshi then reached into his coat pocket and took out a neatly wrapped gift. Takeshi threw the gift to Ryunosuke, who caught the gift. "Happy Birthday, Ryunosuke."

Ryunosuke blushed. "Thank you, you remembered." Ryunosuke said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Takeshi asked. "You are like a son to me after all."

"I'm sorry." Ryunosuke said softly.

"Huh why?" Takeshi asked, while taking a sip of his soda.

"I bet you're really ashamed to have a person like me be like a son to you." Ryunosuke said.

"Not at all." Takeshi said. "You remind me a lot of your father."

Ryunosuke's ears perked up. "Really?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Granted, he was more of an idiot than you are . . . and a little more dynamic in personality," Ryunosuke took that as a blow to his heart, "but he did act like you once upon a time and it's nice to see my late friend in your eyes."

"Um . . . thank you?" Ryunosuke wondered if what was said was a compliment or not.

"Anyways, you're sixteen now, you should be a little more exciting!" Takeshi pumped his fist.

"But . . . I really don't know how to be exciting."

"Me neither, that's why I was the top at class and your father at the bottom." Takeshi said bluntly. "But I don't know, chase some skirts, peek, anything."

"But I'll get my ass kicked badly by the girls!" Ryunosuke shouted.

"Hey, just suggesting." Takeshi shrugged. "But happy birthday." Takeshi held out his can of soda. "Cheers."

Ryunosuke looked at the can, then hit his can against Takeshi's can gently. "Thanks for everything." Ryunosuke said and picked up his school bag. "I promise I'll be good tomorrow."

"I doubt that." Takeshi whispered to himself. Ryunosuke didn't hear Takeshi and headed for the door. Takeshi looked at Ryunosuke's school bag. There was a red round gem dangling on the zipper. "Hey, I see you still keep that gem around."

Ryunosuke looked at the gem. "Oh yeah, I do."

"Don't lose that ok, that's one of the last things your parents left for you."

"Yeah, I know." Ryunosuke said. Ryunosuke headed for the door and opened the gift that Takeshi gave him. It was a figurine of a TV show character that Ryunosuke really liked. Ryunosuke smiled and turned back to Takeshi. "Thank you Take-papa!" Ryunosuke exclaimed.

Takeshi blushed upon being called papa by Ryunosuke. "Yeah, sure, you're welcome." Takeshi rubbed his nose and after Ryunosuke left, Takeshi chuckled.

* * *

A figure in a black battle robe walked along the dark field. He had on a golden mask which had red lines which appeared to be where the person would look through when worn. He looked up at the dark sky, thunder roared. "It . . . is about to begin." The boy said ominously. He then broke in to a run.

* * *

After Ryunosuke placed the figurine in to his school bag. A girl, wearing her hair in a ponytail which was tied with a pink ribbon, rush up to Ryunosuke and grabbed Ryunosuke's arm. "Yahoo, Ryu!" The girl said cheerfully.

Ryu blushed upon having the girl grab his arm. "Ryn, hey." Ryu said nervously.

"Happy Birthday!" Ryn, the girl, exclaimed.

Ryu blinked his eyes in surprise. "You . . . remembered?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Ryn asked.

"Um . . . because I'm the sorriest loser in the whole wide world?" Ryu explained, putting himself down at the moment.

Ryn palmed Ryu's forehead. "Idiot." Ryn said. "I'm your best friend and I love you, why would I think you're a loser?"

"Well . . . I bet you're ashamed to have me as your friend." Ryu muttered. "Any one would after all."

Ryn palmed Ryu again. "Idiot." Then Ryn smiled. "You're the nicest person I know, there's no way I can hate you."

"Thank you." Ryu said.

"Anyway, want to hang out today, oh Birthday Boy-san?" Ryn asked with a smile.

Ryu's ears perked up. "Hang out?" Ryu asked. "Just us two?"

"Yep, a date." Ryn nodded, knowing what Ryu was about to say.

Ryu's face became completely red. "Yes!" Ryu exclaimed. "Yes, I'll be with you today!"

"Ok then, let's go right now." Ryn said.

Ryu was happy with what was going on. _I'm going on a date with Ryn . . . this is so great._

_

* * *

_

Takeshi drank his soda and looked out the window. "To think that this day would come by so fast." Takeshi said. "I just hope Ryunosuke is ready for what is about to come." Takeshi laid his head on his desk. "What am I going to do? I can only help him out so much."

* * *

Ryu and Ryn went in to a burger joint. "Sorry, this is the best I could come up with today." Ryn said.

"Shouldn't it be me who should plan these things out?" Ryu asked.

"Well, the next time we're on a date it'll be your turn." Ryn said with a smile.

Ryu blushed. "Yeah sure."

The two ordered their meals and shared a shake. Upon the two of them drinking the shake at the same time, the two of them blushed.

Ryn finished her burger first. "So do you have plans for tonight?"

"Not really." Ryu said before taking another bite of his burger. "I mean, I was planning on celebrating by myself again this year, but I guess I don't really have to do so today since I'm with you right now."

"Celebrating . . . by yourself?" Ryn asked.

Ryu looked down with a sad look. "Almost every year when it came to be my birthday, Ojii-chan (grandpa) would put me through some weird exercise sessions." Ryu explained. "It was all so weird, I don't even know why he made me go through all those sessions. When we were finished for the day, he always had something to do during the night. I don't even know why he always had to go out at night during my birthday." Ryu stopped and his lip started quivering. A tear seemed to roll down from his eye.

Ryn noticed. "Ah, don't cry please." Ryn said.

Ryu rubbed the tear off. "I'm not crying." Ryu sobbed. Ryu took a deep breath and he stopped sobbing. "But some times, Takeshi-sensei and Takumi-san would come over to celebrate with me, and occasionally Ojii-chan would be home before I blow out the candles from the cake." Ryu chuckled. "Those were the best."

"Sounds great." Ryn said. "You really have a lot of people who care for you."

"It's because Ojii-chan is my Ojii-chan by law and every one else were friends with my parents." Ryu said. Upon mentioning parents, he paused. He looked down again with his sad look.

"Ryu?"

"Sorry." Ryu said. "I was just thinking about how I never had a mother or father in my life."

"Geez, idiot." Ryn said. "You have many people who care a lot about you. Don't act as if they're not there for you."

"Yeah you're right." Ryu said. "After all Takeshi-sensei and Takumi-san have been like fathers to me and it's not as if Ojii-chan is a bad grandfather." Ryu said. "Especially since during those times that he does leave me during my birthday and is gone for many days, he always comes home with an awesome gift in hand."

"See, you have all those people in your life, so stop sulking." Ryn said with a smile. "Besides, you have me as well. Sometimes I feel as if you're like a brother to me."

Ryu's mind just cracked upon hearing Ryn say that. "Are . . . are you serious?" Ryu asked. "You only see me as a brother?"

"Huh, oh no! That was just what I felt when we were little kids. Now I want to be your wife you know." Ryn said without hesitation. "Besides, didn't you say that if you had a sister you would've had a sister complex . . . a really big sister complex?"

"I . . . hm, maybe." Ryu said. "I don't really remember saying that but it sounds familiar." Ryu then chuckled. "I really wonder why I would say something like that in the first place."

Ryn joined in on Ryu's laughter, but then Ryu felt a heavy pressure around him. _What the! _Ryu thought. Ryu stopped and looked around. The masked boy in black was sitting on a table far away, but Ryu noticed the masked boy.

"Is something wrong?" Ryn asked Ryu.

Ryu turned around and the heavy pressure was gone. "No, everything's all right." Ryu turned around again and the masked boy was gone. _Why . . . why did I get a strange feeling just then?_ He thought.

* * *

Takeshi looked out the window and opened the window. "Well, it's about time." Takeshi said. Takeshi closed his eyes and jumped out the window. "The battle between legend and darkness will begin anew today." Takeshi declared.

* * *

Ryu and Ryn prepared to walk home. "Well today was pretty fun." Ryn said. "I don't get many chances to be with you alone." Ryu had a worried look on his face. "You sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Uh yeah, nothing's wrong."

"Then why so gloomy mopey face?" Ryn asked.

"Well I don't know why but all of a sudden I feel like something bad's going to happen." Ryu said, but then thought that was a stupid response. "Forgive me, I'm not sure why I feel like that."

Ryn looked at Ryu's face, then kissed Ryu's lips.

"Ryn!" Ryu was really surprised after Ryn had pulled back.

"Cheer up." Ryn said. "You really shouldn't look so down all the time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ryu said. Then he blushed. "Um you know . . . about that kiss."

"Yes?"

"How about um . . . again?"

Ryn giggled. "Oh you silly boy, my kisses are reserved for some one special." Then she wrapped her arms around Ryu, "but if you want to kiss again, I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Ryu blushed, but then Ryu felt another presence behind him, the presence of the masked boy. "_Be careful._" Ryu heard a voice that had an uncanny resemblance to his from the masked boy.

Ryu pushed Ryn away. "What is it!" Ryn asked.

Ryu turned around, but found no one behind him. _What the hell is going on?_ Ryu thought. _Why do I feel like something is going to go wrong right at any moment!_

The masked boy ran towards Ryu in a blur. The masked boy passed Ryu, but at the same time whispered, "_It's coming._" The masked boy disappeared yet again.

"What the hell?" Ryu said, then Ryn screamed. Ryu turned around, and found a shocking scene.

Ryn was being carried away by a humanoid Hawk monster in the air. The Hawk monster was brown and white in color and had a hawk head on its chest as well as an actual Hawk head for a head. The civilians around screamed upon seeing the Hawk monster. The Hawk Monster spread out its wings and feathers shot out towards Ryu.

Ryu let out a scream and ran away from the feathers. The feathers struck the ground hard enough to create cracks where the feathers had impacted the ground. Ryu tripped and a feather barely missed, but the feather again cracked the ground. Ryu was scared.

"Hand over that Red Gem!" The monster yelled and pointed at the Gem on Ryu's bag.

"This?" Ryu said pointing at the Red Gem.

"Hand over the gem or the girl dies!" The Hawk Monster shouted and in an instant, a sword with sharp feathers as a blade emerged from thin space into the monster's hand. The monster held the sword at Ryn's throat.

"RYN!" Ryu shouted and Ryn let out a whimper.

"Hand it over!" The Hawk Monster shouted.

Ryu gasped, but then took the Gem out of its casing that he used as the key chain and the holder for the Gem. Ryu walked towards the Hawk Monster and the Hawk Monster slowly descended. Ryu was about to hand over the Gem, but then Ryu remembered what Takeshi had just spoken to him about.

_"Don't lose that, ok? It's one of the last things that your parent's left for you."_

Ryu let out a groan. "Come on!" The Hawk Monster demanded.

The masked boy then ran by Ryu again, "_Don't you dare hand that over!_" The masked boy was gone again afterwards.

Ryu whimpered, then looked at the monster with determination. "I can't give this to you!" Ryu shouted. "I don't know why you want this, but my parents' left this for me!" In a rush of adrenaline, Ryu completely forgot about Ryn, and Ryn was surprised to see Ryu with such a determined face. Ryu had never once in his life looked so determined.

"Then the girl dies, say farewell to the one you love!" The Hawk Monster shouted ready to slice Ryn's throat.

Ryu then remembered about Ryn. "NO!" Ryu screamed. The Gem dropped from Ryu's hands as Ryu ran towards the monster, but then the Red Gem started flying and flew at lightning speed to bash the Monster's sword away.

"WHAT!" The monster shouted. The Gem then started attacking the monster. The Gem struck the monster's arm, causing the monster to release Ryn.

Ryn ran towards Ryu with a surprised look. "You . . . I was actually surprised." Ryn said. "I never thought you show some guts."

"Aren't you surprised by the wrong thing?" Ryu said pointing at the Gem, while he himself continued to gawk at the Gem.

Ryn looked at the Gem. "Yeah, you're right. That's not really something you see every day." Then the masked boy appeared behind Ryn and grabbed a pressure point on Ryn's shoulder. Ryn fell unconscious into Ryu's arms.

Ryu looked at the masked boy. "What the heck are you doing!" Ryu shouted.

"Ryunosuke, prepare for what is to come." The masked boy said to Ryu. "It's better to leave that girl out of it."

"Wait . . . why do you know my name?" Ryu asked, only to get no answer from the masked boy.

"RYUNOSUKE!" Takeshi's voice resounded from afar. Ryu turned around to see Takeshi running towards him. Takeshi stopped when he got to Ryu. "Hey, what's Ryn doing in your arms?"

"Nothing." Ryu said. "There's really no reason why she's in my arms."

"Hm, knocked out pretty badly." Takeshi said looking at Ryn. Then Takeshi perked his ears up. "You're not thinking of raping her are you?"

"Wait . . . WHAT!" Ryu shouted. "I'm not that type of person!"

"Yeah, yeah." Takeshi said shooing Ryu. "Anyway you should be careful today, something's going to happen and you better be prepared."

"You're not talking about being attacked by a monster by any chance are you?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah, why?" Takeshi asked Ryu. Ryu pointed at the Hawk monster, which was having a battle with the Red Gem. The small Gem was winning as the monster couldn't land a hand on the flying Gem.

"Oh . . . so it's already begun." Takeshi said holding his chin and nodding. "Come with me." Takeshi grabbed Ryu's arm and dragged Ryu away while Ryu held on to Ryn.

"WHOA!" Takeshi dragged Ryu really fast. It was a wonder why Ryn didn't wake up.

Takeshi took Ryu behind an alley. "Ok Ryu, I think you're really confused about what's going on right now."

"Hell yeah you're right!" Ryu shouted. "Just what in the world is that monster!"

"A Kagejyu." Takeshi replied. "It is a monster of darkness, one who looks towards despair for power."

"Ok, and what does that have to do with me?"

Takeshi held on to Ryu's shoulder. "Let me tell you a secret." Takeshi said. "I am not a normal person, I am what you would call, a Koden Fighter."

"Huh?"

"Your father . . . is what you might call a Red Ranger if you may, and I was one on his team."

Ryu took a while for the info to sink in. "WHAT!" Ryu shouted. "What the heck!"

"Yes . . . I knew you would be surprised."

"Dad . . . dad's a red ranger? Wait, how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want." Takeshi said. Takeshi reached in to his jacket and took out glove like devices with a red brace on the left glove. "But know this, you are the one who shall become, Kodenred."

Ryu looked at Takeshi weirdly. "What?" Ryu asked. "Can you run that by me again?"

"No time." Takeshi said. He grabbed a pipe that was laying on the ground and at the same time his shadow started moving. The moving shadow then emerged in a blob and a faceless monster appeared from that blob. The monster had a black featureless head. It wore a white Chinese battle outfit and a red scarf. The monster had a black body where the clothes didn't cover. The monster itself had a silver sword in hand, ready to cut up Ryu. Takeshi reacted and parried the sword with the pipe that he had picked up. Takeshi pushed the sword away then got up and kicked the monster away.

Ryu was in utter shock. "W-w-what was that!"

"A Kageshi." Takeshi explained. "Minions of darkness." More shadows started moving around Ryu and Takeshi. "Here come more." More Kageshis emerged from the shadows. Ryu whimpered and looked around in shock. Takeshi on the other hand was chanting. "_Oh violent waves, come forth and wash away my enemies, strike swiftly and violently. Come forth, VIOLENT SURGE!_" Takeshi punched the ground and a ring of water appeared around the humans. Then the water ring enlarged into a gigantic wave that flooded away from where the humans were encased in. The Kageshis were washed away.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!" Ryu shouted.

"That . . . is the legendary power that we hold." Takeshi said. "You as the chosen bearer of the Red Koden Gem, have even more power. With that power, you must fight."

"But . . . I'll be killed!"

"Not if you put these on." Takeshi said holding the glove devices up. Takeshi went up to Ryu and grabbed Ryu's hand. Takeshi forcibly placed the right device on and the device in an instant actually became a glove around Ryu's hands.

"Whoa." Ryu looked at his right hand and started opening and closing his fist and checking his hand. Takeshi meanwhile placed the final device on, forming a pair. "So um . . . how does this work?"

"You'll have to go back for the Gem." Takeshi replied. "It won't work without it." Takeshi looked at Ryn who was on the ground. Takeshi punched the ground and a ice casing surrounded Ryn's body. "This will protect her for the time being if anything happens."

Ryu looked at the ice barrier that surrounded Ryn. "Takeshi-sensei . . . how can you do all that with the flooding and the ice."

"Like I said, it's my powers."

"I know that, but why do you have these powers?" Ryu asked.

"It's hard to explain." Takeshi said pushing up his glasses. "Let's go, we'll have to defeat that Hawk monster now or it'll cause havoc." Takeshi ran back towards where the monster was. Ryu looked towards the ice barrier once more before following Takeshi.

Back at where the Kagejyu was, the monster was slashing at the flying Gem while Kageshis around were also trying to catch the Gem. Takeshi and Ryu appeared at the scene and the Red Gem flew back towards Ryu. The Gem flew in to Ryu's unsuspecting hand.

The Kageshis ran towards Ryu. "HII!" Ryu squeaked. Takeshi however stood in front of Ryu.

"Hurry up and put the Gem in to that round slot!" Takeshi shouted at Ryu. Ryu wondered what Takeshi was taking about. Takeshi took out a navy card reader like device. Takeshi blocked a sword swipe from a sword wielding Kageshi with the card reader device. Takeshi then reached in to his coat pocket and took out navy colored card which he flipped around in his fingers. Takeshi bashed the Kageshi away with his fist then flicked his card reader which opened up the card reader in four sections, creating an intricate looking device. A Kageshi holding a decorated spear jumped in the air ready to stab Takeshi. Some Kageshi also appeared behind Ryu, ready to attack Ryu. Ryu squeaked and held on to Takeshi's back.

"_Release . . ._" Takeshi's voice appeared to echo, despite Takeshi saying it softly. "_Fang of the Savage,_" Takeshi said calmly as the Kageshi in front of him was nearing. "_GENERAL HENSHIN!_" Takeshi shouted and swiped the card over a thin slot on his card reader. The swiping sound was loud, an echo resounded throughout the area, and the sound of calm waters emitted from the card reader.

Everything happened in an instant. The Kageshi was near Takeshi, but then a blue barrier emerged and the Kageshi crashed in to the barrier. The Kageshis behind Ryu were also caught in the barrier. Then the Kageshis were blown away. Water started to swirl around Takeshi. Ryu noticed the water and jumped back when the water started to surround Takeshi. Ryu watched in awe as the water wrapped around Takeshi, then scattered to create a violet suit with a navy chest plate. There were navy armbands and leg guards on the suit. There also seemed to be a robe like cloth protruding from the back which was navy and violet in color. A golden belt appeared around Takeshi's waist. The belt buckle looked like a shark. Takeshi's glasses disappeared and water swirled around his head. The water surrounded his head completely. A black visor appeared where Takeshi's eyes should've been. Then the rest of the water scattered revealing a violet helmet with a shark theme. There was a small navy fin emerging from the helmet and a navy border around the silver mouth plate.

The Hawk Kagejyu looked at the violet warrior in surprise. "It's you." The Hawk Monster said.

"Takeshi-sensei?" Ryu muttered under his breath.

The Kageshis all stepped backwards. The violet warrior held his hands closed together like a fang. "Raging Waters hide the fangs of death. The Inescapable Fangs, Kodengeneral!" Water appeared behind Kodengeneral and to the side of the belt of Kodengeneral. The water scattered. A 9-ring Broadsword and a Chinese Halbard appeared behind Kodengeneral's back in an X formation. Each had a colored flame at the end resembling a flag at the end, Green and Orange respectively. To the side of Kodengeneral's belt were hook swords each with a red cloth at the edge.

The Kageshis looked at each other, then they charged at Kodengeneral. The ones behind Ryu were aiming for Ryu instead.

Takeshi made his move. Takeshi punched the ground. "Spiking Fang!" Takeshi announced. Ice spikes appeared all over the road, spiking the Kageshis around. The Kageshis behind Ryu got struck in to the air by the ice spikes. Takeshi stood back up and looked at Ryu.

"You . . . you're a Senshi?" Ryu said in surprise.

"Moreorless." Takeshi said. "But my powers can only go so far, you must use that changer in your hands, use the Kodenchangers to transform and take your future into your hands!"

Ryu looked at the Gem that was in his hands and looked at the gloves which were called the Kodenchangers. Ryu then looked at Kodengeneral and the hordes of Kageshi that were running at Kodengeneral. Ryu whimpered and closed his eyes. A tear fell from one eye. "I . . . can't."

Takeshi sighed. Takeshi drew his hook swords and sliced a Kageshi in half, resulting in that Kageshi to disappear in black blobs. "If you're afraid, then I don't need you here anymore." Takeshi struck down another Kageshi. "You'll only get in the way if you stay here." Takeshi ran at the Kageshis and started to fight them all by himself.

Ryu watched Takeshi fight, then ran away. "I'm sorry . . . Takeshi-sensei." Ryu ran as fast as he could away from the battle.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" The Hawk Kagejyu shouted. The Hawk Kagejyu was about to fly but Kodengeneral was in the air swinging the Giant 9-ring broadsword that was on his back. The Kagejyu parried the giant broadsword with the feather sword, however the giant sword was heavy enough that the Hawk Kagejyu was pushed back towards the ground.

The Kageshis that were on the ground ran towards Takeshi. Takeshi looked at the grunts, then quickly drew one of his hook swords and quickly hooked the sword to one of the rings on the 9-ring broadsword. Takeshi swung his broadsword around, which swung the hook sword around, slashing the Kageshis with the sharp end of the hilt.

The Hawk Kagejyu sprung back up and flew towards Takeshi. Takeshi slashed at the Kagejyu with the heavy broadsword. The Hawk Kagejyu parried yet again, this time ready and exerting enough force to not be pushed back by the powerful sword.

"So you're back." The Hawk Kagejyu said to Takeshi. "How long has it been since you last appeared, sixteen years ago."

"Moreorless." Takeshi said. A Kageshi ran towards the two combatants. Takeshi grabbed the handle of his broadsword tightly, then twisted his hands which let go of the broadsword. The sword started to spin in the air which also spun the hook sword hooked to one of the rings of the 9-ring broadsword. The Hawk Kagejyu jumped back. The hilt of the hook sword sliced the Kageshi. Takeshi grabbed the broadsword and swung the sword at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu ducked and rolled away resulting in Takeshi slashing a row of Kageshis. The Kagejyu got back up and threw feather darts at Takeshi.

Takeshi rolled away and the feather darts struck down some Kageshi. Takeshi re-sheathed his hook sword at his side. Takeshi held his broadsword towards the ground. "ABSOLUTION!" Takeshi shouted and pierced the ground with the broadsword.

Giant ice blades appeared from the ground in attempts to strike down the Hawk Kagejyu. The Hawk Kagejyu flew in the air, avoiding the ice blades. The Kageshis weren't so lucky. The Hawk Kagejyu dove down towards Takeshi.

Takeshi, still with the giant broadsword in the ground, drew one of his hook swords and parried a stab from the Kagejyu. "I see, sixteen years and you're not bad." The Hawk Kagejyu said. "Of course, how long has it been since you've fought so intensely . . . oh maybe twenty four years ago? When you were led by that boy." The Hawk Kagejyu said with scorn.

"Don't talk badly of the past." Takeshi said calmly.

"Oh I hope he's rotting in hell right now." The Hawk Kagejyu said. Takeshi however, paused upon hearing that. "Kodenfire, the one man who died fighting . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Takeshi shouted in a fit of rage. "Don't you dare talk about my friend like that!" Takeshi kicked the Kagejyu away. Takeshi re-sheathed his hook sword and took the broadsword off the ground. Takeshi lugged the sword and swung at the Hawk Kagejyu.

Ryu stopped running after he ran for a bit. He panted heavily, sweating nervously. Beads of sweat trickled down his cheek, mixing in with his tears. "I . . . don't even know what the hell is going on." Ryu sobbed. He fell to his knees. "What is going on, I . . . I . . ." Tears dropped down to the pavement. "I'm scared. A monster just appears out of nowhere and Takeshi transforms in to some colored senshi. I'm just a normal boy, these things shouldn't be happening!"

_"You as the chosen bearer of the Red Koden Gem . . . you must fight." _Takeshi's voice echoed in Ryu's mind.

"But I'm scared." Ryu whimpered. Ryu remembered how it looked, Kodengeneral, fighting against the horde of monsters. A Kageshi getting sliced in half, monsters getting skewered by ice spikes. Ryu was scared of fighting. How was he supposed to be able to fight a bunch of monsters? If anything, is he supposed to transform into a warrior with the gloves in his hands?

_"Transform and take your future into your hands!"_

Ryu gasped and the tears stopped flowing from his eyes. He stood up. If anything, even if he was scared, he should at least watch Takeshi from the sidelines to the end. After all, Takeshi was fighting all of the monsters for Ryu's sake. Ryu ran back towards where the battle was.

Takeshi slashed at the Hawk Kagejyu. The Hawk Kagejyu parried and jumped backwards. Takeshi was looking really tired. "What's wrong, old age getting to you old man?" The Hawk Kagejyu mocked.

"HEY!" Takeshi shouted. "I'm only Forty!" Takeshi lugged his giant sword again, ready to hit the Hawk Kagejyu, only for the Hawk Kagejyu to appear behind Takeshi.

"Too slow." The Hawk Kagejyu said softly. The Hawk Kagejyu then stabbed Takeshi from the back. Takeshi let out a loud scream.

Ryu got to the scene . . . just in time to see the Hawk Kagejyu stab Takeshi. The feather sword went right through the Kodengeneral suit and through Takeshi's stomach. Ryu had a despairing look on his face.

The Kodengeneral suit dematerialized and Takeshi fell on his knees, then fell towards the ground. Blood was flowing out of his pierced gut.

Ryu was panting heavily in despair, panting louder and louder. Then Ryu screamed, "TAKE-PAPA!"

The Hawk Kagejyu perked its ears up and looked at Ryu. "Your screams of despair . . . it makes me stronger, but too bad. All I want is that gem of yours!" The Hawk Kagejyu flew towards Ryu.

Ryu gritted his teeth. "You . . . you bastard!" Ryu screamed, but it didn't seem like Ryu was himself anymore. Ryu's eyes were now red. It was as if he was possessed. The Hawk Kagejyu neared Ryu. Ryu however punched the Kagejyu with a left fist. "I'll kill you." Ryu growled.

Inside Ryu's head though, Ryu was somewhere else. _"Where am I?"_ Ryu said in his head. Ryu looked forward and saw a figure in the distance. _"Hey what is this?" _Suddenly the figure turned to face Ryu. The figure's face was hidden in a shadow but one could make out that its hair was exactly like Ryu's and that the figure had bright red eyes, much like the ones that the physical Ryu is sporting at the moment. The man wore a white and red battle robe. The figure stared at Ryu intensely. Ryu shook nervously.

_"You . . . do you want power?"_

_"Huh?"_ Ryu wondered what the man meant.

_"If power is what you want, then power is what you'll get."_

Ryu in the real world took the Red Koden Gem in to hand. He pushed the Gem into the round slot on the brace. The gloves glowed after the gem was pushed in. "Release." Ryu growled. "Legend of the Beast." Instinct took over Ryu. "Koden . . . HENSHIN!" Ryu tapped his left glove with his right hand then quickly did the same vice versa. Ryu's left fist which he had still planted on the Kagejyu, punched the Kagejyu again, this time releasing a burst of red flames.

Flames swallowed Ryu up. A mechanical red dragon flew around Ryu within the flames. Then Ryu gained a new suit. A red suit with flame designs all over. He had red boots and red gloves under the changer now. He had a black emblem depicting five elements, fire, wind, lightning, water, and earth on his chest. He had a black shin guard. There was a golden belt with a red belt buckle that resembled a dragon's head. At the side of the belt were two holsters each holding a red short rod like weapon with a golden center line going between the rods themselves.

The mechanical dragon's head then bit down onto Ryu's head, creating the dragon theme helmet for Ryu. It had a black visor, with gold coloring to top of the visor representing a dragon's head. The visor was flame shaped, going down. On top of his shoulders were spikes protruding out. When one looks at the spike, they would notice that it resembles dragon horns. The flames scattered from Ryu, and in place was a red suited warrior.

The Hawk Kagejyu, who flew into a wall after the burst of energy from the Kodenchangers launched it backwards, got back up, only to see the red warrior in place of Ryu. "Damn it!" The Hawk Kagejyu shouted. "This wasn't supposed to happen, you were never supposed to transform!" The Hawk Kagejyu flew into the air. "Sorry, but I'll take my leave now." The Kagejyu prepared to fly away.

The Red warrior's head tilted up. "Burst." Ryu said softly, however his back flared up violently and ten fiery wings emerged from his back. Ryu jumped in the air really high and a small burst of energy from the wings launched Ryu towards the Hawk Kagejyu.

The Hawk Kagejyu turned to see Ryu. "WHAT THE HELL!" The Kagejyu screamed, only to get tornado kicked in the air by Ryu. The Kagejyu skid across the ground after the kick. The Kagejyu skidded across the ground so hard, its wings got broken during the fall so it couldn't fly anymore.

Ryu landed back on the ground. "Time to die." Ryu said. He walked forward towards the Hawk Kagejyu.

"You . . . DAMN YOU!" The Kagejyu shouted and grabbed its feather sword and charged at Ryu.

Ryu pushed the top left button on the brace on his left glove Kodenchanger. Two red Jians emerged from the brace and Ryu grabbed hold of both swords. Ryu parried a slash from the Kagejyu with the left sword.

The red warrior looked at the Hawk Kagejyu intensely. "Do you really think you can beat me?" Ryu said coldly, or rather, it was Ryu's voice but it appeared to be a completely different person speaking. The Hawk Kagejyu could see Ryu's glowing red eyes under the black visor and the Hawk Kagejyu was in fear. "ORYAH!" Ryu slashed the Kagejyu with his right sword. The Kagejyu screamed in pain, then Ryu continued to unleash a flurry of slashes from both of his swords. "This is the end." Ryu said then turned around and bent down so he could kick the Kagejyu into the air.

The Kagejyu gagged after the kick and was floating upwards. Ryu flew up again. Ryu held his two swords at ready. The swords started to blaze out. "Hyper . . ." Ryu said. "Blazing . . . SLASH!" Ryu flew downwards and slashed the Hawk Kagejyu in two. Ryu landed and his wings blazed on till they disappeared. After the wings disappeared, the Hawk Kagejyu exploded in a glorious blaze.

The red suit dematerialized. Ryu was crying both in shock and sadness. He was shock as he started to act differently during that battle and he was crying in sadness as he was sure Takeshi was dead.

Then a hand grabbed on to Ryu's shoulder. Ryu turned to see Takeshi without his glasses on. Takeshi let out a groan but gave Ryu a thumbs up. "Good job." Takeshi said softly.

"TAKE-PAPA!" Ryu exclaimed. Ryu grabbed on to Takeshi. Ryu started bawling. "I thought . . . I thought . . . I thought that monster had killed you."

"Hey, I can't die just yet." Takeshi said. "I still got you to take care of don't I?"

"But that wound!" Ryu shouted. Ryu then looked at where Takeshi had been stabbed. Sure enough Takeshi's suit has a hole on it but the wound was closed.

"I dabble in the healing arts a little." Takeshi said. "Getting a stab like that is nothing to me. " Takeshi then smiled. "But what's important is that you have become one with the Koden Gem." Then Takeshi looked sad. "Though, now you'll have to fight . . ." He said softly.

"Did you say something?" Ryu asked.

"Eh nothing." Takeshi shook his head. "Well . . . it's getting late." Takeshi then started to run towards the direction where they had left Ryn. "I'll take Ryn-chan back home, stay out of trouble ok!"

"Oi Take-papa!" Ryu said but then stopped. He was hoping to ask if Takeshi would spend his (Ryu) birthday together, but Takeshi was already gone. Ryu sighed. "Looks like I'm alone again this year too."

* * *

Ryu along the way home (after buying a cake) started thinking about the day's events. "Man this is weird. I became some sort of senshi today and I fought off a Hawk Monster." Ryu looked at the sky. "The future huh? I wonder what the future will bring." Ryu looked at the Red Koden Gem now hanging on his school bag like before, motionless. "Though . . . I'm scared." Ryu sighed. "I guess I'll just have to see what happens. I just hope nothing big happens again." Ryu was at his door and searching through his pocket for his key. "Man, now that I think about it, I wonder what I should call myself when I'm in that form." Ryu opened the door to his house. "Takeshi-sensei called himself Kodengeneral . . . hm." Ryu entered in to his house and closed the door. "Kodenred? Then again that's kind of bland right?" Ryu thought about it. "But it just seems right. Huh, I don't know."

Ryu got in to the kitchen. Ryu closed the shutters in the house and lit a candle, putting it on top of the cake he had bought. Ryu turned off all the lights. Ryu looked at the candle. Ryu started to sing to himself softly. Ryu was about to blow out the candles when all of a sudden . . .

"SURPRISE!" Shouted the voices of four men. Ryu jumped back in surprise. Takeshi was one of these four men. With him was an old man with gray hair and beard and wearing a gray suit. This is Ojii-chan, Ryu's adopted grandfather. Another was a man wearing sunglasses despite the room being dark. He had on a brown trench coat. This is Takumi, one of Takeshi and Ryu's father's friends. The last one was a man wearing a stylish white robe with a tiger theme. This is a man named Shinji. Takumi was holding a large cake with sixteen candles ablaze. "HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY RYU!"

Ryu looked at the four men with big eyes of surprise. "You . . ."

"It may be surprising, but we all found some time to visit you." Takumi said scratching his chin and smiling.

"It was Takeshi here who told us to come." Ojii-chan said, patting Takeshi playfully. Takeshi blushed.

"You're really lucky, he really cares for you." Shinji said. "After all, it was him who bought this huge cake for you."

"Ah well you know, I'm never really around during his birthdays but since today you know . . . after all I've only seen him a handful of times during his birthdays I thought well . . ." Takeshi stammered around for the words.

Ryu let out a sniff. "AH!" The men shouted.

"He's crying!" Takumi whimpered.

"ACK! We didn't mean to make you sad!" Ojii-chan shouted.

Ryu chuckled. "You idiots." Ryu said looking up. There was a big smile plastered on his crying face. "Thank you!" And for once in his life, Ryu spent his birthday night with the people who cared for him.

* * *

After the festivities were done, Ryu was left alone again, but he was used to taking care of himself in the absence of his Ojii-chan. Ryu was on his computer, when a chat window opened up from a user named 'LovelyAngel04'. Ryu smiled upon getting the message.

"Happy Birthday Ryu-san!" LovelyAngel04 said.

Ryu typed, "Thank you". Ryu's user name was 'DragonSoul11'. "You can just call me Ryu you know."

"Sorry I couldn't say it to you in person, I was sick today so I couldn't come to school." Said LovelyAngel04.

"Oh sorry to hear that, are you ok right now?" DragonSoul11 asked.

"Barely." LovelyAngel04 said. "But I remembered today was your birthday so I had to find some way to say it to you, and luckily you were on tonight!"

"Well thank you, but if you're sick you should be getting some rest." Ryu said.

There was a longer pause between the messages so Ryu figured that LovelyAngel04 was coughing or something at her end. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry though I couldn't spend some time with you today."

"It's the thought that counts, don't worry about it. I'll be with you on your birthday next time."

"It's a promise then." LovelyAngel04 said, with a cute smiley face.

"Yeah." DragonSoul11 replied. After a bit, LovelyAngel04 signed off.

"Well, I guess it's time to call it a day." Ryu said yawning. Ryu was about to sleep, but then another person signed in. Ryu looked at who signed in, and he was quite surprised. Ryu quickly got back on and waited to see if the person who signed in would talk to him. Indeed that person did.

The new user was a named 'ShiningWings70'. "Happy Birthday Ryu." ShiningWings70 said.

Ryu typed at the speed of light. "Thank you, haven't seen you in a while."

"Oh, are you really happy to see me?" ShiningWings70 typed. "How about turning on your web cam so we can see each other?"

"I would, except my web cam's not working." DragonSoul11 replied. "Got to get a new one."

"Wow, what a coincidence, me too." ShiningWings70 said. "How's school going for you?"

"It's fine I guess." DragonSoul11 replied. "Though I wish you're there sometimes."

"I was there last week." ShiningWings70 said.

"Really?"

"I was one of the cheerleaders that came along to cheer on our team when the football team went to compete."

"OH!" DragonSoul11 exclaimed. "Man I was even watching the cheerleaders during that game."

"Oh, I didn't know you were a pervert." ShiningWings70 said.

"Eh . . . it's um . . . it's not what you . . ." DragonSoul11 stammered.

"Well, did you see some one that looked like me?"

"Well I wasn't exactly sure if it was you but since you said you were there then I guess that person was you."

"How did I look?"

"Great I guess."

"Thank you." There was a pause before ShiningWings70 said anything else. "So . . . today's the day."

"Huh?"

"You . . . became Kodenred didn't you?"

Ryu was speechless after receiving that. "How did you know?"

"Ryu . . . there are many things that you don't know about but you'll have to be ready for them. I . . . there's some stuff that I have to tell you."

"Well, you want to meet up and tell me in person."

"Oh, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Eh . . . I'm not sure."

"Well even if it's not a date, I guess I'll meet you when you're free. Tell me when ok?"

"Yeah sure." DragonSoul11 said. "Well I'm off to bed."

"Sometimes I wish I can sleep with you again like in the old days."

"We were kids back then." DragonSoul11 said with a blushing face.

"I know, I just wish we can do it again some time."

Ryu blushed himself. "Well anyway, I'm really tired, hopefully we'll see each other one of these days, bye!"

The masked boy was sitting outside on a tree branch near Ryu's window. The masked boy looked inside and watched as Ryu typed on the computer. Ryu turned off all the lights in the room and went to bed. The masked boy sighed. "Ryunosuke . . . be careful." The masked boy jumped away. "Don't die . . . before me."

* * *

Well I hope you guys like this new rewrite. Hopefully it'll get some reviews, after all, a fic as bad as the original Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers ended up getting a good number of reviews. Hopefully I can get this fic to get the same number of reviews as the old one.

* * *

Special Segment: _Teach us, Ryunosuke-sensei!_

"Ok every one, get in to your seats." Ryu said wearing a white coat. "Ok let's take role, Rai Shishi."

"Here."

"Lee Hamura."

"Here."

"Karen Hibiki."

"Here."

"Ryn Tsubasa."

"Here."

"Miku Sorahane."

"Here."

"Kai Orochi."

"Present."

"Ok then, that seems like every one." Ryu said. Rai raised his hand.

"Sensei, why are you the sensei?" Rai asked Ryu.

"Well actually this is the segment that's going to replace the Koden Cosplay of the original horrible Elemental Sentai Kodenranger fic." Ryu said. "This is supposed to explain to the reader what some of the featured gear does but since this is the first chapter, it's best if we used this one to tell the readers what this is about. Read on only if you have read the original Elemental Sentai Kodenranger fic."

"Sensei!" Lee raised his hand. "Why is the fic getting a massive rewrite right from chapter 1?"

"Because the fic was horrible." Ryu replied. "The plot was out of place going chapter by chapter, the characters except for me were completely out of focus. I was completely perfect in everything, I took the spotlight of every chapter, every chapter was focused on me. Stuff like that."

"How about explaining why some characters like you, Takeshi, and Kai are receiving completely different personalities?" Karen asked.

"Well actually I'm not supposed to be different." Ryu said. "You see, I was originally supposed to be some sort of wimp who would become strong in dire situations as you can see from the original chapter 1, but after that I wasn't portrayed as such. Which is why the author is trying his best to display that better. Takeshi-sensei changed because he was just . . . not there in the original fic. He was just . . . a background character that the author tried to make important. Twenty six chapters later and he only gets revealed as Kodengeneral not in the story itself but in some random special segment that the author felt like putting there."

"Ok, how about Kai?" Ryn asked Ryunosuke-sensei.

"What makes you think Kai's in this fic right now?" Ryu asked.

"Is that masked boy not me?" Kai asked. "That masked boy whose been helping you in this chapter by giving you messages?"

"Well I guess it should be obvious that it's you but only if the reader has read the original Kodenranger. Well yes, the author is trying to make the character of Kai better and actually making use of the masked attribute of Kai rather than just simply give Kai a mask for no reason. The author is also going to make use of the fact that Kai looks like me which in the original fic is because Kai was meant to be like some sort of second cousin to me or another. Another thing is that, Kai went from this," Ryu showed a picture of Kai with an insane smile, "to this," then a picture of a calm Kai. "He just randomly went from insane boy to noble demon, which makes no sense. Kyoko also suffered from this." Picture of a sarcastic woman then a picture of a sweet looking woman. "It just randomly happened and Dai-san." Two of the same pictures. "He was barely there in the first place, and the same goes for Kousuke, Kodengold. I took the spotlight too much, which is what this rewrite is supposed to fix."

"So what other changes are there going to be?" Rai asked.

"For one . . .we might get rid of Kodensilver."

"Does that mean I won't be important anymore?" Miku asked.

"No, you'll still be important obviously." Ryu said. "You even appeared in this chapter."

"I did?" Miku asked.

"Don't ask how." Ryu said. "The reader will have to find out on their own. Besides, this story can't go on without Miku."

"So why all these changes?" Lee asked. "Couldn't the author just rewrite some chapters and be done with it?"

"No he can't." Ryu said. "Elemental Sentai Kodenranger, the original fic, has been too badly ruined to be fixed. It would take too many rewrites to fix so might as well just completely rewrite the whole fic."

"A reason why this is happening like I said is because the fic completely focused on me. I mean come on, characters like Kousuke and Dai-san barely appeared in the fic and even the author sometimes forgets they exist despite being important characters . . . supposedly . . . I mean, look at it. The chapters that I barely even appear is the chapter where I get sick and the chapter where I'm not even in the battle. And even in those chapters, I still get one big scene! It's not even Super Sentai anymore, it's the Ryunosuke Rekka show! The harem element stays though, the harem that I gather is of course what makes Kodenranger, Kodenranger, but it'll take some rewriting to make it work. For example, I'm going to be dating the girls now."

"Ooh, that's a big jump." Lee said. "So which girl?"

"Um . . . I dated Ryn this chapter and I have a date with Miku later on."

"When did you get a date with Miku?" Ryn asked.

"Like I said, the reader must figure that out themselves." Ryu said.

"So basically, you're a pervert now?" Karen asked.

"Not really, but I'm not going to be some goody two shoes now, especially since that's one of the reasons why the original Kodenranger is so bad. I'm just too good, too perfect. Perfect at everything. The only really flaw I have is that I get corrupted easily but that just gets fixed in the end. OF THE CHAPTER! I don't even know why people like me! Hell, the author realized that I'm a horrible character even though I'm his favorite and now the author completely hates me! Did you not read the final chapter of Kodenranger! I get the most gruesome death as it's actually described and I get my arm sliced off! My FUCKING arm, I mean WHAT THE FUCK! Seriously, this is why this whole fic is getting rewritten."

"So, it's all about the fic." Rai said nodding.

"Well there is more." Ryu said. "For one, the author got mad at the 'net who brings light' . . ." Ryu nodded his head. "Note that this is not the person's name but the author would rather not say the name but that's the closest he could get it to be close without revealing who it is. Anyway, he started asking for an update for Kodenranger. Now you see at this point, the author was trying hard to fix the fic. But this guy do you know what he is?" The class shook their heads. "He's some person who has never reviewed Kodenranger before!" The class gasped. "And do you know why he complained for an update! He wanted an ending to Kodenranger!" Ryu shook his head in disbelief. "Can you believe that! This one guy had the nerve to ask the Author for something even though that guy is nothing to the Author." Ryu looked at the readers. "Remember, the author hates all of you! He doesn't care about any of you. It doesn't matter how many of you favorite his stuff or put his stuff on your alerts, he hates all of your guts. Except for those that are in his own favorites and alerts and those who actually review his fics. Yes, he doesn't care if you guys favorite his stuff or anything, but he doesn't care about any of you unless there's a review with your name on it or like I said, on the author's own favorites or alerts list. Now if any one who doesn't review ever asks me to do something for them again, expect the author to smite you with curses and another thing like 'Kodenranger Final Chapter.' Never ask for an update because you want to see an ending, the author was trying to update for the reader's sake but the 'net who brings light' is the final straw. If you're reading this, you better know who you are and know this, Redryuranger11 hates your guts. You can stop reading Kodenranger, but he wouldn't care, since all you care about is an ending. Well you got your ending! You happy!"

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Ryn asked Ryu.

"EVERYTHING IS GOING TO GET HARSH!" Ryu shouted. "For one, next chapter Karen's going to die!"

"HII!" Karen shrieked.

"Don't worry, everything will work out in the end." Ryu said. "But everything is going to become more serious, no more overly long gags! No more goody two shoes, no more 'we're friends!' shit. It's all going to boil down to me not getting any screen time and me developing my character gradually till I can call myself the hero and actually get some screen time! HELL! I'm not even the leader anymore!"

"Who is!" Every one asked.

"WHO ELSE!" Ryu shouted. "LET THE READER FIGURE IT OUT!" Ryu shouted looking at Rai. "Everything here is done to actually make Elemental Sentai Kodenranger a memorable fic! And know this, the reader has brought this upon themselves as the readers themselves don't even know why they like the original Elemental Sentai Kodenranger fic and the author doesn't even know why these guys stuck around for as long as they did. It's going to be true on Super Sentai action from now on!"

Ryu sighed and looked at the readers again. "Hopefully you people will get to like this fic as much as you like that old horrible fic. Don't try to argue about it being good, Redryuranger11 will argue back and he will win. After all, you are all supposed to know the story better than Redryuranger11, but none of you could even help him in his time of need. When he said he was going to cancel, no one helped and the only person who spoke to him just ask 'are you going to delete everything'. It's a wonder why he even cares for some of you the way he does. He's writing this fic mostly for you guys to enjoy and for his self satisfaction in creating a wonderful story with wonderful characters and development. Even though I said the things I have, hopefully you guys will review and fave this fic. I don't know if we even deserve those things anymore after what I've said, but hopefully you people will look pass these ramblings and enjoy the fic itself. We are doing everything we can to fix Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers. Hopefully you people will stay around, and watch out for some of Redryuranger11's fics. He will be rewriting them so I don't appear and mess things up. Remember, if you liked me, then I don't even know why you liked me, and neither do you too since you couldn't help nor explain. Well see you as this rewriting continues. Let's make Elemental Sentai Kodenranger in to the best that it can!"


	2. Masked Feelings

I do not own Super Sentai and don't ANY one think I'm not doing humor anymore. The reason why I'm taking a serious approach with this fic is because the humor completely ruined Elemental Sentai Kodenranger before and since no one seems to be defending Elemental Sentai Kodenranger: First Strike, I guess then that fic is the worst story to ever be in existence.

I own Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers by the way.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers**

Chapter 2: Masked Feelings

The masked boy sat down inside a temple like room. He was meditating in the silence of the dark room. He then looked at the door and got up. He walked towards that door and opened it.

"Kai-sama?" A woman wearing a white and black dress, who was reading a book, said as she noticed the masked boy, named Kai, walking towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out." Kai said to the woman. Kai opened the huge temple door and exited.

"Be careful out there." Outside was a large burly man wearing a black and orange battle robe. He bowed to Kai.

"You two be careful while I'm gone." Kai said and walked down the steps away from the temple, hidden away in a mountain.

* * *

Kai stood on top of a tall tree and sat there as the sun rose. He continued to sit there waiting for something. Eventually, what he was waiting for came. "I'M LATE!" Screamed a voice belonging to Ryu. Kai looked down and Ryu's house was below him (Kai). Kai jumped down and looked through a window. Kai watched as Ryu scrambled around the house, searching for any leftover work, trying to cook a quick meal for breakfast, and doing a rush job at cleaning. Ryu finally exited the house wearing the Yatsude (name of high school) Uniform, and Kai made his exit by jumping on the roof of Ryu's house. Ryu perked his ears up and looked up at his roof as he thought he heard something step on his roof. Kai hid himself by laying down so Ryu couldn't see. "Must've been a bird or something . . . a really big bird." Ryu looked at his watch. "Damn it!" Ryu was all jumpy and looking around to see how he could get to school in time. Ryu just made a run for it. Kai followed suit.

While Ryu was running on the sidewalk, Kai followed swiftly along a top of a wall. "He sure is agile." Kai said to himself as he ran along.

Ryu skid across the road to stop himself, then he made a turn. Kai, in order to continue to follow, jumped up on top of a roof of a house and then jumped across the roofs of the houses to follow.

While Ryu and Kai were rushing, some one else was running as well towards the same spot as Ryu. This person was a girl and she too wore the Yatsude uniform. Her hair was tied in twin tails with yellow ribbons. She and Ryu were nearing an intersection. Ryu and the girl ran without noticing each other. The girl tried to turn, but instead she and Ryu crashed in to each other. Kai who made another jump, rather than land on another roof, he instead dropped down and hid himself in a bush near the two.

Ryu and the girl moaned as the collision really hurt. "Hey you ok?" Ryu asked as he got up.

The girl got up in surprise. "Ryu-san!" She yelped.

Ryu shook after hearing the girl call him. He looked at the girl. "Oh it's you Karen!" Ryu exclaimed. "I said you can just call me Ryu you know, we've known each other since we were in grade school."

Karen, the girl, was silent for a while. She took one breath in, then said, "I'm sorry if this is late, but, Happy Late Birthday." She said with a smile.

"Oh thanks, but you already told me online you know." Ryu said, and he had a small happy grin.

"But I wanted to say it to you in person." Karen replied.

"I see you're feeling a lot better." Ryu said.

"Yeah, I stayed in bed and took my medicine and now I'm feeling well enough to go to school." Karen then sneezed.

"You sure about that?" Ryu said with a worried look.

"Oh that's just my allergies." Karen said reassuringly.

"Whatever floats your boat." Ryu said. Ryu looked at his watch. "GREAT! We're late!"

"Oh no!" Karen yelped. "I was surprised to have crashed in to you while running to school, I lost track of time!"

Ryu looked around, then looked at a nearby wall. "I know a shortcut, want to come with?"

"Eh sure."

"Of course . . . I'll have to carry you." Ryu said.

"Eh why?" Karen asked. Ryu pointed at the wall. "You mean . . . you're going to run on top of it?"

"Well the wall is pretty thick in the first place, it's going to be difficult to fall off it."

"Are you sure you can carry me and run as well?" Karen asked.

"You're pretty light in the first place, I don't think I'll have trouble carrying you." Ryu said. "Though . . . I still might drop you."

"Well . . . I'm ok with you carrying me." Karen said and blushed.

Ryu placed a hand over Karen's forehead. "You're really red right now, are you sure you're not sick?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Karen replied.

Kai watched as Ryu climbed on top of the wall and helped Karen up. Karen then got on Ryu's back and Ryu started to scale across the wall. Kai watched as Ryu ran with Karen on his back and Kai let out a smirk. "He really grew up to be a nice guy." Kai said chuckling. "Well, as your reward, I might as well help you out." Kai clenched his fist, then he opened his fist and a small round projected ball that appeared to have a clock within appeared in his hand. The ball then scattered apart from Kai's hand and time around Ryu, Karen, and Kai stopped. Ryu's clock stopped but neither he nor Karen noticed as Ryu's hand was on Karen's thighs.

Kai walked slowly after he was done with the spell that he had casted. "Well, that should help him for a bit." Kai made his way towards the school. "Of course, this is only temporary, so you might as well hurry, Ryunosuke." Kai then disappeared in a blur as he ran at super sonic speed, much faster than Ryu. As Kai had casted the spell which stopped time, Kai also sped his speed up.

Kai made it to Yatsude High before Ryu did due to increased speed. Time started to move again and Kai watched as Ryu and Karen came running in towards campus. Ryu looked at his time. "Come on Karen, the bell's going to ring!" Ryu grabbed Karen's hand and Karen blushed as Ryu held on to her hand. Ryu and Karen sped up. While the two ran, Ryu looked at his watch again. "Wait a minute, how come only a few seconds passed from when I started using the shortcut." Ryu then gulped. "I hope this isn't broken." _Or else Karen and I are going to be late!_

They entered the school and were near their classroom, but then both of them slipped on the floor as the floor had just been waxed. "IYAH!" Karen and Ryu screamed as they were about to slip away from their classroom.

Kai then entered in a flash and made his way towards Ryu and Karen. Kai swept kicked Ryu and propelled Ryu back to the room.

Ryu entered with Karen in his arms. Every one in the classroom were astonished by Ryu's entranced. Ryn was extremely surprised though by the fact that Ryu entered with Karen in his arms. Takeshi clapped sarcastically for Ryu's dramatic entrance.

"Don't you think you're kind of overdoing it with these entrances of yours?" Takeshi asked. This wasn't the first time Ryu made an odd entrance in to class. Just a few days ago, Ryu had climbed a tree to get into class, though Ryu fell down the tree and ended up late anyway.

"Well it's not like I want to do these entrances." Ryu said getting up.

"And what's with Karen-chan being in your arms?" Takeshi asked. "Oh by the way, hope you're feeling better Karen-chan."

"Thank you, I'm feeling much better." Karen said with a smile. "I'm ready and willing for class to start."

"Well lucky you two, you made it in before the bell rang." Takeshi said as the bell rang. Then Takeshi let out a grunt. He got up sharply.

"Sensei, what's wrong?" Asked a student.

Takeshi walked out the door and looked around the hall. Kai stood on the ceiling upside down and Takeshi couldn't see Kai. Takeshi turned back to his class. "Ok class, I'm going to go out for a bit as I forgot something, study while I'm gone." Ryu and Karen were about to sit down and Takeshi was about to go, but then Takeshi turned back in. "Ryunosuke-kun, can you come with me?"

"Huh why?" Ryu asked.

"Actually I just remembered that Ojii-chan told me to tell you to go to his office." Takeshi said. "And I'm going there right now."

Ojii-chan is the headmaster of the school, so since he's looking for Ryu, the reason might be, "WHAT!" Ryu yelped. He got on his knees and inched all the way to Takeshi. Ryu grabbed Takeshi's leg. "NO! I can't!" Ryu cried out. "I didn't do anything bad! I've been trying hard not to be late and I've been doing my work! I've even tried studying harder! I don't want to be punished by Ojii-chan! PLEASE TAKE-PAPA!"

Takeshi picked Ryu off of his (Takeshi) leg. "It has nothing to do with that!" Takeshi shouted. "Ojii-chan just wanted you to go to his office. You're not being punished. And here in school I'm not Take-_papa_, I'm _Sensei_, you got that?" Ryu nodded. "Ok, let's go." The two left.

Karen sat down and Ryn was next to her. Ryn started to speak with Karen. "Hey, what were you and Ryu doing together Karen?"

"Oh, Ryn." Karen said turning to Ryn. "He crashed into me while were getting to school so we decided to walk to school together."

Ryn let down a sweat drop. "Being in Ryu's arms . . . isn't walking." Ryn commented.

Karen blushed. "Y-y-yeah . . . you got a point." Karen hid her face in arms. _Oh my god, I can't believe I ended up in Ryu-san's arms._

Kai had listened in on the girls' conversation. "He sure is popular." Kai turned to look inside the classroom. "Those two really grew up to be beautiful women." He said as if he knew Ryn and Karen.

* * *

Ryu had to wait outside Ojii-chan's office while Takeshi went inside to talk to Ojii-chan. Takeshi had a grave face on. "He's here." Takeshi said gravely.

"Who?" Ojii-chan asked, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Kai." Takeshi just said one word, and Ojii-chan opened his own eyes wide open in despair. Ojii-chan took a spit take and wiped his mouth with a hanky.

"He's here! But how!" Ojii-chan stood up and looked out the window. "That barrier should still be up!"

"I don't know how he entered, but this is the first time that he's come here." Takeshi said. "He never tried coming in when we were kids, but . . ." Takeshi walked up to Ojii-chan. "Do you think he's here, for Ryunosuke?"

"I'm sure he is, but how in the world can he even enter in the first place?" Ojii-chan asked himself. "I wonder. You go back into class, after I'm done with Ryu, I'll check on the barrier to see if it isn't broken."

Takeshi nodded. "Hai." Takeshi walked out the door. A few seconds later Ryu entered.

"You wanted to see me?" Ryu asked Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan turned to Ryu.

"Hey grandson of mine who looks like a girl!" Ojii-chan exclaimed.

Ryu jumped back in shock. "Why did you just say I looked like a girl?" Ryu asked.

"Because you do." Ojii-chan bluntly answered.

_NO WAY!_ Ryu screamed in his mind and he fell into a fit of despair. Ryu hid in the corner and cried his eyes out as his own (adoptive) grandfather just called him a girly looking boy.

"OI! Relax." Ojii-chan said. "Your father was as girly as you."

"Really!" Ryu, with a surprised face, turned to see Ojii-chan.

"No that was a lie, you're girlier than he was." Ojii-chan said bluntly again so Ryu ended up crying in the corner again. "But that's only because he actually acted like a man unlike you whose a wimp!" Ryu cried even louder. "Ok fine, that's not to say you're that girly, but anyway both of you looked extremely girly! Your father just had a personality that hid such looks! (A real jerk at least)"

"Ok, so why are you trying to stuff down the fact that I look like a girl down my throat today?" Ryu asked.

"Because . . ." Ojii-chan then held out the school's female uniform. "I want you to wear this."

Ryu stared at the female uniform with his mouth agape. "NO WAY!"

"Do it or you get punished for the rest of your life." Ojii-chan said with a smile.

"But Takeshi-sensei told me you weren't going to punish me! I've been a good boy too!"

"Except you have a bad record yourself, so therefore do what I tell you to or get punished. Your choice." Ojii-chan continued his smile.

Ryu groaned. "Fine, give it to me." Ojii-chan handed the female uniform, then Ojii-chan handed Ryu a bra, some padding for fake breasts, and a wig. Ryu groaned again. Ryu stripped out of his clothes and wore what Ojii-chan gave him. Ryu placed on the wig and he was done. He whimpered upon finishing putting the female uniform and wig on.

"See, you're pretty cute as a girl." Ojii-chan said.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU!" Ryu screamed taking off his wig.

At that moment, the door to Ojii-chan's room opened. "Ojii-chan, we got the plans for this weekends school festival." The seventeen year old person who entered had messy hair and wore a green tie as opposed to the standard red tie. There was also a badge on this person's blazer. The badge and green tie signified that this person was the school president. He was holding a clipboard and when he entered the room, his eyes were closed. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ryu in a dress. "Ojii-chan, may I ask why you're grandson is in drag?"

"Oh my grandson is gay." Ojii-chan said bluntly. "Yo girly grandson of mine, here's Rai who you have eyes for."

"OJII-CHAN!" Ryu screamed. "I'm not gay!" Then Ryu turned to Rai, the school president. "This isn't what it looks like Rai-Kaicho!"

"Tsk, like an annoying kid like you has any credibility." Rai growled. He didn't seem to like Ryu that well. "Since you're in to that stuff, you better stay away from me." Rai slammed his clipboard on Ojii-chan's desk. "Here, I'll take my leave now." Before Rai left the room, Rai gave a glare to Ryu and Ryu shirked back in fear.

Ryu sighed. "I guess I'm not liked that well." Ryu took off the female uniform and wore his regular uniform again. "Don't make me wear that again."

"Ok, but make sure you have a name for yourself the next time you do." Ojii-chan said.

"I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR A DRESS AGAIN!" Ryu screamed. Ryu stormed back into class.

Ojii-chan smirked. "Yeah, you may not want to but I'll need you to do so again later on."

Ryu stormed out the door and missed Kai who was standing next to the door listening in on the conversation between Ryu and Ojii-chan. Kai took one good look at Ryu. "He is quite pretty." Kai mentioned to himself. "That's . . . kind of weird now that I think about it."

* * *

During break time, Ryu quickly ran up to the rooftop. Ryu sat down and laid his back on a wall. He closed his eyes and then looked up at the sky. "Man, Ojii-chan still treats me like a kid." Ryu sighed. He held his knees together. "Every one speaks about my dad in an awesome way. Even if he looked like a girl, he still at least acted like a man." Ryu buried his face in his knees. "Why can't I be as great as my dad?"

Kai was up on the roof and hiding. He peeked out from where he was hiding and watched Ryu. Kai felt sad as he knew what Ryu had to go through growing up. To grow up without a father . . . and Kai may be the very reason why Ryu is without parents. Kai made one light step, but Ryu then started to Kai's presence despite Kai's foot not making a sound.

"WHO'S THERE!" Ryu shouted and turned. "I know you're there! Every time you're around I can feel you! Don't hide, you masked person!" Kai perked his ears up. He didn't expect for Ryu to be able to feel his presence.

Kai got out of hiding. "Yo." Kai greeted Ryu.

"Who are you?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, no one." Kai said calmly. Ryu didn't know why, but Ryu felt an air of familiarity between him and Kai, except Ryu had never really met Kai before.

"Are you the one . . . who gave me all those messages that day?" Ryu asked.

"The day you became Kodenred?" Kai asked.

"Is that what that form is called?" Ryu asked. Kai nodded, then Ryu nodded. "Yeah, that day."

"What do you think?" Kai asked.

"I think it is you." Ryu said. Then Ryu blushed. "Um . . . thanks I guess, if it wasn't for you . . . I probably would've given my parent's gem away."

"Oh don't thank me." Kai said.

"Huh, why?" Ryu asked as the red Koden Gem started to fly around Ryu.

"Because . . . I'm a bad person." Kai said ominously.

Ryu grabbed the flying gem from the air. "Geez, why the heck do you fly sometimes and sometimes not?"

"Because the Koden Gem flies when there is danger around." Kai explained. "For example, when a Kagejyu is around, the gem will react and warn you of danger."

"But you're the only one around." Ryu looked around. "Is there a Kagejyu nearby?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Kai said. "I'm a bad person." Kai then disappeared in a blur.

"Huh what?" Ryu started to look around. Then Kai appeared in front of Ryu with a fist on Ryu's chin. Kai then inched his elbow and Ryu was punched on the chin. Ryu was launched backward and Ryu was smashed on the metal fence which surrounded the edge of the roof. The impact when Ryu crashed into the fence was really great, that the fence broke and Ryu was flung off the roof. Ryu quickly grabbed on to the edge of the roof. Ryu looked at the ground. "Oh man, this isn't good."

"What's wrong Ryunosuke?" Kai said calmly. "Why don't you henshin?" Kai walked over to Ryu's hand and Kai stepped on Ryu's hand. Ryu screamed. "If you don't henshin, I'm going to kill you right here right now!"

Ryu grunted and a tear fell down his eyes despite Ryu trying to hold back as many tears as he could. "Wait a minute!" Ryu shouted. "You were helping me just a few days ago, why are you trying to kill me now!"

"I'm evil!" Kai shouted unconvincingly. "There's no other reason!" Kai was about to step on Ryu's hand again. Ryu however released the roof and Kai missed. Ryu started to free fall to the ground.

Ryu quickly took out his Kodenchangers from his pockets. Ryu snapped his gloves on and the red Koden Gem flew into the slot on the brace. "Release! Legend of the Beast, Koden Henshin!" Ryu performed a quick transformation and Kodenred appeared in place of Ryu. Kodenred landed on the ground, creating a small crater.

Kai jumped down as well and he created a larger crater. "I see you know when to transform." Kai said. "Come on, show me what you got." Kai got into a battle ready stance.

Ryu looked around to see if there was anyone around and also to see if Takeshi was anywhere nearby. Unfortunately, Takeshi was not around and Ryu had no excuse to hold back as there was not a person around. Ryu dashed towards Kai and Ryu threw a fist. Kai blocked Ryu's fist with a golden bracelet that was on Kai's wrist. Ryu paused for a bit, then retracted his fist in pain. "YOWCH!" Ryu yelped. That bracelet on Kai's wrist was insanely hard. Just one punch and Ryu felt that his fist might as well be out of commission.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Kai said calmly. Ryu continued throwing fists at Kai. Kai blocked them all flawlessly. Ryu continued to yelp in pain as each punch was detrimental to Ryu's fists.

Ryu then attempted to bring out his swords like the day before when he had fought the Hawk Kagejyu. Ryu was about to press the button on his Kodenchanger, but Kai flash stepped towards Ryu and Kai whacked Ryu's hand away so Ryu couldn't push the button. Ryu hurried and tried again only for Kai to whack Ryu's hand again. Ryu kept trying only for Kai to keep whacking Ryu's hand.

"Oi, you're in battle, you can't just hope to bring out your weapon if your enemy is too fast." Kai said to Ryu.

Ryu grunted then tried to punch again, only for Kai to grab on to Ryu's fist.

"Hey, in battle you should try to use what you have, and I see a perfectly good weapon in your arsenal." Kai threw Ryu's fist back and Ryu stumbled.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Ryu asked. Kai pointed at the rods at the side of Ryu's belt. Ryu looked at the rods and picked them up. "Huh, you mean these?" Kai nodded. "But they're so short, how am I supposed to use them?"

"Put them together." Kai replied. Ryu placed the pieces together, and the pieces extended to create a long bo staff weapon.

"Didn't expect that to happen." Ryu muttered. "Hey why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to, now watch out." Kai disappeared in another blur and ended up in front of Ryu again, this time with a fist on Ryu's chest. Kai then inched his elbow and punched Ryu away. Kodenred crashed on a tree and the Kodenred suit and arsenal dematerialized from Ryu's body. Ryu dropped to the ground, unconscious.

Kai ran up to Ryu's body and checked up on Ryu. "Damn, I think I overdid it." The bell that signaled the end of break rang at school. Kai looked at Ryu then at school. "Geez, can't believe I ended up knocking him right when class would start again." Kai then stripped Ryu and Kai himself took off his own clothes. Kai helped Ryu's unconscious body wear his (Kai) clothes while Kai placed on Ryu's uniform on. Kai messed around with his hair so that it would be in Ryu's style. Kai then flicked his hands and a pair of sunglasses appeared in his hands. Kai took off his mask and wore the sunglasses.

Kai entered school and the classroom in place of Ryu. No one seemed to find it strange that Ryu would all of a sudden be wearing sunglasses in doors, though, Karen did ask, "Ryu-san, why are you wearing sunglasses in doors?"

"There really isn't a reason for this, I just felt like wearing sunglasses." Kai replied.

Karen then gasped as Kai didn't say to Karen 'just call me Ryu'. Usually, Ryu would say that after Karen calls him Ryu-san. She didn't really think too much about it as maybe it just slipped his mind or something. She sure hoped nothing was wrong with Ryu.

Takeshi looked at Ryu. "Man you're late." Takeshi said. "I know it's the middle of the day, but you really shouldn't be late any time of the day."

"All right, I'll take that into mind." Kai said calmly, which surprised Takeshi, who had his back turned after talking to Ryu.

"Um," Takeshi turned to look at Ryu, "usually you would look down in shame and actually say things in a sad tone . . . what happened?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." Kai replied. He pushed his sunglasses up his eyes. _Boy I'm sure doing a bad job at being Ryunosuke._

"Ryu, you sure you're ok?" Ryn asked. "You seem to be acting a little differently than usual."

"Yes, you're right." Kai said. "I am acting differently."

"Um . . . how about you stop with the jokes then?" Ryn asked again.

"Nope, can't." Kai said, "I have an urge to act like this right now, so yeah, I'll act like this for the time being."

"Ryu-san." Karen said taking off Kai's sunglasses. Now there's no way for Kai to hide. "Please, stop acting cool."

"Yeah, it's kind of creepy," said a classmate.

"I'll take that into mind." Kai said taking the sunglasses back from Karen's hands. Kai placed the glasses back on. Even though every one saw Kai's face, no one seemed to think something was off. What does Kai's face look like?

"Actually, I got a question," said a girl in class. "Is there something wrong with your eyes, your iris seem a little . . . too black."

Takeshi perked his ears up and turned to Kai.

"What are you talking about." Kai asked. "You sure you're not talking about my sunglasses?"

"No actually I saw it too," said a boy. "It was sort of creepy."

"The lights are playing tricks on your eyes, honestly, have you ever heard of an eye that has a completely black iris?"

The class nodded to what Kai said. Takeshi however, walked up to Kai. "Ryunosuke, let me see your eyes." Takeshi said seriously.

"Sure." Kai said taking off his sunglasses. Takeshi got a good look at Kai's eyes.

"What are you guys talking about?" Takeshi looked at the class. "His eyes are his regular colors." Kai placed the glasses back on. His eyes appeared to glow dark under the glasses.

"Yeah, we agreed that the light was playing tricks on us already." Ryn said.

"Oh . . . right." Takeshi turned back to the board. _Could've sworn I saw an eye with a black iris myself._

* * *

During lunch time, Kai was going to go outside to check up on Ryu. Kai was near the entrance, but then he bumped into Rai.

"Sorry." Rai said gently, but then saw who he bumped into. "Oh it's you . . . so how's the homosexual holding out in this school huh?" Rai mocked Kai, who Rai thought was Ryu.

"I'll let you know I am completely into girls." Kai replied. "Just last week I snuck into the girls' bath."

There was a long pause. "NANI!" Rai shouted.

"Yes," Kai said, with a hidden smirk on his mouth. "Because I look like a girl, I can just get into the girls' bath with no problem whatsoever. Looking like a girl is the best."

"Oi, you're lying aren't you?" Rai said.

"Moreorless." Kai said. "I've never really seen a naked girl before." _Boy I hope that isn't true. It would be sad for a boy of that age to have never seen a naked girl in his life._

"That didn't sound sincere." Rai said.

"Believe what you will, I need to get going." Kai said. He was walking towards the door. Then Rai grabbed Kai's shoulder.

"Hey, you're not thinking of using lunchtime to skip class now are you?" Rai asked with contempt.

"Why would you ask?"

"A person with your kind of record with your tardies, bad grades and outright rich jerk personality tend to be a really bad bitchy person." Rai said without restraint.

Kai perked his ears up. "A bitch huh?" Kai turned towards Rai with an air of animosity. "Don't you dare . . . call Ryunosuke . . . A BITCH!" Kai threw fist at Rai. Rai saw the fist coming and Rai jumped back. Kai's fist punched into the wall that Rai had jumped back into. Rai looked at how deep the fist had broken into the wall. Rai was shocked at how powerful Ryu was. Kai was panting heavily, then Kai flipped his body and attempted a reverse side kick at Rai. Rai moved away and the kick impacted across the wall, leaving another mark. People saw that a fight was about to break out between Ryu and Rai so they all gathered to see. Every one was surprised to see how powerful Ryu was, as he seemed to be a total wimp.

Rai was sweating nervously. "Damn, didn't think he would be this tough." He said to himself. He got up and Kai ended up behind Rai.

"What's wrong, you scared!" Kai shouted. He disappeared again. Not only was Kai powerful, but he was fast as well. Every one watched in awe as Ryu disappeared and ended up in front of Rai. Kai had his fist on Rai's chest. Every one gasped as Ryu had his fist on Rai's chest. Kai was about to land a powerful hit on Rai, but then Kai felt something after touching Rai. Kai gasped. "You . . . you're that kid." Kai whispered.

Rai took Kai's moment of hesitation to react. Rai grabbed Kai's arm and threw Kai on the ground. Kai spun around upside down then flipped to get himself back up. "Geez," Rai said. "I didn't think I would be fighting you of all people." Kai dashed towards Rai and threw a fist. Rai blocked Kai's fist. Then Rai tried to sweep kick Kai. Kai jumped in the air and was about to slam Rai, but Rai again grabbed Kai from the air and threw Kai onto the floor again. "You're too open!" Rai shouted. "You guard is all over the place, there's no way you can win!"

"Says you." Kai said with a smirk. He disappeared again from the spot and attempted to kick Rai from behind.

"KAICHO!" Shouted a person from the crowd. "Behind you!"

Rai turned around and grabbed Kai's leg. Then Kai flipped in the air and attempted to kick Rai with his (Kai) free leg. Rai couldn't dodge and had to take the hit. Rai recovered and threw a few fists in Kai's directions. Kai blocked the fists and shoved Rai back. Kai then threw his fists. Rai dodged and blocked them all. Rai then attempted to punch Kai's gut. Kai however held onto Rai's oncoming fist with both hands and flipped in the air and ended up behind Rai. Kai threw a fist and Rai quickly turned with a fist ready to hit Kai. Their fists landed on each other's faces. Both of them grunted in pain and slid backwards. Both of them were exhausted as they were able to match each other hand in hand. Both of them let out a battle cry and attempted to beat each other again.

Then a **blue** whistle blew. A girl with glasses and wearing her hair in a curly ponytail, tied with a **blue** ribbon, was the one with the **blue **whistle. She glared at the two boys that were fighting. "RAI!" She shouted. "You of all people should not be fighting!"

Every one gasped upon the girls' appearance. "It's the vice president, Ayako!" They all shouted. They scattered upon her appearance.

Ayako is the vice president of the school and she also seems to be in the disciplinary committee as well.

"Well, I guess I'll take my leave." Kai said.

Rai turned to Kai. "Hey wait!" Rai shouted, then Kai threw a round green gem that looked like a Koden Gem and a green brace device to Rai. Rai caught the items that Kai threw.

"Keep that will you, I think it suits you." Kai said about to walk out the door, only for the bell to signal the end of lunch to ring. Kai sighed. He then calmly walked back to class.

Rai looked at the items that Kai had thrown to him. Rai was a little weirded out by the brace that Kai threw, but the gem was something Rai inspected. Now why would Ryu all of a sudden hand him a precious gem? Rai inspected the gem under the light.

Ayako ran over with a different demeanor then before. Rather than being strict, she now looks like she's worried for Rai. "Kaicho-sama, you're not hurt right? You shouldn't mess around with people like that, you'll get hurt one of these days."

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING ALL SWEET TO ME!" Rai screamed and placed the items in his hands in his pockets. Ayako flinched upon hearing Rai scream. "If you're going to be strict with me then do it all the way!" Rai stormed back into class.

Ayako followed Rai. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad, Kaicho-sama." Ayako said sulking.

"It's fine." Rai said. "I'm just a little frustrated, since I sort of lost that fight."

"What are you talking about, you were doing fine. If anything you should've been the victor."

"No." Rai shook his head. He thought back to the moment when Kai had hesitated between a punch to Rai's chest. _If he hadn't paused there, I never would've gotten a chance to counterattack. It was my loss._

* * *

After school ended, Kai ran out the school as fast as he could, avoiding Ryn and Karen for he knew one of them might be searching for Ryu. Kai quickly made his way to the bush where he hid Ryu, hoping that Ryu was still there. Ryu was still there, unconscious. "Man you sleep like a log." Kai said. He took off his sunglasses and placed his mask back on. Kai messed up his hair back into its original style. He quickly stripped off his battle outfit that was on Ryu. Kai then took off Ryu's uniform from his own body. Kai quickly wore his own outfit and quickly helped Ryu wear the uniform again. Ryu started to stir while Kai was buttoning Ryu's dress shirt.

"WAH!" Ryu jumped back holding his shirt together. Ryu panted heavily then stared at Kai. "WERE YOU TRYING TO RAPE ME!" Ryu shouted. "I'm sorry but I don't roll that way man!"

"I've already had sex with the girl I love, I'm not into guys either." Kai said without hesitation.

Ryu stared at Kai. Ryu buttoned up his shirt and then said, "Can you be a little more considerate of what you say? Some people don't want to hear of your sex life, especially when the one listening to you is . . . kind of single . . . and still trying to sort out his feelings for which person he actually likes."

"Right." Kai nodded. "Actually I don't really know how to talk to people outside so I'm really not good at socializing without sounding a little too unnatural."

"Really, you seem to be talking to me really well." Ryu commented while putting his blazer back on.

"There's a reason for that." Kai said, not mentioning said reason.

"By the way, how come you were unbuttoning my dress shirt." Ryu asked.

"I was buttoning them, not unbuttoning them." Kai replied.

Ryu paused. "Why?"

"I had to dress up like you so I could go to school in your place so you wouldn't get into trouble." Kai said. "You were knocked out quite badly so I had to take your place so no one would know you were gone."

"And . . . you pulled that off?" Ryu asked. Kai nodded. "How?"

"I have my ways." Kai said.

"Well . . . thanks." Ryu said. Ryu the let out a sigh. "Looks like I'll have to get my notes from some one else then don't I?"

"Not to worry." Kai said giving Ryu his (Ryu) school bag. Kai opened the bag and took out a notebook in which Kai had taken notes in. "All that you need to know is in this book, so just study this well and you'll do fine tomorrow on tomorrow's quiz."

"There's a quiz tomorrow!" Ryu exclaimed. "Oh man." Ryu looked at what Kai had written then at Kai himself. "You sure Takeshi-sensei didn't know I was gone? Because I usually don't take notes as good as these."

"Yes, I'm sure." Kai said. "I figured as much so I had to hide that notebook from time to time as to not arouse suspicion." _Heavens knows what could've happened when Karen took off the sunglasses on my head._

Karen then came out the school and noticed Ryu behind a bush. She didn't see Kai as Kai was hidden by a tree. "Hey Ryu-san." She said coming over to Ryu.

"Thanks." Ryu said closing the notebook. "I really appreciate all that you've done for me." Ryu then stared at Kai's mask. "Are you sure you're a bad guy? You seem like a good person to me."

Kai held his mask with a hand. "Believe what you will, but do not believe that I am a good person." Kai said ominously. "I did try to kill you before."

"But . . . you didn't." Ryu said. _He spared me and took my place in class instead._ _He can't be a bad person._

Standing on top of a tall building, a black and white Eagle Kagejyu was aiming a large sniper rifle at Ryu. The Kagejyu had a belt of ammo strapped around its shoulders. "Target locked, anti-barrier bullet . . . ready to strike." The Eagle Kagejyu said. The Eagle Kagejyu had a hand over the trigger, then pushed the trigger.

"Hey Ryu-san!" Karen called out to Ryu.

"Oh Karen!" Ryu said. "Didn't I say just to call me Ryu?" Ryu at this moment, didn't realize that the Red Koden Gem was floating around him.

Karen then gasped. She then squealed happily. "You're back to your usual self!" She ran to Ryu.

_How did that masked boy act?_ Ryu thought. Karen got near Ryu . . . then a bullet pierced her chest. Karen felt no pain as she started to fall and Ryu watched as a small trickle of blood flew out from where the bullet pierced Karen. Ryu could stare as Karen, with her lifeless eyes, dropped to the floor. Ryu stayed silent for a bit and Kai was quite surprised at what was happening. Ryu then let out a scream, "KAREN!" He ran up to Karen. He shook Karen. "Karen, Karen, wake up, Karen, KAREN!" Karen wasn't breathing, she wasn't moving. She was . . . dead. Ryu cried and held Karen close to him.

"Shoot, I missed." The Eagle Kagejyu said. He was ready to flee.

Kai noticed the Kagejyu from a distance. Kai pointed towards the Kagejyu's direction, and fired a dark ball of energy that struck the Kagejyu, hindering its ability to flee. "Ryu . . . there's the culprit." Kai pointed at the building where the Eagle Kagejyu was residing.

Ryu growled violently. He started to curse under his breath, throwing 'F' you bombs all over the place. Ryu then looked towards the direction where Kai was pointing. Ryu's eyes were red. Just as how every one described Kai's eyes' irises being black, Ryu's irises were red. Ryu released the lifeless Karen, and stood up. "Release." Ryu said under his breath and walked slowly. The flying red gem flew into its slot on the Kodenchangers. "Legend of the beast, Koden Henshin." Ryu instantly transformed into Kodenred. "Burst." Ryu said coldly in a tone that didn't seem to belong to him. The ten fiery wings behind Ryu blazed up, then Ryu flew towards the building.

Kai grabbed Karen's lifeless body and then took the body towards the bushes.

The Eagle Kagejyu was struggling to get up. It spread out its black and white wings, only to get kicked by the flying Kodenred. "Looks like I'll be fighting this." The Eagle Kagejyu said.

"I'll kill you . . . I'LL KILL YOU!" Ryu screamed. Ryu pushed the button on his Kodenchanger and his twin swords appeared for him. Ryu grabbed them and flew towards the Kagejyu. Ryu attempted to slash the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu rolled away, changed the form of his sniper rifle into a gatling gun, and started rapid firing at Ryu. Ryu dodged some bullets, but then his hands were hit and he dropped his swords. Ryu started to take a lot of shots and Ryu dropped away from the building.

"Hmph, you're done." The Kagejyu said about to fly away, but then Ryu came flying up, holding the staff weapon that he had learned to bring out from Kai.

"KODENROD! Staff Mode!" Ryu shouted. Ryu swung the Kodenrod staff in an attempt to smash the Kagejyu, but the Kagejyu rolled away and fired at Ryu. Ryu spun his staff in front of him, deflecting the bullets. The Kagejyu flew into the air and Ryu followed suit. Ryu swung his staff to hit the Kagejyu down. The Kagejyu fumbled in the air and recovered so it could fire back at Ryu. Ryu dodged, but then a bullet struck Ryu's arm.

The Kagejyu's ammo belt was used up as it was connected to the gatling gun. The Kagejyu threw the belt away and a new one magically appeared in place of the old one. The Kagejyu was about to fire at Ryu.

Then Ryu pulled a lever on the top of his staff. The lever became a gun handle the other side of the staff rose up. The bottom of the staff opened up revealing a gun barrel. "KODENROD! Rifle Mode!" Ryu announced. Ryu held his new found rifle weapon that he had used due to instinct telling him to create it. Ryu fired at the Kagejyu before the Kagejyu could fire. The Kagejyu was struck and started to fall down. Ryu followed suit and continued firing. The Kagejyu was struck by the red fiery shots. Ryu continued firing a barrage of shots, then Ryu held his gun and started to charge fire energy at the barrel. "WOH!" Ryu shouted. "Hyper Blazing BLAST!" Ryu fired an extremely large flame wave from the gun and the wave blazed through the Eagle Kagejyu.

The Eagle Kagejyu screamed and fell to the ground. Ryu landed and ran towards the charred Kagejyu. The Kagejyu then changed its weapon into a bayonet rifle and tried to stab Ryu. Ryu dodged and rolled away. Ryu rolled towards the swords that he had dropped from the sky. It was a miracle that his swords didn't land on any innocent bystanders. Actually, there were no bystanders around as they had all ran away after hearing a gun shot. Ryu grabbed both swords with one hand and stood back up.

The Eagle Kagejyu fired a shot from the rifle portion of his weapon. Ryu dodged and fired a shot at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu blocked the shot with one of its wings. It then retracted its wings and appeared with two pistols. The Kagejyu kept firing the pistols in rapid succession. Ryu changed his rifle back into a staff and spun the staff around, deflecting many of the bullets away.

The Kagejyu charged at Ryu and changed its twin pistols into a bayonet rifle. The Kagejyu attempted to stab Ryu again. Ryu however was hoping for the Kagejyu to appear up close.

The Kagejyu stabbed Ryu. Ryu took the hit, but moved so the hit wouldn't have been fatal as the impact that the Kagejyu stabbed was was really powerful. Ryu then whacked the bayonet away. Ryu spun around and slashed the Kagejyu with the twin swords in his right hand.

The Kagejyu cried in pain as sparks flew off its chest. Ryu then kicked the Kagejyu into the air. Ryu unleashed a flurry of slashes and whacks from his weapons. Ryu kicked the Kagejyu back towards the ground again.

"Burst." Ryu said calmly and his wings blazed out. Ryu flew higher into the air and made a few flips. "Super Kodenjyu Ougi . . . Hyper, Blazing . . . BREAK!" The mechanical dragon that appeared in Ryu's transformation sequence appeared in a projection and flew above Ryu. The dragon blew a trail of flames that launched Ryu towards the Eagle Kagejyu. Ryu came flying down with a flying side kick. Ryu kicked the Kagejyu with a blazing kick. The Kagejyu screamed, and exploded in a glorious blaze.

Ryu stopped, then he started to cry. He might have killed the Kagejyu, but Karen was still dead. What was he going to do? How can he deal with Karen's death?

The battle though was far from over. The Kagejyu appeared again, now all grown. "It's not over yet Kodenred." The giant Kagejyu announced.

Ryu looked up. "WHAT THE!" Ryu was shocked to see a giant monster. The Kagejyu tried to step on Ryu. Ryu rolled away and the foot missed. "Oh man . . . HOW AM I GOING TO WIN!"

Then Kai's voice sounded from Ryu's Kodenchanger. "Relax Ryunosuke."

"Huh?" Ryu looked at his Kodenchanger. "How are you talking to me through that?"

On Kai's end, Kai was holding a golden feather on one hand and speaking into a **blue** device similar to the one he had thrown to Rai on the other hand. "That device on your hands is a communicator as well." Kai said. "Now relax and calm down. You must summon your Kodenjyu."

"My . . . what?"

"Your Kodenjyu." Kai said. "You'll need that to battle the Kagejyus, now you must listen to what your heart says and summon your Kodenjyu! You as Kodenred controls one of the most powerful Kodenjyus in existence! Now use it, summon it and take your future into your hands!"

Ryu was surprised for Kai to say the exact same things that Takeshi had said. Ryu calmed down and started to listen to his instincts. Then the gem on his Kodenchanger started to glow. Words appeared on Ryu's visor. Though such words seem like meaningless symbols, Ryu could read them. Ryu read them softly then . . . "_Koden Shorai . . ._" He said softly. "_Appear, Legendary Beast of Fire, the great dragon king. Awaken . . . RYUOH_!" A red magic circle appeared under Ryu, then the dragon that appeared for Ryu's attack appeared as a giant now solid. It had boosters on its backs. Its eyes were yellow and it had large claws and legs the same size. Ryu then flew up to the dragon's head and sunk in. He entered a cockpit that had a red control orb in the center. Ryu placed his hand over the control orb and the lights in the back lit up, **Blue**, Yellow, Red, Pink, and Green.

The mechanical dragon, named Ryuoh, looked at the Eagle Kagejyu and fired a fire breath at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu flew back and fired a rifle shot at Ryuoh. Ryu did a cartwheel inside the cockpit and Ryuoh flipped around, causing the shot to miss.

A voice in Ryu's head then gave a command. "_Fight._" Ryu wondered what it meant, and acted upon the command. A sudden impulse in Ryu's body reacted and Ryu found himself saying "_Elemental Henkei! _RYUOH!" Ryuoh then shifted around. Its claws combined with its detached legs to become hands. Its boosters shifted downwards to create legs. Ryuoh's tail shifted up. Ryuoh's head bent down and a humanoid head appeared. Ryuoh took on a warrior shape. "Elemental Warrior Ryuoh, Blazing up!"

The Eagle Kagejyu was a little surprised to see Ryuoh, but the Kagejyu did not flee. It flew towards the dragon warrior. Ryuoh reacted and jumped in the air. While the Kagejyu was trying to stab Ryuoh with a bayonet, Ryuoh kicked the Kagejyu away. The Kagejyu rolled across the ground. Ryuoh jumped in the air and came down with a flying side kick. The Kagejyu stumbled around after being kicked, then the Kagejyu fired a rifle shot at Ryuoh. Ryuoh was hit. The Kagejyu attempted to stab Ryuoh again with a bayonet. Ryuoh dodged one stab, but then got slashed. Ryu inside the cockpit felt the pain as he and Ryuoh were connected in body and spirit.

The Kagejyu was about to stab Ryuoh once more, but then Ryuoh grabbed the blade and then broke the Kagejyu's gun with a chop. Ryuoh then elbowed the Kagejyu away. Ryuoh's dragon head chest opened its mouth and fired a fire stream at the Kagejyu, blowing it backwards. The dragon head closed its mouth again and Ryuoh dashed towards the Kagejyu. Ryuoh kicked the Kagejyu into the air. The Kagejyu screamed in pain. Ryuoh jumped in the air and kicked the Kagejyu down. Ryuoh dropped to the floor before the Kagejyu did and then Ryuoh started unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks on the Kagejyu after it fell. Ryuoh grabbed the Kagejyu and threw the Kagejyu into the air. Ryuoh jumped as well.

"Elemental Hi Ougi." Ryu said. "Blazing Dragon Kick!" Ryuoh got into a flying kick stance, then flew towards the Kagejyu. Ryuoh accelerated and flames appeared all over Ryuoh's body. Ryuoh kicked the Kagejyu and the flames on Ryuoh all gathered up at Ryuoh's leg, unleashing a powerful flying kick. Ryuoh flew past the Kagejyu and landed. The Kagejyu in the sky screamed and exploded in a glorious blaze of flames. Ryuoh stood up in victory.

* * *

Ryu ran back to school to see Karen. Ryu got to the bush where Kai had hidden Karen's body and Ryu dropped to his knees. He started to cry. "I . . . I couldn't save you . . . I should've known, the red gem was hovering and that meant danger was afoot." He wailed. "I'm so stupid! I could've done something!" He slammed his fist. "WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" Ryu whimpered and sobbed, then could've sworn he heard Karen breathing. "What?" Ryu looked at Karen, and saw that she was breathing. Ryu checked Karen's pulse, and Karen was ALIVE! Ryu looked at the part where the bullet should've struck her, but there was no wound and no hole on her uniform!

Kai was leaning on a tree. "Yo." Kai said.

"How is she alive?" Ryu asked.

"I had a phoenix feather." Kai replied.

"Huh?"

"A feather that can raise the ones who have died to despair . . . as long as their body remains." Kai said.

"How did you get such a thing?" Ryu asked.

"I picked it from a phoenix." Kai replied. "Granted it was more like its mate, a dragon, attempted to attack me but after proving my worth against the dragon the phoenix gave me one of her feathers."

"I see." Ryu said. "So you brought her back to life." Kai nodded. "Thank you."

"It's a shame to see such a beauty lose her life for no reason." Kai said. "You should take care of your woman a lot better next time."

"Um . . . she's not my . . ." Ryu was about to say.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, not your woman, you get the idea." Kai said. Kai was about to walk away, but then Ryu stopped him.

"Hey, who are you?" Ryu asked. "What's your name?"

Kai appeared to have some hesitation before telling Ryu his (Kai) name. "I'm Kai . . . . Kai Orochi."

"Thanks for everything Kai." Ryu said happily. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

Kai however had a sad look on his lips. "You shouldn't be thanking me so much." Kai said gravely. "One day . . . you may very well be disappointed in me." Kai disappeared in a black blur.

"What the heck did he mean by that?" Ryu asked himself. "He's . . . kind of weird."

Karen started to stir. She got up and yawned. She saw Ryu standing up. "Ryu-san, why am I on the floor?"

"KAREN!" Ryu cried out in joy. He jugged Karen. "Please just call me Ryu." Ryu said crying in joy.

Karen blushed and was a little astonished by Ryu's actions. "Ryu-san, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing." Ryu said releasing Karen. "I . . . I'm just glad to see you."

* * *

The two decided to walk home together since after all, they did walk to school together so might as well just walk back home together as well. As they walked, it seemed as if Karen wanted to ask Ryu something. Finally, she said what she wanted to. "Um . . . Ryu-san?"

"Like I said Karen, Ryu is just fine." Ryu said to Karen.

"Um . . ." Karen reached into her coat pocket and pulled out something. "I . . . um . . ." She then handed the item in her pocket to Ryu. "I have a live concert coming up. It's my first one and I'd like you to come."

Ryu took the item. "Oh yeah, you're an up and coming idol." Ryu said. "Oh wow, you've really come this far, I'm surprised to see you still have time to study."

"That's because Ojii-chan is one of the people whose helping me." Karen said with a smile.

_Ojii-chan sure is nice . . . to girls at least_. Ryu looked at what Karen handed to him. "WHOA! This is a backstage pass!"

"I hope you'll come." Karen said.

"Man with this of course I'm coming!" Ryu said. "Good luck then, when's the concert?"

"This weekend." Karen said.

"Well then, I'll see you this weekend!" Ryu shouted. They reached an intersection. "Well this is where we got to go our separate ways. SEEYA!" Ryu shouted and took a turn.

Karen blushed and smile. She pumped her fists. "All right, he has it! Now I got to make sure I don't disappoint." She quickly ran back home so she could practice as soon as possible.

* * *

Kai reentered the temple room. "Welcome back Kai-sama." The girl in the temple bowed as did the big guy. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good." Kai said and then he walked up some steps up to a throne. He sat down on the throne. "Every thing is now ready." Kai said gravely. "The time to attack, is near."

"Kai-sama, we are prepared to attack." The big guy said bowing. The big guy and the girl got on their knees and bowed . . . as did an army of Kageshis inside the temple room.

Kai cross his legs. "Good . . . then we will strike when the time is ready. Bring despair, for great power." Kai said ominously. He had a sad look on his lips though. "I told you Ryunosuke . . . I will disappoint you."

* * *

_Teach us Ryunosuke-sensei!_

"Yo, nice to see every one again!" Ryu said.

"Where's Lee?" Rai asked.

"He's sleeping with the fishes." Ryu said.

Ryn, Karen, and Miku all gasped.

"He seriously fell asleep next to a fish bowl." Ryu said. "That's why he's not here."

The girls looked at Ryu as if Ryu was a murderer or something. "O . . . k?"

"Anyway, I bet some of our readers may be wondering why this segment is replacing the old Koden Cosplay. It's because the cosplay thing sucked. The reader's barely got any information that the author was trying to convey so that's why we have a teaching segment now akin to the high school theme in Kodenranger. Besides, the cosplay thing was pretty lame as it made no sense whatsoever."

"I got a question." Rai said raising his hand.

"Shoot."

"How come you're berating the old Kodenranger fic?"

"Because it sucks and no one wants to defend it?" Ryu replied. "I mean come on, there's no good reason that any one can give to show that the old fic was even good whereas the author has given many reasons why it sucks. So if you think the old fic was fine, find some way to defend the old fic. We would really like to see WHY it's so fine, because quite frankly, you people need to stop telling yourselves that fic is good. It's not going to get you any favors from the author you know."

"So, when are we actually going to start this actual teaching segment and teach?" Kai asked.

"Ok, then let's begin." Ryu said pointing at the board. "As you can see today, the Kodenstaffs have been put to good use today."

"Who knew they had a rifle mode." Ryn mentioned.

"Well actually, the author decided to add in a Rifle mode because it was kind of weird that Kodenred and Kodenpink didn't have a second mode that was actually practical with their side arms." Ryu said. "In fact, he was going to add it into the original Kodenranger fic, but then he reread the fic and realized how stupid the fic was." Ryu looked at the screen. "Again, feel free to even TRY to defend the fic, because the author knows you can't because you had many a chance to do so all this time but none of you acted on it, therefore meaning none of you can defend the fic. None of you deserve to like the old fic."

"Stop berating the readers." Rai said. "You'll drive them away."

"I know, but the author hates the old Elemental Sentai Kodenranger with a passion."

"Anyway, next item." Ryu said. "Ryuoh. The central mecha of this series. This is going to be our main attacker in the battles to come."

"Ryuoh also has the ability to combine with Kodenjyus of other elements." Miku said.

"And if you read the original fic, then you will all know what's going to come." Karen said with a smile.

"Oh but there's more." Ryu said. "The old mechas aren't going to be buso parts anymore."

"They're not?" Every one asked.

"Nope, they're going to be solely gattai parts." Ryu said. "Instead, we have something new for the armaments."

"What?"

"That's a surprise." Ryu said. "A rewrite must have some new stuff, so that's going to be new."

"Well I can't wait to see what it is." Rai said as Ryu placed on a pirate hat. "Why are you wearing a pirate hat?"

"Um . . . a clue to what the buso parts are going to be?" Ryu asked.

"A pirate hat?" Rai asked.

"Long story." Ryu said. "By the way, just in case you people want to know, the Koden Life is still going to remain, but it's not going to appear yet so just wait on it. Hope you guys like this fic, please continue to read! See you all next time!"

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter, please review and fave, but more importantly, please review.


	3. Lovely Angels Appear!

I do not own Super Sentai, but I do own Kodenranger. Need some feedback on this fic.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 3: Lovely Angels Appear!

Karen was working on the quiz that Takeshi had given to the class that day. She was working hard as she had something to prove since she's near becoming an idol and yet she's still a high school student and has to still do good at school. The quiz wasn't exactly hard for Karen, but it's not like she was a complete expert. She turned to look at Ryu, and saw that Ryu was smiling as he was taking the quiz. Ryu . . . was a little too happy.

Ryn, who was sitting on the other side of Ryu, was taking the quiz with ease. The quiz was no problem for her . . . except she couldn't shake off a weird vibe coming from Ryu. Ryn turned to look at Ryu. While Ryu was writing on the quiz, he was extremely happy. _Can't be._ Ryn thought. _Ryu's actually confident that he'll do well on this quiz?_

Takeshi, who was sipping soda that he took from the mini refrigerator at the side of his desk, looked up and saw Ryn and Karen looking at Ryu. "Oi, are you two cheating?" Takeshi said to the two girls. The two girls then looked at Takeshi with attention and every one in the class except for Ryu turned their attention to the two girls.

"No!" The two girls yelped. Takeshi rushed over and checked the girls' papers then at Ryu's paper.

"Well now I know you two didn't cheat." Takeshi said to the girls. Ryu was in his own little world though so he didn't realize that Takeshi was there. "Oi Ryunosuke, why are you drawing on my quiz?"

Every one then tried to see if they could see Ryu's drawing. Ryu stopped and looked up. "TAKESHI-SENSEI!" Ryu jumped back.

Takeshi picked up Ryu's paper and looked at the drawing. "Should I ask why you're drawing a animesque picture of a girl . . ." Takeshi looked at the picture again, "that I'm not even familiar with?"

Ryu snatched the paper back from Takeshi. "AH! Sorry!" Ryu covered up the picture and then started on the actual quiz. "I'm sorry for drawing a girl in the middle of class!"

"Ryunosuke-kun." Takeshi groaned. "What am I going to do with you?" Takeshi then looked at the class while the class was trying to see if they could catch a glimpse of Ryu's drawing. They then looked at Takeshi, who was staring at all of them. "WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU LOOKING AT! Get back to your quizzes!" Every one went back to do their quizzes.

Ryn and Karen however, saw Ryu's drawing clearly. _Why would Ryu draw a picture of a random girl?_ Ryn thought.

_That sure didn't look like any anime character that I know of._ Karen thought.

* * *

During lunch time, Ryu was still in a happy mood. Ryn and Karen were starting to get creeped out by Ryu's sudden dose of heavy smiles. "Ryu's kind of creeping me out." Ryn said shuddering.

"It's nice to see him be happy and all," Karen said, "but something seems a little weird with why Ryu-san's happy today."

"Let's go ask him." Ryn said.

"Eh?" Karen asked looking at Ryn. Ryn then grabbed Karen's arm and dragged her towards Ryu.

"Hey Ryu." Ryn said to Ryu who was currently looking like an idiot eating a sausage and smiling at the same time. Again, it seem as though Ryu was in his own little world. Ryn poked Ryu. Ryu didn't respond. Ryn then pinched Ryu's cheek. "Hey R-Y-U."

"YOW OW OW!" Ryu yelped. Ryn released Ryu's cheek and Ryu looked at Ryn. "What was that for Ryn?" Ryu whined, rubbing his red cheek.

"I called you many times and not once did you respond to me." Ryn said to Ryu.

"Huh, oh sorry." Ryu apologized.

"Did something good happen today?" Karen asked Ryu.

"Eh?"

"You've been smiling all day." Karen replied. "Did something good happen?"

Ryu jumped back in surprise. "Ah, NO!" Ryu was quick to reply suspiciously. "Nothing good happened! I'm just happy today." Ryu spoke in an artificial tone that made it obvious that he was lying.

"You sure about that?" Ryn and Karen said while they inched their faces closer to Ryu's face, making Ryu feel really uncomfortable.

"Um . . . yeah!" Ryu exclaimed. "That's about it, I'm just smiling because I felt like it."

Ryn and Karen backed down. Ryn growled softly. "If you seriously are going to lie you should at least learn to do it better." Ryn muttered.

Ryu shook in surprise. "Y-y-yeah." Ryu muttered softly.

"Your smile is kind of creeping people out." Karen said.

"You look like an idiot smiling all the time." Ryn bluntly said.

"RYN!" Karen exclaimed. "You don't have to be so brunt!"

"No Karen, she's right." Ryu said. "I guess I do look weird with a smile all the time."

Ryn saw Ryu looking down in shame. "It's not like you look bad with a smile, but just don't smile and blank out all the time and you're fine." Ryn said looking away.

"I'll take that into mind." Ryu said calmly.

* * *

When school ended, Karen ran up to Ryn, "Um, do you have any idea where Ryu-san went?" Karen asked Ryn.

"He ran out of the classroom pretty quickly." Ryn replied. "But it's probably not to think about him too much or else our lives will completely center on him."

"I guess you're right." Karen sighed. "I was hoping to go out with him and eat out somewhere."

"Well I don't have any plans today." Ryn said. "Want to go out together?"

Karen stared at Ryn with innocent widened eyes. "Um . . . are you asking me out on a date?" Karen asked innocently.

Ryn then made a face that looked as if it got socked. She choked on her saliva as her body stopped functioning after hearing Karen say that. Ryn got her composure back after an entertaining struggle. "We're friends you know! We can go out together if we want . . . besides I'm not a lesbian." Ryn tried to stay as calm as she could.

"You sure made it sound like you wanted to ask me out on a date." Karen said sweat dropping.

"Whose asking who on a date?" Ojii-chan came bursting in to the classroom.

"NO ONE." Ryn and Karen replied.

"Ryn was just asking Karen out on a date." Takeshi said while he sat at his desk. He was reading a book and holding a cherry cake on one hand. Takeshi took one look at the cake and scarfed the cake down in one bite.

"TAKESHI-SENSEI!" Ryn and Karen screamed at Takeshi.

"Ooh, now that's something I want to see." Ojii-chan squealed. "Come on, come on, go on your little date."

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Ryn and Karen screamed.

"Come on, girl and girl is always hot!" Ojii-chan pumped his fist.

Ryn and Karen both just stood there staring at the perverted old man with a pause. "WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Ryn and Karen asked, both sweat dropping in embarrassment.

* * *

Eventually Ryn and Karen did go out. They went out shopping and going through dessert shops. They were laughing happily while they walked through the streets . . . then realized something. "You know . . . this really does look like a date." Ryn muttered.

Karen nodded in agreement. "It's kind of weird." She said with embarrassment present. "All the guys are even looking at us." It was a fact that a bunch of men and boys alike were all staring at the two girls, walking together, laughing together . . . and holding hands together.

Ryn face palmed herself. "How did this happen again?" She said shaking her head in disbelief. The two girls continued walking holding hands . . . until they started to feel that it was a tad disturbing.

"Let's just stop Ryn." Karen said to Ryn.

"You got that right." Ryn and Karen released each others' hands.

"Well it was a great day I guess." Karen said blushing. Karen shook her head after blushing. "Why the heck am I blushing?"

"Why do I feel like some unknown force is trying to do a girl's love story all of a sudden? Involving us?" Ryn asked.

"I don't know." Karen replied pondering the question.

The two were wondering why all of a sudden their interactions all of a sudden became 'girl's love' actions. They decided to not question anything and let everything slide . . . then they saw Ryu in a café . . . with a girl with huge breasts. Ryn and Karen stood outside the window with a pause upon seeing Ryu with the unknown girl talking with each other.

The young girl was about the same age as Ryn and Karen. She wore a school uniform of Saburo High, the rival high school to Yatsude High. The uniform consisted of a sailor top with blue ribbon and a white skirt. On the sailor top, there was an emblem on the uniform similar to the Yatsude emblem, only with an S instead of a Y. The girl herself had long hair that flowed down near her butt. There was a silver hair clip on her hair.

The girl was some one the two girls have never met before. Not only did the two girls never meet this big breasted girl, the unknown girl wasn't even from their school in the first place . . . yet Ryu, a Yatsude High student and childhood friend to both Ryn and Karen, is conversing with this new girl. Karen blushed in embarrassment when she started to think that the reason Ryu was with the girl was because of the girl's tits. Ryn was flustered by the same thought and she let out a scream, " REKKA!"

* * *

Inside the café, Ryu and the girl were talking to each other as if they were childhood friends. In fact, THEY ARE! Ryu chuckled and then said, "It's so great to see you again after all these years Miku."

The girl is named Miku Sorahane. She is an old friend of Ryu's that he met when both of them were little kids. In fact, Ryu met Miku before he had met Ryn and Karen. The two just didn't go to the same schools throughout their education so the only time they ever had time to interact were when either one of them visited the other. The last time they had met was a few years ago and during that time they gave each other their messaging addresses so they could keep in contact with each other.

"How's your life been going Ryu?" Miku said to her old boy friend.

"Meh, so-so." Ryu said. "Became Kodenred a few days ago and stuff you know."

"How's the fight been going?" Miku asked as if it was a normal every day question.

"Well I haven't really fought much." Ryu said. "I've only fought like two monsters so far and that's it." Ryu then looked at Miku and blushed. "And you know . . . stuff."

Miku looked at Ryu's blushing face after she had sipped on her strawberry smoothie. She smiled a teasing smile. "Oh Ryu, wherever could you be looking at?"

Ryu jumped back in surprise. "I wasn't looking at your breasts!" Ryu shouted, which warranted suspicious looks from the people around. "Um . . . uh . . . sorry everybody?" Ryu apologized to every one for making such a statement. Ryu sat back down.

"You know I'm ok with you looking at my breasts, you have seen me naked many times already." Miku said without hesitation.

Ryu blushed and there was a small trickle of blood about to come out from his nose. He rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "Well that time we were little kids . . . and you've really . . . grown up."

"You've grown up yourself." Miku said eating a cherry.

"Huh? I know I've grown up a little but I'm really not that much taller than the last time we saw each other." Ryu said.

"I wasn't talking about your height." Miku said with a sly smile.

Ryu looked at Miku with widened eyes of surprise. "Wow, you sure don't have any restraint with what you say."

"Do you want me to restrain myself?" Miku asked.

"Well it's because well . . . my two girl friends are you know pretty reserved and stuff . . . they wouldn't say the stuff that you do." Ryu explained.

"I see." Miku said. Then she giggled.

"What?"

"You haven't changed Ryunosuke." Miku said while she giggled.

"Um . . . I haven't?"

"You're still as shy as ever." Miku said. "And that's one of your most charming points. Your face, your innocent stare, they all add to your shyness."

"I don't know about that." Ryu said.

"Come on, girl's like that type of boy." Miku said reassuringly.

"Except . . . from what I've heard, my dad was a really rough and tough person who beats up about anybody that irritated him . . . and my mom fell for him." Ryu said with a look of shame.

"Well, if anything, I at least like boys like that." Miku said reaching for Ryu's hand.

In an instant, Ryn's hand came flying by and grabbed Ryu's hand before Miku did. Ryu was surprised to see a third hand come from nowhere then looked at Ryn. "RYN!" Ryu shouted in surprise.

"Ryu . . ." Ryn huffed. Karen came walking by next to Ryn. "Who is this big . . . slutty . . . looking girl!" This . . . caused every patron in the café to turn to the table where Ryu and Miku were eating at.

Miku, who this whole time had no trouble talking about sexual things with Ryu, got irritated being called slutty by Ryn. Miku smiled a sarcastic smile. "Well at least I have something to be proud of . . . unlike you."

Ryn turned fiercely at Miku. "You . . . WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"Ryn," Karen said urgently, "you don't have to shout so loud. People around are starting to stare at you."

Ryn ignored Karen and continued with the yelling. "RYU! How could you be seduced just because this girl has . . . a huge rack!"

"Um . . ." Ryu said. "She's my friend, I've known her for quite a while already."

Ryn gasped in surprise. "You . . . serious?" Ryn said then felt a rush of wind just blow by as the whole room was filled with silence.

* * *

Ryn and Karen sat with Ryu and Miku after the whole fiasco was done with. "Hey if she's a friend of yours, how come I've never met her before?" Ryn asked.

"Well she always went to a different school then we did." Ryu replied. "It's not like she can meet you that easily. The only times we even ever met were when we visited each other's houses."

"And . . . you do that often?" Karen asked.

"Used to at least." Miku said. "Been a few years since we actually last saw each other."

"Gosh I feel like an idiot." Ryn muttered to herself as she had blown up in front of Ryu and Miku, who was a good friend of Ryu's. "But wait a minute! What are you two doing together today then!"

"I asked Ryu out on a date, is there something wrong with that?" Miku asked.

Ryn and Karen gagged. _A DATE!_ Ryn and Karen thought screamed together.

_I haven't even gone on a date with Ryu-san yet!_ Karen thought.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ryn turned to Ryu. "We went on a date just last week!"

Karen gagged again. _THEN I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO HASN'T GONE ON A DATE WITH RYU-SAN!_

"Hey that's ok, I did say to Ryu that he could date any one he wanted even though I myself wanted him to be my boyfriend." Miku said. "I go both ways."

Ryn and Karen jumped back in shock. "Don't tell me . . ." Ryn said.

"You're a bisexual?" Karen gasped. Miku nodded with a sly smile.

"What kind of sick drama is this?" Ryn asked Karen. Karen shrugged her shoulders.

"Whose a bisexual?" A voice belonging to a man all of a sudden sounded and two hands grabbed Karen's shoulder.

"KYA!" Karen shrieked and grabbed the man's arm. She then threw the man onto the ground. Ryn, Miku, and Ryu stared at Karen.

"Holy crap, when were you so strong?" Ryn asked.

"Um . . ." Karen didn't know how to answer.

"That's mean Karen-chan." Whined the man who was thrown. "I was asking who was a bisexual."

Ryu and Karen recognized the youthful boyish voice belonging to the man. They both looked at the downed man. "EEK! Takumi-sensei!" Karen yelped.

The man is Takumi . . . who we met in chapter 1. He's Karen's music teacher and also her manager when it comes to her being an idol.

"Taku-tan, what are you doing here?" Ryu asked Takumi.

"Ryu!" Takumi exclaimed upon finding out that Ryu was right there. Then Takumi sobbed and covered his eyes with his arm, despite his eyes already being covered by sunglasses. "You're so mean! How come you never call me papa!"

"PAPA!" Ryn and Karen looked at Ryu in surprise.

"Because . . . you're kind of like the uncle who spoils me while Take-papa is more like the one who wants me to do my best at anything." Ryu said.

"Hey how come you know Takumi-sensei?" Karen asked Ryu.

"I'm one of his dad's best friends." Takumi said. "Me and Ryu go way back! Right when he was a baby!" Takumi took out his wallet and opened the wallet. Inside the wallet was a picture of Takumi holding a baby Ryu, keeping the standing baby Ryu from falling.

"WAI!" Karen squealed. "Is this Ryu-san as a baby! So cute!"

"Oi, you know I've shown you pictures of myself as a baby already you know." Ryu said, blushing at the fact that Takumi was showing off a picture of him (Ryu) when he was a baby.

"Well this picture of you is just so cute." Karen squealed.

"Anyway Taku-tan, why are you here?" Ryu asked.

"Call me Taku-papa." Takumi said with a stern face . . . or what seemed like a stern face as one can't really see Takumi's eyes.

"Come on Taku-tan, not this again." Ryu said. "Even Take-papa told me not to call you papa because it would bring some unfortunate implications on him."

"So how come he gets to be papa and not me?" Takumi said sternly . . . or maybe not who really knows with his sunglasses on.

Ryu sighed. "Fine, Taku-papa."

"Yay." Takumi squealed childishly.

"Don't you have students today?" Karen asked Takumi.

"Eh, I took a day off today." Takumi said. Takumi then grabbed Ryu's hand.

"Um . . . what?"

"Sorry." Takumi said. "Can you come over here please?"

"Why?"

"Because we got something to talk to you about." Takeshi seemingly came out of nowhere and held Ryu's shoulder.

"Take-papa!" Ryu yelped.

"How come you treat Takeshi so lovingly and treat me like just some friend?" Takumi asked Ryu.

"It's because you're so childish." Takeshi retorted. "You should really act your age man!"

"Oh come on cuz, am I seriously not acting 40?" Takumi asked.

"You're acting like you're 24." Takeshi said sweat dropping. Takeshi then noticed Ryn, Karen, and Miku. "Whoa . . . I thought you were just going on a date with Miku-chan . . . or is this a double date?" Takumi reacted upon hearing that Ryn and Karen may be dating.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Ryn and Karen shouted. Miku snickered upon hearing what Takeshi said and the other two girls' answer.

"OK." Takeshi said saluting. "Still doesn't hurt to dream."

"GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER." Ryn and Karen said together.

"Ok." Takeshi said after dragging Ryu away. Takeshi and Takumi took Ryu to another seat a little bit further from the girls. Takeshi looked at his little cousin. "Oi, Takumi, get back to reality."

Takumi jumped up in his seat. "I wasn't fantasizing about Karen-chan being a lesbian! HONEST!"

"I never said you were." Takeshi muttered, sweat dropping.

"Taku-tan . . . are you a pedophile?" Ryu asked.

"He may as very well be." Takeshi muttered.

"You people are so mean." Takumi cried.

Back to the girls. Ryn, after watching Ryu walk away with Takeshi and Takumi, turned to Miku and gave Miku a mean glare. "Oi . . . just a question, how long have you known Ryu for?"

"Oh . . . about the time I was four I guess." Miku said.

"F-F-FOUR!" Ryn stuttered in surprise. Even Karen was a bit surprised. "How old are you again!"

"Same age as you two." Miku said, taking a bite out of a banana.

_THAT MEANS SHE'S KNOWN RYU MUCH LONGER THAN EITHER ME AND KAREN HAVE!_ Ryn thought screamed.

Miku, whose been smiling a sly smile, then had a calm grateful smile. "Thanks."

"Huh?" Ryn was a tad confused as to why Miku would all of a sudden say 'thanks'.

"Well I'm just saying is that I haven't had the chance to be with Ryu that much." Miku replied. "Even if we had known each other for a long time, there's always something keeping both of us from each other." Miku giggled. "I'm kind of glad that he has two great friends like you two who really care about him."

"T-t-thanks for the compliment I guess." Ryn said.

"That however doesn't mean that I want to lose Ryu to either of you two." Miku said.

"Well I'm going to make sure that he gets some one better than you." Ryn retorted. Karen looked at the two girls and wondered if there was any way for her to get into this conversation, except there seemed to be a tense air of suspense between Ryn and Miku.

"If anything, I'll be the number one wife and you can be the mistress." Miku said smirking.

"Oh we'll see who the mistress is." Ryn said keeping a cold face.

_They're already talking about being wives and mistresses!_ Karen exclaimed in her head. "Um . . . you two please."

"Eh whatever," Miku said not smirking anymore. "I can't really choose for him so I really wouldn't know who he would like. I just hope I can at least continue to be friends with him if I don't get him."

"Huh?" Ryn asked.

"He's my first and best friend." Miku said. "I felt so lonely whenever I'm not with him . . . life was pretty hard on me too."

"Why is that?" Karen asked.

"I . . . don't have that many friends." Miku explained. "Every one always saw me as some sort of freak and stayed away from me . . . but Ryu, that day when we met . . . it's a day I won't forget."

"What happened?" Ryn asked.

Miku blushed. "My parents were visiting Ryu's Ojii-chan and they took me with them. I was just sitting around in the living room, when all of a sudden Ryu just comes in holding a DVD in his hands. He comes over to me and asks me if I wanted to watch with him." Miku then giggled. "During that time I didn't really like those Tokusatsu shows for boys, so I declined but then he just put the DVD into the DVD player in the living room anyway."

"That sounds kind of inconsiderate." Karen said.

"Except, he did it for me." Miku said. "He saw how sad I looked and thought that show would cheer me up." Miku laughed. "It really did, I can't forget the day I watched the show. All those balls hitting the main character every time he got up. The red hot blooded character that always shouted," Miku deepened her voice, "'Ore Sanjou!'" Miku returned her voice back to normal, "I fell in love with the show. After that, Ryu extended out his hand and introduced himself. He said he wanted to be my friend, so he could see my smile. It was the greatest day of my life that day." Miku said laughing wholeheartedly. Then she started to choke. She started sobbing through her laughs, and gradually, she bursted into tears. Miku was sincerely crying her eyes out.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Ryn asked.

"It's just . . . eventually everything will end." Miku sobbed.

"What do you mean by that?" Karen asked.

Miku rubbed her eyes then she had a smile again. "Sorry for you two to see me in that state, everything's fine!"

Ryn was a little surprised at Miku's actions, then Ryn whispered into Karen's ears. "Don't you think her smile is a little . . . fake?"

"I'm . . . not really sure." Karen replied.

* * *

Kai stood on top of a building with a red Salamander Kagejyu with him. The Kagejyu had a Salamander head as a chest and shoulder pads. It had a black head with yellow eyes. Kai stared at the pedestrians walking through the streets. Kai sighed a sigh of exasperation. "Kai-sama, is there something wrong?" The Salamander Kagejyu asked.

"You know me." Kai said. "I really hate disturbing peace." Kai stood up and held out an opened fist. A dark flame appeared in his hands. "Unfortunately, if I am to achieve my goals, this will have to be done." Kai looked at the Kagejyu. "Go, and bring despair."

"Any other orders?" The Kagejyu asked.

"Make sure no one dies."

* * *

Miku then felt a presence and gasped. "Is something wrong Miku-san?" Karen asked Miku.

"No, nothing." Miku took out her cellphone. Attached to her cellphone on two chains were two round spheres that looked very much like Koden Gems. One was pink, the other was yellow. Karen and Ryn were expecting Miku to flip the phone open, but Miku just simply put the phone away and starting running towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Ryn asked Miku.

"Somewhere." Miku replied. Miku opened the door and quickly exited.

Ryn couldn't help but feel suspicious of Miku, and then Ryn said, "did she even pay her bill?"

Back to the boys, "She's grown up well hasn't she?" Takeshi said.

"The years has been nice to her body." Takumi mentioned with a nod.

"Your pedophile tendencies are showing." Takeshi said.

"I am not a pedophile." Takumi retorted.

They two cousins had ordered cake and both ate their cakes differently. Takeshi grabbed his cake with one hand, takes one look at the cake, then just gulps the cake in one bite. Takumi on the other hand, stuck a fork elegantly into the cake, then just scarfs the cake down.

Ryu was a little amazed comparing his two papas' eating styles through sight, and then Ryu realized that Takeshi and Takumi were just talking to each other about the girl that he (Ryu) was just with. "Um . . . Take-papa, Taku-tan, what was so important that you had to drag me away from my date?"

"Oh right." Takeshi and Takumi said with full mouths (seeing as how they both just eat their WHOLE piece of cake in ONE bite). Takeshi and Takumi wiped their mouths with the napkin provided.

"Ryu, now that you have become Kodenred, you have some responsibilities that you never had before." Takumi began.

"Ok, then I can probably guess you are just like Take-papa in that you're some sort of Senshi." Ryu said to Takumi.

"You're pretty bright." Takumi said.

"It was sort of obvious seeing as how you knew I was Kodenred." Ryu said.

"Anyway, about your responsibilities," Takeshi said, "one of them is protecting that girl, Miku Sorahane."

Ryu perked his ears up upon hearing Miku's name. "Why?" Ryu asked. "What's so special about her?"

"HER BODY." Takeshi and Takumi said in unison, both blushing and disregarding what Ryu really meant.

"I never knew you two were such perverts." Ryu muttered under his breath. "No, that's not what I meant, and stop thinking about her like that!"

Takeshi cleared his throat. "Right, anyway, the reason for that is something you're better not knowing about." Takeshi said.

"I hate it when you people hide stuff from me." Ryu muttered. His Koden Gem started to hover in the air. Ryu ignored it for a bit, but then looked at Takeshi and Takumi's astonished faces. "What?" Ryu then looked at his flying gem and recalled what Kai told him the day before about what it meant when the gem starts floating. "Oh right . . . danger huh?"

"You think?" Takeshi asked sarcastically.

"Well . . . I'll be going now." Ryu said. Ryu got up calmly, then his gem flew away really fast. "OI!" Ryu ran after his flying gem.

Ryn noticed Ryu running after something flying. Ryn realized from the red round blur what was flying. It was the Red Gem that always hung around on Ryu's school bag, the same gem that attacked the Hawk Monster that held her captive a few days ago. She then realized that what had happened during that event was no dream at all. She got up and then followed Ryu.

"RYN!" Karen followed suit. "Where are you going!" She ran after her friend.

Takeshi and Takumi just sat at their table and ordered another helping of cake. Then the bill came for them. "Huh?" Takeshi asked looking at the bill. "When did we order all this stuff?"

"Weren't those kids with you?" The waitress asked Takeshi. The bill had all the items that Ryu and Miku had ordered as well.

Takeshi looked at the bill, then just gave the bill to Takumi. "Here." Takeshi said. "You're the rich guy whose helping someone rise up to stardom, I'm just a school teacher."

Takumi took one look at the bill and then, "What!" he yelped. He turned to look at his cousin, who was long gone. "Takeshi, you're so mean!"

* * *

The Salamander Kagejyu was attacking the civilians, blowing flames from it's various salamander heads on its body to burn the civilians, knocking civilians out, and attacking any one he saw. He was ruthless, keeping his victims alive just so he could torture them again, as are the ways that Kai and his fellow minions do so in gathering despair. Some of the destruction around left rubble on the ground.

Miku ran by the scene and ignored the Kagejyu that was around. She looked around the scene and appeared to be looking for something. Then she looked up a building. Standing on top was, "Kai . . ." Miku whispered. She ran closer to Kai, but then a fireball came towards her. Miku saw the incoming fireball, and she froze in terror.

Kai who was calm, turned and saw the fireball heading for Miku. "YOU FOOL!" Kai shouted to his Kagejyu. Kai was ready to react, but he stopped upon seeing something flying towards Miku.

Then the red Koden Gem flew over and took the fireball for Miku. The Gem flew into Miku's hands due to the recoil from the blast.

Ryu ran over, out of breath. "Oh man, you fly far." Ryu panted. "I really need to get into shape."

"You don't seem out of shape." Miku said.

"Huh, Miku? What are you doing here?" Ryu asked. A flame stream then narrowly missed Ryu. "WHOA!" Another flame stream was coming towards Ryu and Ryu ducked to dodge said flame stream. A third flame came that nearly struck Ryu and Miku, but the aftershock of the wave of flames blew Ryu and Miku backwards. The pink and yellow Koden Gems that were chained to Miku's cellphone dropped out and rolled on the ground aimlessly, eventually stopping a ways ahead.

"You, the boy in the red blazer." The Kagejyu said. "You're Kodenred aren't you?"

"Um . . ." Ryu said.

"Fight me." The Kagejyu said and then the shadows around it started moving around. Kageshis emerged from the shadows, except these Kageshis were designed a little differently than the Kageshis from before. Instead of white Chinese battle outfits, they wore red dragonic robes. They also had a black scarf hanging on their necks. They wielded different weapons from the other Kageshis. Some held a curved silver sword that was differently designed from the other Kageshis' swords, but most used silver claw weapons. These Kageshis will be nicknamed the Kaigeshis.

"Oh boy." Ryu said upon seeing the Kaigeshi army. Ryu quickly placed his Kodenchangers on. "Miku, go find somewhere safe."

"Hm, fine." Miku said. She threw the red Koden Gem back to Ryu. "Just make sure you don't die." She walked away calmly while Ryu placed the Koden Gem into the Kodenchanger's brace's slot.

"Release!" Ryu announced pushing the gem in. "Legend of the Beast!" Ryu cracked his gloves. "Koden, HENSHIN!" Ryu punched the air releasing a red wave of energy then became a wave of flames that engulfed Ryu. The flames scattered and Kodenred appeared. Ryu drew his Kodenstaffs then merged them into the Kodenrod Staff Mode. Ryu ran towards the monsters.

While Ryu battled the Kaigeshi and the Salamander Kagejyu, Ryn and Karen were following where Ryu had ran through. "I just know Ryu ran through here!" Ryn declared.

"Ryn, why are you so intent on following Ryu-san?" Karen asked while she ran with Ryn.

Ryn grunted, then thought back to the day when she had been held captive by the Hawk Kagejyu. She remembered being released from the monster's grip because something had crashed into the monster's arms, then she turned and saw Ryu's red gem flying around, but after that everything was blank. The next thing she knew she was on Takeshi's back while Takeshi carried her back home because she had fell down all of a sudden. What bull shit all that was. Someone knocked Ryn out during that time and Ryn wanted to find out what was going on, with the monster and the red gem.

Ryn and Karen then got to the area where the Kagejyu had been attacking. Some civilians were trying to help each other up and get away. Ryn and Karen gasped upon seeing the hurt people around. "What happened here!" Karen shrieked.

Ryn growled then ran, following her instincts, for something told her to get to Ryu.

"RYN!" Karen shouted, but then tripped on something round. "Ow." She cried.

"What's wrong?" Ryn turned back to Karen.

"I tripped on something." Karen said rubbing the back of her head. She turned around and saw a round yellow gem on the ground. She picked it up. "What is this thing?"

"Hey wasn't that the key-chain on Miku's cellphone?" Ryn asked. She walked over and noticed the pink gem. Ryn herself picked it up. "I think this means that she's nearby."

"ARGH!" Ryu's voice resounded. Kodenred then came flying by the two girls and slid through the ground on his back. Kodenred quickly got up and Ryn and Karen stared at the red ranger in surprise. Kodenred charged at the Kaigeshis and ran past Ryn and Karen.

"Karen . . . I wasn't the only one who heard his voice right?" Ryn asked Karen.

"I heard it too . . . sounded like Ryu-san's voice." Karen replied.

A Kaigeshi swiped at Ryu with a claw, Ryu parried the claw with the Kodenrod, but then a Kageshi came behind and slashed Ryu's back. Sparks came flying out after Ryu was slashed. "AH!" Ryu stumbled around, then a group of Kaigeshi surrounded Ryu. Ryu swung his rod around bashing them away. Ryu switched his Kodenrod to rifle mode and started firing as he got space.

The Salamander Kagejyu fired three flame streams at Ryu striking Ryu from afar.

"YAH!" Ryu screamed when he was hit. He dropped to the ground.

"Are you really the chosen one of the red Koden Gem?" The Salamander Kagejyu asked Ryu calmly. "If you are, then those flames should be nothing to you."

"Shut up." Ryu growled. Ryu tried standing up, but had trouble keeping his leg steady. "After all the things that you have done, hurting the ones I love, there's no way I can ever forgive you monsters!"

The Salamander Kagejyu paused for a bit. "What you think is not what is true." The Kagejyu said to Ryu.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryu growled and pushed the button on his Kodenchanger which brought out his twin swords.

"Nothing." The Kagejyu said. _Just you should know that we had nothing to do with hurting the ones you love._

Ryu charged at the Kaigeshis and slashed any that got in his way. A Kaigeshi tried to claw Ryu but Ryu parried, but then the Kagejyu came by and kicked Ryu away. Ryu stumbled into the arms of a Kaigeshi which held Ryu in place. Multiple clawed Kaigeshis ran over and started swiping at the trapped Ryu. Ryu struggled out of the Kaigeshi's grip, elbowed the Kaigeshi then slashed a ring of Kaigeshi around him. More and more Kaigeshi swarmed on Ryu while Ryu tried to fight them all off. There were just too much, only him against an army . . . how would Ryu win? The answer . . . he can't.

Miku was hiding behind a large piece of debris and was worried about Ryu. Ryu was all by himself, against an army of Kageshis. "If only the others were with you." Miku whispered.

"HEY!" Ryn shouted and ran over to Miku. Karen followed suit. "What are you still doing over here!"

"Huh?" Miku turned to face Ryn.

"Can't you see that red ranger over there is having a bout with monsters! What are you still doing over here just hiding!" Ryn bellowed.

"Hm . . ." Miku smirked. "Do you have any idea who that red ranger is in the first place?"

"We believe so." Karen replied. "Now Miku-san . . . what exactly are these things?" Karen asked Miku. Karen held up the yellow Koden Gem.

Miku stared in surprise. "How did you!" Miku took out her phone and checked to make sure if the gems were still chained to her phone. They weren't.

"Ryu has a similar gem." Ryn said to Miku. "Now . . . what exactly are these things?" Miku appeared to be about to lie about something, but Ryn reacted, "Don't lie because I saw it with my own two eyes. The gem that Ryu had was flying around. Now tell me . . . what are these things?"

Miku sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you." Miku said. She opened her mouth about to explain, but then a yellow ring wrapped around Miku's body. Two other rings appeared and wrapped Miku's mouth and legs. She was then taken to the air. Miku screamed but her scream was muffled by the ring on her mouth. Miku was captured by another Kagejyu, a black bat Kagejyu. It had black wings on its back and clawed hands which now held a yellow energy rope that binded Miku.

"EEK!" Ryn and Karen shrieked upon seeing the monster.

While Ryu was fighting with the Kaigeshi and the Salamander Kagejyu, the white robed Kageshis appeared in the battlefield and started to kill off the Kaigeshi. The Kageshi even struck Ryu, who at this moment, was too exhausted to even notice the Kaigeshi and Kageshi fighting each other.

The Salamander Kagejyu who had been beating up Ryu, saw the Kageshi and stopped on its assault on Ryu. "Great, they're here." The Salamander Kagejyu ran over and clawed a Kageshi, beheading it. The Salamander Kagejyu continued clawing at the Kageshi. A Kaigeshi sliced a Kageshi in half, then got its arm sliced off. Another Kageshi came over and finished off the Kaigeshi. Three claws pierced a Kageshis' torso and threw the Kageshi at a group of Kageshi. The Salamander Kagejyu opened its three Salamander heads on its body and blew fire streams that obliterated a group of Kageshis.

Miku stopped struggling as there was no way she could get out. The Bat Kagejyu was about to fly away, and Miku thought, _even if Ryu can't protect me . . . at least . . . He . . . will._

Kai then came rushing over and jumped in the air. Kai's body flipped around the sun, then came dropping over and kicked the bat Kagejyu down. The bat Kagejyu rolled all over the ground and Miku fell into Kai's arms.

Miku stared at Kai's masked face and Kai looked at her. "You've grown." Kai said in a complimentary tone.

Miku who was still bounded, could only just stare at her savior. Then the Bat Kagejyu came flying over and tried to attack Kai. The Bat Kagejyu was successful in striking Kai's mask, which pushed him backward and caused him to drop Miku. The mask also flew off from Kai's face due to the impact. The Bat Kagejyu caught Miku by the rope again and this time just fled.

"Shit." Kai growled and quickly covered his face. He had a gap between his fingers and started searching for his mask.

Ryn and Karen were still stunned by the Bat Kagejyu, then they looked at Kai . . . and were surprised by what they saw. They saw Kai's black eye . . . a eye that would bring fear into even the bravest soul, but it was not the eye that surprised them, but what they could've sworn upon seeing Kai cover his face. He looked exactly like Ryu covering HIS face. Kai picked up his mask and covered his face. Kageshis appeared around Kai and the girls.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Kai shouted. Kai punched a Kageshi through the gut and threw the Kageshi at another Kageshi. Kai grabbed a Kageshi by the neck and twisted the neck of the Kageshi, breaking its neck. Kai elbowed two Kageshi and then Ryu ran over slashing a bunch of Kageshi behind Kai and some Kageshi near Ryn and Karen.

Some Kageshi flipped their spears so their tails were aimed at Ryu, then the tails fired like machine guns at Ryu. Ryu tried to cover Ryn and Karen so they wouldn't get hit, but Ryu was completely submerged in sparks. Ryu screamed after each impact . . . he fell to his knees . . . silent. His suit dematerialized from his body, revealing his battered civilian form. Blood ran down his mouth.

"RYU!" Ryn and Karen screamed and ran to their fallen friend. They shook him.

"Wake up Ryu-san!" Karen shouted.

"Ryu, Ryu . . . RYU!" Ryn screamed.

"RAH!" Kai smashed a Kageshi's guts opened then saw Ryu on the ground, silent. Kai growled violently, then he slammed the ground creating a dark magic circle. "ENCIRCLE!" Kai shouted. The magic circle was red, yellow, and blue but then it quickly became black. "DARK ELEMENTAL STRIKE!" Dark flames erupted from the magic circle, blazing through the Kageshi and skipping Ryn, Karen, and Ryu. The Kageshi around were all gone.

The Salamander Kagejyu ran over to Kai. "Kai-sama, that Miku girl was taken."

"I know." Kai said. "Go after the bat and make sure that girl gets back."

"Hai, Kai-sama." The Kagejyu bowed, then jumped away as high as it could so it could follow the Bat Kagejyu.

Kai then walked over to Ryu, except Ryn held onto Ryu. "HEY YOU GET AWAY!" Ryn shouted.

"We saw you talking with that monster!" Karen shouted. "What are you going to do with Ryu!"

"Hm, I see." Kai said. He knelt down to see eye level with the girls. "He's still alive you know, but if you continue to hold him like that he will really die."

"I'm not going to let you even touch him." Ryn said. "You're not normal with all the stuff that you could do and you were even conversing with that monster!"

"First one thing, look at the Koden Gems floating." Kai said.

"Koden what?" Ryn asked. Kai pointed at the floating yellow and pink gems. Karen and Ryn both jumped back in surprise.

"They detecting danger." Kai said. "Follow them . . . they'll probably lead you two to Miku."

"Huh . . . how do you know her name?" Karen asked.

"Long story." Kai said. "Anyway, follow them, rescue her. You can leave Ryunosuke with me, I can help him."

"How . . . how come you know Ryu's real name?" Ryn asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you I'm his brother?" Kai asked, surprising Ryn and Karen, then Kai chuckled. "Just kidding. But go, Miku doesn't have much time left."

"You'll really do nothing to Ryu . . . right?" Karen asked.

"Trust me." Kai said.

Ryn and Karen looked at each other, then at the colored gems. The two nodded to each other then both followed the gems.

Kai crawled over to Ryu and helped Ryu's head onto his (Kai) lap. "Just rest . . . Ryunosuke . . . Jiro . . . _Hinote_." Kai then started singing a enchanting lullaby. The lullaby was beautiful sounding . . . almost magical. As Kai sang the lullaby, the red Koden Gem reacted and started flashing brightly.

* * *

The Bat Kagejyu was near an abandoned warehouse, when the Salamander Kagejyu appeared in the air and slammed the Bat Kagejyu down. Miku was dropped yet again, however Miku flipped her body in the air. She landed on her feet, but lost her footing and dropped to the ground. She flipped on her back and sat up to see the Bat and Salamander Kagejyus on the ground, ready to do battle with each other. Miku got on her back and rolled into the warehouse so she wouldn't run into the crossfire between the two monsters.

"Why are you stopping me?" The Bat Kagejyu hissed at the Salamander Kagejyu. "Are you really that stupid as to not know the importance of that girl?"

"Yes . . . maybe I am stupid." The Salamander answered. "But that is because I follow what Kai-sama says. Anything Kai-sama tells me, I will follow. He says that girl needs to stay away from you and that is what I will do . . . KEEP HER AWAY FROM YOU!" The Salamander Kagejyu ran at the Bat Kagejyu with a flaming fist.

The Bat Kagejyu jumped into the air and opened its bat mouth. It fired a sonic wave at the Salamander Kagejyu. The Salamander Kagejyu rolled away and the sonic wave created a huge crater in the ground. The Salamander Kagejyu fired back with three fire streams. The Bat Kagejyu's wings got burned and the Bat Kagejyu had to land to put out the fire. The Salamander Kagejyu then ran in with a hard fist.

Ryn and Karen entered the scene and saw the two monsters fighting. "Why the heck are two monsters fighting each other?" Ryn wondered.

"The gems!" Karen exclaimed. The gems were flying into the warehouse. The two girls followed the gems.

Miku was trying hard to get out of her bindings. It was pretty tough to get out of them as they were tight. Miku sighed in defeat, but then the pink and yellow gem came flying over and started flying around Miku.

Ryn and Karen entered to see Miku bound. "Ryn, let's see if can untie her." Karen said.

"Looks like it'll be hard." Ryn said. "But let's try." Ryn helped Miku untie her (Miku) legs and Karen helped take the binding around Miku's mouth.

Miku was kind of surprised to see both Ryn and Karen helping her (Miku) out. After all, Ryn was quite hostile to Miku before and Karen was also vying for Ryu's attention.

Ryn and Karen were a little surprised as the bindings came off like real rope despite being made out of some weird substance. Miku let out a huge gasp upon having her mouth free. She blushed upon looking at Ryn and Karen. "Thank you." Miku said.

"What for?" Ryn asked.

"I . . . I never thought you two would come to help me." Miku said.

"Well it would be the right thing to do right?" Karen asked Ryn, except Ryn was silent.

Ryn had her eyes closed, then she opened them. "Don't get this wrong, I'm just helping you because Ryu would be sad to see you gone and I want to make sure Ryu is happy."

Miku looked at Ryn's eyes, then Miku smirked. "You really shouldn't think about Ryu that much, it'll ruin your life. Besides, all that's a huge lie." Miku said. Ryn grunted upon being called a liar, then Ryn blushed. "There's another reason isn't it?"

Karen was helping untie the rest of the bindings around Miku, while Ryn said, "well . . . you seem like a nice person . . . I thought we could actually become friends if we came to know each other."

Miku just stared at Ryn, then Miku giggled. "Wow . . . you're the first girl to ask me to be her friend directly." She said calmly, except one could notice a hint of joy in her voice.

"Um . . . if you'd like, I'd like to be your friend too." Karen said. "Except . . . I'm kind of scared that you're a bisexual."

"You got something about that?" Miku asked as Ryn helped Karen untie Miku.

"EH, NO!" Karen exclaimed. "Just that . . . I'm not really keen on the whole lesbianism thing."

"Well you would get used to it." Miku said.

Outside, the Salamander Kagejyu was winning the fight. The Salamander Kagejyu grabbed the Bat Kagejyu in hopes of incinerating the Bat to a crisp at point blank range. "Now you die." The Salamander Kagejyu said.

"Oh really." The Bat Kagejyu said. The Bat Kagejyu's shadow then came to life and grabbed hold of the Salamander Kagejyu.

"WHAT THE!" The Salamander Kagejyu exclaimed. Then the Bat Kagejyu opened its mouth wide open, "What, NO!" The Bat Kagejyu devoured the Salamander Kagejyu violently.

The Bat Kagejyu laughed in triumph. "Did you really think you could beat me, you low class Kagejyu?"

Inside the warehouse, Ryn and Karen were having trouble untie Miku. "Man this one's harder." Ryn said. Kageshi then appeared hidden in the warehouse, ready to ambush Ryn and Karen.

Miku noticed the pink and yellow gem shaking to react to danger. "You two get down!" Miku shouted.

"Huh?" Karen and Ryn wondered, then a dark bullet flew past their heads. They got down and Miku jumped in the air. Miku's jump took her pretty high in the air. Miku then started jumping on the heads of the Kageshi and she kicked off one Kageshi and landed near Ryn and Miku.

"Hurry up and untie me, you're almost done!" Miku shouted.

Ryn and Karen nodded and got up to help Miku get out of the last of the bindings.

A Kageshi was running towards the girls, with a sword in hand.

Ryn and Karen frantically tried to untie Miku, and finally Miku was untie.

Miku turned and used a roundhouse kick on the Kageshi as her body was free, allowing her to move around freely. "That's a lot better." Miku said stretching her curvy body.

Karen then saw a group of Kageshi behind Miku. "WATCH OUT MIKU-SAN!" Karen shouted. She got behind Miku and grabbed a Kageshi. The Kageshi tried to attack Karen, but Karen moved around as elegantly, and then tripped the Kageshi. Ryn came over and kicked a Kageshi away. Karen grabbed the tripped Kageshi and threw it onto another Kageshi.

"Hm, you two are pretty good fighters." Miku remarked.

"Takumi-sensei also taught me how to fight." Karen said.

"I just learned how to fight just by watching Ojii-chan exercising with Ryu." Ryn said.

"I see." Miku said.

The Bat Kagejyu walked in. "Well what do we have here? Two pretty girls with my earlier prey." The Bat Kagejyu said then crouched. "I don't really need you two as I only need that one girl, so you can all just die!" The Bat Kagejyu then flew towards the girls.

Ryn and Karen noticed the Kagejyu flying by, but they couldn't move as they saw the Kagejyu's horrifying bloodied mouth and it was terrifying.

Miku got in front of her two new friends in an effort to protect them.

"You!" The Bat Kagejyu shouted and stopped midair as it would do it no good to kill Miku.

Then Ryuoh came flying by around the warehouse. "MIKU!" Ryu shouted and Kodenred crashed in through the window . . . only to get a sonic wave blasted at him from the Bat Kagejyu which knocked him into a wall.

"You annoying little bug." The Bat Kagejyu growled. "You may have killed Hawk and Eagle, but I'm a whole other level."

Ryu got up with his twin swords in hand. "Oh yeah well . . . you're an asshole!" Ryu tried to think up a good insult for the Kagejyu. That was all he could think of. Ryu charged at the Kagejyu, only to get blasted by flames. "WHAT THE!"

The flames came from a Salamander head that all of a sudden just mutated onto the Bat Kagejyu's shoulder. Another Salamander head emerged from the Bat Kagejyu's other shoulder and another on the Bat's chest. It's devouring of the Salamander Kagejyu allowed the Salamander Kagejyu's powers to merge with the Bat Kagejyu. "How pathetic, a flame user being easily beaten by mere flames. The Kagejyu fired again sonic waves which Ryu dodged, only to jump into a flame stream which blasted Ryu away.

"RYU!" Ryn and Karen shouted.

"I'll deal with you two later." The Bat Kagejyu said leaving.

"What do we do, Ryu-san can't win against that thing by himself." Karen said.

"No choice." Miku said, and the pink and yellow gem flew into Ryn and Karen's hands respectively. Miku reached into her shirt and pulled out a pink Kodenchanger and a yellow version of the device that Kai had given to Rai.

"Did you . . . really keep those things between your breasts?" Ryn asked.

"No comment!" Miku grunted.

"What are those things anyway?" Karen asked. Then she yelped as Miku grabbed her (Karen) arm. Miku snapped the yellow brace onto Karen's arm. Miku did the same with Ryn with the Kodenchangers.

"The thing on Karen is the Kodenbrace while the gloves on Ryn are the Kodenchangers." Miku explained. "Those things on your hands will help you two find the future." Miku said. "Those Koden Gems appear to have chosen you two as their bearers, now you two must transform into Rangers just like Ryu has and help Ryu." Miku looked at Ryn, "You, Passionate Heart, Kodenpink, and you," Miku looked at Karen, "Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow."

"We can't be Rangers!" Karen exclaimed.

"You two can really fight, besides don't you two want to help Ryu? Don't you want to help people?"

Ryn thought back to the point where she had saw a man help another man up because they were hurt from a Kagejyu attack. Karen remembered seeing a crying child being picked up by a battered woman so they could escape. All those thoughts made Ryn and Karen want to protect those that can't protect themselves.

"Now answer me this, are you going to become one with the Koden Gem?" Miku asked.

Ryu outside was taking a beating. He couldn't get near the Kagejyu as sonic waves blew him back. When Ryu jumped, Ryu would get blasted by flames. Ryu couldn't win as the Kagejyu was just too quick and too ranged. The Kagejyu blew flames again and combined the flames with a sonic wave. Ryu screamed as the attacks hit, bursting into a bunch of sparks on Ryu's suit. Ryu dropped to his knees.

_"Release."_

"One more time." The Bat Kagejyu said, ready to attack again.

_"Legend of the Beast."_

The Bat Kagejyu shot its four attacks at Ryu.

_ "KODEN HENSHIN!"_

A burst of wind blew away the flames back into the Kagejyu while a large rock smashed into the Kagejyu's mouth.

Ryu was astonished by what he was seeing. Wind blowing the Kagejyu and flying rocks smashing the Kagejyu. Ryu looked behind the Kagejyu and saw Ryn and Karen standing back to back, wind and rocks flying around them.

A mechanical phoenix flew to Ryn while a mechanical kirin flew to Karen. The animals bit their respective owners and the suit was formed for both. Both had colored skirts corresponding to their colors. Ryn was pink, Karen was yellow. Karen was the only one with a real difference as she instead of the Kodenstaffs, she had a white and red buster gun at her side in a holster.

"The caring soul shines throughout the future, Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!" Ryn announced.

"Amazing Techniques bloom alongside nature, Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!" Karen announced.

"The Elemental Powers is the emblem of justice!" Both girls announced. "We will punish you!"

"You two, so you're Kodenpink and yellow. Never expected that." The Bat Kagejyu said. "Just die."

"BURST!" The two girls' announced and both disappeared.

"WHAT!" The Bat Kagejyu was baffled, then both girls appeared in front of it with eight wings behind each of them corresponding with their colors. Both also had weapons in their hands. For Ryn, a pink double sided blade bow. For Karen, yellow chakrams.

"Houou bow!" Ryn announced and fired a flurry of energy bolts at point blank range.

"Kirin Rin Ken!" Karen announced and slashed the Kagejyu, then threw a chakram, cutting the Kagejyu up.

The Kagejyu tried to claw the girls, but the two flew away. The Kagejyu followed them into the air. Ryn flew over and slashed the Kagejyu with her blade bow. The Kagejyu stayed airborne, then Karen flew over and kicked the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu struggled to stay in the air, then fired fire balls at the two girls.

Ryn just blew away the fireballs with whirlwinds that she she created. Karen flew above the Kagejyu, and kicked the Kagejyu into the ground. When the Kagejyu hit the ground, a huge spire emerged from the ground, hitting the Kagejyu back into the air.

Ryn and Karen then flew circles around the Kagejyu. The Kagejyus tried to burn the girls out of the air, but they were too fast for it. Then Ryn stuck her bladed bow on the Kagejyu's stomach. Karen came from behind and planted her Chakram on the Kagejyu's back.

"SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" The two announced.

"Houou BUSTER!" Ryn announced.

"Kirin DASHER!" Karen announced.

Ryn's bow was charged with a large energy arrow, shaped like a spear. Karen's chakram enlarged with yellow energy. Ryn then slashed the Kagejyu with her giant arrow and Karen slashed through the Kagejyu with her Chakram. They turned back at the Kagejyu. Ryn fired her arrow, and the arrow took the form of the Mechanical Phoenix that appeared during Ryn's henshin. Karen threw her two Chakram. The Chakrams flew next to each other, then the Chakrams took the form of the Mechanical Kirin that appeared in Karen's henshin. Both attacks crashed into the Kagejyu.

"ARGH!" The Kagejyu screamed, but Ryn and Karen weren't done.

"SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" They announced again.

"Hyper Kirin Dance!" Karen announced and she started kicking the Kagejyu in the air multiple times before she flash kicked the Kagejyu towards the ground.

"Hyper Phoenix Whirl!" Ryn announced and she flew back to the ground. She stood on one hand, then kicked a heavy kick on the Kagejyu. Ryn's other hand hit the ground and she started spinning. Her legs continually kicked the Kagejyu and Ryn started rising into the air, taking the Kagejyu with her . When the Kagejyu was left airborne, Ryn and Karen flew next to each other and both got into flying kick stance together.

"ANGELIC STRIKE!" The two announced and both kicked the Kagejyu through.

The Kagejyu gagged upon being kicked, but then both Ryn and Karen pierced through the monster's stomach. The Kagejyu screamed and exploded in a glorious blaze.

Ryu watched in awe at how easy the battle was for Ryn and Karen. "They . . . they're better than me." Ryu said sadly. Ryu's suit dematerialized and he had was frowning . . . and crying . . . for he couldn't do anything to protect Ryn and Karen and he ended up being protected by them.

Miku came out and noticed Ryu crying. "Ryu . . . you ok?"

"I . . . I don't know." Ryu said. He was glad that he had teammates and that they were people he knew. But as Ryn and Karen flew back to Earth . . . Ryu started to wonder if he was even fit to be Kodenred. Ryu started to cry his eyes out as he was a useless warrior who couldn't even fight against a horde of grunts whereas Ryn and Karen, ones who just learned how to transform for the first time, defeated a Kagejyu with ease.

Miku noticed how distraught Ryu was. Miku got on her knees and she hugged Ryu, close to her. "It'll be all right Ryu." Miku said trying to calm Ryu. Ryu kept sobbing and Miku rubbed the back of Ryu's head. "It'll be all right, you'll get stronger one day."

Kai was standing on the roof of the warehouse and he was quite happy that Ryn and Karen became Kodenpink and Kodenyellow respectively. "Looks like the team is really coming along." Kai said. "Just two more and the team will be done. One is already set on becoming the next one."

From afar, Rai was in his room examining the Green Koden Gem in his hands, trying to figure out what the gem was. The gem started to flash brightly. "What the . . . eyes might be playing tricks on me."

At the park, a boy wearing a blue sweater and white shorts was running through the park punching the air. He stopped and looked up at the sky. "Huh . . . why do I feel so strange?" The boy asked himself. "It feels like something big is going to happen eventually."

* * *

_Teach us Ryunosuke-sensei!_

"Yo, good to see you guys again." Ryu said.

"Where's Lee . . . again?" Rai asked.

"He's sleeping with the hamster this time." Ryu said. "Don't ask why though."

"Anyway Sensei." Karen raised her hand. "I got a question, why is it that I used a completely different device to transform into a Kodenranger today?"

"Good question, and the answer to that is because our Kodenjyu are classed differently." Ryu explained. "You see Ryuoh and Ryn's Kodenjyu are known as sky type Legends while you, Rai, and Lee's Kodenjyus are known as land type Legends."

"But a Tenma has wings." Ryn remarked.

"Well the Tenma in Kodenranger doesn't really use the wings that much." Ryu said. "So that's why it is classed as a land legend."

"Makes sense I guess." Miku nodded.

"Hey is it just me or is Miku treated like the main heroine of this story?" Ryn asked.

"That's because she is the main heroine." Ryu said.

There was a long pause . . . "WHAT!" Ryn screamed . "When did this happen!"

"Ever since the start of this fic." Ryu said. "Now that's a change from the original actually. In the original Ryn was the main heroine but only because she was simply the pink ranger to my red ranger and one half a battle couple which consisted of me and her, but now Miku has been elevated into that spot as she's important to the plot in the same way my mom is in Koden No Ryuuji."

"So . . . I'VE BEEN DEMOTED!" Ryn screamed.

"Moreorless." Ryu replied. Ryn started to cry in her little corner.

"Don't worry about that Ryn, I still think you're important." Rai said, then just blurted out 'I love you'.

"Huh?" Ryn just stared at Rai because Rai sounded like he said something else.

"It's not like you're any less important anyway!" Ryu shouted at Ryn. "At least this time you ARE important unlike the old story where you were just there as a love interest for the one who actually does things!"

"Ne Ryu-san, are you going to be paired with Miku at the end?" Karen asked.

"Who knows." Ryu shrugged. "The personal rule of the author is to make sure I suffer from beginning to end so who knows what will happen. He's also thinking of eventually killing me off and replacing me with my dad."

"EH!" The girls shouted.

"Just kidding, and then I'm just kidding about being just kidding, and then I'm kidding about being just kidding about being just kidding, and I have my fingers crossed!" Ryu exclaimed with a sly smile showing off his crossed fingers.

"I don't get it." Kai just muttered after being silent for a while.

"Eh who cares." Ryu said. "Ah, anyway, that ends today's segment. Hope you guys like how this going so see you in the next chapter! Next chapter will be focused on a new character, so look forward to it!"

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, please review and fave and more importantly, **Review**. Also if any one has any ideas for the fic, my ears are open.


	4. Brave Souls to Victory! Gattai Begin!

I don't own Super Sentai but I do own Kodenranger.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 4: Brave Souls to Victory! Gattai Begin!

A man was working in the gym, training himself for he was a professional athlete. He had to do his best for his team. After all, it was a team right? He can't afford to slack off. He lifted once more, and he was done for the day. He got ready and exited the gym, only to then be captured in an instant by something. He didn't even have time to scream.

* * *

At Yatsude High, the students all wear their uniform proudly. Said uniform consists of a red blazer on top of a white dress shirt. On the collar of the dress shirt is a red tie. Yet there is one person in school who doesn't even have the red tie on, other than Rai who has a reason to wear his green tie. Yes, there is a boy Rai's age who wears not the red tie, but instead wears a blue tie. He also wore his Blazer unbuttoned. He had spiky hair that spiked upwards. He was walking in the hallways, his footsteps resound through the emptiness of the halls. Every one but he was in class. He walked towards the door and grabbed the door handle. He slid the door open.

"And so this number gets carried over here," said the voice of Takeshi.

"Yo Takeshi-sensei," said the boy with the blue tie.

Takeshi perked his ears up upon hearing the boys name. Takeshi turned to look at the boy. "Lee?" Takeshi said to the boy.

"In the flesh." Lee, the boy, said.

"You skipping class again?" Takeshi said while writing on the board.

"Yeah." Lee said.

"Boring class?" Takeshi asked.

"No not really, but we have a substitute because Mai-sensei's not here today."

"And you're ditching because?"

"Because Mai-sensei's not here, there's just no eye candy in the class today." Lee said with a cat's smile. :3

"You're pretty sick thinking about your teacher like that." Takeshi said to Lee.

"Have you seen her?" Lee asked. "She's hot."

"Yes you are right." Takeshi whispered so his students wouldn't hear him. Takeshi then looked at his class. "Oh yes, ok. All right, class. This is Lee Hamura, one of my old students. He's ditching his class today so make him feel at home."

A student raised his hand. "Sensei, you encouraging this guy to ditch?"

"Yes, because I actually like this guy." Takeshi said. "So Lee, just sit anywhere."

"Ok, thank you." Lee said with a cheerful smile and said it in English. There was a chair next to a mopey boy with hair shaped like small flames so Lee sat on that chair. Takeshi went back to teaching the whole class.

Lee listened in on some of the stuff that the students were whispering to each other. They were all talking about how during the whole week, athletes have been disappearing without a trace. One student said that his father, a police officer is baffled by the case. No evidence were left at the scene of the crimes. Upon hearing such news, Lee felt really uneasy. Lee himself had been feeling uneasy lately and he himself didn't even know why he felt uneasy.

Lee then looked at the boy next to him. The boy was silent, yet not listening to Takeshi's lecture. He was looking down with a look of shame on his face. The ponytail wearing girl next to him from time to time looked at the boy with a worried face. The twin tail wearing girl behind the boy had a worried look as well. Both girls were worried about the boy as the boy had a mopey face. Lee noticed that the boy appeared to be about to cry at any moment.

Lee inched his chair up closer to the boy. "Hey, how's it going?" Lee said softly, but not as soft as the other students that were talking to each other. The boy ignored Lee. "Come on, talk to me." The boy continued to ignore Lee. "Sensei!" Lee raised his hand.

"Lee, I'm not your teacher anymore." Takeshi said, annoyed as his lesson was interrupted again.

"Well can you tell me the name of this gorgeous kid over here?" Lee said, astonishing every one in the class, except for the boy as the boy seemed to be in his own little world at the moment.

"Lee . . . just because you're gay doesn't mean you have to act gay in my class right now."

"I'm straight remember?" Lee said to Takeshi.

"Like hell I can believe you!" Takeshi barked.

"Well what's his name anyway?" Lee asked again.

"Ryunosuke." Takeshi said. "But he's probably not going to answer to you right now, he won't even talk to me."

Lee tapped Ryunosuke's shoulder. "Oi, Ryunosuke. Oi." Lee said to Ryunosuke. Lee then gave up on talking to Ryunosuke. He however grabbed Ryu's shoulder, getting no reaction from Ryunosuke, and then Lee head butted Ryunosuke.

"OW!" Lee and Ryunosuke shouted. Lee had a bigger reaction though, despite being the initiator of the head butt. "You have quite the hard head."

"EEK!" Ryunosuke squeaked. "Please don't hurt me anymore!"

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Lee said to Ryunosuke.

"What did you hit me for, that really hurt." Ryunosuke whined.

"Hey you weren't answering me so I had no choice but to hit you." Lee said.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE IT IN A MORE PEACEFUL WAY!" Ryunosuke shouted.

"OI!" Takeshi bellowed. "If you two are going to be loud, then just get out and have your argument out there!"

"But he's the one who hit me!" Ryunosuke whined.

"I'm not your student." Lee said raising his hand.

"WHO CARES!" Takeshi screamed. "Just GET OUT!"

* * *

Lee and Ryunosuke stood outside near the door. Ryunosuke was crying. "I've been a good boy, why did I have to be driven out of the classroom."

"Hey, don't worry about that Ryunosuke." Lee said.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY FIRST NAME!" Ryunosuke screamed in Lee's face.

"Well what's your last name?" Lee asked.

"Rekka." Ryunosuke replied.

"Meh, not cool enough, I'll just call you Ryu." Lee said.

"BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Ryu shouted.

"Lee." Lee said extending a hand out.

"Huh?"

"Lee, that's my name. Lee Hamura." Lee said. "I won't forgive you if you call me Hamura."

Ryu looked at Lee's hand, then at Lee's eyes. "Uh, yeah." Ryu shook Lee's hand. "N-n-nice to meet you . . . Lee."

"It's nice to meet you too Ryu!" Lee said boisterously.

"SHUT UP OUT THERE!" Takeshi shouted from inside the room.

Ryu and Lee shirked upon Takeshi shouting, then the two boys looked at each other again. "So, what's with the sad face Ryu?" Lee asked Ryu.

"Huh?"

"You're awkwardly mopey." Lee replied. "Looks too unnatural." Lee smiled. "Come on smile, a gorgeous kid like you looks better smiling."

Ryu just stared at Lee. "Hey I'm not gay."

"Neither am I." Lee said.

"Hard to believe." Ryu said sweat dropping. Then Lee grabbed Ryu's hand. "OI! Are you sure you're not gay!"

"I peek on girls all the time, you call that being gay?"

"Um . . ." Ryu didn't know how to answer to Lee's straightforward response.

"Come on, let's go." Lee said.

"Huh, to where?" Ryu asked.

"Outside." Lee said.

* * *

Ryu stood out on the baseball field while Lee came over with a baseball. "Hey, why are you telling me to ditch class?" Ryu, with an irritated face, asked Lee.

"Well you've been driven out of class and I'm ditching anyway so why not come out here to have some fun?" Lee asked.

"Why?"

"Because you're moping." Lee replied.

"Huh?" Ryu asked, then caught the ball that Lee just threw.

"Come on, throw it back." Lee said.

Ryu looked at the ball, then threw, except the ball didn't go far.

Lee walked over and grabbed the ball and walked over to Ryu.

"YEEP! I'm sorry!" Ryu shouted. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

"Huh, I'm not going to hurt you." Lee said handing Ryu the ball. "I'm just going to teach you how to throw." Lee got behind Ryu and held Ryu's arms. "Don't just use your arms to throw, you got to put your whole body into it." Lee moved Ryu's arms and body to show Ryu how to throw. Lee went back to his spot. "Come on, let's try again."

Ryu looked at the ball, and then followed Lee's advice. Ryu stepped backwards, and then he threw the ball towards Lee. The ball flew into Lee's hands.

"Yes, there you go." Lee said. "Nice job." Lee said in broken English and gave a thumbs up. Lee threw the ball back to Ryu.

Ryu threw the ball back to Lee. "Hey this is kind of fun." Ryu said.

Lee threw the ball to Ryu. "So now do you mind telling me what's going on your mind?"

Ryu grunted upon being asked again. Ryu caught the ball and didn't say anything upon throwing the ball back to Lee. Lee noticed that Ryu wasn't going to talk, and then Lee just dropped the baseball to the ground. Lee walked over to Ryu. "Come on, let's get going."

"Huh?"

* * *

Now Ryu was standing on the basketball court while Lee came over with a basketball. Lee threw the basketball to Ryu. "Come on." Lee said. "Let's play."

"Um . . ." Ryu said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not really good at sports."

"No worries, I'll go easy on you." Lee said. "Come on . . . or do you not know how to play basketball?"

"Of course I know how to play basketball!" Ryu shouted. He started bouncing the ball. Lee came over and was all over Ryu. Ryu attempted to keep the ball away from Lee.

"Hey come on, since we're so near each other, how about talking to me now?" Lee asked. "Why are all mopey?"

Ryu grunted, then he continued dribbling the ball, and tried to find an opening so he could land the ball into the hoop.

"I'm not going to let off unless you tell me." Lee said.

Ryu growled, then Ryu threw the ball into the air. Lee blocked Ryu's shot attempt with a hand and the ball bounced away from the two boys.

Ryu had a sad look on his face, then Ryu sighed. "How would you feel, if you got a great power, yet you still need the help from others?"

"Huh?" Lee was trying to figure out what in the world Ryu was talking about.

"Well?" Ryu was still waiting for Lee's answer.

"Well . . ." Lee said. "I wouldn't care really."

"Huh!" Ryu couldn't believe how straightforward Lee's answer was.

"Well for one, even if you're good at something, that doesn't mean that you're the best in it." Lee said. "Look at me, many people in this school rely on me to help make their team a success because I'm good at sports, but is it because of me that this school's sports teams are so good?" Lee asked. "Nope. Actually the truth of the matter is, I wouldn't be able to do all those things without the help of my teammates." Lee chuckled. "After all, no one can do everything themselves."

"But . . ."

"No buts." Lee said. "Whatever ailing you is because you can't do anything yourself." Lee flicked Ryu's forehead. "Get the mindset that you have to do everything yourself out, you're not God you know. No one likes a person who can do everything perfectly anyway."

Ryu looked at Lee with astonishment. Lee didn't know what Ryu was talking about yet Lee still made such a speech for Ryu.

Lee got into a boxing stance. "Come on, let's fight."

"Eh?"

"You fought Rai-Kaicho a few days ago, so how about fighting with me for a bit. After all fighting between men is really exhilarating and usually brings up the spirits of those that are sad."

Ryu was a little weirded out by Lee's logic especially since Lee just made a dramatic speech towards Ryu's mood. Ryu realized that Lee said something about fighting Rai a few days ago. "When did I fight Rai-Kaicho?" Ryu didn't fight Rai, Kai did, except during that time Kai was dressed as Ryu.

"Come on, a person who can match up with my best friend, I just got to fight at least once." Lee said with a cheerful squeal.

"EH!" Ryu was a little surprised to hear that Lee was Rai's best friend. "You're not looking for revenge are you!" _I don't even know when I fought Rai! WHEN DID I FIGHT HIM!_ Ryu didn't, Kai as Ryu did.

"Oh come on, I'm not that type of person." Lee said. "But come on, fighting will raise your spirits! I'm just doing this for you."

"O . . .K." Ryu got into a battle stance. The two then threw a few fists at each other, except they were stopped by a whistle.

"OI LEE!" Rai shouted. Next to him was Ayako, the vice president who was the one who blew her blue whistle. "What the hell are you doing out here! I thought you were just going to Takeshi's classroom to ditch, I didn't think you'd ditch out here!"

"Well sorry about that, just helping Ryu out here." Lee said wrapping an arm around Ryu and pulling Ryu towards him.

Rai opened his eyes in shock and looked at Ryu. "You." Rai growled.

"EEP!" Ryu slipped under Lee's arm and hid behind Lee.

"So you're ditching with Lee." Rai said. "I knew it, you're just a son of a bitch aren't you."

"I'm . . . sorry." Ryu said. He tried to hold back tears since he didn't want Rai, who already hated Ryu, to see him cry.

Lee turned around to look at Ryu and noticed that Ryu was just about ready to cry. "Oi Rai." Lee said. "Stop."

"What?" Rai was a little surprised to see Lee standing up for Ryu.

"I don't know why you hate Ryu, but you still shouldn't talk down on him."

"Lee, you stay out of this." Rai said. "So come on, Ryu, just because you're the headmaster's grandson it does not mean that you'll go unpunished."

"Yeah you're right." Ryu said. Ryu was about to walk up to Rai thinking that Rai was going to administer the punishment, then Lee stopped Ryu.

"If I go back to class now, you'll come with right?" Lee asked Rai.

Rai looked at Lee with surprise then Rai said, "of course."

"Ok then." Lee said. "Since you'll be going back to class, then you won't have to be here to punish Ryu." Lee walked up to Rai and Ayako. Lee turned to Ryu and gave Ryu a salute. "Sorry, I'll talk to you again after school ok?"

"Huh?"

"We're friends . . . right?" Lee said with a smile. Ryu blushed upon Lee saying that.

Lee, Rai, and Ayako all walked away, leaving Ryu alone in the court. Ryu had his hands together. "That was the first time . . . that a boy ever called me his friend."

* * *

After school, Lee looked around for Ryu. He ran into Takeshi's classroom and talked to Ryn and Karen. "Hey, where did Ryu go?"

"He went straight home." Karen replied.

"Why are you looking for him anyway?" Ryn asked.

"Well I told him I would talk to him after school." Lee answered. "But . . . I guess he forgot about that."

"Well he just left a few minutes ago, I think you might be able to catch up with him." Ryn said to Lee.

"Yosh, thank you." Lee said in broken English. He ran out the door.

Ryn turned to Karen. "You know, I wonder what he and Ryu did the time they were outside."

"They probably became friends during that time." Karen suggested.

Lee ran outside the school. Lee was about to exit campus, but then a football came flying by. Lee ducked and the football flew past him and landed outside campus.

"SORRY SENPAI!" Shouted a boy's voice.

"Whoa, almost took my head off didn't you Chiaki-kun?"

"Sorry about that." Chiaki, the name of the boy, said. He was in full red football gear. "Still working on my throws."

"But you've gotten quite far." Lee said. "Just keep going and you'll be an awesome American Football player."

Chiaki smiled upon hearing Lee say that. "Thank you Lee-senpai!" He bowed to Lee. "Where are you going Senpai?"

"Just chasing a guy." Lee said.

Chiaki had a really confused look on his face. "I thought you said you were straight." Chiaki remarked.

"Why does every one have to ask me about my sexuality, seriously!" Lee exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Chiaki bowed again. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Meh, whatever." Lee said. "Just forget about it."

"HAI!" Chiaki said. "Ok then, I'll get back to practice!"

Chiaki was about to go back to the field, but then Lee said, "don't you have to get the ball back?"

"HAI!" Chiaki bowed again. "You are absolutely right!" Chiaki ran out of campus to get the ball, but the moment he exited campus . . . Chiaki was swept away.

Lee was in shock that a dark blur just came out of nowhere and Chiaki was gone just like that. "CHIAKI!" Lee shouted. Lee ran out of campus and looked around. Lee heard bouncing steps and looked up. Lee saw a brown figure jumping the buildings holding Chiaki in hand. "Damn it." Lee ran after the brown figure as fast as he could. "Hold on Chiaki!"

Ryn and Karen ran out later with their pink and yellow Koden Gems floating in the air. "Oh great, the gem reacts the moment school ends." Ryn said.

"I still find it a little weird that these things can fly." Karen said.

"Well it's useful at least, they tell us when we need to get to work and whatnot."

"That is true." Karen nodded.

* * *

The brown figure building jumped till he landed in an abandoned construction site. The building in the site was nearly finished. The figure entered the building and in full view the figure turned out to be a brown Horse Kagejyu with light armor.

It carried the unconscious Chiaki inside where there were a lot of athletes in the room getting tortured by Kaigeshis.

Kai was in there with a ball of dark flames which gradually got bigger the more the Kaigeshis tortured the athletes.

"Kai-sama, I have another one." The Kagejyu said to Kai. Kai sighed. "What is wrong Kai-sama?"

"You should all know me by now. It's already been many years you know." Kai said.

"Yes, I am sorry Kai-sama." The Kagejyu said putting Chiaki down.

"But I have no choice, how else am I going to get stronger?" Kai said looking at the ball of flames in front of him. "Despair . . . why do I need despair to get stronger?"

Outside, Lee ran up to the site and looked at the dirt. On the dirt were footsteps that didn't seem human at all. "What kind of thing could make such footsteps?" Lee wondered. He walked up to the site, but stopped when he saw Ryu just standing outside staring at the near finished building. "Hey Ryu, what are you doing here?"

"Ah, nothing!" Ryu jumped back in shock upon being talked to by Lee. The red Koden Gem was just flying around Ryu.

Lee stared at the flying gem. "Is that a flying ball?" Lee asked Ryu.

"Huh what?" Ryu looked at the red Koden Gem then grabbed it from the air and stuffed the gem into his coat pocket. "What ball?"

"Ryu, don't lie to me, I'm not some idiot who can't put two and two together." Lee said.

"It's . . . not something I can tell you about." Ryu blurted out.

"Ok fine, you don't have to tell me. But at least tell me what you're doing here."

"I'm trying to figure that out myself." Ryu said. "I came here because I had to-"

"You _had _to come?" Lee asked Ryu.

". . . sort of. It's just something I have to do." Ryu replied. Ryu then looked at the near finished building. "I want to go in there but . . ."

"But what?"

"I'm . . ."

"Spit it out," Lee urged Ryu on.

Ryu started shaking wildly. Lee could see that Ryu's legs were shaking a lot and it looked as if Ryu was about to collapse. Lee held on to Ryu so Ryu could stay up.

"I'm scared." Ryu said.

"Huh?"

"I'm scared of the things to come. The last time something like this happened, I was completely overwhelmed. I was alone and I didn't know what to do then and I don't know what to do now." Ryu looked like he was about to cry.

Lee patted Ryu's back. "Well if you're afraid of going then how about I come with you?" Lee said. "That way you won't be alone."

"But you-"

"No buts." Lee said. He walked into the building. "Come on Ryu, just come in here. You don't have to worry about anything with me in here."

Ryu looked at Lee with worry, "Lee, just get out of there right now! You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"Do I care?" Lee asked. "If one is to only think about the things that he knows, then he won't be able to progress." Lee said. "If you're going to be afraid the rest of your life, then you're not going to get anywhere and you'll be stuck in the same position that you are in right now. Now come on, just get in here."

"O . . .k." Ryu hesitantly walked in and while he met up with Lee inside, Ryu was thinking, _I can't involve Lee! He'll die!_

Despite the building looking near finished, the inside looked really scary. Dusty boxes all over the place, tiles falling off the walls, bugs scurrying around inside, webs all over the place. "I heard this place was abandoned two years ago because of a ghost." Lee said. "It is said that this place was built on top of a burial ground of a vengeful criminal."

"Lee, why did you have to say that?" Ryu whined.

"Why, scared of ghosts?"

"NO!" Ryu lied. "I just don't like to hear about ghosts."

"Hey perk up, I'm scared of ghosts too." Lee said cheerfully.

"But you say that with a smile." Ryu said.

"It's because in life, you can't just do things with a frown, you gotta smile." Lee explained.

"You're kind of weird." Ryu said. "How can any one smile in this situation?"

"Ryu, you just don't get it do you?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, I don't get it, you mind actually explaining it to me."

"If you're always afraid of everything, then you'll never confront what you're afraid of." Lee said. "Which is why Rai continues to bully you."

"I . . . see now." Ryu said.

"Rai's a pretty nice guy, so I'm really surprised to see him bully some one." Lee said. "I guess it has to do with you being so wimpy."

"Sorry for being wimpy." Ryu sulked.

"Mah, it's ok." Lee said patting Ryu's back.

"Why did you even talk to me today?" Ryu asked. "I didn't even know who you are before."

Lee paused for a while. "Who really knows?" Lee shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's because you remind me of myself."

"How did that happen?" Ryu asked seeing as how Ryu's quite the wimp while Lee's the best athlete in school that every one looks up to.

"Don't tell any one this, but I used to be a total wimp." Lee said.

"EH!" Ryu was really surprised by what Lee said.

Lee nodded. "Yeah. I was really unconfident in myself, constantly being bullied and sulking in my little corner. I always held back tears since I didn't want to be seen as weak. But one day, I decided to smile." Lee chuckled. "Oh you should've seen me. The moment I smiled, everything felt better and that was the day I confronted my fears head on. And look at me today-"

"Yeah you're quite different from that description." Ryu said with a sweat drop. "Are you sure that was true?"

"I'm really not good at lying." Lee said.

"Lies." Ryu retorted.

"Ok, ask me a question and I'll show you just how bad I'm lying."

"What do you think of me?"

"You're the wimpiest person in the world and you're better off changing your gender into a girl since you're just so gorgeous that I could just date you if you would just not have your family jewels. I'm also a straight guy." Lee said without falter.

"You . . . I'm really pissed off by what you said seriously." Ryu remarked with an annoyed face.

"You asked that, I had to answer didn't I?" Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess."

"So yeah, I guess I saw myself in your expression today and I wanted to do something about that." Lee said. "So smile."

"That's funny, just yesterday my friends were telling me that my smile all day was creepy." Ryu said with a sigh.

"Well I don't mean literally smile all the time." Lee said. "When something bad happens, try not to think too hard about it and try hard to smile through trouble. If you keep moping then you'll never be able to see yourself through. Wait a minute . . . you were smiling all day yesterday?" Lee looked at Ryu with surprise.

"Don't ask." Ryu muttered.

"Well, that's understandable. You don't believe me that I used to a wimp, I can't believe that you can even smile." Lee said straightforwardly.

"Your straightforwardness is pissing me off." Ryu retorted.

"Sorry." Lee said saluting.

While the two boys were conversing, the shadows around the room started to shift around. The shadows followed the two boys while the boys kept talking.

"I'm kind of surprised to see that you're Rai-Kaicho's best friend." Ryu commented.

"Huh why?" Lee asked.

"He's been mean to me ever since he bumped into me in school. And then there was that day he saw me in a dress."

Lee choked upon hearing that Ryu wore a dress. "Wow, no wonder you're so gorgeous."

"I DIDN'T WEAR IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO!" Ryu shouted.

"Mah, you'll still look good in a dress." Lee said.

"I'm trying to be as manly as I can." Ryu sobbed.

Lee chuckled. "You're a pretty girly boy." Lee said. "You should stop trying to be macho. It just doesn't fit you."

"How about you, didn't you used to be a wimp yourself?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah I was a wimp." Lee said. "But I tried to be true to myself in front of my friends. Even after I stood up to the bullies that picked on me, I didn't act any different from my nerdy self-"

"You were a nerd?" Now this was even more surprising to Ryu than the fact that Lee used to be a wimp. "Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Didn't I just say I suck at lying?" Lee retorted. "Anyway I continued being a nerd for a good portion of my childhood."

"How come now you're so macho and stuff?" Ryu was really interested in Lee's development into the strong person he (Lee) was today.

"Well . . . I guess it was because studying got boring." Lee said. "While my friends went out together, I was stuck in my room studying. My dad and grandpa run a dojo and I'm just sitting there reading a book. I guess I just wanted to do something exciting. Just because I was a nerd didn't mean that I liked studying." Lee let out a cheerful laugh. "So I made it my goal that I would become great at every sport there was."

"At least you're good at something."

"Not really." Lee confessed. "Tell the truth, I'm just good at the sports I play because I have great friends to support me and good support on the field. There's no way I could actually be good at anything without the help from my friends. If anything, my friends are better at the sports I do than I am."

"I think you're too humble." Ryu muttered.

"Maybe, but that still doesn't stop the fact that my friends are just as good, maybe better, than I am in athletics."

The shadows around the two boys started to bulge up. Something was emerging from the shadows.

Lee stopped walking and so did Ryu after Lee had stopped. "What's wrong?" Ryu asked. The red Koden Gem was flying wildly behind Ryu.

"Something feels strange." Lee said ominously.

A Kaigeshi emerged from behind Ryu. The Kaigeshi was about to cut Ryu from behind with a sword, but the red Koden Gem reacted and bashed the sword away from Ryu. Lee heard the clanging of crystal against metal and turned quickly. Lee pushed Ryu away, then Lee punched the Kaigeshi's chest.

"Ho WA CAH!" Lee shouted and inched his arm forward, unleashing a one inch punch on the Kaigeshi, launching it backwards. Lee got into a fighting stance and started hopping around. More Kaigeshis appeared around the area. "Man, where did you people come from?"

"Those aren't people, Lee!" Ryu shouted.

"Huh?" Lee asked and dodge a sword swipe at him. Lee grabbed the Kaigeshi's head and grabbed the face and tried to take it off. "Man you're right, this is his real face." Lee shoved the Kaigeshi back and kicked the the Kaigeshi away. "HWA!"

A Kaigeshi swiped at Ryu from behind with a claw. "YIKES!" Ryu jumped forward and the red Koden gem rammed the Kaigeshi away. The Koden Gem flew into Ryu's hands as if it wanted Ryu to transform. Ryu was about to take his Kodenchangers from his pockets, but he thought about it and realized that if he transformed right here, then Lee would find out that Ryu was a ranger and that would blow Ryu's cover. Ryu retracted his hands from his pocket. A Kaigeshi jumped in the air and was about to cut Ryu with a sword, but the red Koden Gem flew out of Ryu's hand and bashed the Kaigeshi away. The collision of the gem and the Kaigeshi made a huge impact that caused the the Kaigeshi to drop its sword. Ryu saw the sword and picked the sword up and slashed a Kaigeshi with the sword. Then Ryu ran up to another Kaigeshi and sliced that Kaigeshi. That Kaigeshi had a sword so when it was downed Ryu grabbed the sword from the Kaigeshi. "Lee, here!" Ryu threw the sword to Lee.

Lee grabbed the sword and just threw it on the ground. "Don't need it!" Lee shouted. Lee grabbed a Kaigeshi's head and kneed the Kaigeshi. "My fists are all I need!"

"BUT YOU'LL DIE!" Ryu screamed. Ryu swung his sword to cut a Kaigeshi.

Lee snap kicked a Kaigeshi and quickly shifted his leg to kick again. Lee elbowed the Kaigeshi away then ran to the sword he threw on the ground. He grabbed the sword and threw it back to Ryu.

Ryu caught the sword with his free hand and stabbed two Kaigeshis. Ryu retracted his swords and slashed two Kaigeshi behind him.

Lee jumped on a pillar and grabbed a Kaigeshi by the head. "HO WA!" Lee flipped behind the Kaigeshi and threw the Kaigeshi on a fallen Kaigeshi's claw, piercing the Kaigeshi. "Sorry! But you're not human so I can't hold back!" Lee looked around, saw Ryu slashing surrounding Kaigeshi, and noticed that the Kaigeshi's were just endless. "Ryu, just get out of here!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Ryu screamed. "If I leave then you'll die!" A Kaigeshi was running towards Ryu from behind and Ryu didn't notice the Kaigeshi coming.

"RYU!" Lee back kicked a Kaigeshi away then he ran towards the charging Kaigeshi. Lee jumped and tackled the Kaigeshi away from Ryu. Ryu heard the sound of a tackle and turned to see Lee on the ground with the Kaigeshi. Lee punched the Kaigeshis swiftly, knocking the Kaigeshi out. "If I'm not here then you'll die!" Lee shouted. "JUST HURRY UP!"

"BUT LEE!"

"NO BUTS!" Lee shouted. "How many times do I have to say that! Now go!" Lee grabbed a Kaigeshi and headbutted the Kaigeshi.

"LEE!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Lee shouted. "If you get out then there's a higher chance for you to live!"

"But what about you!"

"I'll handle myself, just get going!" Lee bellowed.

Ryu grunted then he turned towards the exit. A claw Kaigeshi ran towards Ryu and Ryu stabbed the Kaigeshi. After the Kaigeshi disappeared into black blobs, Ryu turned back to Lee. "Don't die, ok?"

"Ok then, if I don't come back then you can just kill me the next you meet me." Lee said, not really thinking about the logic behind his words. Ryu ran outside, leaving Lee alone. Lee turned to face the remaining Kaigeshi. Lee noticed a door behind the Kaigeshis. "I see, I get the feeling I need to get in there." Lee got into boxing pose. "Come on all of you, how about you guys come here for a killing!"

After Ryu ran outside the building, he stopped and then realized that he could transform without Lee seeing him. Ryu stabbed his two Kaigeshi swords on the ground then turned to the building. He quickly snapped on his Kodenchangers and his red Gem flew to Ryu's hand. Ryu pushed the gem into his Kodenchanger brace, then Ryu snapped his glove knuckles. "Release!" Ryu shouted. "Legend of the beast!" Ryu punched the air in front of him. "KODEN HENSHIN!" The wave in front of him launched forward but then bounced back towards him as a wave of flames which engulfed Ryu. The Kodenred suit appeared on Ryu's body and Ryuoh's projection appeared and bit Ryu's head, creating the helmet. After the henshin was done, Ryu grabbed the Kaigeshi swords. The swords transformed into Kodenred's twin swords.

"RYU!" Ryn and Karen shouted. Kodenpink and Kodenyellow came running over. "You're here already!"

"Come on, we need to hurry up!" Ryu shouted. "Lee's in there!"

"That guy that came into our classroom today?" Karen asked.

"YEAH!"

"What's he doing in there?" Ryn asked.

"I'm not sure how to explain but we need to get going now!" The three rangers ran inside.

Lee dodged sword swings and claw swipes. Lee ducked from a sword and swept kicked the Kaigeshi away. Lee karate chopped a Kaigeshi and ran for the door. A Kaigeshi chased Lee so when Lee got to the door, Lee stopped and back kicked the Kaigeshi away. Lee opened the door and ran in.

Ryu ran back to the area with Ryn and Karen. "LEE!" Ryu shouted. "Lee, where are you!" Ryu couldn't see Lee around. "Damn it, I hope you're ok." The Kaigeshi appeared before the rangers and all paused upon seeing the rangers.

"These guys huh?" Ryn said. She held out her blade bow. "I guess we'll be fighting these for the first time."

Karen held her chakrams at ready. "Ryu-san, you won't have any trouble with these monsters will you?"

"Call me Ryu." Ryu said. "And . . . I probably will get beaten by these things again, but not if you guys support me. We'll take them all down . . . as a team." Ryu held his swords at ready. "You two, make sure we do this together. We'll be getting out of this together!"

"You seem to be feeling a lot better from today." Ryn commented.

"I'm feeling lots better, now, IKUZO!" Ryu, Karen, and Ryn dashed towards the Kaigeshi. The Kaigeshi charged towards the three rangers. _Thank you, Lee._ Ryu thought as it was Lee who had supported him throughout the whole day. _I'll make sure I get you out of this._

Lee however was already out of that battle and he was inside a strange hallway. "Man, this is starting to feel like a horror movie." Lee said. "Deserted dark hallway?" Lee stared at the hallway. "AWESOME!" Lee shouted cheerfully. Lee ran down the hallway and the shadows around him started to move. Kageshi jumped out from the shadows. "THESE GUYS AGAIN!" A Kageshi tried to spear Lee. Lee dodged and whacked the Kageshi with his arm. "Huh, you're dressed differently." Lee dodged a sword swing. "WA CHA!" Lee punched the Kageshi that swung the sword away.

Kai heard something beyond the door. "Hey, can you check out the disturbance?" Kai asked the Horse Kagejyu.

"Certainly." The Horse Kagejyu answered. The Horse Kagejyu entered through the door and walked a little bit . . . right into an identical Horse Kagejyu.

"Hello," said the new Horse Kagejyu.

The old Horse Kagejyu looked behind the new Horse Kagejyu and saw the Kageshis. "You . . ." The old Horse Kagejyu was about to say only to get devoured by the new Horse Kagejyu.

"Well that was fun." The new Horse Kagejyu said. He chuckled maniacally. He turned towards Lee. "I think I'll kill someone with my new found powers." The Horse Kagejyu walked towards Lee. A serrated blade appeared in the Kagejyu's hand from dark flames. The Horse Kagejyu was about to simply end Lee's, who was fighting Kageshis at the moment, life. Then Lee side stepped and the Horse Kagejyu ended up slicing a Kageshi in half. "WHAT!"

"HO WAH CHA!" Lee shouted his battle cry and elbowed the Kagejyu's hips. Lee then started punching the Kagejyu rapidly. "AH TATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!" After he was finished rapid punching the Kagejyu, Lee had a fist on the Horse Kagejyu's chest and immediately inched his arm forward. "WATA!" Lee one inched punched the Kagejyu towards the door that Lee had entered from. The impact that the Kagejyu collided with the door was huge. The door shattered upon the Kagejyu crashing the door and entering the battlefield with the Kaigeshi and Rangers. "Man that was one weird looking monster." Lee said. Lee ran down the hallway again, ignoring the fact that the thing that he had just attacked looked extremely different from the other grunts that he had been fighting.

* * *

Inside the torture room, Kai was awaiting his Horse Kagejyu's return so when the door opened, Kai went to greet whoever opened the door. "So what happened out there?" Kai turned around, only to see a whole group of Kageshi run in. Some Kageshi attempted to slash Kai while others went and killed all the Kaigeshis. One Kaigeshi got beheaded while another was stabbed through with spears. "You, WHEN THE HELL DID YOU ALL GET IN HERE!" Kai screamed and grabbed a Kageshi's head and ripped it off the Kageshi's body. Kai then punched his fist right through a Kageshi's guts. Kai ran over to the wall and jumped off the wall to use a jumping roundhouse kick on a Kageshi.

One Kageshi was about to kill Chiaki, but Kai ran over and stabbed the Kageshi's chest with an open hand. Kai looked at the dark ball of energy that he had used to gather up the despair of the ones he had been torturing, but Kai knew that he no choice but to stop gathering despair if he was to make sure the people around would survive. Kai jumped in the air and grabbed the ball of energy. Kai threw the ball of energy to the ground. "HERE! Take the despair that I had worked SO hard to gather!" Kai shouted. Kai fell to the ground due to gravity and slammed the ball of despair, releasing streams of energy which sliced the Kageshis into pieces. Kai panted in exhaustion afterwards. "Damn, all that work wasted, now what am I going to do?"

* * *

The Horse Kagejyu got up and growled. "How could I get beaten by a human!" The Kagejyu screamed, however he noticed Kodenred fighting the Kaigeshis. "Well, since I didn't get the chance to kill that human, then Kodenred will just have to do!" The Horse Kagejyu galloped at Ryu.

Ryu was busy swinging his swords at the Kaigeshis. Ryu used a circle swing to cut down the Kaigeshi ring around him, and right after the Kaigeshis fell from Ryu's blades, the Kagejyu came ramming Ryu straight towards a wall. Ryu let out a shrieking gag after being rammed into the wall. The Kagejyu afterwards started bashing the red ranger on and on with punches. The Horse Kagejyu grabbed Ryu's head and started kneeing the poor Red Ranger on and on. The Horse Kagejyu was about to end it with an overhead slash.

"Feather Swirl!" Ryn announced. Feathers started flying in the air and the feathers all struck the Horse Kagejyu, pushing the Kagejyu away from Ryu.

"Biting Earth!" Karen announced and came jumping in. She bashed the Horse Kagejyu to the ground with her knees, then bashed the ground with her fists and stomped the Kagejyu with her knee which propelled her into the air. A large rock tomb then emerged from where Karen had smashed the ground and swallowed the Kagejyu. Karen ran over to Ryu. "Ryu-san, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Karen." Ryu panted, holding onto Karen as he had just been giving a beating from out of nowhere which left him heavily beaten.

The Rock Tomb that had swallowed up the Kagejyu shattered to pieces, revealing an enraged Horse Kagejyu. It ran towards Ryu and Karen. Karen yelped as the Horse Kagejyu whacked her away. The Horse Kagejyu grabbed Ryu's neck and threw Ryu to the ground. The Horse Kagejyu stomped on Ryu multiple times. "DIE!" The Horse Kagejyu shouted and attempted one more stomp. Ryu grabbed the Horse Kagejyu's hooves.

Ryn fired an Energy Bolt from her blade bow. "Hey, if you keep focusing on Ryu then you'll get killed." Ryn fired more Energy Bolts then pulled back the energy string of her bow. A large spear shape arrow gradually appeared on her bow.

Karen ran in holding her Kodenbuster, the name the sidearm at the side of her belt. She fired from the gun, blasting the Kagejyu. Karen pulled the handle of the gun back and a sword blade appeared from the gun. Karen ran up to the Kagejyu, "Take this!" and slashed the Kagejyu with her Kodenbuster sword and one of her Kirin Rin Kins.

After the Horse Kagejyu was slashed, Ryn fired her large arrow, piercing the Horse Kagejyu's chest. The Horse Kagejyu let out a scream of pain, only to get throw up by Ryu. Ryu stood up and pulled his fist backwards. "Hah," Ryu's fist slowly inflamed, "ORYAH!" Ryu threw his flaming fist forward, smashing the Kagejyu forward.

"SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" The three rangers shouted. Their respective Mechas appeared behind them as projections.

Karen ran in and kicked the Kagejyu once, "Hyper Kirin Dance!" Karen then unleashed a powerful dance of kicks, launched the Kagejyu into the air, jumped high up, and flash kicked the Kagejyu towards the ground, propelling the Kagejyu with an image of the Kirin Mecha pushing the Kagejyu down.

Ryn ran under the Kagejyu, then stood on one hand. "Hyper Phoenix Whirl!" Ryn kicked the Kagejyu's head, then hand stood on her other hand which spun her body so her other leg kicked the Kagejyu. Ryn then continued to spin on the ground, kicking the Horse Kagejyu on and on. The Phoenix Mecha flapped its wings and blew Ryn high into the air, bringing the Kagejyu into the air with Ryn. After her last spinning kick, Ryn kicked the Kagejyu once more, smashing it away.

Ryu jumped high into the air and flipped under the cover of the serpentine Ryuoh projection. After a few flips, Ryu ended in a flying kick pose. "Hyper . . . Blazing . . . BREAK!" Ryuoh blew a breath of flames, propelling Ryu forward. Ryu flew towards the airborne Kagejyu, and Ryuoh landed a blazing flying side kick on the Kagejyu. After the Kagejyu crash landed, Ryu, Ryn, and Karen stood near each other.

"Time to end you!" Ryu shouted.

"SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" The three announced again. All of them got ready as they got into their final stance. "ANGELIC BLAZE!" The three jumped in the air.

Ryn and Karen towards the Horse Kagejyu. Ryn's leg was glowing pink and Karen's leg was glowing yellow. Both girls kicked the Horse Kagejyu with a flying side kick. After the two girls landed, Ryu landed on their shoulders and jumped even higher. Ryu came falling down on the Horse Kagejyu.

"DORYAH!" Ryu battle cried and his leg was ablaze. He swung his leg, unleashing a jumping roundhouse kick. Ryu blazed through the Kagejyu and landed a few feet away from the Kagejyu with his back turned.

The Kagejyu stood there speechless and flinching in pain. Sparks started flying left and right on the Kagejyu's body as it started to fall backwards. "How could I . . . LOSE!" The Kagejyu dropped to the ground, and exploded in a glorious blaze.

* * *

At the same time the fighting between Kagejyu and Ranger had been going on, Lee made his way to the room where the captives were being tortured. Lee ran in after Kai had destroyed all the Kageshis. Lee found Chiaki strapped to a table. "CHIAKI!" Lee ran to the boy and started to untie Chiaki from the table. "Oi, Chiaki, wake up, CHIAKI!" Lee slapped Chiaki's face in an attempt to wake Chiaki up.

"Hm, five more minutes mom." Chiaki mumbled.

"Phew, you're still alive." Lee said in relief and laid Chiaki on the ground. Lee looked around and noticed that the many people around were athletes whom all had been reported as missing these past few days. "Man, what are all these people doing here?" Then Lee saw a black robed boy with his back turned. Lee thought he knew who the boy was. "Hey Ryu, when did you change to these snazzy looking clothes?"

"Who's there!" Kai who was the black robed boy turned around frantically to look at Lee.

Lee could only stared at Kai's masked face. "Wow, and where did you get that mask?"

Kai only gawked at Lee in surprise. How did a mere boy make it past all the Kaigeshis and Kageshis! "Who are you talking to?"

"You Ryu." Lee replied.

Kai shuffled back in shock. "I'm not Ryu." Kai said putting a hand over his mask.

"Oh come on, you're not fooling anyone. Any one can tell that you're just Ryu who changed his hair and clothes plus wearing a cool looking mask."

"I'm not who you think I am." Kai said calmly. "My name is Kai . . . Orochi Kai. Remember that."

"Ok, 'Kai'." Lee said using his fingers to do air quotes. "What are you doing here anyway?" Lee asked.

"Stop talking to me like I'm your friend." Kai said to Lee. "Just go away."

"Oh come on, we're friends aren't we?" Lee's hands nearly touched Kai's shoulder.

"I told you, I'm not RYU!" Kai flung his body around in an attempt to back hand Lee. Lee dodged, leaving a clear view towards Chiaki on the ground. Kai gasped in surprise. "You . . . you're here to save these people?"

"Well I came here to save him, but I guess we'll have to free all the people that are here-" Lee said, only to then find a fist coming right at him. Lee stepped back and the fist ended up right in front of his eyes.

"You . . . I CAN'T LET YOU FREE THESE PEOPLE!" Kai shouted. "I have yet to actually finish what I need to do!"

"What the heck are you talking about!" Lee exclaimed after dodging a roundhouse kick. "Ryu, snap out of it!"

"I AM NOT RYU!" Kai screamed at the top of his lungs. "I am a bad guy! Get it over your head you dumb boy!"

Kai's fist came towards Lee, then Lee grabbed Kai's fist. "Ryu, stop acting like this!" Lee said, however, afterwards, he felt a surge of energy coming from the fist that he had just grabbed. It was very different. The energy felt . . . evil. "You . . . who are you?" Lee gasped.

"KAI!" Kai shouted and tried to roundhouse kick Lee again. Lee ducked then elbowed Kai. Kai grunted and came charging at Lee again. Kai punched Lee, Lee parried Kai's fist, but then Kai grabbed Lee's arm and made a small twist to Lee's arm which struck a nerve point. Lee flinched upon Kai hitting a nerve, but Lee quickly recovered. Kai then flung Lee's arm away so Kai could get a clear shot at Lee's chest. "ORYAH!" Kai shouted and his fist landed on Lee's chest, or so Kai had thought.

Kai's fist actually landed on Lee's fast reacting hand, not Lee's chest. "Phew, that was close." Lee said. Then Lee glared at Kai. "You trying to do an one-inch punch?" Lee asked. Lee pushed Kai's fist away and landed a fist on Kai's chin. "HERE'S AN ONE-INCH PUNCH!" Lee thrust his arm forward and smashed Kai with a one-inch fist. Kai flew backwards and after landing, had to stumble around to get his footing.

Kai rubbed his mouth as blood had started trickling down the lips. "Heh, looks like you're pretty good." Kai said and got into tiger stance. A solid dark aura started to surround Kai. "Looks like I can't hold back."

Lee could see Kai's dark aura. "What in the world is that!" Lee exclaimed upon seeing such an astonishing sight as an aura around a person. "I got a bad feeling about this."

Outside, Ryu, Ryn, and Karen were just about to attempt to search for Lee, when the shadows in the room started to swirl around the spot where the Kagejyu had been demolished. The Kagejyu slowly reformed from the shadows.

Karen turned her head from the search for a second and caught sight of the Horse Kagejyu. "He's still around!" Karen exclaimed, then she let out a yelp when she saw the Kagejyu grow to the size of the building, and taller still. The Kagejyu crashed through the ceiling and demolished a good chunk of the building.

The three rangers ran outside so as not get squashed. When the Horse Kagejyu made a step towards the three rangers, the three rangers had to roll away to avoid getting squished.

"How are we supposed to fight that thing!" Ryn exclaimed.

Ryu started his chant towards summoning Ryuoh. Ryu directed his open hand to the sky. "KODEN SHORAI! RYU RAI JYU! Appear, the Legendary King of Dragons!" A projection of Ryuoh appeared behind Ryu and grew. Ryuoh solidified into reality.

"Whoa . . ." Karen and Ryn gasped upon seeing the Dragon giant. Then they noticed that in the area there were civilians all trying to run away in a chaotic manner. The least that Ryn and Karen could do were to help these people find a way to get away from the battle safely while Ryuoh handled the giant Horse Kagejyu. They ran over to the civilians and guided the civilians away.

Ryu jumped into Ryuoh's cockpit. "Elemental Henkei, RYUOH!" Ryu pushed the control orb and Ryuoh transformed into its warrior form. "Elemental Warrior Ryuoh, Blazing up!" Ryuoh ran up to the Kagejyu and threw fist.

Inside the room where Lee and Kai were fighting, the ceiling started to crumble. Lee and Kai ignored the falling debris and kept fighting each other. Kai threw a fist at Lee.

The Horse Kagejyu grabbed Ryuoh's arm and threw Ryuoh to the ground.

Lee grabbed Kai's fist and threw Kai to the wall.

The Horse Kagejyu stomped on Ryuoh.

Lee kneed Kai on the stomach.

Ryuoh's chest head blew flames at the Horse Kagejyu, driving it away. Ryuoh got up and side kicked the Kagejyu.

Kai headbutted Lee and kicked Lee away. Kai then snap kicked Lee into the air.

Ryuoh attempted to strike the Kagejyu while it was down, but the Kagejyu's blade appeared in its hands. The Kagejyu slashed the airborne Ryuoh, then the Kagejyu rapidly slashed Ryuoh in succession.

Kai was about to throw one more fist charged with Dark Energy at Lee, but Lee reacted quickly. "OH!" Lee battle cried and quickly rolled up, dodging the fist. Lee then elbowed Kai, "WOH," Lee then punched Kai with the fist from the other arm, "AH," Lee then kept punching Kai in rapid succession. "TATATATATATATATATATATA" Lee ended with a heavy thrusting punch.

Ryuoh grabbed the Horse Kagejyu's sword, then punched the Horse Kagejyu's face. Ryuoh stood back and charged fire energy into its fist, then Ryuoh unleashed a fiery punch at the Kagejyu, launching the Kagejyu backwards.

Kai was stuck to the wall after being launched backwards by Lee's fists. Kai peeled himself off the wall and stood up menacingly. "You leave me no choice." Kai growled and the dark aura around him started to blaze around. "Get out of here, while you still have your life." Kai said cautiously.

"Not until I get every one in this room out of here!" Lee shouted.

"Then so be it." Kai said. The dark aura shifted to Kai's foot. "I don't like to kill, but if you're in the way, I won't hesitate to do it!" Kai jumped in the air. Kai swung his glowing leg at Lee.

Lee blocked the leg with his arms at a cross formation, however Kai jumped off Lee's arms. Kai then used his other leg to kick open Lee's blocking stance. Kai boosted forward and used a flying side kick on Lee's chest, launching Lee backward. Lee let out a painful cry when he was flying back. Lee crashed into a wall behind him, leaving a mark the size of his body. Lee's eyes closed, and he dropped to the ground. His head drooped down while a trickle of blood dripped from his mouth. He fell silent . . .

* * *

Ryuoh was about to jump up in the air, ready to finish off the Kagejyu, but the Kagejyu quickly got up and galloped at top speed towards Ryuoh. The Kagejyu grabbed Ryuoh's leg while Ryuoh was in the air and threw Ryuoh to the ground. The Kagejyu got on top of Ryuoh and started bashing at Ryuoh's head on and on. Ryu screamed with each hit that Ryuoh took.

Ryn looked towards Ryuoh, which was at this moment taking a beating. "Ryuoh's getting beaten!" Ryn shouted as she helped a child and its mother away.

"Well how else are we going to help!" Karen asked.

"Single file you people, don't push ok? You'll all be safe if you all run away in an orderly fashion." Miku's voice sounded. Miku was there helping the people away from the battlefield, just as Ryn and Karen were helping the civilians as Kodenpink and Kodenyellow.

"MIKU!" Karen yelped. After the people that Miku had been helping were away, Karen ran up to Miku. "Miku, you were the one who gave us these gems, you have to know how we can help Ryu up there!" Karen pointed at Ryuoh, which was taking a huge beating from the Horse Kagejyu. At this moment, the Horse Kagejyu lifted Ryuoh in the air, and kept cutting Ryuoh up.

"RYU!" Miku shrieked upon seeing Ryuoh getting such a beating from the ferocious Horse Kagejyu. Miku started panicking. "You two, you have to summon your Kodenjyus!"

"Our . . ." Karen started.

"Kodenjyu?" Ryn finished.

"The same kind of beast that Ryu has summoned." Miku explained. "Listen to your hearts and you'll find the path to summon your Kodenjyus!"

"Our hearts?" Ryn wondered what Miku meant. Ryn then relaxed and then let her instincts take over for a while. Ryn's Koden Gem started to glow. Symbols similar to the symbols that had appeared on Ryu's visor appeared on Ryn's visor. Ryn chanted them softly, then, "_Koden Shorai,_" She chanted, "_Appear, Legendary Beast of Wind, the great Queen of the Sky. Awaken . . . KODENHOUOU!_" Ryn directed her hand to the air and Kodenhouou, her Kodenjyu, solidified into reality. Ryn gasped in awe. She jumped into the air. "BURST!" Ryn's eight wings flared out and she flew into Kodenhouou's cockpit. Inside, there was a pink control orb. After Ryn had touched the orb, the back lit up and four strips of pink light appeared.

"Whoa." Karen gasped. Karen then did the same thing Ryn did and let instinct take over. Her Koden Gem glowed and similar words appeared on Karen's visor. She chanted and then said, "_Koden Shorai, Appear Legendary Beast of the Earth, the Mother of all Nature. Awaken . . . KODENKIRIN!_" Karen directed her arms towards the sky. Kodenkirin, her Kodenjyu, solidified into reality. "BURST!" Karen's wings blazed out and she flew into the mecha's cockpit. She touched the yellow control orb and the five yellow strips of light behind her lit up.

"Protect Ryu, you two." Miku said softly.

Kodenhouou flew to the scene. The Horse Kagejyu threw Ryuoh into the air and was about to slam Ryuoh into the ground. Kodenhouou interrupted the Kagejyu's attack by flapping its wings and blowing the Kagejyu away.

Kodenkirin ran over and kicked the Horse Kagejyu with its four legs. Kodenkirin kept kicking in rapid succession, then kicked off the Horse Kagejyu. Kodenkirin galloped to Ryuoh while Kodenhouou flew near Ryuoh.

"Ryu-san, you ok?" Karen asked Ryu from the cockpit.

"I'm fine now, thank you." Ryu said. Ryuoh stood up and Ryuoh was ready to do battle again. "Except this guy's pretty tough, I'm not sure if we can beat it at our state."

Miku on the ground crouched and made a huge jump."RYU!" Miku shouted and landed on top of a building near Ryuoh.

Ryn and Karen were a little surprised to see Miku standing on top of a building. "How in the world did she get up there?" Ryn asked herself.

"Miku!" Ryu was also surprised to see Miku near them.

"You got to combine!" Miku said to Ryu. "Combine them your Kodenjyus!"

"Combine . . . COMBINE!" Ryu exclaimed. "That's right, we as Sentai Senshi, have the power to combine our powers!" Ryu looked at both Kodenhouou and Kodenkirin. "You two, follow my lead!" Ryuoh ran forward while Kodenhouou and Kodenkirin followed suit.

The Horse Kagejyu galloped towards Ryuoh, then Ryuoh jumped in the air.

"Terra Gattai!" Ryu announced. Kodenkirin reacted to the command and jumped in the air. Ryuoh's left leg retracted, allowing Kodenkirin which formed into a leg piece, combine with Ryuoh.

Karen appeared in Ryuoh's cockpit next to Ryu to the right. The Yellow strip behind Ryu and Karen lit brightly. "Gaia Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" The two shouted and move in unison and therefore Ryuoh following their movements.

The Horse Kagejyu looked at the new combination in surprise. "What are you trying to pull!" The Horse Kagejyu galloped towards Ryuoh. "That doesn't scare me!"

"HAH!" Gaia Ryuoh's Kirin leg kicked the charging Horse Kagejyu before the Horse Kagejyu got near. The Earth element of the Kirin added a really huge impact to the kick. The Horse Kagejyu felt an extreme jolt of pain. "ORYAH!" Gaia Ryuoh then retracted its leg and Ryuoh's leg kicked the Kagejyu.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Karen announced.

"KIRIN SPIRE DROP!" Both rangers announced. Gaia Ryuoh jerked its body so it started to spin. Earth slowly flew onto the Kirin leg as Gaia Ryuoh spun, forming into a spire. Gaia Ryuoh spun wildly and drilled through the Horse Kagejyu. The Horse Kagejyu screamed, though it still stood.

"Not done yet." Ryu sighed. "Ryn, let's go!"

"HAI!" Ryn nodded.

"Soaring Gattai!" Ryu announced. Kodenkirin detached from Ryuoh. Kodenhouou flew into the air. Gauntlet type items dropped from its wings, its tail detached, and its helmet detached. The gauntlets flew onto Ryuoh's hands and Kodenhouou attached to the back of Ryuoh as wings. The helmet dropped onto Ryuoh's head.

Ryn teleported into Ryuoh's cockpit to the left of Ryu. The yellow strip dimmed down and the pink strip lit brightly. "Heavenly Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Heavenly Ryuoh grabbed the Phoenix tail which now created a sword from Ryuoh.

The Horse Kagejyu swung its sword at Heavenly Ryuoh. Heavenly Ryuoh parried the sword and pushed the Horse Kagejyu back. Heavenly Ryuoh the slashed multiple times at the Kagejyu. Heavenly Ryuoh thrust its sword, pushing the Kagejyu backwards.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryn announced. "Kaze (Wind) . . ." Heavenly Ryuoh swung the sword while it glowed pink with wind energy, slashing the Kagejyu once.

"Kasai (Fire) . . ." Ryu continued. Ryuoh's leg blazed up and kicked the Kagejyu while a fiery slash came quickly afterwards in the same direction. The attacks created an X shape on the Kagejyu.

"ZAN (Slash)!" Both shouted and finished the attack name. Heavenly Ryuoh slashed once more, down the middle of the X shape, creating a huge mark on the Horse Kagejyu. The Horse Kagejyu refused to explode and held on only by its stubborn will.

"It sure is stubborn." Karen remarked.

"One more time!" Ryu shouted. "Heaven and Nature! Angelic Gattai!" Ryu commanded. Kodenkirin combined with Heavenly Ryuoh.

Karen teleported into the cockpit of Ryuoh. The yellow line lit up. "ANGEL RYUOH! BLAZING UP!" The three rangers shouted.

The Horse Kagejyu struggled to move to fight.

"You know you're dead." Ryn said.

"Now it's time to be finished." Karen declared.

"ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" The three rangers shouted. Angel Ryuoh flew into the air. It charged energy into its sword and the sword enlarged to twice its size. "ORYAH!" Angel Ryuoh threw the sword at the Kagejyu, piercing the Kagejyu's guts.

"Fiery Judgement," Ryu said.

"FINAL STRIKE!" Karen and Ryn announced.

"BLAZING CHARGE!" Ryu finished. Angel Ryuoh flew downwards then got into a flying kick stance. Angel Ryuoh's body started to blaze up. Angel Ryuoh kicked the handle of the sword that was stuck on the Horse Kagejyu and kicked the sword through the Kagejyu.

"I can't . . . I can't . . . I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LOSE! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE STRONGER!" The Horse Kagejyu fell backwards while Angel Ryuoh grabbed its sword from the ground. Angel Ryuoh turned its back to the falling Kagejyu. Once the Kagejyu hit the ground, the Kagejyu exploded.

"YES!" Ryu pumped his fist. Ryu hugged the two girls that had helped him towards victory. Ryu looked outside towards Miku. "Thanks Miku!" Ryu gave Miku a thumbs up.

Miku somehow saw Ryu's thumbs up. Miku smiled and she gave a thumbs up back to Ryu.

* * *

Inside the crumbling room, Kai walked over to the silent Lee. Kai knelt down to Lee's face and noticed that Lee was still breathing. "You're pretty strong to be able to survive my attack." Kai said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing blue Koden Gem. "This thing seems to like you." Kai threw the gem into Lee's lap and Kai stuffed a blue Kodenbrace into Lee's pocket. Kai looked up and noticed the ceiling falling. A big piece of debris was about to crush Kai, but Kai lifted his leg and just kicked the debris into smithereens. "Looks like all my plans failed today, Ryu didn't come in to stop me, but I don't really have much choice now." Kai released every one from their shackles with just a snap of the finger. Kai then went up to every one and woke them all up.

Every one was surprised, especially Chiaki. "SENPAI!" Chiaki ran up to Lee, "Senpai, wake up!" Chiaki panicked as the ceiling was collapsing.

"Just get out of here with your lives." Kai said to Chiaki.

"But I can't just leave Senpai here!" Chiaki shouted.

"Just leave, I'll take care of him." Kai said to Chiaki with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it." Chiaki looked at Kai's mask and didn't know whether to trust Kai or not.

"Come on, we need to get out of here!" A person in a basketball jersey said. The athletes ran out, Chiaki was soon to follow but not before talking to Kai once more.

"Make sure Lee-Senpai gets out safe." Chiaki said.

"Don't worry about it, I can't have him dying yet." Kai said. Chiaki ran away with the other athletes. Kai walked up to Lee and picked Lee up. Kai wrapped one of Lee's hands around his (Kai) shoulder and helped Lee get out. Kai formed a dark barrier which protected him and Lee from the falling debris of the collapsing building.

Lee started to stir and the first thing he asked was, "Chiaki-kun, is he ok?" Lee asked without taking into account who he was talking to.

"Don't worry, he got away." Kai said. "Along with all the others."

Lee heard Kai's voice and opened one eye to look at Kai. "Huh, I see you're not a bad person after all." Lee chuckled.

Kai flinched upon hearing that. "I'm a really bad person, now hate me with all your guts."

Lee let out a laugh. "You're not fooling any one kid."

"I am not a kid." Kai said.

"Sure you're not." Lee said to the seemingly sixteen year old person. "But you're wearing a mask, and the only type of men who wear masks are evil men or cool mysterious men. Since you're not evil, then I bet you're cool and mysterious."

"I'm really evil." Kai said.

"Yeah right." Lee let out a chuckle. "You're real funny, Kai-kun."

"It's Kai Oji-san to you." Kai said.

* * *

Ryu, now with the Kodenred suit dematerialized, ran back to the site as the sun started to set. The building had completely collapsed. "LEE!" Ryu screamed. "Lee, where are you! LEE!"

"I believe this is yours?" Kai's voice sounded. Ryu turned toward where Kai's voice came from and Ryu found Lee in Kai's arms.

"LEE!" Ryu shouted in relief. Ryu ran up to Lee. "Lee, what happened to you!"

"I got into a fight." Lee said. "But then this guy helped me out." Kai jumped back in surprise as Lee didn't even mention that he (Lee) fought and was beaten badly by the one who carrying him (Lee) now.

"Thank you, Kai." Ryu said.

"Don't . . . thank me." Kai moped. "You'll . . . only hate me more in the future."

"Huh?" Ryu asked tilting his head.

"Whatever, just take him back! My back's started to hurt." Kai exclaimed and handed Lee to Ryu. Ryu now helped Lee stand up. Kai turned around ready to leave. "Ryu . . ."

"What?" Ryu asked.

"Be careful out there." Kai said.

Ryu was silent for a bit, then Ryu nodded. "I will Kai." Kai then jumped high into the air, gone for the time being.

Ryu helped Lee walked back home. "Thanks Ryu." Lee struggled to say. "Man it hurts to talk."

"You sure took a beating." Ryu remarked. "Did those monsters do that to you?"

"Not exactly, but close." Lee said. Lee didn't want to mention anything about Kai attacking since Lee now sees Kai as a good person.

"You were . . . really brave." Ryu said.

"Nah, I was scared shitless when I found out those monsters were really monsters." Lee said. "But I had to save Chiaki-kun and I had to make sure that you came out of all that alive so I ended up fighting them with all I got."

"Still, that's something I would never do." Ryu said. "If it was me, I might've ran away the first sight of those monsters."

"Nah, you say that but I bet you'll rush to someone's aid and fight for them if that ever happened." Lee said. "You just need to have more confidence in yourself man. You'll eventually become a strong person later on in life, just trust me. You have the heart of a courageous man."

"How would you know?" Ryu asked.

"Because, you and I are quite alike." Lee chuckled. Ryu joined in on Lee's laughing.

* * *

At night time, after Lee was out of the shower, he went into his room while he wore only a towel over his crotch. "Man that shower was all I needed." Lee sighed in bliss. Lee threw his uniform from the bed to a chair. The blue Koden Gem and Kodenbrace flew out of the pocket and clanked against the floor of Lee's room. Lee perked his ears up and looked at the gem and brace. "What in the world?" Lee picked the items up and examined them. "What the heck are these things?" While Lee looked at the gem, the gem flashed. Lee blinked his eyes as he could've just sworn he saw the gem flashing. "This is . . . weird."

* * *

_Teach us Ryunosuke-sensei!_

"Yo, nice to see you all again." Ryu greeted every one.

"Where is Lee this time?" Rai asked sarcastically. "Let me guess, this time he is sleeping with the snake."

"No, he's taking a shower right now with the fish bowl inside the room as well." Ryu replied. "The water flowing on Lee's well developed body, washing his spiky hair down and all while the fish is inside."

"Too much information." Miku said.

"Way too much." Ryn continued.

"It sounds hot though." Karen remarked.

"WELL YEAH." Ryn and Miku nodded in agreement.

"So as you can see here on this chapter, the Gattai pieces in action." Ryu said.

"So this is what you meant by the parts not going to be buso parts anymore?" Ryn asked.

"Moreorless." Ryu replied. "You see it's due to the whole fact that it's just a lot more epic to have everything be gattai. Seriously, who doesn't feel 'Terra Gattai' and 'Soaring Gattai' is awesome? But to get my point across, the reason for this change is because in the original fic, there was one gattai between two pieces that somehow was classified as gattai while every other Ryuoh plus single part or even double part equaled an Armament. This whole thing is to rectify all that by making everything Gattai pieces. Sounds cool huh?"

"Not bad." Rai said.

"I find it weird that Lee received a lot of attention today." Karen said. "He's not even a ranger yet."

"I'm not a ranger at all." Kai said. "But chapter 2 was focused on me."

"And that's the rewrite at work." Ryu said. "Without Lee today, it would've just been another 'ooh watch as Ryu does everything while every one is in the background doing NOTHING' type of story. But this chapter was used to flesh out Lee. Besides, the author likes Lee for some reason even more after the author actually drew Lee for the first time."

"And for the first time, Lee's Bruce Lee shouts are not just limited to just a few lines." Rai said.

"Exactly." Ryu said. "So that's all we have today, hope to see you all next time, see ya!"

Then a half naked Lee came in with only a towel over his crotch. "Um . . . anyone got a spare bar of soap?" Lee asked.

"OH MY GOD!" The girls squealed upon seeing the half naked Lee in all his half nakedness glory. "HE'S HOT!"

"Oh boy." Ryu said. "I'm losing my Harem to the big guy."

"IT HAPPENS." Rai and Kai said patting Ryu's back.

* * *

And now for the first Koden Life of the series . . . BLAZING UP! This is a Ryu centric segment which details Ryu's side story with his various friends.

_Koden Life_

Ryu was exhausted from the day. He had just taken a beating from a mental Horse Kagejyu and nearly got killed by said Kagejyu had he not gotten help from Ryn and Karen. He also couldn't have done the things he did today had he not had help from his teammates. "Lee is right, I really can't do anything myself . . . I need the help of others." Ryu got up. "Man, Lee's such a good friend." Ryu took off his shirt. "I'm exhausted, but first things first, a shower." Ryu took off his pants. "I've worked up quite the sweat." Ryu took off his boxers and took a T-shirt and shorts into the bathroom. The room was already steamy for some reason. "What the? I don't remember turning the water on." Ryu thought about why the room would have hot water and be all steamy. "Did . . . either Take-papa, Taku-tan, Ojii-chan, or Shinji-san use this bath?" Ryu asked himself. "That may be it." Ryu entered the bath. "Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk, I'm using this bath water." Ryu sniffed the air. "Man it smells good." Ryu used a towel to wipe his body. Ryu whistled and turned his body . . . to catch sight of a surprising sight. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Yo Ryu." Miku was in the bath with Ryu at this moment. Ryu could stare at Miku's luscious naked body.

"M-m-MIKU!" Ryu shouted. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"You always leave a key under the carpet." Miku said.

"Oh right." Ryu said. "But why did you come?"

"Well I wanted to visit you but you ended up not coming home for a while so I ended up staying for a long time. I hope you won't mind if I stay in this house tonight will you?"

"Not at all." Ryu said shaking his head and blushing.

"Why were you so late coming home?"

"Well, after helping Lee home, his parents invited me to dinner at their house. I didn't want to impose myself on them but they insisted and since it was free food, I went for it." Ryu rubbed the back of his head while staring at Miku's busty chest. "Um . . . yeah, sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's ok." Miku said. "At least I got a chance to bathe with you again."

"Hey Miku."

"What?"

"How do you know so much about the Kodenjyus and stuff?" Ryu asked. Miku flinched upon Ryu asking that question.

"I'm not quite so sure myself . . . so I can't really answer you." Miku said.

"Hey that's mean, you're hiding something from me!" Ryu exclaimed.

Miku giggled. "You're so cute when you're trying to be mad." Miku said.

"Well I still want to know why you know a lot of the stuff about the Kodenjyus and how you seem to know that I became Kodenred the day I became Kodenred!" Ryu shouted.

"I'm really sorry, but I really can't tell you yet." Miku said with a smile, hoping it would help calm Ryu down.

Ryu sighed. "Fine." Ryu said sitting back down. "I'll not ask." Ryu started to look down, then Miku crawled over, swishing the water as she did, and went up to Ryu's face. She gave Ryu a kiss to the lips. Ryu blushed upon being kissed.

"How's that for making up for being unable to tell you?" Miku asked Ryu sensually.

"It's . . . fine." Ryu chirped. "Um . . . how about . . . more?"

Miku giggled, then she kissed Ryu back and Ryu kissed Miku back this time bringing their tongues against each other as well.

* * *

After they were done with the bath, Ryu went to bed and Miku followed. "Um . . ." Ryu, who was fully clothed looked at Miku who only had a red towel on. "Why are you not dressed?"

"Well I don't want to sleep in my uniform." Miku said. "You don' t mind . . . right?"

"If I said no, would you call me a pervert?" Ryu asked.

"No."

"Then yeah, I don't mind." Ryu said.

"Okay dokey." Miku said. "After all, you are moreorless my boyfriend right now."

"Um . . . didn't you say something about me being able to date other girls?" Ryu asked.

"What about it?"

"Nothing!" Ryu squeaked. "Just asking that's all."

"It's fine with me." Miku said. "We just got to keep our relationship a secret then . . . ne?"

"Sure." Ryu squeaked again. _Oh boy,_ Ryu thought, _that bath happens and now I'm going to sleep with her while she's wearing nothing . . . man . . . it's either we've really grown up a lot or this is an awesome dream. MAH, who cares!_ Ryu didn't question things any further.

* * *

Here ends chapter 4. Hope you guys like. Please Review.


	5. A Raging Grand Entrance

I do not own Super Sentai. This is a rewrite of the original Kodenranger. If you liked that fic and you prefer it over this one, go ahead and tell me, maybe I'll cancel this fic and work on that one instead even though I loathe that fic with my life.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 5: A Raging Grand Entrance

Rai sat on his seat in class with his legs on his desk. He held his Green Koden Gem in his hands and looked at it in the bright light. "What is this thing?" He asked himself. Lately, whenever he had the gem in his possession, he felt weird. He closed his eyes, then . . .

"Rai-kun?" The teacher, who had long wavy hair, wore a jacket over a tube top and short skirt, said to Rai.

Rai opened his eyes, "oh so sorry I dozed off Mai-sensei." Rai said.

"Well at least you're up now." Mai said to Rai. "Can you go up to the board to do the problem on the board?"

"Hai." Rai said giving a bow. Rai walked up to the board and worked on the math problem on the board, _maybe I'm thinking too much about it, I mean seriously. What could be so special about some little gem?_

_

* * *

_

During break time, Rai went out of his classroom to see his sister. Rai walked past Takeshi's classroom, in which Ryu, Ryn, and Karen were exiting.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME OUT OF YOUR HOUSE WITH THAT MIKU GIRL!" Ryn screamed. "You didn't do anything did you!"

"I didn't!" Ryu shouted. "Why won't you just believe me?"

"BECAUSE SHE ACTUALLY STAYED WITH YOU OVERNIGHT!" Ryn shouted.

"Please, you two, stop shouting." Karen tried to calm Ryn down.

"So what is this about staying with a girl overnight?" Rai said coming over in a sarcastic tone.

Ryu jumped back in fear, "KAICHO!" Ryu shouted.

Rai stood looking down at Ryu's face. Ryu whimpered upon seeing Rai's glaring eyes. "You do know that as a student, staying with a girl at your house overnight is really inappropriate, especially since you're a boy . . . is it not?"

Ryu whimpered and looked away.

Rai grabbed Ryu's head. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Rai shouted.

"Hey Rai-Kaicho, don't you think you're going a little overboard?" Ryn asked.

Rai's ears perked up and he turned to look at Ryn. "T-T-T-Tsubasa-san?" Rai said nervously. "Are you friends with Ryu?"

"Huh?" Ryn said, "well yeah. I've known him ever since Kindergarten."

Rai made a grunt. "I see." Rai said.

Ryu noticed that Rai appeared to be blushing. Ryu was staring at the blushing humble Rai, then Rai turned to Ryu sharply.

"What are you staring at?" Rai snarled.

"NOTHING!" Ryu yelped and made a run, and bumped into Lee, who then wrapped a hand around Ryu's shoulder.

"YO RYU!" Lee shouted. "I heard the news, man you're one lucky guy, getting a girlfriend to live with you already."

"EH!" Ryu shouted.

"So tell me, how was your first experience?" Lee said with a cat's grin.

Ryu let out a shriek. "NOTHING HAPPENED!" Ryu shouted. He then snuck under Lee's arm and ran.

Karen sighed. "Looks like the rumors have already started flying."

"Gossip sure spread fast don't they?" Ryn asked rhetorically.

"Wow he sure runs fast." Lee remarked, then looked at Rai. "Rai, don't you think you're treating Ryu pretty badly?"

"Why wouldn't I treat him badly?" Rai asked. "He's such a wimp, if he only showed some guts then maybe I would actually consider treating him like an equal . . ." Ryn grabbed Rai's shoulder, turned Rai around, and slapped Rai, _really_ hard. Rai winced in pain.

"Rai-Kaicho." Ryn said coldly. "Just because you are the School President, doesn't mean you can talk badly of a person you hate." She turned around from Rai, "Come on Karen, let's go." Karen was a little shocked how cold Ryn got, but followed Ryn anyway.

Rai looked back towards Ryn, and rubbed his cheek. He let out a sigh, "shoot . . ."

Lee looked at Rai's sadden face, then at the back of Ryn, Lee gave a cat grin. "You like that girl don't you Kaicho?" Lee teased, getting a fist into his face.

"Shaddup." Rai growled.

* * *

During lunchtime, while Rai was dozing off in the classroom, Ayako rushed into the classroom. "Um, Kaicho-sama!" Ayako exclaimed.

"What?" Rai opened one eye and looked at Ayako.

"There's some people from another school in the hallway!" Ayako replied. "They all seem like they want to pick a fight."

Rai sighed. "I can't believe they would interrupt my sleep like that." He said getting up.

"What do we do Kaicho-sama?"

"What else?" Rai said walking out the door. "I'll drive them off."

* * *

Out in the hallway, some students wearing black jumpsuit uniforms were attacking some of the Yatsude students. "Hah!" Laughed the leader, "you Yatsude students are really weak!"

"What do you expect from students who wear such uniforms huh?" said one of the delinquents.

"So, we just show how strong we all are by beating up every last student here huh?" asked another, punching his fists.

"Yeah, we do." Chuckled the leader.

"What kind of lame manga have you guys been reading?" Rai said coming out of the crowd.

"KAICHO!" Shouted the Yatsude students.

"Hey look there, that guy's wearing a green tie." said one of the delinquents.

"So this is the famous Kaicho of Yatsude High." said the leader. "Doesn't look that tough."

"I rather not things get messy, so all of you, get out of my school." Rai glared at the delinquents.

"Ooh, scary." Said the delinquent leader mockingly. "To think a School President is threatening me."

"You're annoying." Rai growled.

"What's that?" Said the delinquent leader, who came closer to Rai. The delinquent leader smirked, "oh so the Kaicho of this school actually has some guts huh?"

"Hey boss!" Shouted a delinquent grunt who came out of the crowd . . . holding Ryn by the arm.

"LET ME GO!" Ryn shouted. Rai's eyes widened in astonishment and turned to see Ryn in the thug's hand.

"This gal's got some spunk." Said the thug grunt, smiling.

"Oh ho, trying to resist us huh girlie?" Said the leader.

"You people have no business here!" Ryn shouted. "GET OUT!"

"Oh like you have any business saying that," said the grunt who was holding Ryn, only to get a fist into the face. The grunt let out a shout, then the same hand grabbed the grunt's wrist and twisted it to release Ryn. The arm that the fist belonged to then grabbed Ryn and took her away.

"Tsubasa-san, you ok?" Rai, who was Ryn's savior, asked.

Ryn blushed, and nodded. "Yeah."

"RYN!" Ryu shouted coming in through the crowd, only to see Ryn in Rai's arm. Ryu then blushed.

Rai released Ryn and stood facing the delinquents. "WHAT THE HELL!" The leader shouted. "You . . . YOU ACTUALLY LAID A HAND ON ONE OF US!"

"Oh did I forget to mention?" Rai asked. "I USED TO BE A DELINQUENT JUST LIKE YOU GUYS!" Rai jumped from his spot and dashed towards the delinquents.

Rai punched a grunt in the face, then grabbed the grunt's shoulder. Rai made a jump from the ground and kicked a nearby grunt. Rai grabbed the other shoulder of the grunt he was holding and threw the grunt on the ground.

Ryu, Ryn, and everybody in the crowd gasped in awe, seeing their school president fight. Ryu however was quite surprised how well Rai was fighting. Ryu looked down in shame. If only he could fight this well . . . if only . . .

Rai jabbed a delinquent on the stomach, then kicked the same delinquent into the wall. "HEY!" Shouted a grunt. "Don't you think what you are doing will tarnish your record!"

"I don't have a perfect record anyway!" Rai shouted punching his palm. He walked towards the grunt that asked, and that grunt backed away. "Besides," Rai smirked, "you people are not from this school, I don't think the school rules apply here." Rai backhanded the grunt. "My name is Rai Shishi, remember that!"

All the delinquents gasped. "Rai . . . YOU'RE RAI!"

"Oh no, he's . . . that ONE HIT KILL DEMON!"

"I'm not that demon anymore!" Rai shouted turning to the grunt that said that. He inched towards the grunt. "I have since casted that persona away." Rai said. "I have promised someone . . . someone important to me, that I would never fight again!" _An image of a young girl about twelve or so flashed in Rai's eyes._ Rai threw a fist at a thug, then elbowed the next grunt. _The girl had a white and pink dress on. She had her hair in a ponytail tied with a pink bow._

The leader tried to run, only to get grabbed from behind by Rai. The leader let out a whimper.

"But now . . ." Rai growled softly so no one but the leader could hear him. "You messed with her . . . and I'll mess you up good." _That image turned out to be an image of a young Ryn._ Rai clenched his fist, but as he was about to throw it, a hand wearing black gloves came and smashed Rai away.

Rai flew back and rolled along the ground. "RAI!" Ryn shouted and ran over to Rai to help him up.

Rai let out a growl, and blushed when he realized that it was Ryn who was holding him up. He looked at who attacked him.

That boy wore a black beanie and had black sunglasses on. Rai couldn't tell who this person was, but Ryu did and his widened eyes of surprise were more than enough to show that he knew. "Kai." Ryu whispered in surprise.

Rai got up and Ryn stood back. "You're not bad." Rai said.

"Who are you?" Asked the leader to Kai.

"No one." Kai said. Kai got into a battle stance, a similar stance to what he used on Rai a few days ago when Kai was pretending to be Ryu.

"Well you seem good enough!" Rai shouted. "COME ON!" Rai dashed towards Kai. "Give me a challenge!"

Ryn let out a small yelp when Rai said that.

"I see." Kai said. He dashed towards Rai. Some of the old grunts that were beaten by Rai got up and ran towards Rai.

"HACHA!" Lee came dashing over and tackled all of them away. "Hey Kaicho!" Lee said cheerfully. "If you were going to get into a fight, invite me will ya!" Lee threw a fist into a thug.

"All right then, I'm trusting you in keeping those small fry away!" Rai shouted and threw a fist at Kai. Kai cross countered and hit Rai on the cheek. Rai and Kai went flying backwards. Rai then ran towards Kai again.

Lee elbowed a thug, then kneed one on the gut. "HA HA HA HYAH!" Lee threw some hooks then bashed a thug back.

Ryu couldn't believe how well those two boys were fighting, and he was even more shock to see Rai matching hand in hand with Kai. Ryu started to lose a lot of his confidence, till a hand from behind pushed him forward. "YIKES!"

The Leader of the delinquents was about to attack Rai, but Ryu came out of nowhere and Ryu's head headbutt into the leader's back, knocking the leader backward.

Ryu got up and shook his head, and squeaked when he saw the leader on the ground. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Ryu shouted bowing.

"RYU-SAN!" Karen shouted after seeing Ryu being pushed in.

Some thugs rushed towards Ryu. "EEP!" Ryu squealed.

Rai threw Kai towards the direction in which Ryu was. As Kai went flying by Ryu's ear, Kai said, "_Fight, you can take them._" Kai whizzed past Ryu and crashed into a wall. Kai quickly got up and ran past Ryu back to Rai.

Ryu was shaken by Kai's words, then Ojii-chan rose up above the crowd. "RYU!" Ojii-chan shouted. "RISE UP AND DEFEND YOUR SCHOOL!" It was Ojii-chan who had pushed Ryu into the crowd.

Ryu gulped, but as the first grunt came running by, Ryu let out a squeak and crouched and punched the grunt in the gut. After the grunt fell, Ryu's adrenaline started rushing and Ryu then forgot all about his insecurities. Ryu threw a punch at a nearby grunt, then roundhouse kicked another. Ryu spun his body and used a reverse roundhouse kick on another grunt.

"THERE YOU GO RYU!" Lee shouted grabbing a grunt and bashing the grunt into the ground. "Give it to them, MORE!" At this moment, Lee swung his arm, but instead of punching someone, a grunt fell down after Lee swung his hand. "Ooh, thanks for falling." Somehow, a stream of water, emerged from Lee's hand to whack someone. Kai was most impressed during the few seconds he witnessed that.

Ryu panted, then a grunt came rushing him from behind. Ryu turned, grabbed the grunt, then flipped his body. "ORYAH!" Ryu shouted and suplexed the grunt.

Rai and Kai continued throwing punches at each other, then Rai held his fist back. Kai ran over, and then Rai threw the fist at Kai. Kai noticed, that on Rai's hand, there was green lightning bolts running through Rai's hand. Kai smirked. "So you are the one." Kai chuckled. Kai dodged Rai's fist, then Kai grabbed Rai's arm.

"NANI!" Rai shouted. Rai looked at Kai smirking, then grunted when Kai elbowed him (Rai). Rai gagged and dropped to his knee.

"KAICHO!" Lee shouted rushing over to help Rai, but saw Kai turning around and running away. "OI!" Lee shouted, but when Kai turned a corner, Lee turned to see Kai gone. "Huh?"

Rai grunted and tried to get up. "Damn." He said, "that hurts."

"Oi, break it up, break it up!" Ojii-chan shouted and the whole entire Yatsude High student body dispersed from the spot except for Ryu, Rai, Lee, Karen, and Ryn. Ojii-chan walked over.

"EEP!" Ryu yelped. "Please don't hate us for this!"

"Don't worry about that." Ojii-chan said giving Ryu a thumbs up. "Their school gave us permission to beat them up if we ever saw them."

"Really?" Ryu said in disbelief. Then Ojii-chan walked over to Ryu and patted Ryu's head.

"You did good today." Ojii-chan said proudly.

Ryu blushed. "T-t-t-thanks."

Karen rushed over to Ryu, "you aren't hurt are you Ryu-san?"

"I don't think so." Ryu said. "Except that guy I threw was pretty heavy." Ryu mentioned.

"But you being able to throw him makes me happy as your grandfather." Ojii-chan said chuckling.

Ryn walked over to Rai as he slowly got up. "Baka." Ryn said.

"What?" Rai asked, then Ryn bashed Rai's chest.

"Baka." Ryn shouted then came another attack. "Baka, Baka, Baka, BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" Ryn shouted.

"OI!" Rai shouted. "Why are you hitting me!"

"How could you be so stupid!" Ryn shouted. "You nearly got injured fighting, you could've broken a lot more than your bones, you could've, you could've . . ." Ryn started to wail.

"T-t-t-t-Tsubasa-san." Rai said with surprise. _Does she . . . does she still remember me?_ "Hey Tsubasa-san . . ."

"How could you be so stupid . . ." Ryn sobbed. "You're supposed to be the School President, you're supposed to be smarter than that . . ."

Rai sighed,_ Maybe I shouldn't ask . . . she probably doesn't remember and if she doesn't and I ask, I'd make myself look stupid._ He sighed . . .

* * *

_When Rai was thirteen, he met a young girl of twelve one day in the park. He didn't know why, but he felt like talking to the girl. He still ponders on why he chose to talk to this girl. Maybe it was because he thought she was pretty, but who knows. This girl was Ryn. Rai and Ryn became fast friends and saw each other often at the park, mostly because Ryn's parents take her to the park a lot and Rai sneaks away from home a lot just to see Ryn._

_One day, Rai got into a fight with Ryn in the area watching the fight. Rai's arm got injured and his arm started to bleed. Rai cannot forget how during that day, Ryn screamed 'Baka' repeatedly and beat him across the chest multiple times. That day, Ryn also took off the ribbon which held her hair up __and tied it around Rai's wound._

_

* * *

_

Ojii-chan then separated Ryn from Rai. Ojii-chan let out a cough. "Shishi-kun, Hamura-kun, go to my office."

"HUH!" Ryu yelped. "B-b-b-but . . ."

"Don't worry." Ojii-chan said to Ryu. "I'm not going to punish them." Ojii-chan turned to Rai and Lee. "However, there is something about you two that are really bothering me, so I want you two to get to my office right this instant."

"What about these delinquents?" Karen asked.

"I'll clean them up later." Ojii-chan said looking around. "Hey is it just me or did the number of kids on the floor shorten?" Ryu, Rai, and Lee shrugged. They weren't really keeping count, all they knew was that one of the 'kids' (Kai) got away. "Ok then, Ryu, Ryn, and Karen back to class, I still got these two to talk to."

Karen walked over and poked Ryn. "Ryn, are you ok?"

Ryn snapped back into reality. She wiped her eyes. "Y-y-yeah, sorry."

Ryu went ahead back to class, with Karen and Ryn following a bit later.

"Ryn, why did you act like that to Rai-Kaicho?" Karen asked Ryn.

"Eh?" Ryn made a surprised jump.

"Usually you're pretty calm, but you just broke down crying in front of him like that." Karen replied.

"O-o-oh really." Ryn blushed and shirked her hands in embarrassment. "Actually . . . I'm not really sure why I did that to him." Ryn tried to find a reason for her actions. It really seems that Ryn forgot about ever being friends with Rai.

* * *

Ojii-chan led Rai and Lee into the Headmaster's office. "Sit down." Ojii-chan said cleaning up his desk of any perverted magazines that he had out.

Rai and Lee sat down on the seats in front of Ojii-chan's desk. "I wonder what we're in here for." Lee said.

"Idiot, we're obviously in here because we got into a huge fight with those students from the other school." Rai scoffed. "Obviously, he's not doing anything to his 'beloved' grandson."

"You are so wrong on so many levels." Ojii-chan said sitting down on the other side of his desk. "I always try finding some way to punish the kid." Ojii-chan replied with a cat's grin :3. "It usually takes _a lot_ of begging and crying from him for me to stop."

"Well you obviously took us in because we fought those kids!" Rai shouted. "So what are we doing in here!"

Ojii-chan paused for a long time. "Rai, are you sure you're qualified to be the School President?"

"What?" Rai hissed.

"You two are not in here for fighting on school grounds, in fact, the schools around the city have even encouraged our students to fight against delinquents . . . I just don't think any of the schools outright broadcast it though (I know we don't). No . . . I brought you two in here to ask you this." Ojii-chan leaned over his desk towards Rai's face. "How can you shoot lightning out of your hands?"

Rai blinked his eyes in utter confusion. "Huh?" Rai said with a twisted scowl.

Ojii-chan sighed, then walked over to a metal rod. Ojii-chan unexpectedly threw the rod at Rai.

"WHOA!" Rai shouted bashing the rod away. "What'd you do that for!"

Ojii-chan nodded. "I see."

"You see what!"

"Kaicho." Lee said pointing at Rai's hand. "I think you might want to take a look.

Rai looked at his hand, and saw the rod . . . stuck to his hand. "WHAT!" Rai shouted and grabbed the rod with his other hand to throw it away, only to get the rod fly back and get stuck again. "WHAT THE!" It was as if Rai's hand was a magnet.

"Just calm down." Ojii-chan said. "You obviously have an affinity for the lightning element."

"THE WHAT!" Rai shouted.

"Did you by any chance, find a green gem or sorts?" Ojii-chan asked.

Rai let out a gasp. Rai flash backed to 'Ryu' (really Kai) throwing him (Rai) the green Koden Gem. "Yeah, actually." Rai said.

"Where is it?" Ojii-chan asked.

"It's in the classroom." Rai said.

Ojii-chan let out a 'tsk'. "Rai . . . you don't know how important that rock is, you better keep it with you next time."

"Huh?" Rai was really confused.

"Hey I found this blue gem in my pockets one night." Lee said straightforwardly waving his blue Koden Gem around. Rai was extremely surprised to see Lee having a similar gem, only blue.

"Well that explains that water whip." Ojii-chan said.

"The what?" Rai and Lee asked.

"In due time you'll find out." Ojii-chan said. "Just know that, Shishi-kun has and affinity for lightning and Lee has an affinity for the water element." Ojii-chan then bowed. "Sorry for taking your time."

"OI!" Rai shouted. "I want answers!" Rai shouted trying to dash over the desk, only to get a pencil, on the eraser's side, get thrown at his head by Ojii-chan. "Ite!"

"You are not yet ready to know what is going on." Ojii-chan said. "That is why I ask you, leave this office, and enjoy what little you have left of your normal life."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!" Rai screamed, only to get pulled by Lee out the door.

"Hai, thank you Ojii-chan!" Lee exclaimed while saluting. "See you next time then."

"Yes." Ojii-chan said as he saw Rai protesting as Lee dragged him (Rai) out. Ojii-chan sighed and looked out the window. "It seems . . . that a lot of the kids I know are being dragged into this war." Ojii-chan then went to a coffee machine in his office and drank some coffee. His eyes were directed towards the window, so when something outside shattered, Ojii-chan took a spit take and hot coffee splashed over his window! "ACK!" Ojii-chan shouted and took a cloth to wipe away the coffee. When he was done, he let out a gasp. "OH NO!" Ojii-chan shouted. "The barrier!" Ojii-chan quickly dashed out of the office.

* * *

"Lee, why did you drag me out of the office!" Rai shouted.

"I wanted to get back to class to see Mai-sensei." Lee said with a cat's grin.

"You . . . do you just come to school to see her?"

"Yes . . ." Lee said straightforwardly.

"Weird." Rai muttered. There was a long moment of silence, then Rai spoke, "Lee, how did you end up with that gem of yours?"

"I don't know." Lee replied. "I just found it in my pocket after a long shower."

"So you have no idea how you came to have it?"

"Not a clue." Lee earnestly replied.

"Did you also get some weird thing with it?"

"Yeah." Lee said taking the blue Kodenbrace out of his pocket. "This thing."

"Why do you carry those two things with you?" Rai just had to ask.

"I thought they were valuable, didn't feel like losing them." Lee said.

"I just think they're pieces of junk." Rai muttered. The two boys kept walking, their shadows moving along the floor. Rai then stopped, "do you feel something strange?" Rai asked.

"Yeah." Lee replied. "I do." Lee turned to his shadow.

"HERE IT COMES!" Rai shouted. Out from his shadow jumped a Kageshi. Rai stuck out his fist, bashing the Kageshi away.

A few Kageshis jumped from Lee's shadow. Lee let out a battle cry, "WO CHA!" Lee threw his fist at a the gut of the front Kageshi, making it flinch. Lee then grabbed the Kageshi across the neck and threw the Kageshi at the group that jumped out of his shadow.

More Kageshis appeared from the shadows that be around.

"What the hell are these things!" Rai shouted.

"I don't know, but I've seen these things before!" Lee replied. Lee locked his leg around a Kageshi's leg then flipped that Kageshi onto the ground. Lee stomped on the Kageshi.

Rai dodged a sword swing then grabbed the hand of the Kageshi holding the sword. Rai bashed the arm of the Kageshi with his elbow and stole the sword from the Kageshi. Rai swung the sword, cutting the Kageshi down. Rai slashed a Kageshi then kicked that Kageshi away, taking the Spear from the Kageshi. "Lee, here!" Rai threw the spear towards Lee.

Lee caught the Spear, then threw the spear at a Kageshi, spearing the Kageshi and skewering the Kageshis behind it as well. "Don't need it!" Lee shouted getting in a boxing pose. "My fists are all I need!"

"Don't be stupid!" Rai shouted. "You'll die if you continue fighting like that!" Rai slashed a Kageshi across the chest then one across the gut.

* * *

Inside Takeshi's classroom, Takeshi chanted a spell. "_Raging waters be calm, lull all into your deep embrace, TIDAL LULLABY!_" Takeshi bashed the ground, and misty dew dropped from thin air across the school. The dew fell on all who were in the school except for Ryu, Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, Takeshi, and Ojii-chan.

The few Kageshi inside the classroom also fell asleep. "ORYAH!" Ryu sliced a sleeping Kageshi with its own sword (which Ryu stole), causing it to turn to dust.

Ryn stabbed a downed Kageshi and Karen slashed a Kageshi down. All Kageshis in the classroom turned to ashes.

"There may be more outside." Takeshi said. He walked over to the door and held the handle, "when I open this door, you three rush out and fend off any Kageshi you see, all right?"

"Hai." Ryu said, trying to sound confident.

"Ok then, CAREFUL NOW!" Takeshi pulled the door open, and Kageshis were rushing in. Ryu, Ryn, and Karen dashed towards the door.

The three threw their stolen weapons at the Kageshi, skewering some. "RELEASE!" The three shouted. "LEGEND OF THE BEAST! KODEN HENSHIN!" The three transformed in a red, pink, and yellow flash, which blinded the Kageshis for a bit.

Ryu dashed past the Kageshis, slashing them with his Twin Dragon Swords. Ryn slashed some with her Houou Blade Bow and fired energy bolts when one was rushing towards her. Karen threw one Kirin Rin Ken while she held the other so she could cut any oncoming Kageshi. The Kageshi who were unlucky enough to be in the way of the flying Chakram got decimated.

"Come on, let's go!" Ryu shouted, trying his best to sound confident. The three continued running through the hallway.

* * *

Rai and Lee continued fighting the Kageshi. "Damn it all." Rai grunted when his back pressed against the back of Lee's. "We're cornered."

Lee panted heavily. "Still, got to beat them if we want to live right?" Lee asked, smirking.

"Right." Rai said, trying his best to look confident. Outside he looked confident, however inside he was scared, scared of dying.

The Kageshis dashed towards Rai. A Kaigeshi ran up from behind the Kageshi. Rai and Lee prepared for battle, till they saw the Kaigeshi slashed a Kageshi. "WHAT THE?" Rai and Lee said in unison.

More Kaigeshi emerged from the shadow, ambushing the Kageshi. The Kageshi turned their attention to the now attacking Kaigeshi and started fighting back.

"Eh . . . any idea what's going on?" Rai asked.

"Nope, I thought they were all the same." Lee mentioned.

A Kageshi got knocked back and slid across the floor to the two boys. The Kageshi got up, then turned to Rai and Lee. Rai and Lee prepared to fight.

"HEBI KO HA!" Kai's voice resounded and a dark fireball flew by and shattered the Kageshi to bits. Kai, still wearing his disguise ran over.

"YOU!" Rai shouted upon seeing the kid he had been fighting.

Kai took off his beanie, then flung his clothing away, revealing his black robe. "It's you!" Lee exclaimed with a smile. "KAI!"

Kai turned his head away from the boys, then took off his sunglasses without revealing his face and putting his mask back on. "You, Rai was it?"

"I never gave you permission to use my name." Rai said.

"Ok then Shishi-kun." Kai said. "Where's your Kodenbrace?"

"What?"

"That brace thing that I gave you a few days ago with the Koden Gem. Where is the brace?"

"I don't have it with me right now." Rai replied.

"Then where is it?"

"I left it with that green Gem in the classroom."

"Then go." Kai said. "Hurry and get the Gem and Brace, the Kageshis might be going there now."

"Why?" Rai asked.

"Because, they're important." Kai said. "Lee here has them, but I think it be better once you yourself has them as well."

"Hai," Lee nodded. "I'll make sure he gets them Kai-kun."

"It's Kai Oji-san to you." Kai said to Lee turning to the Kageshi. Kai pushed his hands together. "GO!" Kai shouted and smashed a Kageshi with a dark fiery fist.

Lee and Rai ran to their classroom as fast as they could. As they ran, they turned to see Kai fighting alongside the Kaigeshi against the Kageshi, wondering who in the world Kai was.

* * *

Ryn fired her bow at the oncoming Kageshi. "You guys don't let up do you?" She said as she fired. She turned to slash a Kageshi, but was not expecting a monster from behind the Kageshi to ram her. The monster was a Shark Kagejyu. It was blue in color, wearing navy armor. It's chest designed like a realistic shark while its head was more like a stylistic shark head.

Ryn yelped when she was tackled. Ryu and Karen heard the yelp. "RYN!" They shouted and ran after the Shark Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu tackled Ryn out the door of the school. Ryn rolled across the school courtyard then got on her feet while rolled to stop herself from sliding more. The Shark then pulled out twin rapiers from thin air.

"You seem like a tasty little prey." The Shark Kagejyu said gritting its stylistic shark teeth. "Come on baby, LET ME HAVE A BITE OF YOU!"

"VOLCANIC SMASH!" Ryu and Karen announced. Ryu came in with a fiery fist while Karen came in with a fist that had rocks surrounding it. Both attacks smashed onto the back of the Shark Kagejyu, combining into magma to blast the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu flew over Ryn's head and crashed against a tree. The Kagejyu fell onto the ground with a thud and quickly got up. "Wow, that yellow one has such a nice scent." The Kagejyu said smirking. "However, the red one has got to go."

"Shut up!" Ryu shouted holding his twin sword at the ready. "What are you doing at school anyway!"

"Well since the barrier to this place got shattered, I thought it be nice to have some fun and get some pretty prey."

"Barrier?" Karen asked. The three rangers had no idea what this barrier was.

"Oh well." The Shark Kagejyu held his rapiers at the ready. "Since red is in the way and I only want pink and yellow, I'LL JUST HAVE TO GET HIM OUT OF THE WAY FIRST!" The Shark Kagejyu dashed towards the three rangers.

Ryn who was in front got up and fired an energy bolt, but was slashed by the rapier of the Shark Kagejyu. Karen rushed over to slash the Kagejyu with her Chakram, but was slashed too by the Shark.

Ryu dashed and swung one sword at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu parried. Ryu tried again with his other sword, only to get parried again.

The shark head on the Kagejyu's chest then turned to look at Ryu. "Shark Ougi!" The Shark Kagejyu shouted. "RAGING FANGS!" The Shark Chest fired out a wave of water in the shape of fangs, which bit Ryu's body. Ryu let out a cry of pain as he was washed away.

* * *

Rai slashed through the Kageshis as he and Lee rushed towards their classroom. They saw Kageshi about to go in. "DAMN IT!" Rai shouted, then slid across the slippery floor with his feet. Rai let out a battle cry and slashed a Kageshi. Rai slipped past the Kageshi to his classroom. He noticed that every one in the room was fast asleep, but Rai had no time for details. He rushed to his bag to get his Green Koden Gem out and his Green Kodenbrace. A Kageshi ran up from behind to cut Rai, but Rai threw his sword at the Kageshi, skewering it. Rai's magnetism kicked in and the sword then flew back to Rai's hand. "ORYAH!" Rai batted the Kageshi away, then ran out the door to help Lee fight off the Kageshi.

"So you got the brace and gem now." Kai's voice resounded as he dashed by alone. As he ran past the Kageshi, he smashed each in the gut, busting them into dust. Kai stopped when he stood in front of Rai and Lee.

"So . . .what are these things?" Lee asked Kai while holding the Blue Kodenbrace for Kai to see.

"Those items will transform you two into powerful warriors." Kai replied. "I will explain as we go along, you two need to prepare for battle."

"Why?" Rai asked.

"The others are in trouble." Kai said ominously.

"OTHERS?" Rai and Lee asked.

* * *

"IYAH!" Karen yelped as the Shark Head Chest bit her body. "HELP!" She shouted.

"KAREN!" Ryu shouted and ran over, only to get slashed away by the Shark Kagejyu. Ryu crashed against the wall of the school.

The Shark was savoring the flavor of biting Karen. "Ooh so delicious, MY PREY!"

Ryn fired an energy bolt from her Blade Bow. The Shark let out a shout when it was hit. Karen dropped to the ground, and slashed the Shark Kagejyu, while herself running away. "Let go of her, you pervert." Ryn said.

"Ooh, a feisty one over there." The Shark Kagejyu said smacking its lips. "COME OVER HERE!" The Shark Kagejyu ran over to Ryn.

Ryn ran towards the Shark Kagejyu, as the Shark Kagejyu tried to get Ryn in an embrace, Ryn ducked under the Kagejyu's arm and slashed the Kagejyu across the gut. The Shark Kagejyu flinched, then turned to Ryn. Ryn jammed her Blade Bow into the Kagejyu's chest mouth. Ryn fired at point blank range, blasting the mouth of the Kagejyu's chest, injuring it and rendering it useless.

"YOU BITCH!" The Kagejyu shouted. Ryn spun her body in another attempt to cut the Kagejyu, but was stopped by the Kagejyu. Ryn let out a yelp, then was grabbed by both of the Kagejyu's hands. "If I can't bite you with my true mouth, then I'll just have to use this!" Referring to its head's mouth. It's mouth opened up and got ready to bite Ryn. Ryn struggled in the Shark's grip, moaning as she struggled.

"WARGH!" Ryu shouted and came flying by after entering 'BURST'. "RYN!" Ryu's sword were ablaze. Ryu flew over the Shark Kagejyu's head and slashed the Shark Kagejyu across the mouth.

The Shark Kagejyu screamed in pain and dropped Ryn. It turned to Ryu. After Ryu landed, the Shark Kagejyu, now with a bleeding mouth, started furiously slashing Ryu. Ryu screamed as sparks flew off his body.

"_Raging storms, open thy gate of anger,_" Chanting began.

Ryn and Karen ran over and attacked the Kagejyu, only to get bashed away along with Ryu.

"_Heaven's wrath reveal thyself and strike true upon thy enemies!_"

Ryu, Ryn, and Karen panted heavily as they tried to get up on the advancing Shark Kagejyu. "You bastards, I'll kill all three of you for ruining my body!" The Shark Kagejyu screamed.

"_LIGHTNING OF THE HEAVENS REVEAL THYSELF! RETRIBUTION LIGHTNING!_"

A large green thunderbolt from the sky fell down and struck the Kagejyu. Ryu, Ryn, and Karen flew back from the impact. They all yelped when they almost crashed onto the wall of the school. The thunderbolt sent out a shockwave that scattered outwards, on its way towards destruction, till it was stopped by an invisible barrier, that became red upon impact.

The Shark Kagejyu groaned after the lightning dispersed. "WHOSE THERE!" The Kagejyu shouted.

Footsteps walked out of the school. The three rangers turned to see who was there. "Hey, what are you doing here messing around at my school?" Rai asked as he came out.

Ryu, Ryn, and Karen were utterly shocked when they saw Rai. "RAI-KAICHO!" Ryu shouted in surprise.

"What's he doing here?" Karen asked.

Ryn paused for a while to take in the information. "Rai . . ."

"Hey Kaicho, it's not fair for you to have all the fun." Lee whined as he came running over from behind Rai.

"LEE TOO!" Ryu shouted.

"You two, who the hell are you two!" The Kagejyu shouted.

Rai stood coldly and pulled his sleeve up, revealing the Kodenbrace on his hand. "You'll find out soon enough." Rai said.

Lee chuckled and pulled up his sleeve. "This is so cool." He squealed.

Karen gasped upon seeing Kodenbraces on the two boys.

The Shark Kagejyu let out a roar and dashed towards the two boys, then the Green and Blue Koden Gem flew over to bash the Kagejyu away then flew back into the hands of the two boys.

"Let's go, LEE!" Rai shouted and pushed his Gem into his Kodenbrace.

"Ah, KAICHO!" Lee shouted and pushed his Gem into his Kodenbrace.

"Release!" Rai shouted.

"Legend of the Beast!" Lee shouted.

Both grinded their gems across their Kodenbrace. "Koden . . . HENSHIN!" Rai and Lee shouted and held their hands up high.

Green lightning rained down and blasted Rai while waves of water washed around Lee. Both elements scattered, revealing a green Kodenranger with a Lion theme and a blue Kodenranger with a Pegasus theme.

"ACK!" The Shark Kagejyu gagged when he saw the two new rangers.

Rai and Lee walked down the stairs. "So, what exactly are you?" Rai asked the Shark Kagejyu. "Answer, or I might just have to use this axe on you." Rai said pushing the first button on his Kodenbrace. A green axe appeared in Rai's hand. The axe is known as the Shishi Axe.

Lee pushed the same button on his brace. A blue cannon appeared in his hands. "TENMA BELL CANNON!" Lee announced. "Wouldn't we be using these weapons on the monster anyway?"

"I guess so, I thought you hated using weapons." Rai said.

"Mah, might as well try." Lee said.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" The Shark Kagejyu shouted. He slashed the air and a watery wave flew towards the two rangers.

Rai slashed the two waves with his axe, then Lee opened fire on the Shark Kagejyu with the Tenma Bell Cannon. The shots fired by the cannon were blue and icy and a lot of the shots missed, thus creating ice on the ground.

The Shark Kagejyu stumbled back and slipped on the icy ground. "Damn it, I'M OUTTA HERE!" The Shark Kagejyu tried to get out of school grounds, but crashed into the red barrier of the school. "NANI!"

"AHA!" Ojii-chan came sliding out through the dirt while carrying a white cane. "Looks like you got trapped!"

"OJII-CHAN!" Ryu, Ryn, and Karen shouted in surprise.

"YOU!" The Kagejyu shouted. "How'd you figure this out you Sage!"

"Because!" Ojii-chan started to say along with flashback, _"When I found out that the barrier had been shattered, I just knew that it had to be you guys. That old barrier was really starting to get weak, so I rushed out to quickly enact a new stronger barrier that I had been saving up to use for all these years. Only you of the shadows will be affected. You cannot come in, and you cannot get out."_

"YOU DAMN OLD MAN!" The Kagejyu shouted. "How did you get past my Kageshis!"

"We killed them all." Takeshi said coming out of the school holding his hook swords. Ojii-chan let out a cat grin :3 and swung his cane around. "You really think grunts of those caliber can kill us?"

The Kagejyu let out a growl and got away from the barrier, only to get chopped by Rai.

"Hey, don't think we're done yet." Rai said.

Lee kept firing icy blasts, but kept missing since he was a bad shot. Most shots landed near Ojii-chan. "OI!" Ojii-chan shouted. "Watch where you're shooting there!"

"Sorry, sorry." Lee said. Then he reached the back of the cannon and pulled out two knuckle like bells, each with a blue cloth at the end. "I think these will be so much better!" Lee ran towards the Kagejyu while carrying the two knuckle bells. "TENMA BELL KNUCKLE!" Lee announced and punched the Kagejyu with the knuckle. "WACHA!"

A bell rang each time Lee hit the Kagejyu with the bell knuckle. Each hit created a watery aura which blasted the Kagejyu. Rai kept chopping at the Kagejyu, each hit electrocuting the Shark Kagejyu.

Ryu, Ryn, and Karen ran to join the battle. Ryu used a blazing slash on the Kagejyu, then Karen slashed the Kagejyu with her Chakram which were surrounded by rocks. Ryn slashed the Kagejyu once then fired a windy energy bolt from her Blade Bow.

"Burst." Rai said softly. Then Six Giant Green electric wings emerged from his back. Rai took flight.

"BURST!" Lee boisterously announced. Eight Blue watery wings emerged from his back. Lee dashed forward and punched the Kagejyu with the Tenma Bell Knuckles. After the wings dispersed, Lee announced, "Elemental Ougi! WATERY BOXING!" Lee then threw his fists rapidly, punching the Kagejyu with the Bell Knuckles. "ATATATATATATATATATATATA!" Each hit created a gong which hurt the Kagejyu's ears. Lee used one more punch, blasting the Kagejyu back.

The Kagejyu groaned then as it looked up, Rai was flying downwards. Eventually Rai's wings dispersed and Rai came dropping down. "Elemental Ougi, LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

The Kagejyu slashed watery waves at Rai, but Rai spun his body, using his axe to bash the waves away. Rai came flying down, his axe's blade charged with lightning, and chopped the Kagejyu across the chest. The Kagejyu screamed as Rai landed behind it. Rai stood up with his back turned to the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu fell and exploded behind Rai. Rai swung his axe around and turned dramatically towards the flames behind him.

Ryu was in awe at how strong Rai and Lee were, especially since those two just got their powers.

However, there was no time to rest. The shadows swirled around outside the school grounds, and the Kagejyu grew outside from the barrier. The Shark Kagejyu was now back to its normal uninjured self. "I'LL GET YOU ALL!"

Ryu gasped, then quickly summoned Ryuoh. "Koden Shorai, Ryuoh!"

Ryuoh appeared and Ryu quickly got in Ryuoh and flew towards battle.

Ryn and Karen were about to summon their Kodenjyus, but then Rai stopped Ryn with an outstretched hand. "You two, you've done enough." Rai said, knowing that Kodenpink and Kodenyellow had been attacked by the Kagejyu a lot and may be exhausted from all those attacks. "We'll take it from here."

"Yes, let us do battle in giant animal mecha." Lee said while doing the same as Rai to Karen, but at the same time, doing something indecent.

Karen yelped as Lee's hands went across her chest. "Did you just cop a feel!" Karen exclaimed.

"I might have." Lee said straightforwardly, "you're pretty small you know."

"ECCHI!" Karen shouted and punched Lee hard on the face.

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Rai shouted to Lee.

"Hai Hai Kaicho." Lee said saluting. "So, how do we do this again?"

"How do we summon that giant beast?" Rai asked. Ojii-chan and Takeshi were about to try to explain, but then Ryn explained.

"You must listen to your hearts." Ryn said. "Only then will you find the path to summon your Kodenjyus.

"I see." Rai nodded. "Thank you."

"Be careful, Rai." Ryn said.

Rai recognized Ryn's gentle voice in Ryn's words. "Thank you." Rai then closed his eyes. Lee just did the same. They focused.

"ELEMENTAL HENKEI!" Ryu announced and Ryuoh transformed into its warrior mode. "Elemental Warrior Ryuoh, Blazing Up!" Ryuoh kicked the Kagejyu. Ryuoh's dragon chest opened its mouth to fire stream of flames at the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu stumbled backwards, then opened its chest mouth to fire a stream of water at Ryuoh. The water doused the flames and pushed Ryuoh back, hitting Ryuoh with great impact. Ryu stumbled and winced in pain in his cockpit.

Strange symbols appeared on Rai and Lee's visors. These words, though seeming like gibberish, were understandable to Rai and Lee. Rai opened his eyes to chant what he read from the green words. "_Koden Shorai. Appear, Legendary Beast of Lightning, the ferocious Emperor of the Storms. Awaken . . . KODENSHISHI!_" A giant green lion mecha appeared and Rai jumped into the cockpit of the lion mecha, pushing a green control orb.

Lee chanted from what he read of the blue words on his visor. "_Koden Shorai. Appear, Legendary beast of the Waters, the galloping Knight of the Sea. Awaken . . . KODENTENMA!_" A giant blue pegasus appeared and Lee jumped into the cockpit of the Pegasus mecha, pushing a blue control orb.

The Kagejyu fired another wave of water. This wave of water was blown away by the wings of Kodentenma, which created another wave of water which washed away the Kagejyu. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kodenred." Lee said saluting.

Ryu noticed Kodentenma flying by. "LEE!" Ryu shouted.

The Shark Kagejyu got up, only to get cut by the bladed tail of Kodenshishi. "Don't try getting up." Rai said. "THUNDER SHISHI KO!" Rai pushed his control orb and Kodenshishi fired lightning orbs at the Kagejyu.

"Well since we're here, want to combine?" Lee asked Ryu.

"HAI!" Ryu nodded. Ryu pushed his control orb as did Lee.

"AQUATIC GATTAI!" Ryu and Lee shouted. Ryuoh's right leg retracted and Kodentenma shifted its body to create a leg piece for Ryuoh. Kodentenma combined with Ryuoh to create a right leg. Lee emerged in Ryu's cockpit to the right of Ryu. The blue strip behind Ryu lit up. "AQUA RYUOH, BLAZING UP!"

The Shark Kagejyu sliced the air and fired watery waves at Kodenshishi and Aqua Ryuoh. Kodenshishi dashed away.

Aqua Ryuoh on the other hand, lifted its right leg to kick the watery waves, and at the same time, the pegasus head on Kodentenma opened up to take in the water from the waves. The water then emerged from Kodentenma's mouth and surrounded the right leg. "Thanks for the water!" Lee shouted.

"POSEIDON'S WAVE!" Ryu and Lee shouted and kicked the air with the watery surrounded Kodentenma leg. The leg hit a large wave towards the Kagejyu, washing it away. Then Aqua Ryuoh dashed towards the Kagejyu.

"Elemental Hi Ougi!" Lee announced.

"TENMA FLOODING WAVE!" Aqua Ryuoh kicked the Kagejyu multiple times, each hit attacking the Kagejyu with a water whip, then Aqua Ryuoh kicked off the Kagejyu and landed a ways afar.

"Well, want to try me next?" Rai asked.

Kodentenma detached from Ryuoh. Rai pushed his control orb. "STORMING GATTAI!" Ryu and Rai announced. Kodenshishi's head detached from its body and then its body split in half with its tail and back flying off to create a sword like weapon. The two body parts combined with Ryuoh's shoulder and Kodenshishi's head attached to the chest of Ryuoh, covering Ryuoh's dragon head. Ryuoh grabbed onto the tail blade of Kodenshishi.

Rai appeared in Ryu's cockpit to the left of Ryu. The green strip behind Ryu lit up.

"LIGHTNING RYUOH, BLAZING UP!" Ryu and Rai announced.

The Shark Kagejyu dashed at Lightning Ryuoh. It fired watery streams from its chest.

Kodenshishi's head, now on the chest, fired lightning bolts at the water and shocked the Shark Kagejyu. Kodenshishi slashed the Kagejyu across the chest, then slashed downwards across the Kagejyu's body.

"Elemental Hi Ougi." Rai announced.

"KAEN TO RAIDEN ZAN (Fire and Lightning slash)!" Lightning Ryuoh slashed three times, each slash with fire and lightning attacking the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu screamed in pain after the three hits connected.

"Let's finish it off!" Rai announced. Lee pushed his control orb.

"THUNDER AND WATER! RAGING GATTAI!" Ryu, Rai, and Lee announced. Kodentenma combined with Ryuoh yet again. "WARRIOR RYUOH, BLAZING UP!"

The Shark Kagejyu stood back and grunted, then ran towards the Warrior Ryuoh.

Warrior Ryuoh stuck out its right foot, kicking the Kagejyu on the gut. "Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryu shouted.

"BLAZING RAGE!" The three rangers announced. Warrior Ryuoh started kicking rapidly. Lee shouted 'ATATATATATATATATATATATA' along the way. After the last hit, a wave of flames pushed the Kagejyu slightly backwards.

"ORYAH!" Rai shouted and swung his arm with unison with the other three rangers. Warrior Ryuoh used a blazing slash to cut the Kagejyu. The three boys swung again, cutting the Kagejyu a few more times, ending with a cut across the chest, turning Warrior Ryuoh around.

The Kagejyu screamed and exploded on spot.

Warrior Ryuoh swung its sword around then made a sheathing motion with its sword. "WARRIOR RYUOH, LEGENDARY WIN!"

* * *

Rai and Lee landed on the ground, untransformed. Ryn and Karen's suit dematerialized. "Knew it was you." Rai said as he saw Ryn walking towards them.

"Well looks like you did it." Ryn said.

"AH KAREN-CHAN!" Lee said. "I can't believe I get a chance to work with you!" Lee rushed towards Karen.

"EEP ECCHI!" Karen jabbed Lee on the face.

Lee fell with a smile. "It was worth it!"

Kodenred landed on the ground, and didn't revert back to civilian form in fear of Rai seeing him (Ryu) untransformed. "Come on, what are you doing, power down already." Ojii-chan said pushing Ryu's Kodenchanger's on the glove portion.

"OI!" Ryu shouted. Ojii-chan kept pushing then whacked Ryu on the back with the white cane, forcing Ryu out of the Kodenred suit. "How'd you do that!"

"Ancient Ojii-chan secret." Ojii-chan said with a cat's smile :3.

Rai widened his eyes in surprise when he saw Ryu. "YOU!" Rai growled.

"EEP!" Ryu ran and hid himself behind Takeshi.

"You . . . YOU'RE KODENRED!" Rai angrily shouted.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Ryu shouted.

Rai advanced towards Ryu, but then Lee got up and stopped Rai. "Oi Oi, Kaicho, that's enough. We won the battle, there's no more need to be hostile."

"You . . ." Rai continued to growl at Ryu.

Takeshi sighed. "Well Ryu, looks like you'll have some bonding to do." Takeshi said. _I hope the five of them will get along well with each other, or else this team may fall apart._

* * *

_Teach us Ryunosuke-Sensei!_

"Hai, hai. We're here today again." Ryu said. "And this time, all five rangers have assembled."

"Well it's nice seeing some gattai in this chapter." Rai mentioned.

"Yes it is." Ryu said.

"Hey should we explain why it is important to have both the changers and the Koden Gem at once?" Lee asked.

"I guess so." Ryu said. "But any one want to explain?"

Ryn started, "Well you see, the changers each have a mechanism which can absorb energy from the Koden Gem." Ryn pointed at the slot on the brace on her Kodenchanger. "You see this slot here holds the Koden Gem. When the gem is pushed in, the Gem sends some particles into the changer which then activate it."

"Ok, now I want to know what exactly does the glove portion of the Kodenchanger do?" Karen asked.

"You see, when the gem is pushed in on the Kodenchanger, the energy must somehow be released." Ryu said. "By pushing the glove with one hand, the energy is then transferred between the hands. In order the transform, this energy must disperse, so that's why me and Ryn always punch the air in front whenever we want to transform."

"And the Kodenbrace are similar." Lee said.

"Yep." Karen nodded. "Just like Ryn mention, the slot on the changer that holds the Koden Gem is used to absorb energy from the gem. However, the Kodenbrace disperses the energy differently than a Kodenchanger."

"We grind the gem, spinning it." Rai continued. "As the gem spins, the energy from the gem then scatters apart, and transforms us."

"How about the Kodenphones that have not yet appeared?" Ryn asked.

"They'll be explained in due time." Miku replied.

"Right, right, can't spoil much even though a lot has been spoiled already." Ryu said. "So until next time, see you all then!"

"BYE BYE!" Every one shouted.

After every one left, Ojii-chan turned on a flashlight under his face, "why do I feel like my importance level has dropped?"

* * *

_Koden Life_

Ryu sighed as he walked home. "Oh man, Rai-Kaicho already hates me, so what's he going to do now that he realizes I'm Kodenred?"

Miku came walking over, "Hey Ryu!" She exclaimed.

"Oh hey Miku." Ryu said with a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked.

"Well . . . it's just Rai-Kaicho hates me and all but he's Kodengreen and I'm Kodenred so . . . I think he'll really hate working with me the next time we do battle."

"Is that all?" Miku asked grabbing Ryu's arm.

"Yeah . . ." Ryu nodded.

Miku giggled, then kissed Ryu on the lips. After they retracted from each other, "hey cheer up." Miku whispered. "You just got to become friends, that's all. Make that bond between you two grow, and you two will become stronger."

Ryu gasped, then smiled. "Thanks, Miku."

"No problem." Miku said beaming a smile.

"OH!" Ryn shouted and ran over to the two. "I KNEW IT!" Ryn shouted. "You two are dating!" Then Ryn grabbed Ryu's collar. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! You would choose this person over me!"

"OI OI RYN!" Ryu shouted. "No need to be violent! Whatever happen to you two being friends!"

"ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!" Ryn screamed.

"Hey if you want to kiss him, why don't you just go ahead!" Miku cheerfully said then used her butt to hit Ryn's butt, which propelled her forward, planting her lips on Ryu's lips. Ryu and Ryn accidentally kissed, then after retraction, they looked at each other and blushed.

"Ryn . . ." Ryu said softly.

"T-t-that . . ." Ryn said.

"What?" Miku said with a devilish smile, "not satisfy? You want more?"

Ryn shook her head and looked at Miku, "NO!" Ryn shouted. Then Miku grabbed Ryn's face and kissed Ryn on the lips.

"OH!" Ryu shouted and just stared at the scene of the two girls kissing. "I can't believe . . . this is happening right in front of my eyes . . ." Yes Ryunosuke, you'll probably be seeing that a lot now.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter, please review, those are what keep me going.


	6. Release that which Bonds us Together

I do not own Super Sentai, just this fic and the fic that this fic is a rewrite of.

I just got to say this before I start. I don't really like how some of the reviews I get are just two words in length. More would be better, some criticism would be appreciated, such as 'this part sucks' or 'I don't like what you did there'. Come on, I've already put myself down a lot so why doesn't someone tell me that they hate something about this fic or something. At least give some feedback, that's the point of reviews.

With that said, let's begin.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers**

Chapter 6: Release that which Bonds us Together

The day after all five Kodenrangers had gathered together, Yatsude High had a day off. After every one woke up from their sleep, Ojii-chan and Takeshi evacuated the whole school, saying that there had been a gas leak and that it was a good thing that every one woke up right on time. Most students noticed that Ojii-chan and Takeshi were lying, but since they were going to be let out of school for one day, who was going to complain?

However, this was all a front. Really, Ojii-chan just wanted the time to train the Kodenrangers and the school was the best place to do it but since it's a school, getting it empty took top priority.

Rai was a little bit annoyed that he had to go to the school to get some training. "Geez, why does Ojii-chan have to be such a prick." Rai muttered while he walked in his casual clothing (green sport-shirt over a white shirt, and black pants).

His little sister, Reika (a young girl with long hair which has a green bow on top, wearing a white and black dress), was following him to school. "Come on Onii-chan, it's really cool." Reika said beaming a smile. "After all, you're a henshin hero now."

Rai palmed his face, "stupid Ojii-chan, barging into the house to tell me that." Then Rai thought about how illogical that was. "How the heck did he get into our house in the first place?"

"Apparently he and our Ojii-chan are friends." Reika mentioned. "That's news to me."

"News to me too." Rai said, passing a metal pole. Reika stopped at the pole and Rai stopped to turn back to his sister, "what is it Reika?"

"Onii-chan, do you think you can run up this metal pole?" Reika asked curiously.

"Huh?"

"Well, one of your powers is magnetism, I kind of want to see it in action again." Reika said. The night before, after Ojii-chan barged into the Shishi household, Ojii-chan threw a metal fork at Rai, which Rai didn't catch at all but instead the fork just flew into Rai's hands. "What I saw was sort of . . . lame."

Rai looked at the pole, then grabbed onto it, "well if my baby sister wants to see my powers then I guess I'll just have to comply!" Rai then planted his foot on the pole.

"MOU!" Reika whined, "don't call me your baby sister, I'm only one year old younger than you!"

Rai chuckled, "just teasing you." Rai said as he released his hands from the pole and his feet stayed on the pole. "See this Sis?"

"Whoa, that's so cool." Reika said. Rai then jumped and became attached to another pole. Reika giggled, "I dare you to get to school like that the whole way through."

"Well if it's a dare, might as well!" Rai then jumped to another pole, and Reika ran to keep up with Rai.

"Wait up!" Reika shouted.

* * *

Ojii-chan was teaching Ryu (wearing a red t-shirt and white shorts), Ryn (wearing a pink shirt, white skirt, and boots), Lee (wearing a blue and white sweatshirt, and blue shorts), and Karen (wearing a yellow jacket with a black skirt) the basics of manipulating their elements on the roof of the school. "As all of you know, each of you command a different element." Ojii-chan said spinning his cane around before grabbing it in the middle. "Lee here has the power to control water."

"That was kind of obvious." Lee said freezing his water bottle to make it colder for him to drink.

"Well I want to see you put it to use in battle." Ojii-chan said. "I'm surprised you picked up on how to use your powers, but remember that you not only have the power to freeze water, but also the power to control it."

"Huh, really?" Lee said wiping his mouth.

"Yes." Ojii-chan then threw a bucket of water at Lee. The bucket spilled all over the floor after Lee jumped back. "Make a weapon out of that water."

"O . . .k?" Lee said kneeling down to the water.

"How's Lee-san supposed to do this?" Karen asked Ojii-chan.

"Well that's up to him." Ojii-chan replied. "I have absolutely no idea how any of you are going to manipulate your elements."

"Then why are you the one teaching us?" Ryn asked.

"I know how to manipulate a certain element, just not yours." Ojii-chan replied. "I'm certain the basics for manipulating elements stay the same for all elements."

Then all of a sudden, the water from the ground flew up. "WHOA!" Karen shouted upon seeing the waters fly up.

Lee then swirled his hands around the water, shaping them.

"Are all those movements necessary?" Ryn asked Ojii-chan.

"No they're not." Ojii-chan growled. "Lee, will you stopped fooling around?"

"What, I'm really serious right here." Lee said then froze the blob of water in front of him, creating an ice sword. Lee grabbed onto the ice sword. "How's this?"

"All right." Ojii-chan said then flipped his cane into a battle position. "Time to do battle."

"Eh?"

"Fight me with that, let's see how strong your ice molding really is." Ojii-chan replied with a smirk.

All of a sudden Lee broke the sword and then got into a boxing pose. "Sorry, but I prefer to use my fists."

Ojii-chan blinked his eyes in confusion. "You're a strange one." Ojii-chan said. "But know this, the monsters you're going to be fighting are dangerous. Only your fists will not be able to save you from them."

"But I really suck with that cannon of mine." Lee whined. "It feels weird firing it."

"Then learn how to use it." Ojii-chan said. "In the meantime, use the Kodenbuster at your side or use those Bell Knuckles from your cannon."

"Now those Knuckles I like." Lee said with a smile.

"Anyway, next." Ojii-chan said, now pulling a potted plant out of thing air. Ojii-chan slid the plant across the floor to Karen. "Karen here has the ability to manipulate the Earth and all things Mother Nature has to give."

"So, you want me to do what with this plant?" Karen asked.

"Make it grow." Ojii-chan said. "Try to make it attack me if you got the chance but that seems a tad too advance right now."

"Ok." Karen nodded, "but how do I do it?"

"Like I said, that's up to you to figure it out." Ojii-chan said. He then turned to Ryn, "your power is over the wind, therefore try to create a gust of wind around yourself." Ojii-chan said with a smile, but then a gust of wind blew around him, messing his hair and tie up.

"Whoops, sorry." Ryn said with an innocent smile. It was pretty obvious what Ojii-chan wanted when he told Ryn to make a gust of wind around her . . . he wanted for Ryn to blow her skirt up so he could see her panties.

"Hmph." Ojii-chan growled. "Foiled." Ojii-chan spun his cane around, "fine then, if you're so good at making wind bursts, then practice to make it less scattered and actually make a focused blast."

"Hai." Ryn said nodding.

Ojii-chan then walked up to Ryu, who was holding a mug of water. "Still not boiling?" Ojii-chan asked Ryu.

Ryu was making short whimpers as he pressed his hand on the mug. Try as he might, he couldn't get the cup to boil. "I can't . . ." Ryu whimpered, "I just can't."

"Believe in yourself." Ojii-chan said, "have a little more confidence, if you don't have any of that, then you're not going to be using your flame powers any time soon."

Ryu let out a whimper, then finally, he placed the mug on the floor. "I can't . . . I just can't . . ." It looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Ojii-chan let out a sigh, "you're supposed to be the leader." Ojii-chan said. "Don't let one failure bring you down."

"I'm not even fit to be a leader." Ryu said, "but why, why do I have to be the leader?"

"It's because of your potential." Ojii-chan said to Ryu, making every one else want to listen in on the conversation. "When you were a baby, the Red Koden Gem never reacted before. It stayed silent. Even those who could control all the elements could not wake up the Koden Gem. But then you were born and the gem started to react for once in its life." Ojii-chan gave a reassuring smile, "the Koden Gem doesn't just simply choose someone random, it chooses one who the gem can trust. The gem choosing you over a bunch of other people is indication that you have the potential to be a great leader."

"I think you're just over analyzing things." Ryu mentioned.

Ryn, who had been listening in on Ojii-chan and Ryu's conversation, forgot about the small concentrated burst of wind in front of her. However, when she remembered about it, she had already lost too much focus. The burst of wind exploded in front of her. "EEP!" She was blown back.

Lee smashed the ground and the water on the ground flew up to protect Lee from the wind. Karen subconsciously changed the shape of the plant that she had been working on to create a wall of thorns to protect her from the wind.

Ojii-chan and Ryu however were not as lucky. Ojii-chan, as an experienced fighter, stood his ground and only got blown back a few inches. On the other hand, Ryu was blown off the roof. Ryu screamed as he was about to fall, with his Kodenchangers nowhere to be found, therefore unable to protect himself like the time before when Kai had blasted him off the roof.

"RYU!" Ryn screamed, got up, and quickly ran over to Ryu, but was unable to grab onto him.

Kai who had been watching over the training session while hiding in a tree, was about to take action to save Ryu, but then Rai jumped on the branch that Kai was on. Kai flinched after the branch shook. Both boys turned their heads to look at each other. Rai widened his eyes in surprise upon seeing Kai. Who is this person? Rai can swear that he met this person just the day before, yet he feels like he has met Kai for a long time. Rai ignored it and quickly jumped off the branch. Kai watched as the other boy attached to the wall of the school.

Rai grabbed onto Ryu's leg. "You're so troublesome." Rai growled after he caught Ryu.

Ryu let out a whimper of fear. He looked up and let out a yelp after seeing his savior. "DON'T HURT ME!" Ryu shouted.

"You little piece of TRASH!" Rai shouted then flung Ryu back up to the top of the roof. Rai then scaled up the wall and jumped onto the roof. "What the hell are you doing jumping off the school roof!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Ryu yelped.

Rai growled and clenched a fist, "if you're going to commit suicide then I say to do it somewhere else but not here!" Rai flung his arm. "This school does not need your blood all over its pavement!"

Ryn ran up to Ryu and held Ryu, "hey stop it Rai!" Ryn shouted.

Rai froze up and gulped, "Tsubasa-san . . . you're here."

"Ryu didn't jump down on his own accord, I accidentally blew him down!" Ryn shouted.

"And I probably should fix that fence." Ojii-chan muttered. "How'd it break anyway?"

"You're being overly mean to him, that's no way to treat him!" Ryn shouted and stood up and walked up to Rai. "You may hate him, but you and him are now going to be working on the same team to fend off monsters so treat him with some respect!"

"I . . ." Rai was at a loss for words.

Ryu slowly got up, "no Ryn. He's right." Ryu said turning around.

"What?" Ryn turned to Ryu.

"I'm really useless." Ryu said.

"Ryu . . ." Karen said softly in worry.

"I can't do anything right, I think the Red Gem messed something up when it chose me." Ryu turned away for the stairs. "I'll be somewhere else if you want to find me."

"Wait Ryu!" Ryn shouted but Ojii-chan stopped Ryn.

"Let him go." Ojii-chan said. "He's got some things to think about."

* * *

Ryu sighed as he leaned on the wall. He held back tears when he was on the roof, but now that he was alone, he started to cry. "I . . . I can't do anything right." His sobs resounded through the building.

At the same time, Reika was walking up the stairs to the roof when she heard Ryu crying. Reika stopped and looked at the sobbing Ryu. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Ryu stopped then uncovered his eyes to see Reika. Ryu quickly wiped away his tears, "nothing, nothing's wrong!"

"Oh really, but you look like you're really sad about something." Reika mentioned.

"I am not!" Ryu shouted, then asked, "what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you a student here? School's closed today you know."

"Well yeah I know that." Reika said.

"Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Reika Shishi." Reika replied.

"Reika . . . SHISHI!" Ryu shouted in astonishment and an image of Rai flashed in his head. "You're the Kaicho's sister!" Ryu jumped back and slammed on the wall.

"Yeah." Reika said, then realized, "you're scared of my brother aren't you?"

Ryu scratched his chin, "sort of."

"You know you don't have to hide anything from me." Reika said with a smile then leaned on the wall with Ryu. Ryu blushed having the pretty girl next to him. "I know about the whole Kodenranger deal, and I'm betting you're the red one."

"How'd you figure?" Ryu asked. He didn't question why Reika knew about the Kodenrangers. Since Reika was Rai's sister, it was no wonder that she found out about the Kodenrangers.

"You're wearing red." Reika said with a smile. "Why are you scared of my brother anyway?"

"It's not just that though." Ryu replied. "I'm . . . actually not really skilled at anything." He sighed, "I'm really bad at everything. The thing is, your brother is pretty mean to me, but I get why he is so mean. He has every right to hate me."

"He's . . . mean to you?"

"Yeah."

"That's so unlike him." Reika remarked.

"Eh?"

"Onii-chan's actually a really nice guy." Reika replied.

"HUH!"

"Yeah." Reika said. "He may seem really strict, but that's because he's trying to make sure nothing falls apart." Reika explained. "He's a hard worker, so he tries his best at everything. A lot of people fear him because he seems mean, but deep down he's really nice."

Ryu sighed, "if only he'll be nice to me."

"Maybe if you stood up for yourself." Reika replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I think Onii-chan hates people who takes his bullying." Reika explained, "After all, his best friend now is the guy who stood up to him all those many years ago."

"But . . . are you sure?" Ryu asked.

"I'm his sister, of course I'm sure." Reika replied with a reassuring smile.

"I . . . see." Ryu said, trying to muster a smile. Reika then used her fingers to pushed Ryu's lips up into a smile.

"Come on, you just need to have some more confidence in yourself." Reika said beaming a smile. "That's what Lee always says."

Lee on the roof sneezed and the water wall that he had created bursted, splashing Ojii-chan.

"That's what every one says." Ryu said.

"Then take up that advice." Reika said cheerfully. "I'll bet you won't regret it."

"I hope so."

* * *

On the roof, Ojii-chan was astonished by how well Rai was at manipulating magnetism. Ojii-chan let Rai have a pass on training so Rai watched as the others practiced.

Ryn created a smaller burst of wind, making sure she doesn't accidentally blow the thing up again. Karen's plant grew tall and could now be used as a whip. Lee . . . was swirling his hands around the water that he made fly up in the air.

"They're all pretty good." Ojii-chan, using a towel to wipe himself dry, said walking up to Rai.

"Why isn't Ryu here?" Rai said scornfully.

"Like I said, he's got quite a bit to think about." Ojii-chan replied.

"You're just letting him go because he's your grandson." Rai growled.

"What?"

"Admit it." Rai said, "the only reason that slacker is even in this school is because you're his Ojii-chan. There's no way that he could've passed the exam to get into this school!"

Ojii-chan whacked Rai on the head with the cane, making Rai writhe in pain. "You just shut up boy." Ojii-chan said.

"What?" Rai scornfully said.

"That boy legitimately got into this school on his own." Ojii-chan said.

"Huh?"

Ojii-chan sighed. "Well it's the truth." Ojii-chan said. "I was afraid that he couldn't get into this school at all so I told him to aim for another school. But that boy, he has his father's stubbornness. Knowing that his Ojii-chan was the headmaster for this school, his 'papa' was in this school as a teacher, and most of his friends getting accepted here, he worked harder to make sure he could get into this school."

"How could that be possible?"

"It is possible." Ojii-chan said. "It was really surprising, seeing him constantly studying to make sure he could get into Yatsude High. He's not that fast on the uptake, but he has a determined drive. A drive that makes him keep going even if things seem impossible." Then Ojii-chan pointed at the two girls on the roof, "you see them?"

"Yeah?"

"Well they admire Ryu not because he's a handsome young man, but that Ryu is a determined young man." Ojii-chan said. "Once Ryu gets on it, if he's stubborn enough, he'll get right onto it." Ojii-chan then let out a sigh, "your constant berating him though, is really messing with his self esteem."

"How so?" Rai asked.

"Confidence and Stubbornness are two different things." Ojii-chan replied. "He's a stubborn little boy but his self esteem is really low resulting in low confidence so even if he is serious, it's really easy for him to fall." Ojii-chan then patted Rai's back. "I know you don't like him, but can you at least help him out?"

Rai growled, "why are you asking me this stuff, it's like you're just telling me to be nice to him because he's your grandson!"

Ojii-chan sighed again, "why do I always end up working with stubborn little boys?" Ojii-chan then whacked Rai again, "pretend that I'm just a man that's not anyway associated with Ryu at all. At home I'm his Ojii-chan, here in school and anywhere else, he's just a young boy and I'm just an old man, strangers to each other."

"You're making no sense whatsoever!" Rai shouted.

"Oh, are you sure it's not you?" Ojii-chan asked, and then walked away.

Rai clicked his tongue, "man this is annoying." Rai said.

Ryn came over to Rai, "is there a reason why you hate Ryu so much?"

Rai blushed, "there's really no way for me to answer that." Rai said calmly as he could. Rai then asked, "what do you see in that guy anyway?"

Ryn paused then answered, "he's a pretty reliable person." Ryn replied. "He may seem like a wimp, but when he promises something, he really becomes adamant in keeping that promise."

"That still doesn't excuse him being such a loser." Rai whispered to himself.

"You say something?" Ryn asked Rai calmly.

"NOTHING!"

Then the Koden Gems flew up. "WHOA!" Lee yelped and jumped back when the gem flew.

"When the Gem flies, that means danger is afoot!" Ojii-chan shouted like a narrator.

* * *

The Red Gem flew out of Ryu's pockets. Reika watched in awe as the gem started flying. "Wow, pretty."

Ryu grabbed the gem from the air, "sorry." Ryu said. "This is an indication for me to get to work."

"Well then be careful." Reika said.

"I will." Ryu said running down the stairs, "it was nice talking to you Shishi-chan!"

"It's Reika!" Reika shouted.

Rai and the others ran down the stairs, Rai stopped when he saw Reika, "there you are, why weren't you up at the roof?"

"I was talking to someone." Reika said not mentioning Ryu.

"All right." Rai said nodding.

"Don't you need to get to work?" Reika asked. "After all, your Gem is flying."

"Right." Rai said and ran down the stairs. When he got to the first floor, he realized something wrong. How did Reika know that a flying gem indicated danger? Rai turned around and was about to run back to ask Reika, but danger takes top priority so he instead ran towards the door.

* * *

Ryu, Lee, Karen, and Ryn made it to the scene of danger. Today's culprits are a Black Bull Kagejyu and a Dark Green Alligator Kagejyu. When the four reached the scene, their Koden Gems flew towards the Kagejyus and rammed them. The Kagejyus, who had been terrorizing civilians, turned to see the four rangers. "So you came." The Bull Kagejyu said.

The Alligator Kagejyu notice something amiss. "Where's the fifth one?"

Ryn looked around, "I thought Rai was behind us." Ryn said.

Karen looked behind them, "did he get lost?" She asked.

"Well no matter." Lee said holding Ryu's shoulder, "we can take them right?"

"Um . . . sure." Ryu replied. The gems flew back to their owners.

The Kagejyus charged at the rangers as they were about to transform.

"WHOA!" Ryu shouted and all four rolled away.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Lee shouted. "You're not allowed to interrupt a henshin!"

"We can and we will!" The Gator Kagejyu shouted, only to get blasted by a black orb.

"What the!" The Bull Kagejyu shouted, only to get blasted by another black orb.

Kai dropped from the air and landed on the ground. "All of you, hurry up and transform!" Kai shouted.

"KAI!" Ryu shouted in surprise.

"Hai Kai-kun!" Lee said saluting Kai.

"It's Kai Oji-san to you." Kai said to Lee.

All four took the chance that Kai gave them to quickly initiate henshin. "RELEASE!" All four shouted. "LEGEND OF THE BEAST!"

"That bastard Kai." The Bull Kagejyu shouted as it got up with the Gator Kagejyu. "We've been preparing a special technique just for you."

"What?" Kai said turning to the Kagejyus, only to see them holding hands.

"Prepare to see good bye to this world!" The Gator shouted.

"Parallel." The Bull Said.

"Desperado." The Gator said.

"WORLD BUSTER!" Both Kagejyus shouted and their chest heads blasted a dark beam at Kai.

Kai crossed his arms to block, and took the full impact of the hit. "KODEN HENSHIN!" The four Kodenrangers transformed.

"KAI!" Ryu shouted before his suit materialized on him in flames. Kai struggled against the beam.

Kai knew what this type of beam was, Kai turned to Ryu, "don't worry about me, I'll disappear for a bit, but I'll be fine. Just make sure you kill those two beasts!" Kai's body swirled into the beam and disappeared.

Ryu let out a small yelp when Kai disappeared. He however did not let Kai's disappearance bring his spirit down, "since you said you're going to be ok, then I'll just have to hold you to it." The four rangers got up.

"KAGESHIS!" The Gator Kagejyu shouted and Kageshis appeared from the shadows. The Kageshis charged at the rangers.

* * *

A black warp appeared and Kai jumped out of the warp. The warp closed and Kai looked around. The city was in ruins, fires everywhere, destruction all over the place, however, Kai knew that this was not the city that he was in. This was another city in another world. Kai knew for he had experienced it before, and he knew exactly how to get out. Kai focused, but then a voice spoke to him.

"So Kai, looks like I found you." A voice sounding a lot like Ryu resounded.

"Whose there?" Kai turned sharply to see who was there.

A boy wearing a black coat which had an opened long coattail was leaning against a tree. The boy had what appeared to be Kodenchangers on his hands. "Oh, so you're wearing a mask now." The boy said chuckling. "But a simple mask will not save you from me." A black Koden Gem flew into the red brace on the changers.

"What the heck?" Kai said. Now this was something he never saw before.

"Koden Henshin." The mysterious boy said coldly. Black flames then scattered around the boy, engulfing him. The flames bursted, revealing a black Kodenranger. The ranger stood out of the shadows, causing Kai to widen his eyes under his mask in surprise. "Vicious Soul, Kodenblack."

"Why . . . why do you look like Kodenred so much?" Kai asked. It was true, Kodenblack looked exactly like a black version of Kodenred. Kai got no answer, as Kodenblack came charging at Kai with black and golden twin swords. Kai parried a sword with the golden bracelet on his wrist. "Well if you want a fight that much, then I Kai Orochi will comply!" Kai parried the other sword with the golden bracelet on his other wrist. Then Kai pushed off the ground and kicked Kodenblack with both of his legs. Kai flipped in the air and landed. Kai got into a battle pose. "I'm really yearning for home now so I'm going to make this quick and painful."

* * *

Rai was really behind the others. He didn't realize how fast Ryn and Karen were. Lee he understood, but those two girls, you'd never expect them to be able to run so fast.

When Rai reached the scene, he found the four rangers fighting the two Kagejyus and Kageshis.

Ryu slashed at the Kageshis, and was bashed away by the Bull Kagejyu. Lee kept punching the Kageshis and Gator Kagejyu with the Tenma Bell Knuckles, creating gongs along the way. Karen threw her Chakram at the Kageshis, cutting them into oblivion. Ryn fired bolts from her blade bow at the Kageshis. She turned and parried a blow from the Bull Kagejyu, but the Bull Kagejyu pulled his arm back and winded it to hit Ryn away. Ryn screamed as she flew off.

"KODEN HENSHIN!" Rai shouted and transformed. He jumped into the air, blasting Kageshis with his Kodenbuster, and grabbed Ryn. Rai landed on the ground, slashing Kageshis with his Kodenbuster sword. Ryn blushed under her helmet upon being saved by Rai. "Are you ok Tsubasa-san?"

Ryn nodded. Rai released Ryn, then both rangers fired at the incoming Kageshis.

The Bull Kagejyu ran towards Rai and Ryn. Rai got in front of Ryn and summoned his "SHISHI AXE!" Rai held the axe at front with the blade pointing at the Bull Kagejyu. The Kagejyu ran towards the blade of the axe.

"ARGH!" The Kagejyu yelped as it got its guts sliced.

Ryn ran out from behind Rai and fired energy bolts at point blank range. The Kagejyu screamed after each hit, then Rai charged his Axe with energy, slashing the Kagejyu through with green lightning.

Ryu got up from his spot and could only watch in awe at Rai and Ryn's combo.

"Oi Lee, Hibiki-chan!" Rai shouted and drew his Kodenbuster gun. "Help me out here!" He commanded as he noticed that Lee and Karen had the same outer arsenal as he did.

"Hai Kaicho!" Lee said running up to Rai. Lee drew his Kodenbuster. Karen drew her Kodenbuster when she reached Rai.

The three aimed their guns at the incoming army. Colored energy formed in front of the guns respective to their owner's colors.

"BURST!" Ryn announced and her eight pink wings emerged from her back. She flew over the three Land Kodenrangers and fired multiple energy bolts from her Blade Bow to keep the Kageshis back.

"ELEMENTAL CLIMAX BOMBER!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced and fired the energy ball at front. The balls merged into an elemental burst of energy that razed through all the Kageshis and blasted the Kagejyus.

Ryu gasped in awe at the awesome power that those three had. He also admired how good Rai was a leader. Ryu looked down in shame. The team wouldn't do any good with him as the leader. It's better if Rai would be the leader.

Karen tapped Rai's shoulder. "Um, you can just call me Karen you know." Karen said to Rai. Ryn landed near the three rangers.

"Oh really?" Rai asked.

"You can just call me Ryn if you want." Ryn said to Rai.

Rai blushed. "O-o-ok." Rai said nodding. "Ryn . . ." Then Rai turned to Karen. "Karen."

Though the Kageshis were gone, the two Kagejyus remained. "You think such an attack will destroy us?" The Gator Kagejyu asked sarcastically.

Ryu took this chance to actually do something. The two Kagejyus looked like they were weaken enough. Ryu jumped into the air, "Super Kodenjyu Ougi, HYPER BLAZING BREAK!" Ryu came flying downwards and a projection of Ryuoh blew flames at Ryu, propelling him forward towards the two Kagejyu.

The Bull Kagejyu grabbed Ryu's foot, stopping Ryu's attack. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE US!" The Kagejyu threw Ryu at a three story building.

"RYU!" Ryn, Karen, and Lee shouted in worry. Those three ran towards the Kagejyus to attack them. Rai only followed suit right after.

Ryu crashed against the wall of the building and landed on the floor along with his suit dematerializing. The flames around him from the Hyper Blazing Break enlarged and blazed outward towards the building, putting the building in flames. Any civilian in his or her right mind ran out of the building right at that instance.

The four rangers didn't really notice the building on fire as they were busy fighting the two monsters. Ryn slashed at the Kagejyus with her Blade Bow. Lee kept punching with his Bell Knuckles. Karen slashed at the Kagejyus with her Chakram. Rai kept chopping at the Kagejyus. The Gator Kagejyu drew a scaly sword formed from its body and slashed Rai. The Bull Kagejyu grabbed Rai and threw Rai towards the building.

Rai crashed through the door, and entered the flames of the building. "WHAT THE!" Rai shouted in surprise when he saw the flames. He quickly got up, but then ran out to fight the Kagejyu again, but not before seeing Ryu turning to see the burning building.

"OH NO!" Ryu shouted. "No, no, NO!" Ryu sounded like he was about to cry, "this is my fault, this is my fault . . ."

Rai growled then grabbed Ryu by where the collar was supposed to be. The Kodengreen suit dematerialized. Rai clenched a fist and punched Ryu. "SHUT UP!" Rai bellowed. "You're really annoying!"

Ryu stopped, then looked away. "I'm . . . sorry."

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT!" Rai shouted. "If you're only going to be a hindrance then get out of here!" Rai turned to go back to the battle. "I don't need some useless person stay where he is not supposed to. Just go."

Then both boys heard a cry from the building. "HELP!" The voice belonged to a little boy who was stuck on the third floor. "Mama, where are you!"

A woman frantically ran towards the building. "MY SON STILL IN THERE!" She screamed and many of the people who had been in the building ran over. She was about to run into the building, but Rai stopped her.

"DON'T!" Rai shouted. "If you go in there, then you'll get killed!"

"BUT MY SON!" The woman screamed.

Ryu got up and clenched his fist, then he charged into the burning building.

Rai turned towards the entrance, "OI RYU!" Rai shouted then he ran after Ryu.

Ryu ran up the stairs as fast he could, avoiding any falling debris. Rai did the same.

"RYU!" Rai shouted. "Stop it!" He increased his speed to catch up with Ryu. "If you go on then not only is the boy going to get killed, you will too!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO!" Ryu shouted. "I started this fire, so I'll make sure not one life gets taken to this fire!"

Rai grabbed Ryu's shoulder. "RYU!" Rai screamed. "Don't be stupid!"

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE THAT!" Ryu shouted then punched Rai. Rai released Ryu in the pain, then Ryu ran up the stairs again.

Rai was actually shocked. He didn't expect Ryu to stand up to him. "Fine." Rai said and looked as if he was about to run down the stairs to leave Ryu to die.

The little boy coughed and fainted as the building started to collapse. Ryu broke the door down and ran to the boy. Ryu grabbed the boy, but then a plank fell down. Ryu watched in horror and tried to block the burning plank.

Instead Rai ran over and grabbed Ryu and pulled Ryu away. "DAMN IT RYU!" Rai shouted, "don't be such an idiot!" Rai this time didn't sound mean but instead worried. After Ryu ran back up, Rai also followed as he wanted to make sure that Ryu's actions weren't in vain. Rai made sure to keep both Ryu and the kid safe.

"Sorry." Ryu said softly, but then fainted. He had a short burst of adrenaline that kept him from feeling too much pain. Though Ryu had dodged most of the debris, Ryu still got hit by some pieces. Now that his burst of adrenaline was gone due to being saved by Rai, Ryu fell unconscious and fell into Rai's arms.

"You really are a stubborn little kid, just like Ojii-chan said." Rai said and grabbed Ryu and the boy. Rai tried going down the stairs, but the stairs collapse. "SHIT!"

* * *

At this moment, Kai blocked a hit from Kodenblack. "Too bad!" Kodenblack taunted then threw his other arm at Kai's face.

Kai let this hit his mask rather than parry the blow. The mask shattered to pieces. "Sorry!" Kai shouted, "but that's exactly what I wanted!" Kai's black eyes glowed a sinister black glow, however Kai had a benevolent determined face instead. "There's someone right now that I need to save, and it certainly has nothing to do with you," black energy swirled into Kai's hands, "SO BEGONE!" then Kai palmed Kodenblack, pushing Kodenblack away. The same swirling energy then formed a portal in front of Kai. "Seeya, and I'll never see you again!" Kai jumped into the portal and the portal closed.

Kodenblack chuckled, "oh I wouldn't think that just yet."

* * *

Kai reappeared in the burning building. He ran over to help Rai carry Ryu. Rai turned to look at Kai. "It's you!" Rai shouted, but notice something different about Kai. Kai didn't have his mask on, and when Rai saw Kai next to Ryu, Kai had the same exact face as Ryu. The only difference between the two were the hairstyles and the fact that Kai's irises were completely black, hiding his pupils in the darkness that lay on his eyes. "What the?"

"Help me out here!" Kai shouted then he helped carry Ryu towards the edge of the window. Kai then held out his hands and blasted the wall away.

"Wait, are you seriously thinking of jumping down there!" Rai shouted.

"Yes."

"BUT THIS IS THE THIRD FLOOR!"

"It's do or die!" Kai shouted and pulled out a golden mask that was identical to his broken mask. Kai threw the mask down to the ground. "Use your magnetism and land on that thing if you're so scared!"

"I'm not scared!" Rai shouted.

"THEN JUMP!" Kai shouted after blasting away some falling debris. Both boys jumped, carrying the ones they were carrying. Rai's magnetism allowed him to land on the mask with no problems and he ended up rolling away with the boy in his arms while Kai rolled towards his mask to quickly take it and put it on his face to hide his eyes. Ryu woke up in all the mayhem.

Ryu looked at Kai, who was still holding Ryu in his (Kai) arms. "KAI!" Ryu shouted in relief. " You're ok!"

Kai released Ryu, "I told you, I was going to get back."

"What about the boy!" Ryu shouted then noticed Rai, who rolled all the way to the woman, handing the boy back to the woman. The woman embraced the boy in joy.

Kai jumped away, leaving Ryu alone. Rai turned to Ryu then walked up to Ryu. Ryu let out a whimper and shirked back. Rai then patted Ryu on the head.

"You did pretty good." Rai said.

"Huh?"

"Not bad I'll say." Rai said. "You can be pretty good when you want to."

Ryu blinked his eyes in surprise. "Kaicho . . ."

"You'll probably make a good leader if you try." Rai said with a smile. "Since you're so adamant on making orders."

Ryu then looked down, "but I don't think I'll make a good leader." Ryu said. "If anything . . . you're probably better off being the leader." Ryu then looked at Rai. "Please, if you're the leader then things will work out better."

Rai sighed, "fine." Rai said. "I'll be the leader of the Kodenrangers . . . until you're ready. Is that ok with you?"

"What!" Ryu yelped. "But there's no way I can be the leader . . ."

Rai shushed Ryu, "hey you're red for a reason." Rai said. "But, since you're so afraid then I'll just take your place as the leader." Rai then turned, "I however expect you to take that position from me. Just like how you punched me in the face when we were in the building."

"Ah, eh, that was . . . sorry about that." Ryu said.

"Don't be, that at least prove that you have some guts." Rai said. "So come on, let's go defeat those Kagejyus, before they make you burn another building." Rai ran back towards the battle.

Ryu looked at Rai's back, then nodded. "HAI!" Ryu followed Rai.

The three rangers were having trouble defeat the Kagejyus, then a lightning bolt fell from the sky, "_RETRIBUTION LIGHTNING!_" Rai's voice resounded and a gigantic bolt of green lightning smashed on the Kagejyus, singeing them. Rai and Ryu jumped in the air.

"KODEN HENSHIN!" Both announced and transformed into their Kodenranger forms.

They landed near the other three rangers, now in the order of Karen, Lee, Rai, Ryu, and Ryn.

Rai pointed at the Kagejyus, "Oi, you two, make sure that you're not standing after our next attack."

"Who the hell are you to say that to us!" The Bull Kagejyu shouted.

"Who else but the leader of the Kodenrangers!" Rai shouted, making every one but Ryu shout in surprise. A stream of lightning then struck the Kagejyus.

Rai patted Ryu on the back, "hey, go ahead and start Roll Call."

"Huh?" Ryu said, but after a nod from Rai, Ryu nodded back.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted and punched his palm. "I've always wanted to do this!"

"The Flames of Courage flow within the heart, Blazing Soul, Kodenred!"

"The body is charged with a sparking light, Thundering Technique, Kodengreen!"

"The sense are strengthened by constant training, Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!"

"The techniques bloom alongside nature, Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

"The soul shines through the storming winds, Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

Rai rose an arm up. "The Elemental power of the Kodenjyus is the mark of Justice!" Rai shouted and clenched his fist.

"Elemental Sentai!" Ryu shouted.

"KODENRANGERS!" All rangers announced.

All the Kodenrangers then disappeared in a bursting flash of light as the final lightning bolt struck the Kagejyus.

The Kagejyus looked around, then Karen reappeared and flash kicked the Kagejyus into the air. "Super Kodenjyu Ougi, KIRIN FLIP FLASH!" Kodenkirin's image appeared and strengthened Karen's leg with a blast from its mouth.

Lee was in the air and revolved his body and his leg, "Super Kodenjyu Ougi, TENMA REVOLVER!" Lee used multiple Revolving kicks, each with a blast of water from Kodentenma's image, and kicked the Kagejyus away towards Rai.

"Super Kodenjyu Ougi!" Rai announced. "SHISHI FINAL AXE!" Rai's leg was charged with lightning. Kodenshishi appeared over Rai and fired a lighting ball that blasted Rai downwards to axe kick the Gator and Bull Kagejyu, utterly destroying the Gator Kagejyu in the resulting kick. The Bull Kagejyu however survived and was driven down to Ryn.

Ryn stood on her hands then spread her legs apart. "Super Kodenjyu Ougi, HOUOU TORNADO STRIKE!" Ryn spun her body around and kicked the Kagejyu with her legs as she spun. She then pushed her legs together and kicked the Kagejyu higher into the air.

"Super Kodenjyu Ougi!" Ryu announced. "HYPER BLAZING BREAK!" Ryu came flying down again with the same attack and was about the kick the bull, but the Kagejyu grabbed Ryu's leg again.

"Time to burn out another building!" The Kagejyu shouted. "Now give me you and some other people's screams of despair!"

"NO WAY!" Ryu shouted then kicked the Kagejyu with his other leg. "BURST!" Ryu's ten wings flared out and Ryu flew in the air. Ryu grabbed the Kagejyu and threw the Kagejyu towards a building.

"BURST!" Rai announced and six giant wings emerged from his back. He flew towards Ryu and both got into a flying kick stance.

"DOUBLE HYPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Both rangers announced. "BLAZING THUNDER BREAK!" Their Kodenjyu images fired blasts that propelled the two forward. Both of them kicked the Kagejyu into oblivion before it even got a chance to reach the building. Ryu and Rai kicked off the building and flew back.

They landed near the other rangers. "Finally they're gone!" Ryn shouted in relief.

"Man that was tough." Karen said.

"Wait." Rai said. "I don't think it's over." Usually, there would be a second battle against giants of the monster . . . and Rai was half right.

Rather than fight giant versions of both Kagejyus, the shadows instead merged together . . . and a giant monstrosity resembling neither Kagejyus appeared. This monster was skeletal and demonic in appearance. It had no legs, instead a long tail. It had large claws and a skeletal dragonic head which had a red crystal on it, resembling a third eye as its eyes in themselves were red as well. Its wings, though looking like they were decaying, were fully functional and were rapidly healing themselves at the same rate they were decaying themselves. The Kagejin let out a horrifying roar.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lee shouted in surprise.

"What the heck is that thing!" Ryu shouted.

"Whatever it is, take it down!" Rai ordered.

Kai, who was on top of a building, looked in horror at the monster, "A . . . Kagejin!" Kai shouted in surprise. "Why is . . . how can two Kagejyus make a Kagejin! Were they really that powerful . . ." Kai felt a bad vibe, "no . . . he's here."

"KODEN SHORAI!" The rangers announced.

"RYU RAI JYU!"

"SHISHI RAI JYU!"

"TENMA RAI JYU!"

"KIRIN RAI JYU!"

"HOUOU RAI JYU!" The five Kodenjyus solidified into reality.

Ryuoh and Kodenhouou flew over Kai, "no!" Kai shouted, "that thing is way beyond their league!"

The rangers tried taking the Kagejin down with their singular mechas. However, their efforts were futile as the Kagejyu shrugged off their attacks then slammed the Kodenjyus away.

"ARGH!" Rai shouted. "That's it!" He then pushed his control orb, "STORMING GATTAI!"

Kodenshishi combined with Ryuoh. "Lightning Ryuoh!" Ryu announced.

"BLAZING UP!" Both boys announced. Lightning Ryuoh prepared for battle, but then Lightning Ryuoh was bashed away by tentacles that emerged from the Kagejin's body. The tentacles grabbed each singular Kodenjyu.

"HEY!" Ryn shouted as Kodenhouou rocked.

"EEK!" Karen yelped as Kodenkirin was pulled away.

"WHOA!" Lee shouted as he held onto his control orb for dear life.

The Kagejin flailed the three Kodenjyus around.

"HOLD ON!" Rai shouted and then, "SHISHI THUNDER KO!" Kodenshishi's lion head fired lightning orbs at the Kagejin, but to no avail. The Kagejin grabbed Lightning Ryuoh with a tentacle.

"HEY!" Ryu shouted.

The Kagejin then then forcibly tore off Kodenshishi from Ryuoh with its hands. Kodenshishi reattached back into a lion and dropped to the ground with a huge thud. "Kodenshishi!" Rai said in worry. He was still in Ryuoh's cockpit.

The Kagejin's eyes then glowed a sinister red, and were quickly replaced with black. The crystal on its head glowed and fired out a thin beam which blasted Ryuoh. Ryu screamed as he and Ryuoh were connected and Ryu felt like the beam was piercing him as well, despite not actually being physically being hit by the beam. Ryuoh fell limp, and the Kagejin threw Ryuoh to the ground.

Lee, Karen, and Ryn gasped in horror as Ryuoh dropped to the ground, and crashed. "RYU!" Ryn screamed.

Rai did feel like a part of him died when Ryn didn't even mention his name at all. But then again, Ryn probably thought that Rai was in Kodenshishi right now and Kodenshishi didn't get an attack like Ryuoh did. Rai turned to Ryu, "you ok man?" Rai got no answer. "Ryu?" Rai turned and saw Ryu, his body on the control orb of Ryuoh, unmoving. "RYU!" Rai screamed and grabbed Ryu. Rai shook Ryu. "Ryu wake up man! RYU!" Rai got no answer.

Outside, the Kodenjyus tried firing their attacks at the Kagejin, but the Kagejin only shrugged the attacks off.

"Damn it Ryu, you can't die yet!" Rai shouted. "You still haven't succeeded me as leader yet!" Rai shook Ryu. "RYU! WAKE UP!"

A heartbeat resounded. The roars of the Kagejin and Kodenjyus resounded outside. After seeing Ryuoh getting show, Kai started shooting at the Kagejin with dark fireballs.

Ryu in his head, saw an image of the same person who spoke to him in his head during the day he had become Kodenred. "_You're dead aren't you?_" The voice said.

"_What_?"

"_I'll bring you back, just this once._" The voice said, and a red glow emerged on Ryu's body, "_you're still needed . . ._"

Ryu got up, his body ablaze, "Ryu . . . what's going on?" Rai asked, then Ryu pushed the control orb, and the orb opened up.

"Release . . ." Ryu said coldly.

Ryuoh got up, then small parts on its back opened up. Small openings on the legs and arms opened up. Flames erupted from all over Ryuoh's body all from openings from the body, creating wings on its back.

"Kodenryuoh, BLAZING UP!" Ryu announced.

Ryuoh was now in its ultimate form, Kodenryuoh, "the true form of Ryuoh." Kai said.

The Kagejin threw a tentacle at Kodenryuoh, but then Kodenryuoh's arms blazed out, and Kodenryuoh chopped the tentacle off with a blade of flames. The Kagejin screamed in pain.

Ryn, Karen, and Lee watched in awe as they saw Kodenryuoh fly up. Its back flared out flaming wings that propelled Kodenryuoh higher. The Kagejin tried to slam Kodenryuoh with a tentacle, but Kodenryuoh reacted and kicked the tentacle off with a flaming kick.

"Ryu . . ." Rai said. Rai noticed that Ryuoh always fought much like Ryu, but now Ryuoh seemed to be fighting so . . . coldly. It just didn't seem like Ryu at all.

The control orb of Ryuoh closed, and Ryu seemed to get back on his senses. "Huh, what's going on?" Ryu then noticed that Ryuoh was beating the Kagejin up. "WHOA!"

Rai noticed Ryu was all confused then Rai pushed the control orb of Ryuoh. "Come on Ryu, let's take this thing down!"

"How?" Ryu asked.

"Hey don't look at me, Kodenryuoh's yours." Rai said.

"Eh?"

Kodenryuoh landed on the arm of the Kagejin. The Kagejin tried to slam Kodenryuoh with its other arm but Kodenryuoh flew away and the Kagejyu clawed its own arm. Kodenryuoh then used a blazing fist on the Kagejin.

"Ok Ryu, let's finish this!" Rai shouted.

"O-o-o-ok." Ryu stuttered.

Kodenryuoh used a blazing chop on the Kagejin to free the other Kodenjyus, then Kodenryuoh flew high into the air.

"ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" Rai and Ryu announced. "BLAZING DRAGONIC BREAK!" Kodenryuoh flew down, and kicked the Kagejin on its head, breaking it apart, destroying it in the process. The Kagejin exploded and roared as it broke apart.

Kodenryuoh landed on the ground, then turned. "Kodenryuoh, Legendary . . . WIN!" All five rangers announced.

* * *

The sun was setting and Rai and Reika were heading home. "I saw the battle on the news, I can't believe they actually got the Kodenrangers on camera!"

"I'm surprised they didn't film us when we didn't have the suits on." Rai said.

"It's such a coincidence." Reika remarked.

As the two Shishi siblings neared their home, they found Ryu standing near their house. "Hey it's Ryu!" Reika said cheerfully. "OI RYU!" She ran over to Ryu.

"Hey Shishi-chan."

"MOU!" Reika shouted, "I said call me Reika!"

"Hai." Ryu said nodding.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Rai said nicely.

"Y-y-y-yeah." Ryu stuttered. "We kind of met when I was in the hallway."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Reika asked Ryu.

"Um . . ." Ryu turned to Rai, then Ryu bowed to Rai. "I'M SORRY BUT . . . PLEASE TRAIN ME!"

Rai paused for a moment, "huh?"

"You're really strong, and you're such a good leader . . . I envy you and I want to become stronger too. Please . . . help me become stronger." Ryu bowed and hit his head. "I can't even control my element right so at least . . . at least train me."

Rai stayed silent for a long time, then Rai said, "fine, I'll do it." Rai said and walked past Ryu, "however . . . I'll be harsh on you so if you can't take it . . . then I'll make sure you never take the role of leadership from me."

Ryu noticed how nice Rai sounded despite the words that Rai used, Ryu turned to Rai and nodded, "HAI!"

* * *

Ojii-chan checked on the cup that Ryu had been using to train today. Ojii-chan noticed that the cup appeared to have melted a bit. "Hm . . . interesting." Ojii-chan said. "The boy might actually have some great power lying inside him."

"What do you mean Ojii-chan?" Takeshi asked Ojii-chan.

"I HAVE A NAME!" Ojii-chan shouted and the words 'Lloyd' formed by the clouds appeared all over the setting sun.

* * *

_Teach us Ryunosuke-sensei!_

"Hai!" Ryu nodded. "Let's get on it today!"

"Wow, I can't believe that Ryuoh has some sort of true 'released' form." Ryn said.

"It looks really cool." Karen mentioned.

"But why this?" Lee asked.

"Well in the original Kodenranger, Kodenryuoh was a name for a formation between Ryuoh and Kodenhouou. This didn't make much sense so it was changed, but the author liked the name Kodenryuoh so much he just wanted to use it somehow. Making it the name of Ryuoh's true form was cool enough for him." Ryu replied.

"But what about the formation names like 'Shishi Ryuoh' or 'Kirin Ryuoh'." Rai asked. "Those sounded pretty cool too."

"Yeah actually, if they combine with Kodenryuoh, then that's what you get." Ryu said. "For example, if Kodenryuoh combines with Kodenshishi using 'Lightning Buso' it becomes 'Shishi Ryuoh' and 'Heavenly Buso' forms 'Houou Ryuoh'."

"That makes sense." Karen said nodding.

"Man I wonder what surprises we have in store for us next time!" Lee said excitedly.

"Well they'll just have to find out next time, so see you all then!" Ryu said waving.

Kai then appeared, "and I'll just say one more thing to all you readers to give all of you something to think about, who is Kodenblack?" Kai said.

"WHOSE KODENBLACK?" The Kodenrangers asked, getting no answer.

* * *

_Koden Life_

Ryu had boxing gloves on. He punched at Lee who had training guards on for Ryu to hit. Lee was assisting Rai in training Ryu. "Ok then, punch harder!" Rai shouted.

Ryu punched even harder. Lee then smacked Ryu. "OW!" Ryu shouted and rubbed his head. "I thought I was supposed to hit you."

"Hey if you're not ready then of course I'll hit you." Lee said.

"Never expect your opponent to just stand there, they attack you if you have your guard down." Rai said.

"All right, I got it." Ryu said then kept punching at Lee and tried to dodge Lee, but Lee was good at faking so got to hit Ryu a lot for Ryu dodged the wrong way.

"If you can't dodge then you're going to have to fight back even harder." Rai said. "HIT HIM AS HARD AS YOU CAN!"

"HAI HAI!" Ryu shouted then he let out a battle cry, "YA!" Ryu closed his eyes and his fist went past Lee's guards.

"OOMPH!" Lee shouted as Ryu's punch impacted across his (Lee) face. Lee went flying and rolled across the floor and crashed into a tree.

"EEK!" Ryu yelped when he saw Lee on the ground. "I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"

"You don't have to apologize to your opponent." Rai said. "A lot of opponents don't like being apologized to after being hit by a strong attack."

"Oh I see." Ryu said nodding.

"Granted, that doesn't mean you shouldn't apologize to someone whose helping you train, so I guess it's ok." Rai said then walked over to help Lee.

"Man, for such a wimpy looking kid, he sure hits hard." Lee said.

Rai chuckled, "Wimpy, I think my sister will disagree with you."

"What?"

"She said something like this about Ryu, 'you know for someone who looks like a wimp on the outside, he sure has a well developed body.'"

"Oh really?" Lee said now intrigued. "Then I guess I'll just have to rip off his shirt to see." This sentence freaked Rai out . . . a lot.

"Lee . . . don't touch me . . . ever."

"What?" Lee shrugged.

"Hey, are we going to continue training?" Ryu asked.

Rai sighed. "Right." Rai said and he and Lee walked back to Ryu. Rai whispered into Ryu's ears, "watch out for Lee's hands, I think he wants to strip you."

Ryu froze for a moment. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

This ends chapter 6. Hope you guys like it, so please review, its what keeps me going.

Also . . . how is this fic darker than the original Kodenranger? If you read close enough, you should realize that the original fic actually was quite as dark if not darker than this fic. It just had too much humor.


	7. Truth of Villainy

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not. In case I haven't mention it enough, this is a rewrite of the original Kodenranger Fic.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 7: Truth of Villainy

A red and green blur zoomed around Yatsude High as the sun was starting to set. As the red and green blurs clashed against each other, sparks flew out, blazing against the hard ground.. The red and green blur clashed against each other and jumped away from each other. Finally the two blurs attempted to ram each other.

Upon colliding, the two blurs became clear, revealing two combatants: Kodenred and Kodengreen. Both rangers swung their weapons and pushed each other away.

Ryu and Rai were having one of their daily training sessions. It's been more than a week already and this training has become somewhat of a daily thing for Ryu and Rai. Somehow their simple training elevated into a full blown battle . . . which oddly is still referred to as training.

Ryu slid across the ground, creating large dust clouds as he move, and got into a defensive stance with his swords once he stopped sliding. After the dust had cleared, Rai was gone. Ryu looked up and Rai came down with his axe and Kodenbuster sword. Ryu put one of his sword above him to block Rai's Kodenbuster sword then jumped back to avoid Rai's Shishi Axe, which incidentally is much heavier than both of Ryu's swords. Rai slammed his axe against the ground after missing Ryu. Afterwards, Rai pulled back and kicked Ryu in the gut, launching Ryu away.

Ryu landed on his rear and continued to slide away. Rai, relentless in his attacks, swung his axe, firing a streak of lighting across the ground. Ryu stopped rolling and was on his back, which didn't give him any time to dodge Rai's attack. Ryu was shocked inconsiderably, and he laid still with his suit dematerializing.

"That's enough for the day." Rai said, his suit dematerializing purposely.

"Geez, would it kill you to show some mercy?" Ryu said getting off his back.

"I'm already going easy on you." Rai ran up to Ryu and helped Ryu up.

"Doesn't look like it." Ryu let out a whine.

"You just need to work on your reflexes." Rai said to Ryu, "if you're down, the enemy won't give you time to recover and will continue their attacks so you really must be careful if something like today happens."

"I got it, I got it." Ryu said which afterwards his stomach growled.

Rai looked at Ryu with amazement. Ryu blushed upon seeing the amused look on Rai's face. "You hungry?" Rai asked.

"A little." Ryu said with the blush still visible on his face.

* * *

Rai took Ryu to a Vietnamese Pho restaurant. "You didn't have to do this you know." Ryu said while he slurped up a noodle.

"Hey, I wanted to come here too." Rai replied. "I like this place." Rai bit a piece of meat, "and you said you liked to come here."

"Well when you asked where I like to eat I didn't actually think you would take me there." When Ryu said this, multiple customers turned to look at the two boys, whom were sitting at the counter.

"Continue to talk like that and people will get the wrong idea about us." Rai let out a growl.

"S-s-sorry." Ryu stuttered.

"Don't stuttered, it's unseemly." Rai said.

"Sorry about that." Ryu uttered.

"You apologize too much." Rai remarked.

"HM!" Ryu let out a whining sigh. "You criticize too much." he whined.

"That I do." Rai agreed with what Ryu had just said with a nod. Ryu let out a weak growl of frustration upon hearing Rai agree.

The two continued their meal, with both of them ordering seconds at the same time. It was as if the two were in synch with each other while they were eating . . . which Ryu and Rai realized and were starting to get crept out.

"Why are you following my every movements?" Rai asked.

"What, this is exactly how I eat my stuff." Ryu replied.

The two both sipped on a noodle and afterwards, "don't you find it strange that we are eating at the exact same pace?" Rai asked.

"Yes, yes I do." Ryu replied. "And I'm not letting this hinder my enjoyment of this meal."

"Neither will I." Rai said coldly. At that exact moment, Lee entered the shop and ran up to Rai to wrap a hand around Rai.

"YO!" Lee exclaimed. "Fancy seeing the two of you here."

"Hey Lee." Ryu waved to Lee.

"Get off me." Rai growled at Lee.

"Aw, that's so mean." Lee commented with a puppy dog pout. "I went to your house looking to see if you wanted to spend some time together but you weren't home."

"So what are you doing here anyway?" Rai said with a gruff voice.

"Well I was so sad that I wondered how I was going to spend my free time, and then I decided I wanted some Pho. And here I am, which coincidentally you two are here . . ." Lee raised a hand, "yo waiter, let me have the same thing as these two."

A few minutes a later Lee's order came forth. "Awesome." Lee licked his lips while rubbing his hands together. "Time to dig in!" Lee grabbed a noodle with his chopsticks and slurped it . . . while Ryu and Rai did the same exact thing at the same exact time. When the three of them finished slurping, they looked at each other then bit a piece of meat from their bowl . . . slowly . . . tearing it apart . . . chewing . . . swallowing . . .

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU STOP COPYING WHATEVER I DO!" Rai bellowed with raised arms.

"I'm not!" Ryu shouted.

Lee was a little bit confused by Rai's sudden outburst, "what are you talking about?"

Rai looked at the two while they had bewildered looks, and sighed, "forget it," he said in exasperation. He sat back down and continued eating in synch with both Ryu and Lee.

Lee, while slurping his noodles, asked, "hey Ryu, can you tell me how Karen is like?"

"Huh?" Ryu asked with a full mouth. Rai whacked Ryu's lip with a chopstick.

"Talking with your mouth full is rude." Rai said hypocritically with his mouth full, and turned to Lee, "so what's with you asking about Karen all of a sudden?"

"Ryu's a friend of Karen right?" Lee asked.

"Known her ever since I was in Kindergarten." Ryu replied while he and Rai in synch drank their soup.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Rai wondered why Lee would all of a sudden be so interested in Karen.

"I want to go out on a date with her." Lee said flashing a straightforward smile and blushing.

Rai and Ryu kept drinking their soup as if nothing had happened but after about 10 seconds had passed since Lee had spoken, Ryu and Rai lost their synch and Ryu choked while Rai spat out his soup. "WHAT!" Ryu and Rai both shouted with their voices now in synch.

"When did this happen?" Rai exclaimed, "I don't remember you liking Karen so much!"

"Hm?" Lee said with a confused look, "are you jealous, that a girl has stolen your best friend's heart?"

"I'm not gay." Rai said with a scowl. "So come on, spit it out, when did you like Karen?"

"Dude, did you not see her at that concert?" Lee asked with bright eyes, "I've never seen such an angel on top of a stage ever." Lee swooned his eyes.

Just last week, Karen had her first live concert as a debut as an idol singer. Lee was one of those people in the audience, and if you remember, Ryu had also been invited to the concert. Actually in fact, many of the students in Yatsude High were also invited to the concert due their connections with Ojii-chan who had connections with Takumi who is Karen's manager. But anyway, after seeing Karen perform upstage, Lee instantly fell in love with her . . .

"Geez, falling in love so easily." Rai scoffed and drank a can of green tea that he bought. "Being an angel on stage is not enough to just fall in love with."

"Oh come on," Lee said wrapping an arm around Rai, "If our loves get requited, then the two couples would be a group of best friends." Rai choked upon hearing that info.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryu asked now oblivious to the meaning of a couple of best friends, which would be referring to the fact that Karen is Ryn's best friend, Lee is Rai's best friend, and that Rai has a crush on Ryn.

"NOTHING!" Rai shouted, "we're talking about absolutely nothing!"

* * *

At the same time that the boys were at the Vietnamese shop, Ryn and Karen both had plans to go on an 'outing' to a cafe. Currently, Ryn is waiting at a booth for Karen to show up. Ryn looked at her watch and tapped her fingers impatiently. "She's taking a while to get here." Ryn muttered and looked at the door as if Karen would come in at any moment.

In a few seconds though, Karen bursted through the door. "Sorry!" She exclaimed to Ryn, "sorry I'm late!" The patrons in the cafe, upon hearing Karen's voice, turned to face Karen. Most were surprised to see her, and some even widened their eyes as they could not believe that the girl who entered was in fact Karen Hibiki, a newcomer to the idol scene, but a singer who has already gathered so many fans throughout all of Japan. There was not anyone who had not heard of Karen.

A certain twenty four year old man, wearing a brown trench coat (with golden rim glasses on his eyes), ran up to Karen, "Karen-chan!" He shouted while holding up a notebook and pen.

Karen made a small jump back when the man thrust the notebook and pen in front of her. "Y-y-y-yes?" Karen stuttered.

The man swooned, "she sounds so cute up close." He squealed, "can I have your autograph?"

"Um . . . sure." Karen took the pen and signed her name on the notebook.

"And can you make it out to Sorahane Kousuke?" The man asked.

"Hai." Karen nodded and wrote 'to Sorahane Kousuke' and wrote a heart next to the name.

"HEY NOT FAIR!" Shouted a younger patron.

"I want her autograph too!" Shouted another patron. A crowd of people rushed towards Karen.

"EEP!" Karen yelped. The man, who was named Kousuke, who had just asked Karen for her autograph got ran over. Most of the fanboys were boys in their teenage age and a lot of them were squeezing Karen with their bodies as they try to get her to sign their napkins, books, glasses . . . bodies . . . you name it.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed Karen's leg and pulled her down. "IYAH!" Karen screamed, but none of the fanboys could hear her due to their own shouting. That same hand that grabbed Karen dragged her away from the crowd and took off Karen's top. "EEK!" Now we all know these guys are fanboys but stripping her? Isn't that going a tad too far?

Well what do you know, it was just Ryn. She also took off her top and switched it with Karen's top. She then took off the yellow ribbons holding Karen's hair in a pigtail style and stuffed sunglasses on Karen's eyes. Ryn also used a bright red lipstick that she had brought with her to color in Karen's lips. "There." Ryn said.

After a bit of shuffling, the fanboys realized Karen was gone, "where did Karen-chan go?" They looked around and couldn't find her, while running past Karen herself.

"Ryn!" Karen exclaimed, while tears were falling from her eyes, "I was so scared. For a second there I thought I was about to get raped."

"Oh come on, I know they're your fans but I don't think any one would go that far." Ryn commented.

"But . . . was switching our shirts necessary?"

"It helps doesn't it?" Ryn asked.

"But why did you strip me and yourself in public?"

"Because all the men were crowding around you." Ryn replied, "there wasn't anyone who would see us change."

"Well thank you." Karen sighed.

"Why didn't you disguise yourself?" Ryn asked, "you're pretty famous now, so I think disguising yourself might help give you some privacy."

"Because this hadn't happen much." Karen replied, "I've never seen so much fanboys in one place at once."

"It might be because you shouted out loud the moment you came in." Ryn remarked, "why did you come in so late?"

"I was preparing myself for my next concert." Karen answered with a tired tone, "seeing what I should wear, which song to sing." Karen laid her head on her hands on the table, "I'm just new to the Idol world, so why do so many people like me already?"

"Because some were fans when you were just releasing covers for old songs." Ryn replied, "then you got more fans when you started singing your own original songs and you got even more fans when you finally went up on stage as an idol to sing. You're pretty famous already." Ryn beamed a smile, "I should congratulate you for finally fulfilling your dream."

"Yeah I guess so." Karen smiled back.

"Though . . . you look tired." Ryn said noticing that Karen seemed to be nodding off. "Is everything ok?"

"Ah!" Karen slapped her face to get herself up, "I'm fine!"

"Can you handle it?" Ryn asked, "after all, you're still being a student at Yatsude High despite being newly famous and then there's that" what with being a yellow ranger and all.

"I'm fine." Karen said.

* * *

"Hey Ryu, I'm just wondering," Rai said, "Karen isn't really the brightest girl in school, yet she's already an Idol singer. Can she really handle that and school at the same time?"

"I'm not the right person to ask that." Ryu replied, "you should ask Karen about that."

"Well do you at least know why she does that?" Lee asked.

Ryu pondered on that then remembered that Karen's father was a famous novelist and her mother is a famous model whose still hot enough to be a model. "It might be because her parents are both famous and she wants to be famous as fast as she can."

"But still, can she handle it?" Rai asked with a worried tone, "after all, she's a high school student, and idol . . . and you know" a ranger.

"I don't know the answer to that." Ryu said. "Go ask her, she will probably answer."

"I'll do that!" Lee asked getting up.

"Where are you going?" Rai asked.

"To find Karen to ask her?"

"You don't even know where she was and you're going to try to find her?" Rai asked.

"Yep." Lee nodded. "A guys got to do what he's got to do." He rushed out the door.

Rai watched as Lee went then sighed, and smiled, "Man, I'd never knew Lee would ever fall in love with any one." Rai said shaking his head.

Ryu looked back at Lee, and had a depressed look in his eyes. _Karen will easily fall for him . . . he's after all so strong and nice . . . unlike me._

_

* * *

_

"I can handle it." Karen said to Ryn. "I know I can . . ."

"Are you sure about that? To me it seems like such a stressful schedule."

"Ojii-chan is helping me manage my schedule." Karen replied, "so I don't think anything bad will happen."

"But didn't your parents say that they would let you do what you want if only your grades stay up?" Ryn said, still confused.

"That's what Ojii-chan's schedule is supposed to help with," Karen beamed a reassuring smile.

"I don't think that schedule says anything about your duties" of being a ranger.

Upon hearing Ryn say that, Karen let out a soft gasp and fell silent. "I didn't think about that." and looked away.

"Do you think when danger shows its face, you will be able to fend it off?" Ryn scrunched up her eyebrows.

"I . . ." Karen meekly sounded, and then . . . the yellow and pink Koden Gem started hovering.

The lights began to flicker on and off till the lights all darkened. The windows shattered, glass flew all over the place. The patrons screamed and dove for cover. One woman held on to her baby to protect it. Kageshis jumped into the cafe brandishing their swords.

Ryn quickly reacted and ran towards a Kageshi in the dark. She swept kick a Kageshi, tripping it and causing it to spin towards a group of Kageshi which it bowled over. Ryn grabbed her Koden Gem from the air but a Shadow emerged from the ground transforming into a Bat Kagejyu. The Kagejyu swiped a wing at Ryn. Ryn hearing the wing coming towards her, jumped backwards to dodge.

At this very moment the lights turned on. The Bat Kagejyu swung its wing at Ryn, and Ryn smacked the wing away with her hand, but after a spin, saw the Kagejyu open its mouth. There was a woman behind Ryn and that woman yelped when

Karen ran over and tackled the Kagejyu, forcing it to the ground in which its mouth fired a sonic boom which shattered part of the ceiling. The Kagejyu was about to attack, and Ryn was about to attempt a Henshin, but Karen then put her hands together and pleaded, "stop! We'll do whatever you want, so don't hurt us!"

"What!" Ryn hissed in surprise.

"Hm, you're pretty brave saying that in front of us." The Bat Kagejyu said with a hissing voice. "There's still more to be done, so I'll spare all of you . . . for now." It should be noted that the Kagejyu did not notice that Ryn had the Pink Koden Gem on her and that when it was swiping its wing at Ryn, it was simply because it saw Ryn attacking the Kageshi in the dark.

Ryn crawled over to Karen and grabbed Karen on the shoulder, "What do you think you're doing!" Ryn hissed in Karen's ear.

Karen shushed Ryn then pointed back at the woman who was behind Ryn. Ryn looked at the woman scrunching down to pick up something, and then Ryn heard a baby cooing from where the woman was reaching. The woman picked up a baby, her baby, and held the baby tight to keep it safe. The baby didn't know the grim situation that every one was in so was calm throughout the ordeal.

Ryn was really surprised at this, and when she looked at Karen, Ryn was even more surprise that Karen, someone who when younger would always cry in the face of danger, would now be so calm in a situation of desperation. Sure before they were in danger but back then they could just transform into rangers and deal with it but now there's a whole entire cafe filled with innocent civilians. They must figure out a way to help save these people, and Karen is already trying to keep every one calm.

"So you stopped me to keep that baby from crying huh?" Ryn asked.

"They're looking for despair and it seems to stem from death and torture." Karen replied, "if the baby cries, I'm not sure what will happen but I think we really need to keep every one calm. That and the baby might've gotten hurt if you fought the Kagejyu then while you were here." Karen then looked at the cooing baby, and she smiled, "besides, don't you want that baby to stay calm through this and not have it get traumatized at such a young age?"

"I get that point." Ryn said nodding.

Bat looked around as if trying to find a victim to torture, "hm . . ." The bat Kagejyu said then looked at Kousuke, "you look like a nice victim."

"EEK!" Kousuke squeaked when the Bat Kagejyu grabbed Kousuke and threw Kousuke to two Kageshi.

"We can use him, he seems like a tough one." The Bat Kagejyu said and turned away while the Kageshis took Kousuke away.

"ARGH!" Kousuke shouted, "help me! Someone save me!"

Karen and Ryn gasped, "damn it." Ryn grunted. "We have to help him!"

Karen was already ready to act. Karen was about to get up and rush towards Kousuke but then the door to the cafe opened up and entered a Rhino Kagejyu. The Kageshis carrying Kousuke stopped and saluted the Rhino Kagejyu.

"What's taking so long!" The Rhino Kagejyu bellowed. "How come no one's dead yet!" The Kageshis took Kousuke out the door.

"Patience you brute." The Bat Kagejyu said elegantly as opposed to the Rhino Kagejyu's brash tone. "We need to do this in a splendid way, and taking the life of one powerful person, and then we can use the power from that one to kill the rest of these people."

"That's total bull shit." The Rhino Kagejyu shouted then grabbed one random patron by the collar. "If you're not going to do it, I will!"

"Suit yourself." The Bat Kagejyu said. "Kageshis, go kill that man and let's kill more people than this brute can."

The patron in the Rhino Kagejyu's hand screamed, and this was the last straw. Karen dashed towards the Kagejyu, "KAREN!" Ryn shouted but Karen was already near the Kagejyu. Karen kicked the Kagejyu.

"What was that?" The brute shouted to feel nothing from that kick. However, Karen grabbed the Rhino's arm that was carrying the man, and twisted the arm. The Rhino Kagejyu let out a roar of pain and dropped the man.

"RUN!" Karen shouted and the man scampered away. Karen then elbowed the Rhino to no effect. The Rhino tried to hit Karen but Karen, swayed away. She held her arms in front of her as if she was holding a gourd of wine. Ladies and gentlemen, Karen has initiated Drunken Boxing.

"It's Karen-chan!" A patron shouted.

"Be careful!" It seemed that Karen's sudden burst of heroism gave the other patrons morale to be brave in this situation.

The Rhino Kagejyu dashed at Karen but Karen dodged by sidestepping. The Rhino Kagejyu however ignored Karen and went for another patron.

Ryn ran towards a table that was away from the woman and the baby and Ryn grabbed a plate and flung the plate at the Kagejyu. The plate smashed on the Rhino's hard skin then the Rhino turned to Ryn.

A waiter who was near Ryn said, "um . . . you know that plate was expensive right?"

Ryn glared at the waiter, "do you care about some expensive plate or your life!"

"I guess I should answer life."

"Good." Ryn scoffed and the waiter scurried away.

The Rhino Kagejyu growled, "YOU BITCH!" The Kagejyu screamed and charged towards Ryn.

"You really shouldn't let your anger get the best of you." The Bat elegantly said as if he was scouting for another person to use for his plan. "A bunch of weaklings."

The Rhino aimed its horn at Ryn. Ryn dodged and the Rhino got stuck on a wall. Karen rushed over and both she and Ryn kicked the Rhino deeper into the wall.

The Rhino Kagejyu pulled back ferociously and smashed both Ryn and Karen away. "KAREN-CHAN!" The Patrons shouted, "AND WHOEVER THE OTHER GIRL IS."

Ryn and Karen slid on the ground as they landed. The Rhino Kagejyu aimed its horn at the two girls again and both girls got into a defensive stance.

THEN . . . . Kousuke bursted into the room and ran in front of Karen and Ryn. "You're ok!" Karen exclaimed.

The Bat Kagejyu turned to see Kousuke fine without a scratch, "WHAT!" The Kagejyu shrieked at the surprise of seeing Kousuke turn out fine instead of being killed by the Kageshi.

Ryn looked out the window and noticed a Kageshi chopped in two and a beheaded Kageshi, "what the?" How in the world did this man utterly decimate two Kageshi?

Kousuke reached into his coat . . . AND DREW TWO PISTOLS! Kousuke started unloading rounds at the beast and breaking the horn off the Rhino Kagejyu. "BASTARD!" The Kagejyu screamed as more bullets pierced its skin.

"I'm not going to let you hurt an idol that I like." Kousuke said. "And now, EAT LEAD!" Kousuke kept firing until he ran out of bullets.

The Rhino Kagejyu noticed that Kousuke had no more bullets and dashed at Kousuke for revenge for the horn. The Bat Kagejyu flew at Kousuke in an attempt to finish off what the Kageshi couldn't.

Kousuke dropped the guns then pulled out an Uzi from his coat and rapid fired at the two Kagejyus. When Kousuke ran out of bullets, Kousuke dropped the Uzi and pulled out a sawed off shotgun and fired at the two beasts. Kousuke cocked the gun and fired again.

"How many guns does he have in there?" Ryn asked Karen.

"Thousands." Kousuke replied, making both Ryn and Karen jump a little in surprise. Kousuke dropped the shotgun and pulled out a sniper rifle and fired at point blank range.

The Kagejyus just had enough of Kousuke. "KILL HIM!" The Bat Kagejyu shouted at the Kageshi and the Rhino Kagejyu charged at Kousuke.

Kousuke jumped in the air and Ryn and Karen rolled away. Kousuke reached into his coat to pull out a Gatling Machine gun. Kousuke unloaded rounds at the Kageshi and Kagejyu, expertly shooting the monsters down with pinpoint accuracy all the while missing the patrons.

It should be noted that the baby in the cafe wondered what was the loud noise about but so far didn't seem to care. It instead seemed to enjoy watching Kousuke awesomely mutilate each and every monster in the cafe with bullets.

Kousuke landed and the Rhino charged at Kousuke while the door was behind the Rhino Kagejyu.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" Lee's voice resounded and the door blasted off from its hinges to smash the back of the Rhino Kagejyu. The Rhino fell to the ground and every Patron looked out where the door had once been.

Kodenblue stood with his hands as if he pushed the door with a Ki attack. "You know, you don't have to shout that every time you do something." Kodengreen was there and he was lecturing Kodenblue.

"But I like that name, it has my name in it." Kodenblue said.

Kodenred stood next to Kodengreen.

"IT'S THE KODENRANGERS!" The patrons shouted in triumph.

"Damn." The Bat Kagejyu grunted, "just kill everyone!" He ordered the Kageshi.

"Everyone get down!" Rai shouted then flung his Shishi Axe which electrocuted as it flew through the air, "SHISHI THUNDER TOMAHAWK!" Everyone ducked and the axe flew around to chop down all the Kageshi in the cafe. The axe flew back to Rai, "Shit!" Rai exclaimed, "I just realized that there's a bunch of people in there!"

"So what do we do?" Ryu asked Rai.

Lee looked around, "oh, Ryn and Karen are in there." Lee mentioned. He waved to Karen.

"REALLY!" Rai shouted then looked, "all right . . . we'll have to fight our way in." More Kageshi appeared, "save every one by one and we get Ryn and Karen to safety so they can transform."

"Sounds like a plan." Lee said punching his fist, "IKUZO!" Lee ran in without hesitation.

"Geez . . . exactly like Leeroy Jenkins." Rai muttered. "LET'S GO!" Rai drew the Kodenbuster gun while Ryu used the Kodenrod Rifle Mode. They rushed in and opened fire at the Kageshi.

Kousuke looked at Kodenred and he smiled, "you've grown Ryu." Kousuke said. The Rhino Kagejyu was getting up then Kousuke opened fire at the Kagejyu. Kousuke ran and grabbed the Kagejyu and dashed towards the entrance. Kousuke pushed the Kagejyu then Kousuke pulled out a rocket launcher and fired a rocket at the Kagejyu pushing it really far away.

"Holy crap!" Ryn exclaimed.

"He pulled out a rocket launcher right?" Karen asked, "that wasn't just me right?" Ryn nodded to Karen's question.

Kousuke turned to the patrons, "Come with me if you want to live!" He shouted and started using an Uzi, the very same Uzi that he dropped earlier, to fire at the Kageshis while missing the patrons. He's just that good.

Rai was a little surprised at Kousuke's action. Kousuke gave Rai a thumbs up and a gleaming smile, as if telling Rai that Kousuke can be depended on. Rai then fired at the Kageshi as help.

Ryu fired as well and Lee bashed each Kageshi into the ground. The guns fired while Ryu and Lee escorted patrons to Kousuke. Kousuke helped the Patrons escape by keeping the Kageshi and Kagejyu busy. Ryn and Karen helped the woman who had the baby out. The Bat Kagejyu flew towards the girls, "NO YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

Ryn and Karen both punched the Kagejyu in the face. Then Rai ran over to grab the Bat Kagejyu. Rai flung the Kagejyu into the wall and fired a few shots, "GO!" Rai shouted and Karen and Ryn escorted the lady to Kousuke.

Kousuke helped get the lady out then ran in to help Ryu out with dealing with the numbers of Kageshi. Actually, Kousuke didn't only go to help Ryu, but to pet Ryu on the head, or helmet. "Huh?" Ryu looked at Kousuke, and Kousuke gave Ryu a thumbs up.

"Good luck . . ." Kousuke said to Ryu. Kousuke turned around but not before giving Ryu another pet in the head, "Ryunosuke." Kousuke said under his breath.

Ryu looked at Kousuke's back and got a flashback to when he was younger, how when Miku visited him one day, an older boy came in too and when the boy was about to leave since the boy was only dropping Miku off to play with Ryu, that boy's image turned to that of Kousuke in front of Ryu. "Kousuke . . . Nii?" Ryu said.

Kousuke ran out the entrance, "I'll handle the Rhino, you guys beat the Bat!" He shouted to Rai.

"What the!" Rai exclaimed as he did not expect Kousuke, a normal human, to say that. "Oh well . . ." Rai turned to Karen and Ryn, "let's do it! Henshin!"

"RIGHT!" Ryn and Karen said while nodding. They prepared for their henshin and their gems flew into their slots. "RELEASE! LEGEND OF THE BEAST, KODEN HENSHIN!" In a flash of yellow and pink, Kodenyellow and Kodenpink arrive!

* * *

Outside, the Rhino Kagejyu was getting up, only to get a bullet shot at him. "Yo!" Kousuke exclaimed while holding a pistol.

"You bastard!" The Kagejyu shouted and Kageshi emerged. "I will not be bested by a human!"

"Hm . . ." Kousuke said nodding. "Right." Then he started firing at each Kageshi. The Kageshi charged at Kousuke and Kousuke dodged. He pulled out a second pistol and started firing in all directions at the Kageshi. The Kagejyu tried to slam Kousuke but Kousuke crouched to dodge. He then pointed a pistol at the Kagejyu, "EAT LEAD . . . AGAIN!" Kousuke shouted and opened fire.

Kousuke got up and killed emerging Kageshi. He then went into succession at pulling out different guns from his coat to shoot the Kagejyu. He ended with the pistols that he had before.

Kousuke kept firing until he was out of bullets. "Oh crap." He muttered.

"He's out, GET HIM!" The Rhino Kagejyu commanded and the Kageshi and it charged at Kousuke.

Kousuke smirked though. A golden KODEN gem flew from the sky and bashed at the Kageshi! Kousuke pointed the gun to the ground, "BURNING BULLET!" Kousuke shouted in English and fired a large bullet in the shape of the sun at the ground, launching him into the air. The gem flew to Kousuke and Kousuke grabbed the gem. Kousuke landed behind the Kagejyu and the Kagejyu turned to hit Kousuke until Kousuke held a golden futuristic cell phone device.

"Huh?" The Kagejyu hesitated and wondered why there was an empty round slot on the phone . . . that was until Kousuke put the golden gem into the slot. The Kagejyu then let out a surprised grunt.

"You really don't want to mess with me," Kousuke said pushing the buttons 1, 2, and 3. "RELEASE!" Kousuke announced.

"OH SHIT!" The Kagejyu screamed and tried to hit Kousuke but Kousuke back stepped.

"RADIANCE OF THE WINGS, GOLD HENSHIN!" Kousuke swung the phone around him and solar blasts engulfed him. The blasts scattered, blasting the Kageshi and the Kagejyu, while revealing a Golden KODENRANGER!

This ranger looked a little different from the others. He was golden in color and he had no sidearm. Instead where the sidearm usually is, his phone was strapped on. He did however have small wing shaped blades on his wrists. There were shoulder pads on the ranger making it look completely different from the other rangers. Not only that, instead of the emblem with all five elements on the chest, his emblem instead depicted the sun while a crescent moon was fused with it.

All of a sudden, THE SKY LIT UP! The gold ranger pointed to the sky, "The Will to fight burns brightly within me!" Kousuke announced, "Burning Ability, KODENGOLD!"

"It can't be . . . it can't be a Kodenranger!" The Kagejyu shouted.

"Oh yes it is!" Kousuke shouted and opened up his phone. He pressed the first of four buttons that were circled around the gem. His personal weapon was about to get summoned. A golden light emerged from his phone and extended into a long object.

"What is that, another gun?" The Rhino taunted, "just so you know, all those bullets you fired were just a distraction, nothing more, nothing less!"

Then the light dissipated along with the shining sky revealing a long golden spear which had a red cloth going around it. "I'm sorry, what was that about it being a gun?" Kousuke asked. "WASHI SPEAR (Eagle Spear)!"

"Hamina, hamina, HUH?" The Kagejyu stood dumbfounded.

"I like guns, but that does not mean my weapon is a gun." Kousuke said holding the spear behind his shoulders. "Though I wish it was." Then Kousuke stabbed the ground next to him and killed an emerging Kageshi.

"KILL HIM!" The Rhino Kagejyu shouted. The Kageshi charged at Kousuke, but Kousuke jumped in the air.

Kousuke aimed his spear like a rifle while he was in the air, then he put his hand over the blade of the spear and that fired out orange spearheads that stuck themselves at the Kageshi. Kousuke landed then the red cloth on his spear lit up. Kousuke disappeared in a flash and then reappeared in front of a Kageshi which got a spearhead implant, "Yo." Kousuke said then slashed the Kageshi. Kousuke disappeared again and reappeared to cut another Kageshi and more disappearances and more cuts.

A Kageshi who didn't get hit by the spearhead was looking around in confusion then Kousuke slashed on final Kageshi in front of it and cut the Kageshi that was confused. "No fair, you cheated." The Kageshi said as Kousuke had struck it, a Kageshi who did not get hit by any of the spearheads. Kousuke pushed the Kageshi down and the Kageshi exploded.

"Your turn." Kousuke said turning to the Rhino Kagejyu, who swung a fist which Kousuke dodged. The Rhino Kagejyu kept swinging its fist to no avail. Kousuke jumped in the air and stood on the arm of the Kagejyu. The Rhino Kagejyu swung that arm to try throw Kousuke but Kousuke jumped in the air. "BURST!" Kousuke announced and eight golden fiery wings emerged from his back. Kousuke flew around slashing the Kagejyu with the Eagle Spear. Kousuke then flew in the air and dove down to stab the Kagejyu into the ground. Kousuke kicked off the ground and flew even higher than before. "SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Kousuke announced. A golden aura surrounded Kousuke and a mechanical giant eagle appeared behind Kousuke. "Burning Solar DROP!" Kousuke held his legs together and he dove down towards the Kagejyu. The Eagle bashed Kousuke to accelerate Kousuke and the Eagle dove down to combine with Kousuke, forming even BIGGER wings for Kousuke to use. Kousuke kicked into the Kagejyu, blasting the Kagejyu with solar explosions and sliding the Kagejyu across the ground. The wings behind Kousuke slapped the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu screamed as it exploded and Kousuke took the Eagle spear in hand and flipped in the air and landed a ways away. "That's that." Kousuke said, then turned towards the cafe.

Ryu was flung out the window and Ryu smashed across the pavement. The Bat Kagejyu jumped out towards Ryu, and was followed by Rai who grabbed onto the Bat's back. The Bat Kagejyu tried to rock Rai off but Rai kept on. The Kagejyu took flight and Rai sliced off the Bat Kagejyu's wings with the Shishi Axe. Rai dropped from the ground but he used his magnetism powers to latch onto a metal pole to keep him from becoming part of the pavement.

"Well, I want to help, but my work here is done." Kousuke said and he flew off into the night sky, only to have to dodge a natural lightning bolt. "Wow, didn't know that there was going to be a storm tonight."

* * *

Rai jumped down from the pole after the Bat Kagejyu plummeted to the ground. The Bat Kagejyu got up and its wings started to regenerate, "what the heck?" Rai was a tad surprised to see that.

Lee came out and tried to kick the Kagejyu but the Kagejyu was too fast for Lee. Lee missed his kick and the Kagejyu grabbed Lee's leg and threw Lee to the ground. Good thing Lee has an extremely high defense so that didn't hurt Lee that much. Lee rose up and grabbed the Kagejyu. He then dragged the Kagejyu towards Ryn, who stabbed the Kagejyu with the Houou Blade Bow.

Ryn jammed the blade further, then fired a bolt from her bow launching the Kagejyu towards Karen who had her Kodenbuster sword at the ready. She slashed the Kagejyu's wings off just like Rai did and stabbed the Kagejyu in the gut. She turned to Ryu who was getting up after being thrown out the window by the Kagejyu. "RYU!" Karen shouted, "HERE!" She threw the Kagejyu towards Ryu.

The wings of the Kagejyu regenerated and Ryu stabbed the Kagejyu's wings with the Twin Dragon swords. He flung the Kagejyu towards Rai.

Rai stood at ready, then chopped the Kagejyu in half with just one swing of the axe. "He's pretty fragile." Rai remarked and turned to see the two halves just combining back into the Kagejyu. "And he regenerates fast! I knew it!"

"No matter what you do, no matter how much punishment you try to bring upon me, I will always return!" The Bat Kagejyu announced.

"SCREW YOU!" Rai shouted and fired shots from his Kodenbuster gun. "Lee, combine the weapons!"

"Eh? Can we do that?" Lee asked Rai.

"Who knows until we try!" Rai shouted. "Just bring out that cannon of yours!"

"Ok . . ." Lee said pushing the weapon button on his Kodenbrace. The Tenma Bell Cannon appeared and Lee threw the weapon to Rai.

Rai flung his axe at the cannon and the axe combined onto the barrel of the cannon. "Wow, I can't believe it actually worked." The cannon combined with the axe now just hovered in the air as if waiting for completion.

"Were you expecting something else?" Ryn asked.

"Actually that was just a spur of the moment." Rai said punching an incoming Bat Kagejyu with a fist. "I didn't expect that to work." Then Rai looked at Ryn and Ryu's weapons. "Karen, bring out your Kirin Rin Kens, we're combining them!"

"Ok." Karen said bringing out her Chakram.

Ryn and Ryu threw their weapons together, combining the swords onto the blades of the bow and the bow combined with the axe on front. The Chakram was thrown and landed on the side of the Axe's blade.

The cannon now flew into the hands of Ryu. "Huh?" Ryu said as the cannon landed in his hands, which by the way, just the cannon portion of the weapon made Ryu tumble over. "YIKES!" The thing was heavy.

Rai ran over and helped Ryu hold the weapon, only to find out that it was extremely heavy! "LEE! How do you carry this cannon?" Rai shouted.

"I don't know." Lee came over and simply held the cannon without any trouble. "Is it really that heavy?" Both Ryu and Rai were stupefied by how easy it was for Lee to simply handle the combined weapon.

Ryn and Karen ran over to help the boys carry the weapon. "ELEMENTAL KODEN BUSTER!" They all announced.

"Is that thing supposed to scare me?" The Kagejyu asked.

"FIRE!" Rai shouted and Ryu pulled the trigger, firing a large elemental fireball that expanded as it flew towards the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu took the full brunt of the attack and an explosion hid the very spot that the Kagejyu was in.

"Did we get him?" Lee asked.

When the smoke cleared, a mutilated Bat Kagejyu still stood. It had no legs, no arms, part of its stomach blown off, part of its head with nothing there but a gaping hole, and one decayed wing to keep it up. "Not bad." The Kagejyu said.

"HOLY COW!" Karen shrieked upon seeing the nightmarish monster, and noticed that the Kagejyu was gradually regenerating its body.

"To think you brought me this far." The Kagejyu chuckled, "maybe I should get serious."

"To hell with you!" Rai shouted. "Ryu, blast him again!"

Ryu pulled the trigger again and another blast fired out from the cannon, blasting the Kagejyu. Again, only creating a nightmarish mutilated husk of the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu continued to regenerate.

"Damn it!" Rai shouted, "fire again!"

Except they can't, because Karen took off her Kirin Rin Kens and dashed at the Kagejyu.

"KAREN!" Ryn shouted in worry.

Karen rushed over to the Bat Kagejyu and kept slashing the Bat Kagejyu where it was regenerating. Since the Bat Kagejyu didn't have arms or legs yet, it couldn't retaliate, "YOU BITCH!" The Kagejyu shouted. One wing regenerated fully and it used that to whack Karen. Karen got blown back but she continued her assault, attacking the Kagejyu where it was regenerating to keep it from gaining an advantage.

Rai noticed what Karen's plan was and he wanted in on it, "everyone, mercilessly beat that beast!"

"What happened to honor?" Ryu asked.

"In battle, there is no honor." Lee said. "It's either do or die!" He dashed in holding his Tenma Bell Knuckles and rushed in to hit the Kagejyu, creating a bell sound that just ate away at the Kagejyu. Ryn fired bolts at where she saw the Kagejyu was regenerating. Rai and Ryu attacked at the wings to keep them from rising out of the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu was left only as a head and by then, it had enough. "OUT OF MY WAY!" it shouted and a burst of dark energy blew out of its head, blasting the five rangers away.

The head regenerated into a full body. "Making me use this, I'LL KILL YOU!" It shouted and had a new body this time looking more like a savage bat instead of an elegant bat monster.

"Well then, come on!" Karen shouted and threw her Chakram at the wings of the Kagejyu, slicing them off. Even if the Kagejyu was more like a savage now, it was still as fragile as before. It dashed at Karen and tried to swipe at Karen with a claw but Karen sliced off that claw with her Kodenbuster sword.

The Bat Kagejyu tried to claw Karen again but the claw that he still had started to turn to dust. "What?" The Kagejyu said looking at his arm and his whole entire body was starting to turn to dust. "no . . . no . . . NO!"

Using that instant regenerative technique doomed his body to decay. There's not turning back, it's over for the Kagejyu.

"I can't be, I can't be . . . I was the ultimate Kagejyu!"

"Oh really." Kai's voice sounded and he emerged from the shadows and walked past Ryu.

"Kai?" Ryu said looking as Kai walked past him. Ryu heard footsteps behind him and looked and was surprised to see a giant man wearing an orange battle robe walk past him along with a woman with long black hair wearing a black and white dress while holding a black book.

"And what made you the ultimate Kagejyu?" Kai said. "That sounds just like arrogance to me."

"You . . . BASTARD!" The Bat Kagejyu shouted. "How dare you show your face to me, a high Kagejyu!" Then Kai grabbed the Bat Kagejyu's neck and ripped out its throat.

"What makes you a high Kagejyu?" Kai said. "You don't even deserve to live, you jerk!" Kai held out his hand, "HEBI KO HA!" A dark blast destroyed the Kagejyu in one blow. "See you never."

"Whoa . . . no mercy." Ryn said.

"Glad that he's on our side." Lee said.

Ryu ran up to Kai. "Thanks." Ryu said. "You really help out a lot don't you."

"Don't thank me Ryu." Kai said.

"Why not?" Ryu asked with a smile under his helmet. "You're such a great friend, why wouldn't I thank you?"

"Because." Kai said, then slammed his fist into Ryu's gut. "I'm evil." Ryu let out a gag, then Kai pulled back and roundhouse kicked Ryu into a metal pole.

"RYU!" Rai and Karen screamed, then both were whipped by a magenta whip that the woman who had come with Kai had.

The big guy ran towards Ryn and Lee. "WATCH OUT!" Lee shouted and pushed Ryn out of the way to take one giant fist on the gut. "OOF!"

"LEE!" Ryn shouted in worry.

Kai charged a dark fireball in his hand, "Hebi . . . ko ha." He fired that ball at Ryu, blasting Ryu with explosions. The rain started to fall, but not even the rain could put out the flames that Kai had made.

"Kai . . . Kai, what are you doing!" Ryu shouted only to get an elbow from Kai who had appeared in front of Ryu.

"I told you didn't I, I'm evil." Kai said then jumped off of Ryu and landed near the woman and the giant man. Ryu's Kodenred suit dematerialized.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Karen screamed at Kai. "I thought you were our ally!"

"Ally?" Kai said softly. "I'm an ally to the shadows."

"But you did so much for us!" Ryn screamed.

Kai sighed, "Power of a serpent, darkness in despair." He started a malicious roll call . . . or rather, he wanted it to be malicious. Instead, the roll call had a hint of despair in it, not the despair of others, but Kai's own despair, as if he wanted nothing of this. "The one who shall bring despair with his venomous fang. I am Kai Orochi." A dark aura surrounded Kai as he finished.

"The servant of darkness, the one who fights for the love of her master, I am Kyoko." The woman, Kyoko said.

"Strength of the beast, strength to overpower the weak. I am Kuma Daisan."

"I told you already, all of you, I am not a good guy." Kai said pointing at each and every Kodenranger.

"Why . . . why . . . why!' Ryu screamed. "You're the one who helped me before my first transformation. You helped me during a time I was knocked out. Why have you helped me so much, you can't be evil!"

"That's because I _am_ evil." Kai said. "What do you think?" Kai asked in a false tone. "Didn't the thought that I was only doing that to let your guard down so I can strike easily ever cross your mind?"

Ryu started crying, his tears mixing with the rain. "You can't be, you can't be, you can't be . . ." He whimpered. "You can't . . . I trusted you, I . . . I . . ."

Rai had just about enough of this. He took his Shishi Axe in hand and dashed at Kai, except, Karen was there first!

"YOU BASTARD!" Karen screamed and kicked Kai into the air.

"KAI-SAMA!" Kyoko screamed in worry.

Kai grunted and regained his composure. He latched onto a shadow of a wall, and Karen flew towards Kai with Burst. Karen kicked Kai into the wall then kicked Kai higher into the air.

"Kyoko, bring out Taurus!" Kai ordered while fending off Karen. Karen swung her chakram at Kai's mask. Kai dodged the chakram and tried to hit Karen but Karen spun around Kai's fist.

"Lee, we're going to help!" Rai shouted to Lee.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Lee shouted and jumped into the air towards Kai. "BURST!" Then he flew towards Kai.

"Ryu!" Rai shouted and noticed that Ryu was frozen in shock. Ryu was just kneeling there, the rain pelting him. His eyes were empty, no feelings inside. It was as if he could not believe what was going on, as if he was hoping everything was just a dream.

"Ryn, help Ryu." Rai said to Ryn as she was probably the only one who can get to Ryu.

"All right." Ryn nodded and ran over to Ryu.

Rai didn't necessarily like Ryn with Ryu together since he has a crush on Ryn, but now he had no choice. He jumped into the air, "BURST!" And flew towards Kai.

Kyoko opened her book and chanted, "_Arise shadow of deadly horns, I summon thee, Taurus!_" A black minotaur like monster appeared from the shadows. This is the Taurus Kagejyu. "I'll leave you to do whatever." Kyoko said then jumped towards Rai.

Daisan made a gigantic leap and jumped on Lee. "ARGH!" Lee shouted and Lee was kicked onto a roof of a building.

"You, you look strong." Daisan said and held out his fists, which were actually power gloves, huge power gloves. "Come on fight with ol' Big Bear over here."

"Well you look like you do want a beating so, OK!" Lee shouted and dashed at Daisan with the Tenma Bell Knuckles.

* * *

Karen kicked at Kai, and Kai dodged Karen. Karen tried to slash Kai and Kai blocked with his gauntlets. Karen threw her other Chakram at Kai's face and Kai jerked his head to dodge that Chakram but did not expect Karen to be swinging the Kodenbuster sword. Kai had to reposition his arm to block the incoming blade with his gauntlet. Kai was pushed back by the recoil from the impact.

"You're . . . not bad at all." Kai said in disbelief. He did not expect Karen to be a good fighter at all yet Karen is putting him on the ropes with every move she does. Precise, accurate, deadly. Not a single stroke was wasted despite Kai dodging everything.

Karen switched her sword to gun mode and fired shots at Kai, "how dare you do that to Ryu!" Karen shouted as she fired. "He has a fragile heart, he's trying his best to be strong during these times . . . how could you . . . how could you . . ." Karen threw her other Chakram and her two Chakrams relentlessly flew at Kai and Kai had trouble blocking the rings and the shots from the Kodenbuster at the same time. "HOW COULD YOU JUST MESS WITH RYU LIKE THAT!"

"Believe me . . . I didn't want to." Kai said coldly looking away after grabbing the Chakram from the air. Kai then threw the rings back at Karen, who caught them and ran at Kai to attack Kai again.

Kai grabbed Karen's arm and attempted to hit Karen with a fist, until Rai flew over to ram Kai. "Karen, I'll take over!" Rai shouted and was about to use his Axe to strike Kai but was stopped by a magenta magical whip wrapping around him. "Huh . . . YIKES!" Rai was pulled away from Kai by Kyoko.

"If you're going to fight, you'll have to fight me." Kyoko said.

Rai looked at Kyoko in disbelief, "look lady, I don't want to have to hit a girl so . . ." Then Rai was flung at another building by Kyoko.

"Believe me, I'm no ordinary girl." Kyoko said and tried to whip Rai again.

* * *

Back at Ryu and Ryn's spot, Ryn was trying to get Ryu back to his senses, "Ryu please stop this." Ryn said. Ryu didn't respond at all, still frozen in shock. "Ryu, come on, wake up already. This isn't like you . . . you'll catch a cold if you stay like this." Ryu didn't respond yet again.

What Ryn didn't notice was that the Taurus Kagejyu was right there, ready to attack. It stomped towards the two and Ryn heard the steps. Ryn looked to see the Kagejyu charging. Ryn grabbed Ryu and jumped away. The Kagejyu stopped and looked up to see Ryn floating down.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted. "Get up! Please Ryu, you can't just be like this . . . RYU!" Ryn shouted. When Ryu didn't respond again, Ryn had to take action. First she must defeat the Kagejyu before she tries to help Ryu again. Ryn drew her bow and fired at the Minotaur. She jumped up in the air to fire more shots to distract the Taurus Kagejyu from aiming towards Ryu. She landed behind the Kagejyu and she drew her Kodenrod and switched it to rifle mode. She fired shots from her rifle then a shot from the bow, but the Kagejyu wasn't affected. It grabbed Ryn and threw her to the ground. It brought Ryn up then smashed Ryn across the gut. Ryn gagged in pain and she was thrown into a wall.

* * *

Lee and Daisan exchanged fists over and over again and neither let down. Daisan threw a fist at Lee and Lee threw his right fist at Daisan. Daisan's power fists let out a pump from behind and steam was released as if powering up the fist. Lee's punch connected and in a second, Lee felt a sharp pain going up his right arm, _what the!_ This arm was exact same arm that Kai had twisted by the nerve a few chapters ago. At the very same spot that Kai had messed with the nerve, a mark started to appear on Lee's arm, a mark of a snake. Lee pulled back and held his right arm. "What the hell?" Lee groaned, "it's never hurt like this before."

Daisan let out a war cry and flung a fist at Lee. Lee blocked with his left hand but when Daisan's other fist started to come, Lee had to block with the right hand, which caused Lee even more pain. The mark of the snake started to flash even brighter.

"ARGH!" Lee let out a blood curdling scream and pulled back again. "my arm, my arm, what's wrong with my arm?" Daisan dashed towards Lee and tried to hit Lee again. Lee in desperation pushed his weapons button and summoned the Bell Cannon to fire at Daisan. Unlike most targets, Daisan was pretty huge so some shots actually hit even though Lee's a bad shot. Lee kept firing over and over again till the area was filled with an icy mist.

* * *

Rai was somewhat hesitating throughout his whole fight with Kyoko. Never once had he hit a girl before but now this girl means business. He had to brace it and just attack with no mercy. He tried to hit Kyoko with a lightning punch but Kyoko was agile and jumped over Rai. Rai bent his back to try to hit Kyoko while she was still recovering from her landing. Kyoko chanted something under her breath and a dark barrier appeared in front of her. Rai noticed that as Kyoko silently chanted, she was flipping through the black book that she had.

"Well, looks like I'll have to aim for that book." Rai said. He dashed towards Kyoko and drew held his Kodenbuster at the book. "CLIMAX!" Rai shouted and a green orb formed from the gun's barrel. Rai pulled the trigger and the blast fired out at the book. Rai jumped back away from the smoke.

The smoke cleared, and the book was just fine. "Were you trying to destroy my book?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Well I was." Rai said. "Don't know why it's still ok."

"This book isn't just some normal book." Kyoko explained. "It's an evil spell book that cannot be destroyed easily."

"Should you really be telling me that?" Rai asked. "I mean sure, there's nothing I can do about it, but should you really be wasting time telling me this?"

"Well what about you?" Kyoko asked. "You're just standing around asking me questions."

"Sorry, I'm not good at attacking girls." Rai said and tapped his foot. "Actually, are you sure you're a bad guy, you're not acting like one at all."

"I only follow Kai-sama, the man I love." Kyoko said holding her chest, "there's nothing else to it. If he says he's a villain, then I too am a villain." She chanted something silently and held out her hand. Dark orbs floated around Rai. Rai looked around to see what these orbs were about to do. Each orb started to glow and Rai saw something about to emerge from one of the orbs.

"OH SHIT!" Rai shouted. He jumped in the air and each orb started firing blasts at him. Rai used Burst and maneuvered around the blasts. One blast struck Rai and Rai fell to the roof.

"Prepare to die, green one." Kyoko said softly and started chanting.

Rai smirked though, "you're not the only one with a chant." Rai taunted. While he and Kyoko were in a standstill, he had silently been chanting a spell the whole time. "_Lightning of the Heavens Reveal Thyself! RETRIBUTION LIGHTNING!_"

Kyoko heard Rai shout 'Retribution Lightning'. Kyoko stopped her chant and looked at the sky to see green lightning gathering together into one cloud which at the same time natural lightning also gathered to make it stronger. A gigantic green lightning bolt dropped down from the sky towards Kyoko. Kyoko was struck by the lightning. She screamed loudly as a sign that she was really hit.

"BULLSEYE!" Rai shouted. What? The Lightning was created by Rai but he didn't actually hit her you know. As in, no part of his body actually touched her at all.

The lightning dissipated and Rai to see what happened to Kyoko. Instead of Kyoko, now stood a Magenta armored warrior.

"Huh?"

The warrior had shiny magenta armor and had a helmet that looked kind of like an armored Ranger bat themed helmet. There was a long frontless dress attached on her waist. Her black visor hid her face but once she spoke it was obvious who she was, "Baraotome." She was Kyoko, transformed.

"This is unexpected." Rai muttered.

* * *

When the icy mist cleared, Daisan was gone, but instead an orange warrior similar to Baraotome, without the skirt, and much larger, stood. The orange bear themed warrior looked at Lee, "Daikuma." Daisan's voice sounded.

"Not good, not good at all." Lee growled and winced in pain as his right arm was in a lot of pain.

The armored Daisan dashed at Lee and tried to bash Lee. The power fists were even bigger than before and when Daisan smashed Lee's right arm which Lee used to block, Lee felt an extreme pain running up his arm up to where the mark of the snake was. "ARGH!" Lee screamed. He could not take any more hits.

* * *

The red Koden Gem just had about enough of Ryu and slammed the back of Ryu's head. Ryu let out a yelp of pain and watched the ensuing slaughter of Ryn by the Taurus Kagejyu. Ryu could only watch in horror, his body unable to move, his feelings afraid of everything about to come and everything that had been done. What can he do? This thing is one of Kai's monsters, that thing is proof that Kai is a villain . . . but he doesn't want to believe that, this has to be a dream, this has to be a horrible nightmare. Ryu just wanted to wake up, just wake up and be gone from everything that had happened. But it's not a dream. The pain he felt from the gem's strike was real. The pain of Kai's sudden truth in his heart, he . . . he didn't know what to believe anymore.

However, Ryn was dying. She was the only one without any experience whatsoever in any sort of fights before becoming Kodenpink. This battle with the Taurus, was only a slaughter against her.

Ryu wanted to help, but his legs were shaking, he was completely afraid. He didn't know what to do, Kai usually helped him when he was in great trouble. But not this time, this time Kai's the villain. Ryu can no longer rely on Kai.

It was at this moment, the entity within Ryu, had enough and took over. Ryu's eyes glowed red and the red Koden Gem flew into Ryu's changer to transform him into Kodenred. Ryu drew his Twin Dragon Swords and ran over to the Taurus Kagejyu.

Ryu slashed the Kagejyu diverting its attention from Ryn. Ryu kept attacking the Kagejyu relentlessly. Every slash, all his emotions into it, despite Ryu showing none at the moment. His cold attacks were ruthless, merciless. Ryu's swords were ablaze and Ryu slashed a few more times, destroying the Kagejyu in the process.

Ryu stood still, dropping his swords, his suit dematerializing. Ryn's suit also dematerialized. "Ryu?" She had never seen Ryu so ruthless before. He was always so gentle, so kind. That was why his heart was so fragile.

Ryu turned to Ryn, tears falling from his eyes. He started to bawl and he fell into Ryn's chest. He cried, letting out his emotions. Kai who he trusted, Kai who helped against the Kagejyus, was one who commanded the Kagejyu himself.

"It's ok." Ryn said and held Ryu's head, "just cry, let it all out. Everything will be ok." She said that with no confidence. She didn't know what will happen in the future, but she does not like everything one bit.

* * *

Karen stomped on Kai and smashed him onto the roof. Karen jumped off of Kai and back flipped away. Her Chakram flew back into her hands. "I will tell you this, I'm going to kill you right here, right now for messing with Ryu's mind with everything that you've done!"

"Are you sure you're just doing this for Ryu?" Kai asked, "I've helped you a lot too you know."

"You've done everything for Ryu, I can tell." Karen replied, "what I can't get is why you would do everything and just attack him like that." Karen charged energy into her weapons, "if you're truly a villain, THEN DIE!"

Karen threw her Chakram at Kai. Kai though still having enough energy to block, just stood still. He stood there, not moving. One Chakram struck him on the cheek, cutting into his skin. The second Chakram slammed on his mask, knocking him back.

"ORYAH!" Karen let out a battle cry and appeared under Kai, "Super Kodenjyu Ougi!" She announced, "KIRIN FLIP FLASH!" Kodenkirin appeared in a projection and slammed against Kai while Karen used a flash kick on Kai. The resulting impact slammed against Kai's mask, flinging it away from Kai's face. "DIE!" Karen shouted and grabbed one Chakram from the air. She was about to just jam the ring into Kai's face . . . that was until she actually saw his face. Lightning flashed, revealing Kai's face. She gasped upon seeing the face of Kai.

Kai's pupils were as black as the night. It was pupil-less to say the least, causing his eyes to have an eerie look to it. It was not the eyes that caused Karen to hesitate though, it was the whole face of Kai. He looked . . . exactly like Ryu. His nose, his cheek, his lips, his eye shape. All of that, Ryu.

Kai stared sternly at Karen, "you're strong." Kai said to Karen, "makes me glad Ryu has you to support him."

"Wha?"

"Take care of him . . . please." Kai said.

"What are you saying?"

"Please . . . I can't support him forever." Kai said to Karen. "He must hate me, he has to hate me. I have done so many things to him, his father, his mother, they're gone because of me. Everything in his life, everything has been because of me. Please, take care of him." Kai said with a doting tone. Karen was still confused as to what is going on.

She was about to ask Kai why he has the same face as Ryu, but then Kai said, "don't mention my face to Ryu." Kai said to Karen. "I don't want him to have any more worries than he already has."

Karen put down her arms and Kai walked back to his mask. He picked it up and wore it.

Baraotome Kyoko came being thrown by Rai, "sorry!" Rai shouted. "But you're an enemy!"

Baraotome's armor shattered, "Kai-sama?" Kyoko said as Kai looked like he was ready to leave.

Lee in civilian form came screaming over and landed next to Rai and Karen. "LEE!" Rai and Karen shouted and ran over to him.

Lee was gripping his arm and constantly growling, "damn it, it hurts, it hurts."

Daikuma Daisan came over. Daikuma's armor shattered. "Kai-sama, I am ready to leave."

Kai took one look at Lee and noticed that Lee had the mark of the snake on the arm, "I'm . . . sorry." Kai said and turned away. He, Kyoko, and Daisan walked into a shadow, and melted into it to escape.

* * *

Lee was rushed back to his house so he could rest. The battle may've been too much for him. Every one was beat, and everybody's parents were worried about them, so they called it a day.

Karen late at night decided to sneak out of her house into the rain with umbrella in tow and rush to Ryu's house. Under Ryu's carpet, Ryu keeps a key in case any one he knew wanted to go in. Only Karen, Ryn, and Miku by extension know about this key. Karen opened the door and ran up to Ryu's room.

Ryu was in bed, sulking still. "Ryu . . ." Karen said and came over to Ryu. "Ryu, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Ryu said with a sniff.

"Ryu . . . do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Ryu hesitated, "that's fine." Karen got in bed with him, "do your parents know you're here?"

"I'll explain tomorrow." Karen said into Ryu's ear. Karen held Ryu and pressed onto his back, "Ryu, I know you'll be fine."

"But this pain hurts so much." Ryu whimpered. "I've never had someone I trusted so much do this to me before."

"A lot of bonds will be made in the future Ryu." Karen replied, "many of which may be broken. You'll have to deal with each and every one of them yourself." Karen then spoke into Ryu's ear, "but I'll also be here to help in case you need it."

Ryu stayed silent for a bit, but then spoke in a slightly cheered up tone, "thank you."

Karen at this moment decided she should talk to Ryu about what she heard from Kai and what she saw under that golden mask . . . but Kai asked her not to speak to Ryu about it.

Ryu was fast asleep and Karen started to think, _why would Kai want Ryu's hate so much? I just don't get it._

Karen looked at Ryu's sleeping face and was happy to see how peaceful he looked. She kissed him on the lips, "good night Ryu." _hope you have sweet dreams._

* * *

_**Teach us Ryunosuke-sensei!**_

"Ichi Ni San, GO!" Ryu said playing rock paper scissors with Karen. "Argh . . . lost again."

"Why am I the only one with you here today?" Karen asked Ryu.

"I don't know." Ryu said taking off his shirt and his pants. "I'm not even sure if I need to explain anything here today."

"Why are you taking off you clothes?" Karen asked.

"What, I thought we were playing strip JaKen." Ryu said.

"WE WERE?" Karen exclaimed.

"Well I was stripping so I guess so."

"YOU STRIPPED OF YOUR OWN ACCORD!" Karen shouted, and then she perked her ears up, "oh yeah, now I remember why we're here!"

"Oh yes. Today no new gear to explain about but instead this is an author's note." Ryu said putting on pants and a white lab coat. Ryu and Karen turned to the readers, "you see the reason why this chapter took an extremely long time is because the author had to go through some revisions as he wrote this chapter."

"His original plan was for it to actually be about the concert that was mentioned in this chapter." Karen said. "I would have some trouble and get stage fright and Miku would come and kiss me to get some confidence."

"So essentially, one Yuri couple was not shown because the author did not like the concept of Karen getting stage fright. Oh yeah, and Kousuke's girlfriend was supposed to debut in that chapter too but alas, you'll have to wait for it a bit."

"You see," Karen continued, "in the original fic, I'm just aspiring to be an idol. Here in this fic, I am an Idol and getting stage fright all of a sudden doesn't make much sense."

"So he changed it into this chapter which takes place a week after the concert." Ryu said. "Sorry about the mentions of the Concert tickets in chapter 2, I guess that has become sort of a red herring by now."

"Redryuranger11 also apologizes if this chapter did not focus on me as much as he'd hope." Karen said clapping her hands together.

"Oh well, you still had a lot of screen time, especially the end." Ryu said then smiled a mischievous smile, "and wow, I can't believe you snuck a kiss off of me."

"Eh . . ." Karen said. "Well . . . in this fic both Ryn and Miku have kissed you already on the lips but I haven't . . . so . . ."

Ryu took off his coat and grabbed Karen to give her a kiss on the lips. "Come on, let's do it if you want to so much."

Karen blushed, "eh?"

"OK!" A boy in a blue jacket shouted as he entered. "That's enough!"

"WHO ARE YOU!" Ryu shouted at the newcomer.

"Names Kiba Unido, Koukenblue!" The boy announced, "I'm here to shamelessly promote the new fic that Redryuranger11 is writing, Koden Sentai Koukenger!" He used a thumbs up, "it's a rewrite of a fic by another author Honoomaru so check it out when you have the time! It's a parody of Super Sentai in general and a parody of Kodenranger at the same time in a way so check it out if you want to."

"There's a little Rai and Reika that cameos a lot." Ryu mentioned. "And Rai's so cute!"

"OI!" Karen shouted at Ryu, "I thought you and I were going to have sex, why are you swooning over a kid Rai!"

"Oi, oi, oi." Kiba and Ryu said. "watch your language, this is a T fic, not an M fic."

"Oh well." Kiba said and looked at the reader, "hope to see you guys there in Koukenger!"

"And watch out for next time!" Ryu shouted. "Next chapter . . . someone will die!" Ryu said with a scary tone.

"Scary." Kiba said.

"See you then!" Ryu and Kiba exclaimed while Karen pouted.

"By the way, shouldn't you be an adult right now?" Ryu asked Kiba.

"Eh details, details."

* * *

_**Koden Life**_

Miku, wearing her usual school uniform, this time also wearing her school's official blue blazer, ran to Yatsude High.

It was long past after school and Rai was about to leave along with some of the other students, until he saw the Saburo High student, Miku, enter campus grounds. "Eh . . ." Rai ran over to Miku to talk to her, "why is a Saburo student coming to Yatsude at this hour?"

"Hm?" Miku said to Rai, "oh, I'm here trying to visit a student."

"Who?"

"Ryunosuke Rekka, do you know him?" Miku asked.

"Ryu . . . RYU!" Rai shouted. "Oh you're looking for him . . . sorry about this but I haven't really seen that much today." Rai said, then looked down to see Miku's big boobs. "I mean I saw him, but we didn't talk much today. He and I were supposed to hang out today for some . . ." He was about to say training but he refrained from saying that, "thing, something, but he didn't show up."

Miku looked around and noticed a giant tree, "well thanks anyway," she said and noticed Rai was starting at her, eh, assets. She smiled a teasing smile, "ooh, is there something that you like?"

Rai shook his head and tried to keep a straight face, "I WASN'T LOOKING AT YOUR BOOBS!"

"I didn't say you were." Miku said with a loud giggle, "you're pretty cute."

Rai blushed, and pouted, "I'm not cute, I'm handsome."

Miku laughed loudly, "oh I can't believe it, you look like such a cute kid right now."

"I'M NOT!"

"But if you do like it so much, I can show you more." Miku said with a teasing tone.

"NO THANK YOU!" Rai shouted. "I'm a moral student council president, I will not be swayed!"

Miku laughed, "just teasing you, I'm not serious at all."

Rai blushed in embarrassment, "oh, he, he. I wasn't either."

"Well, seeya!" Miku shouted and ran off while blowing a kiss at Rai.

Rai turned around towards the entrance, "Damn, Ryu knows a lot of cute girls." Rai muttered.

Ayako, who was watching Rai and Miku, ran over to Rai, "um . . . Rai?" Ayako asked.

"Ayako, what is it?" Rai asked.

"Um . . . who was that girl over there?" Ayako asked, while blushing.

"Someone that Ryu knows."

"Were you . . . flirting with her." Ayako asked Rai.

"F-f-flirting!" Rai stuttered, "What do you mean flirting!"

"You two . . . looked a lot like you were flirting with each other." Ayako said turning away.

"Let me assure you that I do not flirt with just every girl I see, that's Lee's job, no matter how big the girl is over here." Rai said patting his chest, and then noticed that Ayako was looking at her breasts as if checking to see if she could match up to Miku. "EH! I didn't mean that you didn't have any, they're kind of big, I MEAN . . ."

Ayako blushed even more and looked at Rai. She was happy . . . but a part of her felt like she should whack Rai for making such a comment.

Miku ran over to the tree that she saw and climbed up the tree. She saw Ryu laying on a thick branch. "Knew you would be here." Miku said smiling.

"Well why's that?" Ryu asked.

"You usually climb up trees just because you felt sad." Miku said sitting on the branch.

"I always feel like I'm closer to my parents this way." Ryu said. "It makes me feel better."

"Are you ok Ryu?" Miku asked.

"Finding out that Kai is a villain, Kai being a person that I trusted a lot . . . I don't know." Ryu said.

Miku crept closer to Ryu, "it's not the end of the world Ryu," Miku said crawling up Ryu's body. "A lot of obstacles will come your way, this is just one of them."

Ryu sighed, "I still don't know how I'm going to deal with this." Ryu replied. "And . . . how am I going to face Kai the next time."

"Next time you will be enemies." Miku said.

"I know . . . but I don't know if I can fight him . . ." Ryu said with hesitation, "he seems so . . . familiar to me."

"Only time will tell," Miku said resting her head on Ryu's shoulder, "just don't worry about it this instant ok? It'll only make you feel worse." She said stroking Ryu's chest with her finger.

"All right." Ryu said. "I'll try."

At this very moment, Lee was walking under the tree . . . and he dropped to his knees. "MY ARM!" Lee growled in pain and held his right arm.

Ryu and Miku heard that yelp and looked down. Ryu saw Lee just sprawled all over the ground and he looked to be in a lot of pain, "LEE!" Ryu screamed and climbed down the tree as fast as he could. Miku followed Ryu. "Lee, Lee, LEE!" Ryu shouted and ran over to Lee.

"My arm, my arm!" Lee cried out, "it hurts."

"LEE!" Rai screamed and ran over with Ayako, "what happened Lee, what's wrong!" Rai knelt down to see eye to eye with Lee.

"I don't know man, I don't know! It just hurts!" Lee cried, something that Ryu had never seen Lee do before.

Then under Lee's shirt, the mark of the snake brighten. Inside Lee's body, a black shadow started to wrap around Lee's arm bone. The shadow was thin as a snake and it squeezed Lee's bone, until it broke, in several places. A loud crack sounded, followed by more cracks.

Lee's eyes widened from the pain, and he let out one horrifying blood curdling scream . . .

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review! I'm waiting for it! See you next time!


	8. Farewell, to the Blue sky I go

I do now own Super Sentai or anything that this fic may reference whether it be intentional or not. This is a rewrite of the original Kodenranger fic which may be found titled as Elemental Sentai Kodenranger: First Strike.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 8: Farewell, to the Blue sky I go

Lee walked through the hallway of school during break. Every one around looked at Lee and gasped upon seeing him.

_"How is it sensei?"_ _Mr. Hamura asked the doctor._

Lee's right arm was in a cast.

_"I'm afraid that his arm may never heal." The doctor replied._

Lee made his way to Takeshi's classroom.

_"Why?" Mrs. Hamura asked in distress._

Lee went in to see Karen and Ryn chatting with the other girls.

_"His arm, it's strange." The doctor said. "The way it broke, it just seems so unnatural so supernatural. It also seems to have completely messed up his arm. I'm sorry to say this but it seems that Lee's arm may never heal."_

Lee walked over to Karen. "Hey, Karen."

_Lee's eyes widened in despair. His arm may never again heal. There was nothing the doctor could do other than put the arm in a cast. It was all over, his right arm, the arm he used to become one of the school's greatest athletes, it's all over . . ._

"What is it?" Karen asked. All the other girls around Karen started to murmur to each other.

"Will you . . . go out with me?" Lee asked. Every girl sat silent for a little bit, then each of them silently went 'EH!'

"Huh?" Karen wondered if Lee meant . . .

"A date." Lee replied. "Will you please go out on a date with me?" Lee throughout this, did not smile his usual cheerful smile. In fact, he didn't seem like his usual cheerful self at all.

Karen widened her eyes in complete surprise while every other girl (except Ryn) around Karen started to smile and to shout, "WAH, CONGRATULATIONS!"

* * *

Karen had accepted to go out with Lee. After school, while she and Ryn were walking home, Ryn asked, "Karen . . . you're not just going out with Lee because you feel sorry for him right?"

"Huh?"

"I mean . . . I thought you liked someone else." Ryn said.

"Well I do . . ." Karen replied.

"Then why didn't you just let Lee down?" Ryn asked.

"I . . . I really don't know." Karen said looking down. "Look, can we not just talk about this, I'm not entirely sure why I said yes."

"Oh well . . ." Ryn said sighing, "but if he does something perverted to you, you tell me and I will make sure to make him regret it for ever messing with you."

"Hai." Karen said nodding. "If that happens, I will try to not hurt him badly and I will go to you for help first thing." She and Ryn giggled.

* * *

Rai was in the student council classroom going over some documents with Ayako and the rest of the student council. "Class 1-5 has a maid cafe planned for the next festival." Ayako said going through plans for a festival that Yatsude was hosting.

"Maid cafe." Rai nodded. "Just make sure they don't do anything really risqué and it'll be fine."

"Well that kind of sounds boring if you're going to limit them." Lee said, all of a sudden appearing between Rai and Ayako.

The student council stayed silent for a while but then realized that Lee was just there, "WHEN DID YOU GET IN HERE!" Rai and the other members shouted.

"Snuck in like normal." Lee said pointing at the door with his left hand.

"Well get out." Rai growled, but looked at Lee's right arm, which was in a cast. Rai closed his scowl and said, "or just stay for all I care. Just don't disturb us." Rai said straightening the piles of documents that he had.

"But I need some advice." Lee said.

Rai sighed and palmed his forehead. "All right, shoot." Rai replied. "But hurry up, I don't have much time." He picked up his can of green tea and drank it.

"I want some dating advice." Lee replied straight forwardly.

Rai drank his tea calmly, but choked upon finishing processing what Lee said. Ayako patted Rai's back to make him feel better. "God damn it. I need to stop drinking stuff when I'm around you or it'll be the death of me one day." Rai said after getting his breath back. "But why would you need my advice?"

"Well . . . because I don't really know what to do on a date." Lee said blushing, "and I already asked out Karen so . . ."

Rai and Ayako were staring at Lee with surprised eyes, then Rai drank his tea and, this time purposefully, choked again. "HOLY CRAP!" Rai shouted, "you really went through with that?"

"Yes." Lee nodded. "But after I did that, I realized that I don't have a clue on what to do on a date, so . . . help?"

Rai blushed and looked away, "why would you ask me, it's not like I've ever gone on a date ever before."

"EH!" The other student council members (not Ayako) shouted.

"What?" Rai was astonished by how the others acted upon hearing that.

"I always thought that Kaicho had many girlfriends." The male treasurer said.

"WHA!" Rai jumped back in shock, "who do you think I am, Casanova?"

"I always thought that he and Lee were a couple." The female secretary said.

"Oh come on." Rai said. "I already went through one Yaoi discussion today and I DO NOT want to go through this again. And for the record, I AM STRAIGHT! I don't know about Lee though so don't ask me."

"Does Ayako have any thoughts about this?" The female historian asked Ayako.

Ayako blushed, "I don't have any thoughts about this!" She exclaimed.

"So yeah, no help here." Rai said, "can't really help you."

"I see." Lee said. "Well you have any advice?"

"Just be yourself." Ayako replied to Lee.

"Oh?" Lee said inquisitively.

"All you have to do is be yourself and make sure that the girl has a good time." Ayako replied, "just make sure you don't do something idiotic and you'll be fine. You're already a find young man so I don't see any trouble from you."

"I'm touched." Lee said trying to form a smile, "you actually think I'm a fine young man. Could you really be falling for me?"

Ayako frowned and looked away while blushing, "stop fooling around! This is exactly what I meant when I said idiotic."

Lee chuckled, "oh man, you haven't changed at all Ayako-chan." Lee laughed, "just like last year, when we were in that book reading club."

Hearing those words sparked both Rai and Ayako's attention. "It was a Literature club." Rai corrected Lee.

"Yeah, Literature Club." Lee said with his usual big smile. He, Rai, and Ayako started reminiscing to those days.

-_A year ago-_

_Rai and Ayako in the year before were in a Literature Club which consisted of them and a few seniors. Lee just like in the present, liked to sneak into the clubroom and bug Rai. "NE, NE, NE!" A younger Lee said jumping around a younger Rai. Back then both were a little bit shorter than they were in the present. "Come on, play with me Rai, I'm bored."_

"_If you're bored go join a club." Rai said._

"_Rai told me you like sports, why don't you try out for a sports team." A younger Ayako said to Lee._

"_But if Rai's not going to be on a team then what's the point." Lee whined. "NE, NE, NE!" Lee said poking Rai's arm. "Come on, put the book down and go to that Sushi Store that just opened."_

"_I've got club duties today." Rai said. "I need to write this report on this book I'm reading."_

"_BOO!" Lee pouted, "you used to be so much more fun when it was us with Taki, Ken, and Silent Bob."_

"_Who?" Rai asked, not really recognizing the name 'Silent Bob'._

"_Lee, you really shouldn't be bothering Rai." Ayako said to Lee._

"_Hai, hai, I know, but still. Bothering this guy is so much fun!" Lee said with an extremely cheerful smile and poking at Rai playfully._

"_Go read a book or something." Rai said hitting Lee's head with a random big book. "Don't bother me." Rai went back to trying to finish the book that he had so he could write a report on the book for the whole entire school to read and hopefully spark an interest in the rest of the school. When there was total silence for a bit, Rai started to get worried and looked at Lee . . . to see Lee really getting into the book that Lee was reading. "HOLY COW!" Rai exclaimed. "You're seriously reading that!"_

"_Yeah." Lee nodded. "It's surprisingly really interesting."_

"_Wow, I never knew Lee would get into a book like that." Ayako said with an amused look._

"_Believe me, Lee used to be a total nerd, nerdier than me." Rai said._

_Ayako looked at Rai and she giggled, "oh, I don't believe you look nerdy at all. You look more like a delinquent to me." She teased._

_Rai grunted. "I'm not a delinquent though."_

"_Anymore." Lee added._

"_OH COME OVER HERE!" Rai shouted and put Lee in a chokehold._

_Lee chuckled while Rai was doing that chokehold, "hey, it seems that being in this club will be interesting, how about letting me join this club?"_

"_Oi, are you really sure about this?" Rai asked Lee._

"_YEAH!" Lee said with his smile beaming, "come on, it'll be fun especially since my best friend is here."_

"_That's great!" Ayako exclaimed with a clap, "we've been looking for more people to join."_

"_Can we do that though?" Rai asked. "Letting Lee join like that in the middle of the school year."_

"_Well . . . I guess we can try." Ayako said. "Ojii-chan is pretty lax about this type of stuff so we might be able to do that."_

_-Present Moment-_

"Man, I never thought that you of all people would join." Rai said. "I'm really surprised you managed to stay without getting bored."

"Hey, like you had said back then, I did used to be more nerdier than you." Lee replied.

"Lee's joining really helped the club out a lot." Ayako said, "with his joining, more people became interested in our club and more people also wanted to join our club."

"Actually it was because Rai who every one thought was a delinquent back then that people started to get interested." The female historian remarked, "Lee's joining just made more people really wanted to know more about that club."

"You know, technically I'm still a member of that club." Lee said. "Unlike you two, I never really left the club so I'm still there."

"What, are you thinking of visiting some of the old and new members?" Rai asked.

"Yeah." Lee said. "Hope some of them will recognize me still." Lee got up and walked out the door, "I'll be seeing ya around, take care!" Lee was off.

Rai, looked worried, "why would he all of a sudden want to visit the Literature Club?"

"The way Lee said what he said, something seemed off." Ayako said, "it almost seems like he's in despair, like he's afraid that he needs to live out everything while he still can."

"Damn." Rai bit his thumb, "I hope that's not the case."

"Hello!" Ojii-chan barged into the room, "Lee you in here!" Ojii-chan's sudden outburst shocked every one in the room, and made Rai accidentally bite his finger hard.

"ARGH!" Rai screamed after realizing that his sudden surprise made him bite his finger hard, causing it to bleed.

"EEK!" Ayako shrieked when she saw the blood coming from Rai's finger. She took out a handkerchief and started to wipe Rai's finger.

"Hm, not here." Ojii-chan said nodding. "Man where is that kid?"

"Why are you looking for him?" Rai whimpered, while holding out his finger for Ayako to wipe.

"Nothing." Ojii-chan said. "Just making sure if he's ok or not, well I'll be off!" Ojii-chan ran out the door.

Rai growled and whimpered when he tended back to his thumb, then looked at every one else's faces, who all had a surprised astonished look on. "What?"

"Kaicho . . ." The male treasurer said.

"Is cute." The female secretary said.

"WHA!" Rai shouted and both he and Ayako jumped back in shock.

The female historian had a teasing face on, "he looks like such a cute little kid, so helpless, so hurt."

Rai growled, "OI!" He screamed, "THIS IS YOUR KAICHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Then he huffed, "besides, I'm not cute, I'm handsome."

* * *

The next day, after school, Karen got ready for her date with Lee. She waited outside the cafe that Lee said that he would take her to. Karen was wearing a cute yellow dress with a white jacket on. She wore sunglasses to disguise herself so people wouldn't all of sudden just rush up to her and start asking her for autographs and such. Karen looked at the clock on her cell phone, "where could he be?" Karen asked herself. "He's taking quite a while. She sat down on a bench and sighed, _why did I agree to this again? _She thought to herself. She remembered seeing Lee look so hurt, so desperate during that moment when he asked, as if it was one of the last things he was going to do. She shook her head to get that image out. She didn't want it to seem like she was only dating Lee because she felt sorry for him. But he seemed like a broken bird. . .

_Like a Pegasus who has lost his wings . . . _Kai, who was standing on top of a building thought to himself while he spied on Karen. Daisan, was there with a portable cooker cooking up some food for Kai. "You know, you didn't have to follow me Daisan." Kai said to Daisan.

"Sorry Kai-sama." Daisan said looking at Kai, "but I kind of felt sorry for breaking the arm of that boy with my strength."

"Look Daisan, that boy wouldn't have broken his arm after a fight with you." Kai said sighing, "it's my fault. I put a curse on one of his nerves during my first fight with him, and your constant pounding on his right arm just triggered that nerve."

"Still, it was my fault that the curse has activated, so I wanted to make sure that the boy was ok."

Kai sighed again, "suit yourself." Kai said then looked at what Daisan was doing, "What are you making?"

"Onigiri (Rice Balls) and Shiitake." Daisan replied, "you need to stay healthy you know, can't have Kyoko spoil you with the food that you like."

Kai looked at Daisan with bewilderment then looked away, "you know I don't like Shiitake right?" Kai said.

"Yes, but you still need it to keep your strength up and be healthy." Daisan said.

Kai chuckled, "you're just like a mother Kuma-san." Kai said jokingly.

Karen checked her clock again, then looked onwards to see Lee, wearing a blue sweater and white shorts, walking slowly by. His arm was still hanging in the cast as he came by. He walked up to Karen and greeted her, "yo." Lee said waving his left hand.

"Eh?" Karen was surprised, "how'd you figure out it was me?"

"You have cute pigtails." Lee said while flashing his smile, "it's hard not to figure it out."

"Hm . . ." Karen held her pigtails, "if that's the case, I should probably change my hairstyle just in case to disguise myself better just in case one of my fans recognize my pigtails."

"Hey, there's no need to disguise yourself." Lee said pulling down Karen's sunglasses, "you look really cute, that's why every one likes you . . . especially me."

Karen blushed, "thank you." She said. Some onlookers recognized Karen and most of them gasped in awe.

"Come on, let's go in." Lee said pointing at the cafe.

"Hai." Karen nodded. She and Lee entered the cafe.

"HOLY COW!" A pedestrian shouted, "Was that Karen Hibiki!"

"OH MY GOD!" Another pedestrian shouted, "was that her boyfriend?"

* * *

Kai entered the cafe while in disguise (black civilian outfit and sunglasses instead of a mask). Daisan stayed outside without a huge disguise other than a clown hat. He also had some balloons which he gave to little kids along the way, "here you go." Daisan said in a friendly tone.

The cafe was a place that specialized mostly in sweets. Lee got some information on Karen that she had quite the sweet tooth and decided that this cafe would be the best place to take her to. He was right, she was enjoying the cake that she got with gusto. "Delicious!" She squealed. "I can't believe that you somehow found out that I like to eat out at this type of place."

"Yeah, knew you'd like it." Lee said. Lee didn't have much of a sweet tooth so instead just ordered some noodles. Lee used his left hand to hold the chopsticks and tried to grab a noodle, but unfortunately, he just wasn't that great with his left hand.

Karen who was indulging the cake at the moment, paused and noticed that Lee had trouble using the chopsticks with his left hand. "Something wrong?"

Lee put down the chopsticks. "No, everything is fine." Lee replied, "come on, don't stop. If you like the cake that much you should continue eating it."

Karen put down her fork then put her seat next to Lee.

"Huh, what are you doing?" Lee asked.

Karen took Lee's chopsticks and picked up a noodle. She then held it in front of Lee's mouth, "say ah." Karen said cheerfully.

"Ah?" Lee opened his mouth and Karen fed Lee the noodle.

Many of the patrons who recognized Karen all stared in awe, _oh man, I wished that was me._ One patron said.

Karen continued doing this for Lee until Lee finished the bowl of noodles. "Why did you help me?" Lee asked using his left hand to spoon the soup into his mouth.

Karen was back to finishing her cake, "I'm sorry." Karen said, "I saw that you looked really helpless and I wanted to help."

Lee drank a spoonful of soup, then smiled, "Thanks." Lee said. "I appreciate it."

"Lee . . . don't try too hard ok?" Karen said to Lee.

"Huh?"

"Right now you're having some problems." Karen said, "you shouldn't push yourself. If you have any trouble, just ask others to help." Karen pointed to herself, "if you ask me, I'll try my best to help no matter what. I'll do it until your arm heals!" She cheerfully said.

When Lee heard something about healing, he flashbacked to the time at the doctors . . .

"_His arm may never heal . . ."_

Lee started to cry. Karen was real surprised at this. Lee always had a smile on at school, but right now, he was crying. "What's wrong, was it something I said?" Karen frantically asked.

"It's nothing." Lee said then smiled, "man, you are the sweetest girl I've ever met my whole entire life."

"Huh?"

"You treat every one so well." Lee said. "It just makes me happy to see you smile during these last few days . . ." Lee realized he slipped a few words he probably shouldn't have said.

"Last . . . few days?" Karen wondered what Lee meant by those words.

"It's nothing!" Lee exclaimed. "Well it looks like you're done with the cake. Is there something you want to do?" Lee held Karen's hand, "name anything, I'll make sure I make it worth your while."

"Um . . . well I don't really want to make it seem like I'm taking advantage of you . . ."

"Nah, it's no problem. Just name it."

"There's this movie that I want to see . . ." Karen timidly said.

"Man you're cute when you look like that." Lee said, which made Karen blush. "Come on, after I pay the bill let's go!"

"Eh, I thought I was going to pay half the bill." Karen asked.

"It's a date so I have to do it, so come on, let's go!" Lee exclaimed and he held Karen up.

After Lee and Karen exited, Kai made his exit, "Daisan, let's go!" Kai said as he dashed after Lee and Karen.

Daisan handed his last balloon to the kid that was asking for a balloon and Daisan handed the child candy, "here, now be a good kid ok?" Daisan said patting the child gently on the head, despite Daisan having power gloves on (which did nothing at the moment as Daisan has total control over those power fists), then Daisan ran off after Kai.

* * *

Karen had wanted to see a new movie that came had come out recently. It was a drama movie about an angelic being who had fallen from grace. A fallen angel . . . going through life with its broken wings, unable to return to where it belongs. The angel was found by a little boy who decided to take care of the angel. The angel lived with the boy as he aged and watched as the boy grow into a fine young man. While they lived together, this man helped give the angel meaning to live.

The man later married and had kids who all became friends with the angel. At this point in the movie, the angel realized that no matter what, it wasn't aging. While the little boy that found it has grown up no to have kids, it wasn't changing at all. It still looked the same as it did when the little boy had found it, broken . . .

Eventually the man grew up to be an old man, and his kids grew up and had children of their own. On the old man's deathbed, he started to recount of all the wonderful memories he had with the angel, and said that the angel should have hope. One day it will become unbroken and one day it shall fly. Maybe one day, in the man's afterlife, he shall reunite with the angel when it has risen again.

The old man dies, leaving the angel alone with only the old man's children and grandchildren as remnants of the old man. For a few generations, the angel continued to stay with the man's family. Each generation grew old in front of its eyes and all died out. The angel was not changing at all, there was no way for it to regain its wings again. In an infinite loop, the angel is destined to see the man's family grow old and die in front of it on and on, while it stayed a broken angel.

The angel stood on top of a building and looked down at the city. What was it going to do? There was nothing else it could do. Forever, that loop, the constant reminder that it will not age and die while the family of the man that it cared for will . . . it was just too much. The angel will never again regain its wings . . . so it dove down towards the ground. The angel cried during this moment . . . and the movie ends while the angel is falling . . . the credits roll, a solemn song plays. Feathers fall through the sky, and a little boy, played by the same child actor as the one who played the little boy version of the man, picked it up. It looked at a woman, "mama, tell me about the story of the angel . . ."

* * *

Karen was crying as she watched the movie. When she and Lee left the theaters, her tears stopped flowing, "I liked that movie." She said. "It had a nice story and you really just get into it." She turned to Lee, "Don't you think so Lee?" She asked with closed eyes and when she opened them up, she noticed that Lee had a cold face, but had tears falling from his eyes. Lee didn't answer, "Lee?"

Lee shook his head to bring himself back to reality, "sorry, I was spacing out."

"Lee . . . is there a problem?" Karen asked.

"It's nothing." Lee said, "nothing at all . . ." The story of the angel, how it would never regain its wings, and it would forever just be a fallen angel . . . it reminded him so much of his plight . . . Lee looked his right arm and touched it with his left hand while Karen was looking away, _this . . . this is my broken wing . . . it will never come back . . . never again._

_

* * *

_

Kai was sitting on top of a building in his regular battle robe and mask and he was crying, "oh damn it, I can't believe that movie got to me . . ."

Daisan didn't watch the movie so he didn't know what Kai was talking about. "Onigiri?" Daisan asked holding out a ginormous rice ball to Kai. Kai just took the gigantic ball and bit it. "Here's your Shiitake Kai-sama."

"Hai." Kai said taking a bowl of rice with Shiitake on it. Kai nonchalantly ate it, "I just remembered I hate Shiitake . . ." Kai shrugged and ate on. Then Kai looked down from the building and saw Lee walking with Karen, and Kai got worried . . . "I hope Lee will be ok." Kai said, _that movie really somehow matched up to Lee's situation symbolically . . . how the hell did that happen?_

* * *

Lee walked Karen home, "I had an enjoyable time." Karen said to Lee.

Lee walked Karen to the gate of her home. Since it was dark right now, Lee couldn't make out what her house looked like (it's a mansion but in the dark, there's no way to tell). "Yeah me too." Lee said. "Thanks for going out with me Karen."

"No problem." Karen said.

"But I'm afraid . . . this might be the last time." Lee said with a grim tone.

"Eh?"

Then Lee gave Karen a peck on the cheek. Karen blushed, but when Lee pulled back, Lee whispered into Karen's ear, causing her to lose her blush, "good bye." Lee said softly. He turned and headed for his home.

Karen stood there silent, that good bye . . . it seemed like it held another meaning rather then simply saying good bye for the night . . . she started to get worried.

She opened the gate to her house and entered, just in time to see Ojii-chan just sitting on the porch of her mansion, "yo." Ojii-chan said waving to Karen.

Karen stepped back, "Ojii-chan . . . why are you on the porch of my house?" Karen asked Ojii-chan.

"There's something urgent that I need to teach you tonight and I must hurry." Ojii-chan said.

"Huh?"

"I shall teach you . . . the healing arts!" Ojii-chan exclaimed with his fist up high.

Karen just blinked her eyes in confusion, "eh?"

* * *

The next day, Chiaki was out for morning practice. He took out his football gear and was about to join the rest of his team for practice, when he came along Lee. "Senpai!" Chiaki exclaimed when he saw Lee. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see you." Lee said.

"But . . . why?"

Lee and Chiaki spent some time together talking about the days when they met, how Lee (back when he was in the Literature Club, he did end up playing a lot of sports on a lot of different teams, therefore meaning he kind of belongs to a lot of different clubs) had convinced Chiaki, who was unsure of himself during the day when he wanted to try out for the American Football team, to try out. Lee inspired Chiaki to do his best, but now . . . Lee looked so . . . hurt.

"Hey, good luck on the rest of your future games." Lee said to Chiaki.

"Oh come on Senpai, you make it seem like this will be the last time we meet." Chiaki said.

"Hm . . ." Lee neither nodded nor shook his head.

"Well . . . cheer up Senpai." Chiaki said holding Lee's shoulder, "when your arm heals, help me train all right?"

Lee grunted upon hearing about healing again, and remembered those words from the doctor . . . "Sure." Lee said with the best smile he could muster. "If I'm still around, and if my arm heals, I guess I'll do that."

"HAI!" Chiaki said. "Well, see you later Senpai!" Chiaki said running off to the field.

Lee waved good bye to Chiaki, then whispered, "good bye . . . my Kohai."

* * *

Rai was in the hallway trying to get to class, when Karen stopped him. "Rai?"

"What is it?" Rai asked Karen.

"Can I borrow you for a few seconds?" Karen asked.

Rai blushed, "What?"

Karen grabbed Rai's hand that Rai had accidentally bit on the thumb too hard. The hand was bandaged slightly since the wound wasn't that big. Karen touched the thumb.

"OW!" Rai yelped.

Ryn, who was following Karen, ran up to Karen and Rai, "Karen . . . what exactly are you doing to Rai?"

"It's something that I want to test out." Karen said taking off Rai's bandage.

"OI!" Rai shouted at Karen, "what are you doing that for!"

"SH!" Karen shushed Rai. "Not so loud, I'm doing something with my elemental powers."

"What?" Ryn and Rai both said in unison.

Karen held Rai's thumb, then she opened her mouth and started to suck on Rai's thumb.

"EH!" Ryn and Rai both hissed in unison. Karen . . . was making a lot of suggestive sounds.

_OH COME ON!_ Rai shouted in his head, _WHAT KIND OF LAME PLOT IS THIS! _Karen moaned as she sucked Rai's thumb. _Damn it . . . why does she have to sound so erotic . . ._ Something was rising down under Rai if you know what I mean, _DAMN IT! You like Ryn . . . RYN!_

Then a light flashed from where Karen was sucking, and Karen pulled back, her saliva dripping from her mouth as she pulled back. She kept huffing and puffing.

"Karen . . . why did you do that?" Ryn asked Karen.

Karen gasped once and wiped her mouth, then pointed at Rai's thumb.

"OI!" Rai shouted at Karen. "If you're going to do something so perverted how about doing it after school and not on school grounds!" Rai flung his arm then realized that his thumb was completely healed. "What?"

"Eh sorry." Karen said bowing, "I was just trying out something that Ojii-chan taught me and I wanted to see if it worked or not. He told me that you accidentally bit off some skin yesterday and I wanted to test out my powers."

"So . . . why were you making those sounds?" Ryn asked.

"What sounds?" Karen asked. Ryn then mimicked Karen and made the sounds that she made.

Now this . . . made Rai feel aroused. This was the girl that he liked and she was making those same sounds that Karen had been making and this . . . made something rise down under.

Rai looked the other way and slapped himself to eliminate that rise. He then turned back to Karen, who looked really shock, "I'M SORRY!" Karen bowed to Rai, "I'm sorry if I made some inappropriate sounds!"

"It's all right," Rai said, "I won't hold it against you, since my thumb is all better now! But . . . why did you suck on my thumb? Was it really necessary?"

"Actually I don't know." Karen said trying to figure out why she all of a sudden decided to suck on Rai's thumb. "I was never told how I was going to heal and . . . well . . . for some reason I felt like sucking your thumb . . ."

Rai felt a sharp tingle going up his spine, "Karen . . . you better not be thinking of . . ."

"I AM NOT!" Karen shouted and slapped Rai really hard, "EEP! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

"Karen . . . you really are perverted aren't you?" Ryn asked teasingly.

"Eh . . ." Karen blushed . . . then stay silent.

Ojii-chan was watching from a distance, "good, good. She made good progress in one night. Now hopefully she can figure out how to work those powers without sucking on something and we'll be fine."

* * *

Kai stood on a tree near the school while Daisan accompanied him, again with the portable cooker and cooking Shiitake again. "Daisan . . . do you think Lee will do something stupid?"

"Can't say." Daisan said. "He seemed like such a tough guy, never expected him to act so weak."

"Again . . . my fault." Kai said looking down, depressed.

"Don't look so down." Daisan said then handed Kai a gigantic Onigiri. "Have an Onigiri."

Kai took the Onigiri and ate it, "man your Onigiris are big." Kai said.

* * *

During the middle of class, Ryu had to use the restroom. Ryu came out of the restroom satisfied. He was about to go to class, until he heard some footsteps. Normally, Ryu would ignore this and just go on with his merry life, but he decided to turn around to see who was making those footsteps. It was Lee, walking up the stairs to the roof.

"What's Lee doing?" Ryu asked himself. Normally, Lee would only be out in the hallway in the middle of class if he was ditching his class to go to Takeshi's classroom, but not this time. Ryu followed Lee up the stairs to the roof. Ryu entered the door to the outside.

Ryu found Lee sitting at the edge of the roof. "Lee." Ryu said.

Lee heard Ryu and turned to Ryu. "Yo Gorgeous." Lee said to Ryu.

"Don't call me Gorgeous." Ryu grunted. "What are you doing up here?"

"Oh nothing." Lee said and looked at the sky, "just watching in awe at how blue the sky is."

"Lee, you should probably get back to class." Ryu said. "And get off the edge, that's really dangerous."

Lee stood up but still stood near the edge. "Ryu . . . have you ever thought about how it was like to die?" Lee asked.

Ryu perked his ears up, "what?"

Lee smiled an insincere smile. "Well?"

Rai, who followed Lee out the classroom, was behind the door to the roof, eavesdropping.

"Well . . . sometimes." Ryu said. "I do wonder what it's like to be the dead, you know, what it's like after death."

"Well, these past few days for me, I've gotten that feeling." Lee said patting his right arm.

"Huh?"

"You see, this arm of mine is really important to me." Lee said.

"I get it, because you're an athletic person right?" Ryu asked.

"Yeah . . . but now, it's gone." Lee said then turned to face the edge of the roof. "Ryu . . . I didn't tell any one this, but I'm afraid my arm may never heal ever again."

"Oh come on, that's crazy talk."

Lee frowned. "No Ryu, I'm serious." He looked at his arms, and tears started to fall down his eyes, "the doctor doesn't even know why it broke in the first place. There's something odd about my x-rays for this arm. It just isn't right." Lee said. "It's broken in more than one place and it probably will never heal because it seems like it'll just keep breaking if it does."

"Lee, what do you mean?" Ryu asked.

"I'll probably never become useful again." Lee said, sniffing. "I can't even eat right without messing up. It's just . . . hard for me. If the rest of my life is going to be like this, then . . ." Lee turned to Ryu, then Lee smiled. "You know Ryu, it's been a fun life. It's nice that I became friends with you just a few weeks ago."

"What are you saying Lee?" Ryu asked, now worried.

"Good luck with the rest of your life Ryu." Lee said beaming a smile. "Take care of Karen ok, she's one in a million." Lee started to inch for the edge of the roof.

"Lee . . . what are you doing!" Ryu upon noticing that Lee was nearing the edge of the roof, shouted.

"Farewell." Lee said waving his left hand, "to that place beyond the blue sky I go now, hopefully." Lee jumped off the edge of the roof . . .

Rai grunted from behind the door, "that idiot." Rai sighed.

Kai watched as Lee jumped, "that boy . . ." Kai said looking away. "I can't believe he really did it."

"LEEEEEE!" Ryu screamed and dashed towards Lee. Before Lee put down his left hand, Ryu grabbed onto that left hand, to keep Lee from falling.

Lee looked up and was astonished, "Ryu, what are you doing?" Lee asked.

Ryu had trouble keeping Lee up. "Damn it, damn it, damn it." Ryu growled. Lee was heavy and Ryu wasn't strong enough to help Lee up. "Hold on Lee!"

"Ryu, let me go!" Lee shouted.

"Wha?"

"There's nothing left for me Ryu! My right arm is gone and now there's nothing left. Just let me go Ryu," Lee started to cry, "just let me fall . . ."

"NEVER!" Ryu shouted. "I won't let go! I'll never let go!"

"WHY!" Lee shouted, "you're weak Ryu! There's no way you'll be able to save me! Save yourself, at least let me fall alone so I don't have the guilt of having killed someone by my own stupid actions."

"You stupid asshole!" Ryu shouted vulgarly, causing Lee to have a second take, "whose sake do you think I'm doing this for!" Ryu screamed. "If you die, what next? Once you die there's nothing left."

"But . . . there's already nothing left for me . . ."

"YOU'RE OVERREACTING!" Ryu shouted, "it's just an arm! You still have a life! You have friends, family . . . Karen, what will they all think once you die! They'll be in constant mourning because of that." Those words really stung Lee, "stop being so selfish Lee, suicide isn't the answer!"

"But . . ."

Ryu then had a small smile and tears rolled down his cheeks, "you know, when I was little . . . I believed that my mom and dad were watching me from the afterlife." Ryu looked at Lee with tender eyes, "I always climbed trees just so I could feel closer to them, so I could feel their embrace . . . but that wouldn't happen. No matter how high I climbed, not matter where I ended up, it was never enough for me. I once even though that maybe if I killed myself, I would be able to see my parents." Lee gasped upon hearing those words. "But . . . if that succeeded . . . what about my friends? What about Take-papa and Taku-tan, and Shinji and Ojii-chan? What about Ryn and Karen and Miku, my best friends? What will they think if I ever left this world? If I died . . . won't they be sad?"

"Ryu . . ."

"If you die Lee," Ryu continued, "then what about those people that you are leaving behind? THINK LEE THINK!"

"I . . ." Lee felt a jerk downwards, "RYU!" Lee looked up and Ryu was struggling to keep Lee up. Lee was bringing Ryu down gradually.

"SHIT!" Ryu growled. "Damn it, damn it . . . DAMN IT!"

"Ryu at least save yourself right now!" Lee shouted. "You won't be able to save me Ryu, you're not strong enough!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ryu screamed. "I'm not going to let go no matter what! No matter what I won't leave a friend behind! NEVER!"

"RYU!" Lee shouted in worry.

_CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER!_ Ryu thought. Ryu couldn't bring Lee up, and Ryu was nearly going off the edge. That was, until another hand came out to grab Lee's hand.

"Damn it." Rai's voice sounded. Ryu turned to see Rai as the owner of the second hand to come to Lee's rescue. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Rai shouted then he helped Ryu pull Lee up. "DAMN IT LEE! Are you ever not going to give me trouble at all!"

Lee choked a little, "Rai . . ." Lee cried.

Rai helped Ryu pull Lee up. Ryu fell on his butt and he gasped for breath.

Lee was on his knees panting, then Rai grabbed Lee's collar. "YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Rai screamed and punched Lee really hard on the face.

"AH!" Ryu was really surprised at that action, but then he was more surprised by what Rai did after. Rai grabbed onto Lee's head, and embraced Lee into a hug.

"Damn it Lee, damn it." Rai cried. "How could you do such a thing?" Rai said to Lee, "how could you even think of committing suicide? How could you do this to me?"

"Rai . . ." Lee said silently.

"I don't care if your arm is working right or not, but I don't want you do die." Rai sniffed, "who am I going to talk to when I'm bored if you're gone? Who am I going to take out my anger on if you're gone? Who am I going to trust if you're gone? You're my best friend, I need you!"

Lee was silent.

"Lee, don't do this to me ever again, please. I don't want you to leave Lee . . . don't do this, You're my best friend, please." Rai kept tearing.

Lee eventually, couldn't hold his emotions any longer. He started to wail loudly in Rai's arms.

Ryu couldn't help but to also be welled up in this show of affection. He wiped a tear from his eye.

* * *

Kai was really surprised at how the events turned, "Ryu . . ." Then Kai sighed, "Thank goodness."

"That boy really is extraordinary." Daisan said. "To think that he would be brave in that situation."

"Hm." Kai said nodding. "Rai also came to help when the odds were against Ryu." Kai said. "They all truly care for each other as friends and allies."

"Don't you just means friends?" Daisan asked. "And the fact that they're friends makes them powerful allies?"

"I guess you can say that." Kai said chuckling, "man what cheesy things that we've been saying."

* * *

"LEE!" Ojii-chan barged onto the roof, and saw Rai hugging Lee, "LEE!" Ojii-chan wanted to say 'oh just go kiss him already' to Rai and Lee BUT, there were more urgent things, "I have a way to restore your arm to normal!"

Lee's ears perked up, "what?"

"KAREN!" Ojii-chan shouted and Karen and Ryn entered. "Ryn, go untie his cast!"

"WHAT!" Lee shouted, but Ryn came over to untie the cast around his arm, "OI!"

"Karen, go heal him now!" Ojii-chan shouted with his arms epically out towards Lee, "I BELIEVE YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Oi!" Rai shouted at Ojii-chan, "she's not going to do something weird like sucking something is she?"

"Why Kaicho, I never knew you were so perverted." Ojii-chan remarked, while Karen blushed.

"IT WASN'T ME BEING THE PERVERTED ONE!" Rai bellowed.

Karen ran over to Lee and held her hands to Lee's arm. "Sit tight, this will take a few seconds." Karen said.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked Karen.

"She's going to fix your arm." Ryn replied.

"Can she really do that!" Lee exclaimed.

"Won't know until I try." Karen said biting her lip. "HERE I GO!" She gripped Lee's broken arm and her hands started to glow. Lee's arm flashed a light. The mark of the snake dimmed out and shattered on Lee's arm. Inside Lee's arm, his bones mended themselves. This is the power of mother nature!

Lee checked his arm to see if he could move it. He moved his fingers and they were fine. His right arm has been fixed. What the doctor said may never heal due to a supernatural means, has been healed by a supernatural power. Lee's eyes started to tear, then he hugged Karen. "OH MAN THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Lee gasped, "Oh man, I'm so happy I could just kiss you!"

"Why don't you?" Ryn asked, "didn't you two already go out?" Karen blushed at that.

Ryu sighed, "well he's fine now." He said. Then he felt a pat to the head. "Huh?" He looked up and saw Rai next to him, doing the patting.

"You did good Ryu." Rai said.

"What?" Ryu blushed.

"I need to thank you." Rai said. "The way Lee acted, I was scared. I didn't know what to do, how I was going to help him. When I saw him at that edge, I was scared myself . . ." Then Rai smiled, "but your stupidity really saved him this time."

"Eh . . . should I take that as a compliment or insult?" Ryu asked.

"Take it as an insult, I _am _trying to insult you." Rai said nonchalantly, and Ryu looked away in despair. "But still, thanks. You really saved him . . . you have my gratitude for that."

"But without you I wouldn't have succeeded." Ryu said then Rai slapped Ryu on the mouth backhanded.

"Don't be so humble, take credit where its due." Rai said sternly.

"Hai." Ryu nodded while rubbing his stinging lips.

* * *

Kai felt relieved that the Kodenrangers were able to eliminate the curse that he left on Lee a while ago. "Looks like everything will be ok now." Kai said eating his Shiitake calmly.

"So what now Kai-sama?" Daisan asked.

"Hm . . ." Kai thought about it then . . . "Taurus was never revived was he?"

"He wasn't." Daisan said.

"Then take him and go rampage a bit." Kai commanded, "let's give Lee a test run for his healed arm." Kai bit into the large Onigiri.

"Hai, Kai-sama." Daisan bowed.

Kai looked at the Onigiri that he had, "Man you make some big portions. I'm not sure how long it'll take me to finish this."

"You need it to keep your strength up." Daisan replied. "So eat up."

Daisan jumped down from the tree, and landed on the ground with a huge thud. He then punched the ground, creating a black magic circle. "_Bring forth the shadows of rebirth, the resurrection of darkness. NECROMANCIUM! Kage Rebirth!_"

A large shadow started to swirl in the middle of the city. The shadows merged together, and the Taurus Kagejyu emerged from the shadows, then the Taurus Kagejyu grew to the size of a building. It roared.

Daisan held a hand in front of his head, "Kage Henshin." Daisan said, and the Daikuma armor formed over his body. "_GROW! Kage RISING!_" Daikuma's body grew to the same size as the giant Taurus Kagejyu. The Taurus Kagejyu let out a bellow.

Lee and the others heard the bellow and turned to see the Kagejyu with Daikum. Lee upon seeing Daikuma, chuckled. He checked his right arm, swung it a little, stretched it, then punched his right fist into his left hand. "All right, REVENGE!" Lee exclaimed and grabbed the flying Blue Koden Gem from the air. He inserted the gem into his Kodenbrace, "KODEN HENSHIN!" Lee shouted and in a blue flash, Kodenblue appeared. Lee jumped off the building this time with noble intentions, "BURST!" Lee shouted and blue wings emerged from his back, "TENMA RAI JYU!" Kodentenma appeared in a watery aura and Lee flew in. "GO!" Kodentenma flew to Daikuma with great speed!

Rai sighed and palmed his face. "One of these days, I'll make sure Lee changes his name to Leeroy Jenkins." Rai said. "Well, let's go, don't want to let Lee have all the fun."

Each Kodenrangers grabbed their Koden Gems from the air, "RELEASE!" They all shouted. "LEGEND OF THE BEAST! KODEN HENSHIN!" All of them in their elements, transformed!

Kodentenma dove down from the sky towards Daikuma, "DAISAN!" Lee shouted epically.

Daisan and the Kagejyu just stood still, as if they were waiting for Lee to appear. "Let's go." Daisan said, then he got into a ready stance.

Kodentenma came down to kick Daikuma. Daikuma blocked and pushed Kodentenma away. The Taurus Kagejyu tried to horn Kodentenma but Kodentenma flapped its wings and blew the Kagejyu back. "SPIKE!" Lee announced and Kodentenma pressed the ground. Water spikes emerged from the ground and blasted the Kagejyu and Daikuma. Daikuma flung the water away and ran towards Kodentenma.

Kodentenma made a flip and kicked Daikuma. Daikuma staggered then rushed towards Kodentenma and grabbed Kodentenma on the neck. Kodentenma let out a neigh, and Lee grunted.

Ryuoh warrior form came down from the sky, "ELEMENTAL WARRIOR RYUOH BLAZING UP!" Ryu announced and Ryuoh kicked Daikuma.

Lee saw this as a great chance for him to do some damage, "AQUATIC GATTAI!"

"Huh?" Ryu looked at Kodentenma, then felt Ryuoh's leg retract and Ryuoh's body jerked to Kodentenma, "I WASN'T READY!"

Kodentenma merged onto Ryuoh's right knee. "Aqua Ryuoh, BLAZING UP!" Lee announced.

"Oi Lee, don't do that next time, it really scared me." Ryu said trying to catch his breath.

"IKE!" Lee announced and Aqua Ryuoh ran towards Daikuma.

Taurus tried to dash to block for Daikuma, but Kodenshishi came down from a huge jump and bit onto it. Kodenkirin ran over to kick Taurus and Kodenhouou flew down to whack Taurus with its wings. "Go handle that guy!" Lee shouted.

"We'll handle this one!" Karen shouted.

Ryn looked at the Taurus Kagejyu and wondered, _is that the same one from before?_

"YOSH!" Lee shouted and kicked with his right foot. Aqua Ryuoh kicked at Daikuma, who grabbed the Kodentenma foot.

"Not good enough!" Daisan shouted and threw Aqua Ryuoh away.

"ACK!" Lee screamed and both he and Ryu fell in the cockpit after Aqua Ryuoh crash landed.

Daikuma dashed at Aqua Ryuoh and tried to hit Aqua Ryuoh. Aqua Ryuoh got up and blocked with its arm. Daikuma smashed Aqua Ryuoh and Aqua Ryuoh struggled to keep Daikuma away.

"God damn it!" Ryu grunted and by instinct, remembered what Ryuoh had unleashed a few weeks ago. Ryu pushed the control orb of Ryuoh, opening it up in pieces, "RELEASE!" Ryu announced. Small sections on Ryuoh's back, arms, and legs opened up. Flames then erupted from all those openings, creating flaming wings behind Ryuoh. Those erupting flames pushed Daisan Back.

"Whoa." Lee gasped in awe as this was the first time he saw the opened control orb.

"Tenma Ryuoh, BLAZING UP!" Ryu announced.

"Eh . . . why did you change the name of Aqua Ryuoh into that?" Lee asked Ryu.

Ryu didn't move for a while since he wanted to find an answer. "I don't know." Ryu shrugged and Lee dropped the matter.

THEN, the cockpit of Kodenryuoh lit up in a golden light! "WHOA!" Lee shouted in surprise. "SO SHINY!"

"This never happened before." Ryu gasped.

"It's awesome!" Lee shouted and pushed the control orb. "LET'S GO!"

Daikuma got up and got ready to defend himself as Tenma Ryuoh came flying by.

"ORYAH!" Lee shouted and Tenma Ryuoh's Tenma leg kicked Daikuma. Daikuma crossed his arms to block . . . BUT, the wings of Kodentenma opened up from their retraction and started whacking at Daikuma on and on.

Daikuma was blown back then Tenma Ryuoh rushed at Daikuma and started rapid firing punches at Daikuma, "WATATATATATATATATA!" Lee shouted with each punch. Then Tenma Ryuoh flipped backwards and kicked Daikuma with the Tenma leg. "WATAH!"

Tenma Ryuoh pushed off the ground and flew high into the air. "Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryu announced.

"Watery Wings EXTEND!" Lee announced.

The Tenma leg's wings extended outwards then grew in a watery glow.

Kai as he watched the battle sighed a sigh of . . . happiness? "Good . . . a Pegasus is after all, nothing without both wings."

"FINAL WAVE!" Lee and Ryu announced then Tenma Ryuoh's fiery wings blasted Tenma Ryuoh forward. Tenma Ryuoh's Tenma leg reached Daikuma, and afterwards, the watery wings kept stabbing at Daikuma. The fiery wings of Tenma Ryuoh blasted Tenma Ryuoh with great speed, speeding up after each stab.

"ORYAH!" Lee bellowed and Tenma Ryuoh kicked Daikuma into a shadow, which afterward Daikuma disappeared after Tenma Ryuoh landed on the shadow. An explosion blasted up after Tenma Ryuoh landed, but Daikuma was nowhere to be found.

"Huh, where did he go?" Ryu asked looking around.

"Careful, he might be hiding, waiting for a chance to strike." Lee said, and Tenma Ryuoh got in a defensive stance.

He was wrong though. Daisan actually escaped the battle and went back to Kai. "He's good." Daisan said nodding, while the Daikuma armor shattered. "looks like he's recovered just fine."

"Good." Kai said then jumped off the tree. "Well, let's call it a day."

"Yes, let's." Daisan said and they left.

Daikuma never returned to battle. "Huh . . . I guess he escaped." Lee said.

"Hey," Rai said, "since you two are done, how about helping us out with this cow over here!" Taurus threw Kodenshishi in the air. Rai pushed his control orb, "all right, you asked for it! Lee, Karen, Ryn, gattai!"

"OH!" Lee, Karen, and Ryn shouted.

"Heavenly Koden Gattai!" Rai announced.

"TENKODEN!" Rai, Lee, Karen, and Ryn announced. Kodentenma flew off of Tenma Ryuoh and combined to the right side of Kodenshishi. Kodenkirin combined to the left side of Kodenshishi. Kodenhouou combined onto the back of Kodenshishi. this formation is known as the . . . TENKODEN!

Kodenryuoh flew into the air and stood on Kodentenma and Kodenkirin's backs. "Tenkoden Riding Ryuoh!" Ryu shouted.

"BLAZING UP!" All five rangers announced.

Taurus Kagejyu took huge breaths in then fired out black fireballs from its mouth. Tenkoden maneuvered around the blasts and flew down towards the Kagejyu. Kodenryuoh's hand flared up and Kodenryuoh slashed the Kagejyu with a blade of flames while Tenkoden rammed into the Kagejyu.

"Let's end this!" Rai commanded.

"FINISH IT!" Lee shouted.

Kodenryuoh jumped off of Tenkoden. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" All five rangers announced. Tenkoden dove after Kodenryuoh. "ELEMENTAL SUCCESSION!"

Kodenryuoh used a blazing kick on the Kagejyu, then Kodentenma combined with Kodenryuoh creating Tenma Ryuoh, "TENMA KICK!" Lee shouted. Tenma Ryuoh kicked with the Tenma leg.

Kodentenma flew off then Kodenkirin combined with Kodenryuoh, creating Kirin Ryuoh "KIRIN KICK!" Karen announced. Kirin Ryuoh kicked with the Kirin leg.

Kodenkirin detached and Kodenshishi combined with Kodenryuoh to create Shishi Ryuoh, "SHISHI SLASH!" Rai announced and Shishi Ryuoh slashed with the Shishi Saber.

Kodenshishi detached and Kodenhouou combined with Kodenryuoh to create Houou Ryuoh. "HOUOU SLASH!" Ryn shouted and Houou Ryuoh slashed the Kagejyu with the Houou Saber.

Kodenhouou flew off of Kodenryuoh and Kodenryuoh threw a fist into the Kagejyu. Then Kodenryuoh used a fiery chop on the Kagejyu. One fiery kick and finally, Kodenryuoh's wings blazed out and Kodenryuoh kept flying towards the Kagejyu. "ARGH!" Ryu shouted. "FINISH!" Kodenryuoh's body was completely engulfed in flames turning Kodenryuoh into a fiery bird like entity and Kodenryuoh flew through the Kagejyu, blasting it in a fiery blaze! Kodenryuoh flew back to the Tenkoden, and when it landed, the Kagejyu exploded in a glorious blaze.

"TENKODEN RIDING RYUOH, LEGENDARY WIN!" All five rangers announced and Kodenryuoh's wings blazed out once more. Tenkoden flew off towards the blue sky.

Lee tapped his control orb then looked at his right arm. "Man this is awesome!" He shouted while swinging it around. "ALL RIGHT! I'm ready for anything the future has to throw at me now!" Lee punched the air and Kodentenma accidentally jerked around while combined onto the Tenkoden. This caused the Tenkoden to move around and accidentally flung Kodenryuoh off (good thing it can fly).

"OI LEE!" Rai shouted from his cockpit. "Watch it!"

* * *

A man wearing a white robe watched as the Tenkoden flew off. The man smiled a sinister smile . . . and chuckled maniacally.

Kai somehow even though he was back in his lair, heard that laugh. "What?" Kai perked his ears up.

Kyoko noticed that Kai sensed something, "What's wrong Kai-sama?"

"He can't be . . . he can't be here!" Kai frantically shouted.

"Who?" Kyoko asked.

"Damn it, too soon, too soon . . ." Kai growled. "Kyoko, we'll strike again soon."

"I understand Kai-sama." Kyoko bowed to Kai.

"I need power." Kai said. "Ryu's not strong enough yet, I'll have to pick up the slack . . ." Kai growled and sat down. "Shit . . . how could this happen so soon?"

* * *

_Teach us Ryunosuke-Sensei!_

"YO!" Ryu shouted while waving to the audience. "Welcome to another segment of, '_Teach us Ryunosuke-Sensei!_' I'll be your teacher, Ryunosuke-sensei!"

"So as you can see, this is the first chapter in which a gattai formation with Kodenryuoh has been formed." Ryu said.

"Sensei!" Lee shouted with a raised hand, his right hand.

"What?"

"How come you changed Aqua Ryuoh to Tenma Ryuoh?"

"I told you in the story already, I don't know."

"So why did the author change it like that?" Karen asked.

"He . . . doesn't know either." Ryu said.

Ryn said, "it might be because he used those name in the original fic." Ryn said, "though Houou Ryuoh is new."

"That's probably because Houou Ryuoh fits in better with Tenma Ryuoh and such." Ryu said.

"Well, this chapter also included the Tenkoden." Rai said sternly.

"YES!" Lee shouted and stood on the teacher's desk, "the Tenkoden, the tank formation of the Kodenjyus. So awesome, so epic, such a loyal hover board!"

"Oi Lee, get off my desk." Ryu said. "It's '_Teach US Ryunosuke-sensei_' not 'ANNOY RYUNOSUKE-SENSEI!'" Lee jumped off with a laugh.

"And some of you may've noticed that this chapter dealt with suicide." Rai said.

"Now we would all like to say that we must be careful." Ryn said. "There's a surprisingly large number of people who give up on life and want to commit suicide."

"So if you see any problems any sort of situations like Lee's today, help a friend." Karen said. "It'll save a life."

"Yes, yes it will." Lee said nodding.

Ryu . . . was kind of weirded out. "When did this become a very special episode on the horrors of suicide and preventing it?" Ryu asked. "But anyway, the author wanted some drama and putting Lee on the spotlight with a suicide attempt was kind of the best he could think for a bit. This has been planned ever since the beginning of the fic, and just to note, this has nothing to do with anything personal around the author's life. Nothing, nada, zilch."

"I still wonder why Lee got a chance to even jump." Ryn said, "Shouldn't there be a gate around the edge of the roof?"

"Yeah well, it's been broken ever since chapter 2 when Kai smashed me across it." Ryu said. "But that still doesn't excuse why Ojii-chan hasn't fixed it yet!"

Ojii-chan was sitting in the room and every one now stared at the old guy. Ojii-chan sweat dropped, "yeah . . . I should really get on that shouldn't I?"

"YOU THINK?" Every one else shouted.

"Well this has been another segment of '_Teach us Ryunosuke-sensei!'_" Ryu said.

Ryn waved good bye, "see you all next time!"

* * *

_Koden Life _

(takes place near the beginning)

After Lee had asked Karen out, Rai rushed into the room, "hey have you guys seen Lee?" Rai asked the class.

"Well he was just in here." Ryn replied.

"Ok, where did he go?" Rai asked.

"Why are you looking for him?" A female student asked.

"Well I'm kind of worried about him since you know, broken arm and stuff." Rai said, then realized a lot of the girls were whispering about something. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, Lee came in here and asked a girl out." Another female student replied. Karen blushed upon hearing that. "And he got the date!"

"Why would he do that?" Rai asked.

"Well, who knows. And now we're talking about how you're probably jealous of him asking a girl out."

"I'm not jealous of the guy, he can ask any girl out for all I care." Rai said, "Except for my sister." _And Ryn . . . and Ayako, I'll beat him if he ever does anything perverted to Ayako._

"Oh we didn't mean that."

"We meant that you were jealous that a girl has stolen Lee's heart."

Rai dropped his mouth open. "WHAT?" Rai kept his mouth open until Ryn helped put it back up.

"It's unseemly to have your mouth open like that." Ryn said.

"Oh ok." Rai said nodding, then, "WHAT? What the heck do you mean?"

"Yeah well, we always thought you were the Uke in your relationship with Lee and he was the Seme, so . . ."

"THE HELL?" Rai exclaimed. (Seme is the attacker in a homosexual relationship. Uke is the one who takes it) Then he looked at Ryn and Karen, "hey you two don't say that right?"

"Well . . ." Karen said and she and Ryn blushed, while both imagined how Rai and Lee's Yaoi relationship would be like, with Rai being the submissive one.

"OH COME ON!" Rai shouted. "If we were in a relationship, he should be the Uke and me the Seme!"

"AH HA! Kaicho has admitted it!"

"ACK! I didn't mean it like that!" Rai shrieked.

"Well if he's a Seme in a relationship, he should be the Seme in a relationship with Ryu. Ryu would make such a cute Uke."

"THE HELL!" Ryu who had been silently sulking about something in the background, heard that and frantically ran to the group of girls. "What the hell are you two talking about me being Uke and stuff," he turned to Karen and Ryn, "is that really how you think of me too?"

"Kind of . . ." Ryn nervously said.

"It's kind of hot thinking about you in a Yaoi relationship with other hot guys." Karen replied.

Then Ryu turned to Rai, "AND YOU!" Ryu shouted. "Why are you talking about Yaoi with the girls!"

"Um . . ." Rai didn't know how to answer. Ryu grabbed Rai's collar . . . epically.

"WE SHIP RYN AND KAREN MAN! RYN AND KAREN! YURI!" Ryu announced.

"SAY WHAT!" Ryn and Karen shrieked in surprise.

Rai gasped and both he and Ryu entered an imagine spot of Ryn and Karen, both together, in the bath, close to each other, their lips almost touching.

"AH." Both Ryu and Rai sighed in satisfaction, and both Ryn and Karen beat up both Ryu and Rai.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THINKING!" Ryn and Karen shrieked and smashed the two boys towards the wall.

Ryu and Rai fell to the ground, "hey that wasn't fair!" Ryu shouted. "How come they get to beat us up when we imagine Yuri but they can imagine Yaoi without any repercussions!"

"It's a double standard." Rai said. "Besides, we won't be real men if we do attack them."

"But still." Ryu whined. "Yuri." Rai patted Ryu's back.

"Yes I know man, I know. Yuri is the best." Rai said nodding.

"I thought Ryn and Karen WERE a Yuri couple." Ojii-chan came out of nowhere and was next to Rai. He came with Takeshi who is next to Ryu.

"Me too." Takeshi said.

"WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM!" Ryu and Rai shouted in unison.

* * *

This ends Chapter 8. Hope you guys like it, please review and watch out for next time! Hope to see you all there!


	9. Behind those Eyes, Lies the same Blood

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not. The extent of what I own are the characters of this fic and ideas for this fic.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 9: Behind those Black Eyes, Lies the same Blood

The rain dropped from the sky with no end. Thunder boomed from afar. Ryu was there, with eyes widened in surprise, as was Ryn, Lee, and Ojii-chan. Rai and Karen stood with worried faces.

Kai was there as well . . . with his mask gone. Ryu made short gasps, unable to fathom the fact that Kai has the same exact face as he did. "Why . . . why do you have the same face as I do?" Ryu asked with huge breaths.

Kai did not answer for a while, but then, "that is because, I am . . ." Kai stared at Ryu intensely with his (Kai) eyes of blackness, and we zoom in to that darkness to see the events that have transpired before this.

* * *

-_What happened before then?-_

"TENKODEN RIDING RYUOH, BLAZING UP!" All five rangers announced as Tenkoden Riding Ryuoh was formed. They were fighting against a Newt Kagejyu. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI! ELEMENTAL SUCCESSION!" Kodenryuoh flew down to use a flaming kick, then Tenma Ryuoh used a watery kick, then Kirin Ryuoh used an earth kick, then Shishi Ryuoh used a lightning slash, and finally Houou Ryuoh used a wind slash. After that, Kodenryuoh rammed into the Kagejyu in a flaming firebird shape, which afterwards, ALL FIVE KODENJYUS COMBINED! For a brief moment at least to ram the Kagejyu into oblivion. After that, in a flash of red, green, blue, yellow, and pink, Tenkoden reformed and Kodenryuoh rode on Tenkoden again. "TENKODEN RIDING RYUOH, LEGENDARY WIN!" Kodenryuoh's wings blazed out and Tenkoden flew off in a flash!

* * *

Kai was not completely satisfied by the results. "They have become stronger, and they seem to be able to combine the Kodenjyus for a brief moment at the very least." Kai said, "This however does not help at all."

Kyoko bowed to Kai, "Kai-sama, we have been gathering a lot of despair lately." Kyoko said, "however, I do fear that this is still not enough."

"We have a similar goal to the Kodenrangers." Daisan said, "it is unfortunate that neither of us seem to be making much progress to success."

"That's what worries me." Kai said slouching on his throne. Kai sighed, "Ryu is getting stronger, but unfortunately, I need him to be stronger. He needs to hate me more, he just has to."

"Um, if I may ask," Daisan said raising a finger, "why do you think that hate will make Ryu stronger?"

Kai sighed, "it's not that I think it will make him stronger . . . it's just I believe that his hate will make him merciless and when the time comes . . . he'll kill me without any second thoughts."

Kyoko frowned, "do you really want to die, by his hands?"

"I am of the shadow, it has to be done." Kai said sighing. "I do want to spare you two out of that fate though . . ."

"Nonsense." Daisan said shaking his head.

"We are your loyal servants, we shall follow you to death." Kyoko said with a bow.

"That's silly talk." Kai said, "but thanks."

* * *

That giant fight happened early morning on a school day so now all the rangers were back in school. Ryu was at his seat, all confident suddenly. "Oh, why do you look so happy?" Ryn asked Ryu with a teasing smile.

"I believe that today something good will happen to me." Ryu said honestly. "And that good thing might be the test that we took yesterday."

"You have been studying hard." Karen said. "So I think you'll do good."

"I think so too, because I really think today something good will happen." Ryu said confidently.

Takeshi started handing back the test. "I got a ninety five." Ryn said.

"Ninety two." Karen said, comparing her result with Ryn's. "Looks like you did better than me."

"Ninety two is good for a girl who has a lot of things to do." Ryn said to Karen the idol. Then Ryn turned to Ryu, "how'd you do?" Ryn asked Ryu with a smile . . . and Ryu wasn't smiling.

Ryu sat there with his mouth agape, staring at his test with utter surprise. He studied so hard . . . yet he didn't pass the test. Both Ryn and Karen looked at Ryu's test, and both were shocked.

"Ryu, what happened?" Karen asked.

"I . . . I don't know." Ryu said shaking his head. "I thought I did well," Ryu placed a hand on his forehead, "but this . . . how can this . . ."

Takeshi came over and pushed Ryu's paper down, "see me after class Ryu." Takeshi said with a disappointed frown.

Ryu whimpered and placed his test upside down. He drooped his head onto his desk and he silently wept.

* * *

Ryu stayed after class today and Takeshi for once punished Ryu by hanging Ryu upside down. "Ah so tight." Ryu whined. Takeshi loosened the rope so Ryu wasn't bounded so tightly.

"Man, you did so well for a while. What happened to this time?" Takeshi asked Ryu.

"I got arrogant?" Ryu replied uncertainly.

"Well whatever the deal is, you do remember that your Take-papa here" Takeshi patted his chest, "is a teacher right?"

"Yes." Ryu said nodding.

"Well as long as you understand that." Takeshi untied Ryu, and Ryu screamed as he (Ryu) fell to the floor. "Whoops . . . sorry."

"Gosh Take-papa, can't you be a little more careful?" Ryu whined as he rubbed his head. "I'm already dumb as is, I don't need head trauma to make me worse."

"You're not dumb . . . you just haven't found your potential yet." Takeshi tried to assure Ryu. "Your mother is Sara, who was top of her class, therefore you have some of her smart genes in you."

"Or, I have all of my father's idiot genes." Ryu whimpered.

"Well . . . that, but your father was not really dumb . . . he's just an idiot." Takeshi said.

"I don't get it." Ryu replied.

"Eh, you'll understand it if you analyze it hard enough." Takeshi said taking out a piece of cake from his mini fridge which he gulped in one bite. "Hey Ryu, you mind doing an errand for me?"

"Sure." Ryu said nodding.

"Can you go ask Mai-sensei to give me back the essays that she has been grading for this class?" Takeshi asked.

"Sure." Ryu nodded and when he was about to exit the door, he turned back to Takeshi, "Um . . . whose Mai-sensei?"

"You know that young teacher that every single boy in this school seems to talk about?"

"I'm not sure." Ryu said.

"Well she's the youngest teacher here, twenty four in age, pretty hot, you won't miss her, you might probably mistaken her for a student especially since she's single if not for her bust and the fact that she's not wearing a Yatsude Uniform." Ryu still stood dumbfounded. "Just try to find a hot woman and see if she is Mai-sensei. She's probably inside her classroom, which is Lee and Rai's classroom."

"O . . . K." Ryu said. He wasn't really dumbfounded by who Mai-sensei exactly is after that description of her, what he was really dumbfounded was the fact that Takeshi gave such a description for Mai-sensei. Well, Takeshi has been single for sixteen years so . . . maybe he's venting out his sexual frustration?

Ryu entered the hallway and looked around, "let's see, Lee and Rai's classroom should be about here," Ryu said, not looking straight which caused him to bump into some bouncy things, "OOF!" Ryu dropped on his back. "What hit me?" _They felt so . . . squishy._

Ryu sat up, to see a young woman wearing a striped tube top, black jacket and skirt, bowing to him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

Ryu, blushed upon seeing this pretty gal. "It's ok." He said. _Is that . . . Mai-sensei? She's . . . cute for a teacher._

Mai-sensei stopped bowing and took a glance at Ryu, which afterwards, she had a short moment of surprise. She kept staring at Ryu, as if examining him.

Ryu was a little crept out by that, "Um . . . why are you staring at me?"

"Eh?" Mai-sensei shook her head to bring herself back into reality, "Sorry, I thought you looked familiar."

"I do?" Ryu asked.

"Um . . . what's your name?" Mai-sensei asked.

"Ryunosuke Rekka." Ryu answered and Mai-sensei started muttering Ryunosuke over and over again under her breath, "Um . . . you're Mai-sensei right?" Mai-sensei nodded.

"Why would you ask?" Mai-sensei asked Ryu.

"Well . . . I'm looking for you." Ryu replied, causing Mai-sensei to blush. "Why are you so red?" Ryu asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Mai-sensei shook her head frantically. "So um . . . why are you looking for me?"

"Take-pa . . ." Ryu decided that calling Takeshi Take-papa would kind of sound embarrassing, "Takeshi-sensei told me to get the essays that you have been grading back to him."

"Oh, it's Sensei's request." Mai-sensei said gathering up a few stack of papers that she had dropped after crashing into Ryu. "Well I have them right here, I was just about to give it to him . . ."

"You can give it to me since I'm just going back there anyway, and Takeshi-sensei asked me to get them from you anyway." Ryu said.

"Ok then, here you go." Mai-sensei handed Ryu the papers.

"Thank you." Ryu said bowing, and he got knocked over by students rushing to get out of school. "YIKES!" Ryu fell on top of Mai-sensei.

"KYA!" Mai-sensei and Ryu fell with a thud.

"Hey you ok Mai-sensei?" Ryu asked Mai . . . and found his hand on her breast. "EEK!"

Mai-sensei blushed when she found Ryu's fingers touching her breast.

Ryu quickly got off, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Ryu exclaimed. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Ryu-kun." Mai-sensei said. "I'm fine with it." She is, but not some third years who had been taught by Mai-sensei. They all rushed up to Ryu and pinned him to the ground. "RYU!" Mai-sensei shouted in worry.

"I don't like how you treated Mai-sensei." One of the third years said as he pinned Ryu by the neck.

"She is a respectable and beautiful woman." Another third year said.

"We are willing to forgive you for one assault." That assault that another third year was talking about was Ryu accidentally bumping his head on Mai-sensei's boobs.

"But another, that's just low for the headmaster's grandson." That being Ryu accidentally touching her boobs.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ryu whimpered.

"Hey you people shouldn't . . ." Mai-sensei meekly said but couldn't finish since the third years weren't listening.

"Beat him up." One third year brought Ryu up and another winded his fist.

"I have been waiting to do this to this little brat ever since he got admitted into this school. This headmaster's grandson that doesn't even belong here."

Ryu let out a gasp. It was true. Near the beginning of the school term, every one in school found out that Ryu was Ojii-chan's (adopted) grandson. Almost every one automatically assumed that Ryu only got in due to the fact that he was family to the headmaster. If you remember chapter two, you will remember that Rai was one of these people. A lot of people automatically found Ryu annoying, most even found him to be an idiot who has no right to be in Yatsude High. Almost all have a seething hatred for Ryu, and now one of them is about to take it out on Ryu.

"You guys, it's against school rules to fight!" Mai-sensei shouted.

"School's let out, I don't think the rules matter anymore."

But . . . with all the hate that Ryu has garnered, there are friends as well.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" Lee's voice resounded epically as he rushed to the rescue! He tackled the third year and rammed into Ryu, which incidentally knocked over the third year grappling Ryu. Lee made an awesome flip and grabbed Ryu midair and flung Ryu over his shoulder. "OH YEAH!" Lee shouted giving a thumbs up, "My right arms still got it!"

"LEE!" Ryu shouted in surprise.

"What do you want Hamura." A third year scowled.

"What every man wants!" Lee pointed to the ceiling with such awesomeness the lights shined on him like a spotlight. "Ryu has done what every man has wanted, and that is to touch Mai-sensei inappropriately!" Lee exclaimed with a voice so epic, it shattered the ears of those who were not epic! "Admit it, all of you just wants to get into Mai-sensei's pants!"

"That's . . . rude." Mai mentioned.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" The third years ran after Lee.

"Ryu is my friend, and I shall not let you have him!" Lee ran for it towards the exit. "Ryu, we're going home!"

"HEY!" Ryu shouted whacking Lee's head, "I need to stay here you know, I can't just go home yet, Take-papa still wants me to finish an errand."

"HAI!" Lee skid his feet across the floor and then turned. "CHARGE!" he ran towards the third years and rammed through! "GO GO GO!" Ryu reached down to pick up the stack of essays that he dropped. "Seeya Mai-sensei, looking as hot as every day!" Mai blushed after getting that comment from Lee.

The third years followed Lee but lost him when Lee turned a hallway. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." They all looked around, then found Ryu standing behind the shadows.

"Oh look, it's the headmaster's grandson."

"What happened to Lee, you drive him away?" A third year taunted.

Ryu walked out of the shadows, and then it turned out it wasn't Ryu at all . . . It was Kai. He looked at the third years with his shadowy eyes, then he opened them wide, somehow creating a dark ring of aura that bind the third years in place. "I will not tolerate hate for him." Kai said walking up to the first third year. The third year could not move and only watch as Kai swung a fist on the third year's face.

* * *

Lee rushed Ryu into Takeshi's room. "What happened to you two?" Takeshi asked.

"Ryu ran into some trouble." Lee said, "and I came to help."

"Wow, so how did you fare?" Takeshi asked.

"We ran away." Lee said.

"You did the running." Ryu said.

"Yes, it was I." Lee shouted with a fist raised.

Ryu handed Takeshi the essays. "Thank you." Takeshi said bowing.

Rai entered the room, "Lee, I got some reports that you've been running around attacking third years . . ."

"WATA!" Lee shouted and punched behind him, which was where Rai was. Rai got hit on the face.

"ARGH!" Rai shouted, "DAMN IT LEE! It's me!"

"Oops, thought you were a third year who followed me in." Lee said.

"Oh I'll make sure you don't reach your third year you bastard!" Rai shouted then grabbed Lee and started bashing at Lee, who felt nothing due to a huge defense.

"Oi, will you two lovebirds go out and have your love quarrel outside." Takeshi said coldly."

"WHAT!" Rai shouted. "Let me get this straight, I am straight!"

"Ok whatever." Takeshi said nonchalantly. He took one look at his cake, and ate it in one gulp, then started recording the grades on the essays.

"Hey Take-papa, can I go home now?" Ryu asked Takeshi.

"Well I don't have anything else for you to do, so go ahead." Then Takeshi looked at Rai and Lee, "actually, why don't you hang out with them?"

"Eh, I don't really want to disturb the two of them." Ryu said. "I'm somewhat of a third wheel to them." Ryu turned around to a palm to the head from Rai.

"What third wheel?" Rai asked.

"Well, we wouldn't really be talking to each other if it wasn't for the Kodenranger business when you think about it." Ryu replied, "but you two are best friends so . . ." Then Ryu got a palm from Lee.

"Hey, I told you, I'm your friend." Lee said. "I said that before I became Kodenblue."

"Well yeah," Ryu said.

"Why are you acting like this?" Rai asked Ryu, "you didn't seem to have any trouble with me for a while?"

"Oh Ryu just went through an almost fight with the third years." Lee said.

"Why is that?" Rai asked.

"They hate me for just being the headmaster's grandson." Ryu replied, causing Rai to grunt.

Rai remembered that when he first met Ryu, that was exactly how he treated Ryu. "Sorry about treating you like that." Rai said, then he held Ryu's shoulder, "but don't let it get to you. They don't know you like I do. The Kodenranger business may be the reason why I even got to know you but that's the past. We're friends now, comrades, you got that?"

"Yeah." Ryu said nodding. "Thanks."

"I'm still your first male friend right?" Lee asked Ryu.

Ryu nodded, "hai."

At the same time, the red, blue, and green Koden Gems started to fly. "What the!" Rai shouted, then the ground shook.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Lee shouted and ran under a desk. The ground stopped shaking and Lee ran out from the desk.

Ryn and Karen rushed in with their gems flying, "guys, I think we have a problem!" Ryn shouted.

"What?" Ryu asked.

"The city is being attacked by giant monsters!" Karen shouted.

Takeshi perked his ears in surprise, "All right then, it's time to get to work!" Takeshi shouted. "Go all of you!"

* * *

Before this happened, let us now go to Saburo High, the high school where Miku goes to.

Kousuke from two chapters ago, stood on top of the roof and looked at the sky. "Dark clouds, looks like it's about to rain." Kousuke said. He took out a cigarette and lit it up. "Should probably not stay up here though."

A woman wearing a tight female formal suit came out from the door to the roof, "Kousuke honey, you up here?" The woman said. She had her hair in a ponytail and she wore glasses, which made her look hot.

Kousuke turned around, "Sumika darling, what brings you up here?" Kousuke asked. The woman is named Sumika, and she is the principal of the school, and Kousuke is both a teacher and the vice principal. In case you haven't noticed, Kousuke and Sumika are in a relationship.

"Oh nothing," Sumika said teasingly and snatched Kousuke's cigarette away, "I'm just extremely bored." Sumika said lustfully, and stroked Kousuke's chest.

"Darling, my mouth tastes like cigarettes right now." Kousuke said.

"I don't really care." Sumika said with a small pout, then gave Kousuke a passionate kiss on the lips, which he gave back. But the Earthquake that was mentioned a few paragraphs ago struck at this moment. "EEK!"

Kousuke held onto Sumika while the ground shook, then he looked towards the city, "oh damn." Giant Kageshi and various Kagejyus were in the city. "Darling, I have work to do."

Sumika pouted, "every time you say that, I get worried." Sumika said.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok." Kousuke said.

"Ok then." Sumika said. Then she grabbed Kousuke's tie, "just let me fix this up a bit." She started to straighten Kousuke's tie.

"Oh Sumika dear, it's not like I need this tie visible for what I'm doing."

"I know, but just let me do this for you, it's romantic." Sumika said. "There done." She kissed Kousuke once more. "Careful ok Kousuke honey."

"Hai, hai." Kousuke nodded. "Don't worry about it." Then Kousuke turned around and drew his phone changer. The golden Koden gem flew into the empty slot. "RELEASE!" Kousuke shouted then ran up the fence of the roof. "Radiance of the wings, GOLD HENSHIN!" Kousuke transformed into Kodengold and used burst to obtain wings. He flew towards the battle scene.

Sumika smiled as she watch her boyfriend fly off the battle. "Go beat their asses honey!"

Miku was just exiting the school as the school started to evacuate. Then Miku saw Kodengold fly towards the city and she saw multiple giant monsters. "Damn!" Miku shouted then ran towards the city.

* * *

Yatsude after that Earthquake evacuated the premise. Ryu, Rai, Lee, Karen, and Ryn ran out the classroom door. Karen followed every one, till she heard the sounds of fighting. She saw a third year get hurled towards her. She expertly dodged, then found who did the throw. It was Kai, unmasked. "Kai . . ." Karen said with a gasp as she again sees Kai's unmasked face.

Kai opens his Yatsude blazer and takes out his mask to put it on. "Good to see you again Karen." Kai said bowing.

"What are you doing here?" Karen asked with a stern face.

"I was just beating up these bullies who attacked Ryu." Kai said.

"Is that all?" Karen asked as she saw that the third years that Kai had been beating up were all bleeding.

"They'll be ok." Kai said. "I made sure to only beat them into submission."

"Is that all?"

"Well, gathering despair from them was a bonus." Kai said.

"Cut the crap," Karen drew her Kirin Rin Kens, "you've sent so many monsters out there, and you're here as well."

"Many monsters, I haven't even sent any nor ordered any to be sent." Kai said.

"What, then what are those . . .?" Karen asked, but Kai immediately knew what was going on.

"Damn, he made his move so fast." Kai said.

"He?" Karen asked, then the rest of the rangers ran back to Karen.

"Karen, what are you doing?" Ryn asked. "Why did you separate from us?" Ryn turned to look at Kai, and she got her answer. "KAI!"

"Why's he wearing the Yatsude uniform?" Lee asked.

"Kai!" Rai shouted and pointed at Kai, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I don't have time for chit chat." Kai said about to sink into a shadow. "Best if you guys hurry, the city might not last." Ryu then ran up to Kai and GRABBED Kai then THREW Kai away from the shadow. "WHAT THE!"

"KAI!" Ryu shouted epically, now with a confident smile on his face. "I'm going to beat you today starting right now!"

Kai was really surprised to see Ryu with that face. Then Kai himself smiled. "Good." Kai said with a hiss. He latched onto a shadow on the wall. "Then come at me, KODENRED!"

Ryu had been wondering how he was going to face Kai the next time they met. Ryu determined that, he did not need to have the thought that Kai had been an ally cloud his judgment, instead, he'll do as Rai and Lee do and just ATTACK! Ryu kicked at Kai and Kai flipped off the wall. Ryu grabbed Kai and dashed out the exit dragging Kai along.

Rai was also surprised to see Ryu acting so confidently. "Well he finally acts confident, I was getting kind of annoyed seeing him so unconfident." Rai said. "Come on, we're helping!"

"What about the monsters?" Ryn asked.

"We beat him we might beat the monsters in one go." Rai replied. "COME ON!"

"But . . ." Karen was about to say that Kai had said that he didn't send those monsters, but she didn't get a word in.

Ryu threw Kai into a tree. Kai jumped off the tree and tried to grab Ryu's neck. Ryu grabbed Kai's hands then threw Kai to the ground. Ryu started kicking at Kai while Kai was down. Kai grabbed Ryu's leg then threw Ryu. Kai spun on the ground and got up in a flip. "Playing dirty eh?" Kai asked Ryu.

"I've pretty much taken to the belief that there is no such thing as honor." Ryu replied straight forwardly.

Kai looked at Ryu with a surprised mouth open, then Kai started to laugh. "Oh man that's so funny!" The weird thing is, Kai wasn't even joking about that, he seriously meant it was funny. Ryu was a little surprise that Kai didn't act malicious _at all_. "So little Ryu decided that playing dirty is the best tactic?" Kai actually sounded playful there. "Man that's great."

"What in the world is up with the tone of your voice?" Ryu asked, not really understanding why Kai acted so . . . friendly.

"It's really nothing." Kai said holding a hand over his mask. The Yatsude Uniform on his body disintegrated and was replaced with his black battle robe. "Come on Ryu, didn't you say you were going to beat me today?"

"YES!" Ryu dashed at Kai and tried to hit Kai with a punch. Kai blocked that punch, then twisted Ryu's arm, making sure he didn't accidentally break the arm. Kai kicked Ryu and Ryu flipped in the air and slid across the ground as he fell. Ryu flipped off his front and flipped back up only to get a front kick to the chest. Ryu dropped to the ground, and Rai from behind Ryu ran and jump to give Kai a flying side kick and another kick with his other leg. Kai fell back.

Rai held out a hand for Ryu to grab, "geez Ryu, you don't have to act like Lee who just rushes in without thinking you know." Rai said as he helped Ryu up.

"Sorry." Ryu apologized.

Ryn, Karen, and Lee ran out and everybody was in position. "Well, come on, let's do it!" Rai shouted. "HENSHIN!"

"OH!" The other rangers nodded and grabbed their gems from the air.

"RELEASE!" Every one shouted, "LEGEND OF THE BEAST, KODEN HENSHIN!" Every one transformed as their elements scattered.

Kai fought back the flames that blew at him but was blown back by the strong force of wind and rocks that pelted him. He rolled to dodge lightning and water.

Kai stood up, "are you five going to do you roll call thingy now?" Kai asked, then had to jump back as a wall of flames just appeared in front of him. "Hm, another dirty tactic huh?"

"The Flames of courage flow within the Heart, Blazing Soul, KODENRED!"

Lightning rained down from the sky in an attempt to hit Kai. Kai jumped around to dodge.

"The Body is charged with a Sparkling light, Raging Technique, Kodengreen!"

A watery wave rushed towards Kai, washing him back.

"The Senses are strengthened by constant Training, Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!"

Stalactites dropped from the sky in an attempt to hit Kai. Kai moved around them to dodge.

"The Techniques bloom alongside Nature, Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!"

A huge gust of wind blew Kai backwards.

"The Soul shines through the storming Winds, Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!"

Ryu rose an hand to the sky, "The Elemental Powers of the Kodenjyus is the Emblem of Justice!" Ryu announced.

"Elemental Sentai!" Rai shouted.

"KODENRANGERS!" The five rangers posed and a huge explosion exploded all over the battlefield, striking Kai as well.

Kai dropped to the ground and he chuckled, "Not bad, not bad at all." Kai said getting up, "reminds me of those kids I fought about ten years ago."

The five rangers dashed at Kai and Kai dashed at the five rangers, however, the ground shook again. Every body dropped to the floor.

Every one looked towards the city and there were even more monsters than there were before, "aw damn it, I almost forgot there were monsters we have to beat." Lee said.

Ojii-chan and Takeshi rushed out of the school, "hey you guys, you need to take care of the monsters right now!" Ojii-chan shouted, "It's getting pretty bad out there!"

"What about Kai?" Ryn asked.

"We'll handle him." Takeshi said, taking out his changer. "We have some unfinished business with him."

Takumi and Shinji came rushing towards the campus. "Takumi-sensei!" Karen shouted when she saw Takumi. She was a little surprised to see him there.

"GO!" Ojii-chan shouted.

Rai nodded. "Ok then, let's go!" In an instant, the Kodenjyus were summoned and Tenkoden Riding (Elemental Warrior) Ryuoh flew off towards battle.

Kai looked around him as Takumi, Takeshi, Shinji, and Ojii-chan surrounded him. Ojii-chan took out a black sphere like device. Takumi took out a saffron handheld device. Shinji flicked his wrists an on his left wrist was a white changer which had an opened slot for a golden key, which was strapped to his right wrist, to be inserted in. Takeshi opened his changer and took out his card.

"RELEASE! LEGEND OF THE BEAST! KODEN HENSHIN!" All four men, transformed into what seemed to be ranger forms.

All should know about Kodengeneral, but the others, not so much. Takumi's suit looked liked Kodengeneral's, except with the navy replaced with saffron and the violet replaced with bronze. Takumi had a giant Zanbato on his back and he was rhino themed. Shinji had a white suit on. His suit seemed to be like a white robe with the bottom opened up. It had elegant golden trimmings running across the suit. Where the white didn't cover, it was black. He was tiger themed. Ojii-chan had a suit that was black in color with metallic blue armor. His sword was strapped to his side. His sword which had a metallic blue wolf guard and red blade was wolf themed like Ojii-chan was.

"Raging Waters hide the fangs of death, Inescapable Fangs, Kodengeneral!" Takeshi announced drawing his hook swords.

"Shattering Earth gives way to great strength, Gentle Force, Kodenknight!" Takumi announced drawing his Zanbato.

"Darkness Night fall upon the blade, Death God, Kodensage!" Ojii-chan announced drawing his sword.

"Shining Steel resound with the roar of the beast, White Demon, Kodenmusha!" Shinji announced while pulling a golden handled guan dao from thin air.

Kai grunted when he saw those four rangers around him, then realized that there were only four. "I thought there was one more?"

"Don't speak ill of the dead." Takumi said, "for the courageous flame is no longer with us."

"I wasn't speaking of Kodenfire." Kai said coldly, "What happened to the green one?"

"Just shut up and die." Takeshi said rushing towards Kai. "You have given us enough trouble for all these twenty four years!" Takeshi swung his hook swords, but Kai jumped up and landed on Takeshi's shoulder.

Kai grabbed Takeshi's head and pushed Takeshi to the ground. Takumi tried to hit Kai with the Zanbato, but Kai just blocked the giant sword with a golden gauntlet. Kai pushed Takumi back then double side kicked Takumi away.

Both Shinji and Ojii-chan tried to use a cross thrust on Kai but Kai just high into the air. "HEBI KO HA! SHI KO! (Snake Sin Edge, Four Sin)" Kai fired a blast of darkness from his hands which attacked the whole entire battle field.

Ojii-chan however jumped up from the blasts and grabbed Kai on the head. "GOT YOU!" Ojii-chan was about to cut Kai's throat with the wolf sword.

Then Ojii-chan was stopped by a magenta whip. He was pulled away from Kai towards Kyoko. "Who!" Ojii-chan shouted when he saw Kyoko but was then kicked by Kyoko, towards Daisan. "How did you two get past the barrier!"

Daisan smashed Ojii-chan into the air and Ojii-chan fell to the ground with a huge thud, with his suit dematerializing upon impact, then Daisan smashed Takumi, Takeshi, and Shinji as they tried to get up.

"Kai-sama." Kyoko bowed to Kai. "The monsters just keep coming on and on. If you don't do something, then the Kodenrangers might even die."

"Damn it." Kai grunted.

"We must hurry." Daisan said.

"Let's go!" Kai shouted and was about to sink into the shadows with Daisan and Kyoko, that was until Ojii-chan grabbed his leg. "What?"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Ojii-chan shouted, but Kai pulled Ojii-chan into the shadows together with him, Daisan and Kyoko.

"OJII-CHAN!" Takeshi, Takumi, and Shinji shouted as the old man disappeared.

* * *

Tenkoden Riding Ryuoh flew around blasting at the giant Kagejyus with blasts of the elements from each beast. "SHISHI THUNDER KO!" Rai announced and Kodenshishi's mouth fired out blasts of lightning obliterating the Kagejyus and giant Kageshi.

"Tenma Wing, EXTEND!" Lee shouted and one of Kodentenma's wings extended out and Tenkoden flew down from the sky to cut up Kagejyus who were unlucky enough to get near the blade.

"KIRIN GAIA!" Karen announced and large amount of rocks and vines emerged from the ground to strike at the Kagejyus and Kageshi.

Ryuoh used the sword tail of Kodenhouou to cut at the Kageshi and Kagejyus. "HOUOU TORNADO!" Ryn announced and Ryuoh swung the Houou Saber to blow a giant gust of wind at the Kagejyus, destroying them with blades of wind.

"FIRE!" Ryu shouted and Ryuoh's dragon head flipped up and fired out a huge fire stream from its mouth. The Kagejyus burned to death.

Then a Spider Kagejyu shot out a web from its chest mouth and wrapped them around Ryuoh's hand. Ryuoh was pulled off of Tenkoden.

"RELEASE!" Ryu shouted and opened up the control orb with a push. Openings on the back and arms and legs of Ryuoh opened up and flames erupted to burn away the web. Then Kodenryuoh flew towards the Kagejyu and slashed the Kagejyu with a flaming slash from the blazing Houou Saber and flaming chop from a blade of flames made from Kodenryuoh's hand. Kodenryuoh flew back to the Tenkoden.

"Damn, there's just too many!" Rai shouted.

"Should we split up?" Lee asked.

"If we do, we might not have enough power to take them all down." Rai replied.

"Then what do we do?" Ryn asked.

Ryu thought about it for a bit, "why don't we combined all our Kodenjyus!" He suggested.

Karen was shocked to hear that, "are you sure?" Karen asked. "Ojii-chan warned us that combining all five Kodenjyus might prove to be a strain against your body."

"Well it's not like we have much of a choice." Ryu said. "And we have done it for brief moments before."

"Well if you're up to it, then why not!" Rai shouted. "LET'S GO EVERY ONE!"

"Oh boy I always wanted to do this!" Lee exclaimed.

"ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" All five rangers announced.

Kodenryuoh's legs retracted and quickly combined into Kodentenma and Kodenkirin. Kodenshishi detached from Kodentenma and Kodenkirin and flew into the air while Kodenhouou was still attached to it. Kodenhouou then dropped Kodenshishi and Kodenshishi detached into its different parts, combining onto Kodenryuoh. Kodenhouou dropped its headpiece and gauntlets for Ryuoh and combined onto the back of Kodenryuoh. The headpiece and gauntlets combined onto Kodenryuoh. The cockpit of Kodenryuoh lit up in a golden light as the other four rangers entered the cockpit.

The combined formation flew through the air and flaming wings of red, green, blue, yellow, and pink blazed out from behind this never before seen formation. "KodenElementalOh, BLAZING UP!" All five rangers announced.

KodenElementalOh blazed through the sky, brandishing the Shishi and Houou sabers in hand. It slashed various Kagejyus with the swords and the blazing wings burned the Kageshi away.

A green mantis Kagejyu tried to fight back but KodenElementalOh combined the swords by the handles and sliced off a blade of the mantis Kagejyu, then slashed the Kagejyu in half with the other blade.

"ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" All five rangers announced. "ELEMENTAL BURST!" KodenElementalOh held its weapon to the sky, then as it started to rain, a blast of colorful energy blazed through the battlefield, striking at the Kagejyus and Kageshi like nothing. One Axe Kagejyu got hit into the air and KodenElementalOh flew high into the sky to follow it. When KodenElementalOh was above it, KodenElementalOh came down, "ORYAH! ELEMENTAL ZAN!" KodenElementalOh sliced the Kagejyu in two with a rainbow cut.

KodenElementalOh landed and the Kagejyus and Kageshi exploded. But there were more, even more than before. "WHAT!" Ryn exclaimed. "We kill one and ten more appear!"

"What's going on!" Lee shouted. "How can this be happening!"

"Damn it, let's just fight on!" Rai shouted.

"Defeating the source might be our best choice." Karen said.

"If only we had defeated Kai back there." Ryu said.

Karen then said, "I don't think Kai sent them." Karen said.

"HUH?" The other four rangers asked.

"When I said that he had sent them to him, he didn't even know about sending any monster." Karen replied.

"Maybe he's lying, villains always do that." Lee said.

"But he sounded so sincere." Karen replied. Ryu thought about it, and that seemed plausible. During his fight with Kai, Kai didn't sound malicious at all. While Ryu was acting all serious, Kai seemed happy that Ryu was serious, like Kai was just playing around with Ryu. Not playing around as in not taking Ryu seriously, playing as in, playing like kids.

Then a jolt ran through Ryu's body. "ARGH!" Ryu dropped onto his control orb. The cockpit of KodenElementalOh stopped glowing and dimmed out like Ryuoh's cockpit before combining. The flaming wings disappeared, and the lights on KodenElementalOh's eyes dimmed. The body of the Super Robot slouched forward, unmoving.

"What's wrong!" Rai shouted.

"Damn it, this might be what Ojii-chan was talking about." Ryu said. "I don't think I can keep this combination up any longer." Ryu grunted.

"Don't fight it!" Karen shouted. "It might make it worse."

Ryu relaxed, lost his control over Ryuoh, and he felt fine again. KodenElementalOh though, was completely inactive. "Damn it!" Rai shouted. "They're coming."

"We need to detached from each other and form the Tenkoden again!" Karen suggested.

"All right, let's go, Heavenly Koden Gattai!" Rai announced. However, KodenElementalOh stayed combined and none of the parts detached. "What?"

"I think we might've used too much energy during the fight." Ryn said.

"Oh man!" Lee shouted. "This is just like those Super Robot shows where when the robot uses too much energy it becomes inactive for a few hours!"

"DAMN!" Rai shouted. "And we did a lot during our fight!"

The rain pelted the unmoving KodenElementalOh and the monsters were nearing . . . then the clouds parted, and the sun shone. "SO BRIGHT!" A lot of the monsters whined.

A flying object landed on top of a building, and the sun shone on it like a spotlight. This object was a mecha. It had a wyrm helmet which appeared to be on top of a humanoid head which formed when the wyrm opened its mouth. The humanoid wyrm was black and gold in color. It had hands which had clawed nails. The legs were standing like a human's but it looked like a wyrm leg. On the back of the wyrm were black wyrm wings . . . and it was combined with the very same golden eagle Kodenjyu that appeared in Kodengold's attack. The wyrm portion is named Kodenwyrm, the eagle portion, KODENWASHI (Kodeneagle). Kodenwashi looked like a golden eagle with golden wings. On its back were Gatling vulcans which made under arm cannons for the humanoid mecha to use. The tail of Kodenwashi looked like two giant triangular blades (two on each side) connected together.

Kodengold was obviously the pilot. "RadiantKaiser!" Kousuke announced, "BLAZING UP!"

"Who is that?" Rai asked.

"This is exactly like the tales of the other rangers before us." Ryn said.

"The sixth ranger." Karen gasped.

RadiantKaiser took the tail of Kodenwashi and then straightened it, to form a double sided lance! "LET'S GO!" Kousuke shouted and pushed his golden control orb. "RADIANTKAISER! Washi Lance!" RadiantKaiser flew down towards the Kagejyu and fired its under arm vulcans at the monsters. The monsters were blown away and when RadiantKaiser landed, the sun was behind it, creating a glare on its shiny body, blinding the monsters in front of it. RadiantKaiser slashed a Kagejyu then stabbed a Kagejyu in front of it. RadiantKaiser dragged that Kagejyu and stabbed the other end of the Washi Lance into a Kageshi. RadiantKaiser then raised the lance into the air and spun the lance around, destroying the Kagejyu and Kageshi. A knight Kagejyu tried to cut RadiantKaiser but then the under arm vulcans turned around and fired rounds into the Kagejyu's armor. The Washi Lance glowed a golden light, "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI! ROYAL BURNING!" RadiantKaiser turned around and slashed the Kagejyu. Then the Kagejyu combusted and exploded, creating an explosion that also destroyed the Kagejyu and Kageshi around it.

An Elephant Kagejyu bashed RadiantKaiser from behind with a fist, then threw RadiantKaiser into the air with its head face towards the monsters. Kodenwashi's head faced the bottom, but it then flipped around and faced the top, which meant that now the under arm vulcans were now shoulder vulcans. The vulcans pointed towards the monsters and kept firing at the monsters. "EAT LEAD!" Kousuke hot bloodedly shouted.

A few Kagejyus then became decayed version of themselves and grew even bigger into Kagejins. "It's that thing again!" Rai shouted, remembering the Kagejin that he and Ryu fought when they were inside a debuting Kodenryuoh.

RadiantKaiser was bashed into the air. "Wow, you look tough." Kousuke said, then holding out a silver Koden Gem. "But I have reserves! Koden Shorai, KODENTAKA (Kodenhawk)!" In a silver light, the sun was replaced with the moon and a mecha flew out from the light. This mecha was a hawk mecha, similar in appearance to Kodenwashi but silver. It didn't have vulcans like Kodenwashi. It did however have a more elaborate head design similar to Kodenhouou, suggesting that like Kodenhouou, Kodentaka's head may form a head piece. Its tail was also different from Kodenwashi. Instead of lances, it instead were silver long feathery tails with the connecting part being fanned out feathers, very much like a Swallow's tail, except the rest of the mecha was clearly hawk based. Kodentaka flew and rammed into a Kagejin. "RELEASE!" Kousuke shouted and then all of a sudden, most of the armor on Kodentaka blasted off, instead having a slim hawk mecha, now shining in a white light! "Kodenshinebird, BLAST HIM!" This form of Kodentaka is similar to Kodenryuoh in that it is its true ultimate form. Kodenshinebird's body started shining really brightly, then rammed through a few Kagejins.

The sun appeared again instead of the moon. "Elemental Hi Ougi." Kousuke said softly, then RadiantKaiser flew into the air. Kodenshinebird rammed through a few Kagejins, lining them in a straight line. "SOLAR BREAKER!" The Washi Lance started to glow a bright golden light, then Kousuke swung his arm, which in turn RadiantKaiser threw the now shining lance. The lance accelerated as it flew through the air, then skewered the Kagejins one by one as they were in a straight line. When the lance landed on the ground, the Kagejins all exploded in a glorious burst! "That is the end of all of you."

"Amazing." Karen gasped. "He finished them all by himself."

Ryu was shocked. If he had been strong enough to be able to hold the combination of KodenElementalOh, then they might've finished the Kagejins without RadiantKaiser's help.

There was . . . one more Kagejin. It was behind KodenElementalOh, and when Ryn turned around, she screamed, "THERE'S ONE MORE BEHIND US!"

"CRAP!" Lee squeaked.

Ryu grunted, then he pushed the control orb, "COME ON LET'S GO!" Ryu shouted and KodenElementalOh's lights all started to glow again and it roared into action. KodenElementalOh turned around and blocked a claw. Then Ryu felt a sharp sting run up his back. "ARGH!"

"RYU STOP IT!" Rai shouted. "You can't hold it!"

"I have to, we have to win!" Ryu shouted.

"Damn it, HEAVENLY KODEN GATTAI!" Rai shouted. Again, there was no response from the Kodenjyus. "DAMN IT!" Rai shouted and slammed the red control orb. "Detached and form Tenkoden already, DETACH AND FORM TENKODEN! COME ON!" Ryu was screaming in pain as the jolts of energy kept attacking at his body, breaking his body apart.

"RYU!" Karen and Ryn screamed and ran up to Ryu.

Kai, Daisan, and Kyoko emerged from a shadow then Kai jumped on Daisan's arm, "Throw me up there!" Kai ordered.

"ALL RIGHT!" Daisan shouted. "GO!"

Ojii-chan emerged from another shadow a ways apart and saw Daisan throw Kai towards KodenElementalOh. Ojii-chan was actually astonished to see KodenElementalOh in its full glory, but he worried for what Kai was about to do. "DAMN IT!" Ojii-chan shouted and dashed at Kyoko and Daisan while he himself brandished his wolf sword. He tried to attack the two, but the two jumped away.

Kai sunk into the cockpit of Ryuoh through Kodenshishi's head. Kai entered the cockpit. "KAI!" Lee and Rai shouted then both drew their Kodenbusters to shoot at Kai.

Kai took the hits and landed near Ryu. Kai grabbed Ryu, then he made a swift exit while blocking shots from hitting Ryu. "RYU!" Ryn and Karen screamed as they saw Kai just exit out of the cockpit with the hurt Ryu.

Kai did this in order to save Ryu. Had Ryu stay in there any longer, he might've died. Kai dropped onto a building, but couldn't stick his landing as the rain started to fall again. Kai slipped and dropped Ryu and both rolled across the wet floor of the roof. Ryu, now not getting jolted, quickly got up to see Kai. "KAI!" Ryu shouted then he rushed towards Kai to fight Kai. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"You said you were going to beat me today right?" Kai said then dodged a punch from Ryu, "now prove it!"

"I WILL!" Ryu shouted and tried to roundhouse kick Kai. Kai ducked to dodge Ryu.

"Argh damn it!" Rai shouted as KodenElementalOh wasn't struggling against the Kagejin anymore. KodenElementalOh was flung away by a slap. Rai pushed the control orb of Ryuoh in hopes of gaining control but the orb didn't work unless Ryu was in the cockpit. "SHIT!"

Miku was rushing through the streets holding an umbrella to keep herself from getting wet. She saw KodenElementalOh get flung into an empty building in front of her and noticed that KodenElementalOh's eyes were dimmed out. "It's not active!" Miku shouted then she made a miraculous jump, and landed on Kodenshishi's head. Just like Kai, she sunk in.

Miku entered the cockpit of Ryuoh, "MIKU-SAN!" Karen shouted in surprise.

"How did you get in here?" Ryn asked.

"No time to explain!" Miku shouted and pushed the control orb of Ryuoh.

"What are you doing girl!" Rai shouted. "I tried that already, that's not going to work without Ryu!"

"KodenElementalOh, let's go!" Miku shouted and KodenElementalOh roared to life again.

"EH!" Lee shouted. "How did you do that!"

"It's complicated!" Miku shouted. Then KodenElementalOh got up, taking its two swords from each other and now wielding them together. "Fight the Kagejyu!" Miku shouted and KodenElementalOh dashed towards the giant monster.

Ryu punched at Kai while rain pelted Kodenred's helmet. Kai got hit as the rain messed up where he could see from his mask. Everything seemed blurry to him, as it was also for Ryu. However Ryu was not letting down on his attacks. "ORYAH!" Ryu punched Kai on the mask.

Kai got pushed back and he rolled across the roof. Kai stopped himself before he reached the edge and jumped in the air. Kai came down with a flying side kick, which Ryu blocked. Ryu grabbed Kai's foot and threw Kai down.

Kai drop kicked Ryu and got back up. Kai held out his hand, "SERPENT BLAST!" Multiple black lights fired out from Kai's hand blasting at Ryu. Ryu drew his Twin Dragon Swords and charged at Kai.

KodenElementalOh took to the skies and slashed off a tentacle from the Kagejin. The Kagejin tried to swipe KodenElementalOh with a claw, but RadiantKaiser took to the skies and its vulcans cut through the Kagejin's hand. Kodentaka flew towards a tentacle and bit the tentacle off.

"Can't let you do that, my sister is in there!" Kousuke _Sorahane_ shouted_._

Miku _Sorahane_ looked at RadiantKaiser. "Thank you!" Miku saluted RadiantKaiser, which in turn KodenElementalOh saluted to RadiantKaiser and Kodengold gave a salute back, which in turn RadiantKaiser saluted back to KodenElementalOh. KodenElementalOh then flew towards another claw and sliced off that arm.

"ELEMENTAL KO!" The four rangers and Miku announced and Kodenshishi fired out a large elemental fireball which blasted at the head of the Kagejin.

KodenElementalOh then flew above the Kagejin and came down with its two blades on colorful fire. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" Miku shouted.

"Legendary Elemental . . ." Rai shouted.

"SLASH!" All five shouted and KodenElementalOh sliced the Kagejin through the center. KodenElementalOh landed, then the two sides of the Kagejin split, and it exploded in a glorious blaze.

Miku turned KodenElementalOh around as the monster blew up, "KodenElementalOh, legendary Win!" She announced.

Ryn and Karen were shocked to see what Miku could do. She wasn't a ranger, yet she could take control of the mecha. "Who exactly are you?" Ryn asked Miku.

"You don't seem to be normal." Karen said.

"That's because I'm not." Miku sighed.

"Whatever you are, you're freaking hot!" Lee exclaimed with a thumbs up, but then Miku slapped Lee.

"Get serious, Ryu's in trouble down there." Miku pointed to Ryu fighting Kai, except Ryu was actually winning. "What?"

"Wow, didn't know Ryu had the blood thirst in him." Rai mentioned, then looked back at Miku. Who knew the busty high schooler from Saburo he met, would be able to pilot Ryuoh. She's obviously not some normal girl.

Ryu kept attacking Kai then grabbed Kai. "ARGH!" Kai tried to counterattack and throw Ryu off but Ryu also did the same and both threw themselves off the building. As the two fell, the two kept punching at each other, each taking hits from the other.

Ryu activated burst before he reached the ground and Kai did something similar but with black wings instead of red. Both landed and the wings disappeared. Ryu kicked Kai and Kai kicked back, which pushed the other off.

Ryu and Kai stood up then both held out a fist. "Time to finish this!" Ryu shouted as his hand charged flames.

"Yes, LET'S!" Kai shouted and his hand glowed a dark glow. _If you can finish me off here . . . then you have surpassed all expectations._

"HAH!" Ryu activated burst and flew towards Kai.

Kai dashed towards Ryu.

Ojii-chan came limping over, using his sword to keep himself from collapsing, and saw Ryu and Kai charging at each other with powerful fists. He opened his eyes in surprise. Can Ryu do it? Can Ryu beat Kai?

Ryu and Kai swung their fists. "HYAH!" In slow motion, one could see the fists just inches away from each other, flying towards the faces of the opponents. Kai's fist connected to Kodenred's helmet and knocked it off of Ryu's head, while Ryu's fist smashed Kai's mask . . . knocking it off Kai's face.

Both boys were launched backwards. Both boys slid across the wet floor. The Kodenred suit dematerialized and Ryu got up. He felt that he could still fight and was about ready to when Kai got up. Ryu looked determined . . . that was until Kai actually got up. Ryu gasped when he saw what had been under Kai's mask.

Ojii-chan rushed over to see if Ryu was ok . . . then he too saw Kai's face. "w-w-what?"

The other four rangers landed (Miku left the scene and RadiantKaiser had flown off) and their suits dematerialized, leaving the rangers in the rain. They looked at the unmasked Kai, and Ryn and Lee gasped in surprise. Karen and Rai had already seen the face of Kai, so were not surprised. Karen did however look worry as Ryu now saw that face.

Kai had the exact same look as Ryu. The only difference were the eyes and that was because Kai's were a completely unnatural color (and the hair, but that's just because of different hairstyle). Ryu was speechless when he saw that face, then he made short breaths, "how . . . how can this be?"

"So you finally saw my face." Kai said. Kai sighed, "I never wanted you to find out."

"Why . . . why do you have the same face as I do?" Ryu asked.

"That is because I am . . ." Kai stopped, thinking over whether he should answer or not.

"ANSWER ME!" Ryu screamed at Kai. "WHY DO YOU HAVE MY FACE! How can you have my face!"

Kai sighed. Ryu was going to find out sooner or later, might as well be now. "Kai . . . is not my real name Ryunosuke Hinote." Ryu gasped when he heard Kai speak his (Ryu) true last name.

"Whose Ryunosuke Hinote?" Lee asked.

"That's Ryu." Ryn replied.

"Huh?" Lee was confused. "I thought he was Ryunosuke Rekka."

"That's the name he prefers." Ojii-chan replied.

"Hinote is Ryu's true last name." Karen said.

Rai gasped. He wondered if this was going where he thought it was going, "he can't be, can he?"

"Then what . . ." Ryu said to Kai, ignoring every one else, "what is your name?"

Kai stayed silent for a bit, only the pelting rain could be heard. "My name is Ryou . . . _Hinote_."

Every one gasped. Kai had the very same last name as Ryu! Kai's true first name was also similar to Ryu's first name!

"Why . . . why is that the same as mine?" Ryu gasped, "WHY!"

Kai held a hand over his face, then said, "My name is Ryou Hinote . . . son of Ryuuji Hinote and Sara Rekka," Ojii-chan widened his eyes in surprise, "and Brother of Ryunosuke Jiro Hinote." Lee, Ryn, and Karen gasped. Rai looked on coldly while Ojii-chan was surprised.

We now zoom towards Ryu's face, Ryu's shocked face. "What?" Ryu gasped, unable to believe that at all.

* * *

_Teach us Ryunosuke-sensei!_

"Well looks like we have some new things to talk about!" Ryu shouted.

"Hey, shouldn't we be focusing on the situation at hand?" Ryn asked.

"Some of you today might be a little confused." Ryu said. "If you read the original First Strike that is. RadiantKaiser, Kodenwyrm, vulcans, and Kodengold with the silver Koden Gem. All your answers will be answered right now!"

"Um, hello what about the dilemma?" Rai asked.

"As you can see here, Kodenwyrm was created because the author wanted to try something new." Ryu said, "it only makes sense to give a flying beast to Kodengold so, why not?"

"Kai what about him?" Karen asked.

"This will form RadiantKaiser, a new formation in the Kodenjyu robot family!" Ryu announced.

"Shouldn't we be talking about Kai?" Lee asked.

"And those vulcans . . . well might as well give Kodeneagle, now called Kodenwashi to fit in with Ryuoh and the rest, something to use right? It also changed quite a bit in the design as well, and so did Kodentaka which is again to match up with the other Kodenjyus."

"HELLO!" The other four shouted to Ryu.

"And now, you may be wondering why Kodengold has the silver Koden Gem . . . well why not? I already said in the first chapter in the first Teach Us segment, that the author decided he was going to get rid of Kodensilver, but he wants to use everything he can so why not take Kodenhawk as well and give it to Silver's brother?"

Ryu continued, "and now, some of you may be wondering why KodenElementalOh didn't get an epic debut . . . well . . . just pretend that off screen, Ojii-chan warned us to be careful. An explanation might be that combining with one other Kodenjyu will create a strain on me, so combining with even more would be worst, especially when that's all the other Kodenjyus."

"RYU!" The other four shouted into Ryu's ears.

Ryu picked both ears with his pinkies. "What?" Ryu asked.

"WE WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS UP WITH KAI BEING YOUR BROTHER!"

Ryu stayed silent for a bit, then shushed the other four, "quiet, even I don't know. Besides, we need to save that for next time, so . . . see you all next time!"

"WAIT WAIT, WAIT! WE STILL HAVE MORE QUESTIONS!"

"And we're out of time!" Ryu said epically, "SEEYA!"

* * *

_Koden Life_

Takes Place some time before this chapter

Rai was going over the festival plans and he was satisfied. "Looks like we can pull it off." Rai said.

"Um . . ." Ayako said. "Do you have any plans for the student council to do something?"

"Huh?"

"Usually," The male treasurer asked. "The student council will do something along with the other classes.

"It's kind of a tradition." The female historian said.

"So Kaicho, what do you have planned?" The female secretary asked.

"Honestly . . . I was too busy going over the plans for the other classes, I never really thought much about it." Rai confessed with a blush.

"I may have a solution to your problem." Ojii-chan came out of nowhere wearing a cat's smile. :3

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" The student council members shouted, but Ojii-chan ignored them.

"COSPLAY GROUP!" Ojii-chan shouted epically.

"HUH?"

* * *

Rai was dressed in a red battle robe holding a Katana. Ayako was wearing a pink dress with a long back skirt and a short front skirt. She held a rod. The male treasurer was a green wearing brute, the female secretary, a blue wearing archer, and the female historian, a purple wearing Kunoichi (female ninja). "Ojii-chan." Rai asked as the five members were posing. "What is this?"

"Cosplay!" Ojii-chan exclaimed.

"I know that." Rai gritted his teeth. "But why . . . are we doing this?"

"Because I wanted someone to do it and you have the right number of members."

"YOU FRIGGEN BASTARD!" Rai shouted. "I'LL BEAT YOU INTO SUBMISSION . . . if you weren't the headmaster . . . BUT STILL!"

Ayako was embarrassed. The outfits for the females were kind of skimpy. "I feel so ashamed." Ayako said.

"I like it." The female secretary said.

"And Kaicho probably enjoys the view." The female historian teased.

"I know I am." The male treasurer said and got a back handed slap from all three females.

Rai blushed, "I DO NOT!" Rai shouted . . . unconvincingly.

What Rai did not noticed however, was that behind the door to the room, a woman, with white tiger ears on the top of her head, and wearing a white robe, was stalking him. Rai did however feel a sharp tingle go up his spine as if someone, someone blushing at that matter, was stalking him. He decided to let it go.

* * *

_One more Thing_

"As you can see, it's the holidays!" Ryu shouted.

"Redryuranger11 here would like to wish all of you readers a happy holiday." Ryn said.

"And he wants to thank all of you for sticking with him throughout this whole year." Rai said.

"He is sorry for going through one short period of depression." Karen said.

"But if you like this fic, then all the better." Lee said.

"So with all ado, Redryuranger11 would like to wish you all a happy holidays and because he might not upload anything during that time . . ." Ryu said.

Then everybody, including every single character that Redryuranger11 has ever made shouted, "AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"See you all next year!" Ryu waved and now we bid adieu.

* * *

This has been chapter 9 of the rewrite. Hope you guys enjoyed it and hope more readers will come and old readers will stay for the next year. It's been a great year, and I say happy holidays and a happy new year to all of you! Hope to see you again next year! Oh and please review this chapter, reviews are great! And so are the rest of you!


	10. Like a Dream, I meet You

By the way Elemental Dragon Swordman, what had been your first guess to Kai's identity? In fact, what are all of your guesses?

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic may reference whether it be intentional or not. I do however own the concept of Kodenranger as I was the one who came up with it first.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 10: Like a Dream, I meet You

Ryu stood there gasping in surprise as he looked on at Kai. "What?" was the only thing Ryu could say.

Kai just looked on, without another word.

"It can't be . . ." Ryn said. "Ryu can't have a brother."

Kai didn't say anything, he just looked away from the others.

"Kai can't be . . . he can't . . ." Karen had never heard anything about a brother for Ryu from any of Ryu's guardians.

"Believe it or not if you want, but I am the brother of Ryunosuke Hinote." Kai said. After Kai said that, Ojii-chan went rushing towards Kai, then stabbed Kai right in the gut! Every one else gasped upon seeing Ojii-chan do that, and Rai was actually surprised that the old guy got one in.

Ojii-chan whispered into Kai's ears, "That's impossible," Ojii-chan said, "Ryuuji and Sara never had another boy, and we've faced you since eight years before Ryu had been born. Ryu has not brother, who are you really?"

Kai let out short gasps and blood came dripping down his mouth.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Ojii-chan growled, then heard a sob from Kai. Ojii-chan looked at Kai's eyes, and there were tears just falling down from his (Kai) eyes.

Kai however, spoke normally, "I am truthfully the brother of Ryunosuke Rekka and the son of Ryuuji Hinote and Sara Rekka." Kai then pushed Ojii-chan away, with Ojii-chan taking the sword out of Kai's gut. Kai grunted in pain when the sword had been pulled out. "Check the blood on your sword if you need further proof." Kai then started stumbling around. _Oh man . . . I feel so woozy._

"It just can't be, IT JUST CAN'T BE!" Ojii-chan screamed. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The others looked at Ojii-chan in shock. Even Ojii-chan, Ryu's maternal grandfather (due to adoption) didn't even know about this 'brother'.

Kai grunted in pain, then held a hand over his face. "Kage . . . Gai Sou." All of a sudden, the air became colder than usual. A dark wave blew away from Kai, and black and gold armor started to fly all over Kai.

"Damn it." Ojii-chan grunted when he saw that armor flying.

The armor attached onto Kai, creating a black and golden snake themed armored warrior similar in design to both Baraotome and Daikuma. "Kurochi." Kai said softly.

The five main rangers were surprised to see that Kai had an armored form that was just like Kyoko's and Daisan's. Each ranger felt the pressure that the power of the armor gave out. Kai had already been a powerful fighter without any sort of external armor or suit. Now that it has been revealed that he did in fact have an armored battle form . . . just how much more power does he have?

Kai held out one hand while his other hand held it over his gut where it had been stabbed by Ojii-chan. "Hebi Ko Ha." Kai said softly. Hebi Ko Ha has numerous times been shown already to be a powerful and deadly attack. This time though when Kurochi did it, the power was even more immense. A dark ball the same size as the usual Hebi Ko Ha fired out, but when it impacted on the ground, many explosions blasted around the group. Ojii-chan was blown back by the explosion. Rai and Lee were pushed back but the two quickly rushed to keep the old man from hitting the pavement.

This seemed like a threatening attack, but in fact, Kai meant no harm. All he did was fired it out to give him cover to run away. Ryu, when the explosions cleared, saw Kai just running away from the spot, while clutching where Ojii-chan had stabbed.

Ojii-chan got up and looked at his sword. The blood was still on the sword, but the rain was gradually washing it off. "I better give this a test to see if what he said was true." Ojii-chan said.

* * *

Kai fled to an alley and limped towards the wall. "OOF!" His armor shattered as he let out heavy breaths. "Damn it." Kai cried. "Damn it."

Kyoko and Daisan emerged from a nearby shadow, "KAI-SAMA!" Kyoko screamed and ran towards Kai. Daisan took out a first aid kit from thin air and started looking through it, "are you ok?"

"I just got stabbed by my grandfather." Kai said trying to smile. "How do you think I feel?"

"You should relax." Daisan said, "if you aren't careful, you might lose too much blood."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kai said, blood still coming out from his mouth. Then he put a hand over his face, only to realize he didn't have his mask on. "Shit." Kai shouted worryingly.

* * *

Ojii-chan came out the hospital while Takeshi had been waiting outside the hospital with an umbrella, "so, what happened?" Takeshi asked Ojii-chan. Ojii-chan had told Takeshi about what Kai said. Thing was, what Kai said should've been impossible, since after all, Takeshi and the others have faced Kai long before Ryu had been born, and Ryu was the first child of Ryuuji and Sara. Ryuuji and Sara died a few months after Ryu's birth, so there was no time to have given birth to another child and Kai is much older than Ryu was.

"It couldn't be." Ojii-chan said. "His blood . . . it . . . he really does have Ryuuji and Sara's DNA." He was in quite a shock.

"Maybe he's some sort of clone." Takeshi suggested.

"A clone of who?" Ojii-chan asked. "He can't be a clone of Ryu, he was around way before Ryu had been born. He can't be one of Ryuuji because he also has some of Sara's DNA."

"He could've been a clone made with both Ryuuji and Sara's DNA you know." Takeshi said.

"But why would anyone go through that much trouble?" Ojii-chan said. "Combining two random people's DNA just to make a clone that somehow claims to be Ryu's brother just doesn't make sense at all!"

"But still, other than that, I don't think there can be a plausible explanation." Takeshi said. "Also, how is Ryu taking this news?"

* * *

Ryu was walking around the streets with a red umbrella. _Kai . . . my brother? But, how? Ojii-chan doesn't believe Kai either so how is this true?_

Ryu kept walking, until he saw Kai limping in the rain. Kai was still holding his gut from where it had been stabbed, then Kai fell. Ryu didn't know whether he should help or not. Kai said he was a villain, but still . . . wasn't he Ryu's brother?

Ryu ran over to help Kai up. Kai looked in surprise when he saw Ryu was the one who helped him.

"What are you doing roaming around?" Ryu asked. "And you haven't treated your wound either, you could die if you do something about it!"

Kai grunted, then pushed Ryu away. Kai got on all fours then started crawling around.

"Why are you doing that Kai?" Ryu asked.

Kai then started weeping, "I lost my mask . . . I lost my mask."

"What?" Ryu was really surprised to see Kai just weeping like that. Kai sounded like a small child who had just broken his toy.

"That mask, it's important to me, I can't lose it, I just can't." Kai cried.

"Why, why would that mask be so important?" Ryu asked. "There's no reason for you to even use it anymore, it's not like your face isn't known to every one now you know."

"THAT MASK WAS A GIFT FROM MOM!" Kai screamed while tears just fell down his now revealed eyes. This made Ryu jump back in shock. How . . . how could his mother have given a mask to Kai when logically, there was no way for their mother to have given Kai a mask at all.

Ryu sighed. Then looked behind him. "I hit you around this spot." Ryu said. "Your mask probably flew all the way over there." Ryu said pointing near a tree.

Kai quickly rushed, ignoring the fact that blood was still coming out of his wound, and rushed towards the tree. He looked around and splashed the mud, finding out that the mask had been covered by the mud due to the heavy rain. He wiped his eyes and wiped the mask a little before putting it back on. He then regain his cool demeanor. "Thank you . . . Ryunosuke."

Ryu then asked, "hey Kai, how are you my brother?" Ryu wondered if the answer he would get would be good or not, but Ryu wanted to know.

Kai sighed. Should he answer or not?

"Are you my older brother or younger brother?" Ryu asked.

"Ryunosuke, I said I was the brother of a Ryunosuke Hinote . . . I never said that it was you." Kai replied.

Ryu jumped a little in shock, "o-o-oh . . . ok." Ryu sighed. Looks like Kai wasn't his brother after all.

"Except, actually you kind of are my brother." Kai said. "I mean you are the same person as my brother."

"Huh?" Ryu was kind of confused. "What kind of answer is that?"

"Look, can we get some cover?" Kai asked. "you have that umbrella, but I'm getting pelted by the rain without any cover."

They ran under an awning, and Ryu asked, "seriously, I don't get it, am I your brother or not?"

"You like time travel stories right?" Kai asked.

"Kind of." Ryu said remembering how his favorite show dealt with time travel.

"Well I come from an alternate timeline." Kai said.

Ryu took a while to process that, and couldn't. "Wait what?"

Kai pointed at a clock, "time . . . it's a odd thing. There's no real way to be able to figure out how it could work and what will happen. Fate is not written in stone." Kai said. "Apparently time works in this way, there's multiple timelines branching off singular events. The day mom gave birth happens to be one of these branches."

"Wait . . . you mean you're my . . . a Ryunosuke Hinote's twin brother?"

"I'm your twin brother ok." Kai said. "You and the Ryunosuke that I was born alongside is the same person as you."

"But how can that be?" Ryu asked.

"I . . . I don't know why, but my birth didn't happen in this timeline." Kai said. "But nonetheless, you were born so that has to mean that you're the same person as my brother."

"I'm . . . really confused."

"Even if you exist here, there are other timelines in which you exist as well. They might as well be the same person because all of these people are theoretically you if you somehow lived a hypothetically slightly different life. You're my brother, only you lived a different life."

Ryu was kind of shocked to hear that. "So, what happened to me in your time?"

Kai sighed, "just like in this timeline, mom and dad are dead. Other than my birth, my timeline happened quite differently from this timeline. Mom and Dad didn't die a few months after our birth. It was a few years after . . . and you died as well."

Ryu gasped.

"I tried my best to prevent that happening here, but I just made it worst. At least you came out ok."

Ryu looked down in shock. If he had lived a different life, he would've been dead. Then Ryu thought about all that Kai had done to help, then asked, "So, am I just some replacement for your brother?"

Kai didn't answer, "just believe what you want to believe." Kai said. "Just remember, I am not an ally, I am an enemy that you must hate." Kai then grunted and blood spouted out of his mouth. "Hate me Ryu, that is all you have to remember." Kai struggled to say, and sank into a shadow.

Ryu looked on in shock, then decided to just walk home. All at the same time, a white mist started to fly around Ryu.

_You're right, he just wants a replacement._ The mist said.

Ryu looked around in shock, "whose there!"

The white mist let out a chuckle, _Oh, are you mad?_

"What are you talking about, show yourself!"

_He hates you a lot you know. He hates you for surviving. You who and every Ryunosuke Hinote in the timelines all are one and the same . . . yet you lived and the one he knew had to die._

Ryu frantically looked around. Those words started to make him panic, made him feel inferior . . . made him feel hated.

_He's evil boy, he played with you. All that he did, he was just holding a grudge for you, who lived . . . who didn't die, like his brother did . . ._

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"Ryu screamed. He didn't want to believe that. Kai had done a lot for Ryu, Ryu did not want to think that Kai just thinks of Ryu as some replacement for the real thing . . . a hated replacement at that.

Multiple Kagejyus appeared around Ryu.

_He's evil . . . he only wants to mess with you, face it boy, YOU'RE JUST A REPLACEMENT!_

"BE QUIET!" Ryu screamed then instantly transformed into Kodenred and slashed a Kagejyu in half with the Dragon swords. Ryu started slashing at the Kagejyus on and on.

_One of these days, this will be Kai you're attacking, this will be Kai with many Kagejyus around you like this, JUST LIKE THIS! He will kill you just to make up for his brother's death! Because you cannot fully replace the other you!_

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Ryu screamed as he kept attacking the monsters on and on. Each Kagejyu didn't put up a fight, as if they were just there for Ryu to attack. Ryu just attacked like a berserker.

Ryu's eyes under his helmet turned red as he kept attacking. Eventually one Kagejyu decided to attack. It held out an arm, and a fireball appeared in its hand.

A girl, wearing the Saburo uniform, was walking home carrying some groceries and an umbrella. This girl had long hair going down to her waist, and she was about near the battlefield.

Ryu dodged the fireball then let out a battle roar and killed a Kagejyu by swinging heavily . . . which turned him around to see the fireball heading straight for the girl. This knocked some sense back into Ryu. "Damn it." Ryu growled then rushed towards the fireball.

Ryu outran the fireball and ran in front of the girl. The girl stopped in her tracks when she saw Kodenred so close to her. The fireball then smashed onto Ryu's back, and Ryu screamed. His suit started dematerializing slowly in front of him, revealing his face to the girl in front of him. Ryu grabbed his Kodenrod and changed it into rifle mode while the suit was dematerializing. The dematerialization was reaching the gun, but not before Ryu pushed the trigger at the Kagejyu that threw the fireball. The gunshot that fired out blasted through the Kagejyu's head, leaving one big gaping hole. It then exploded, taking out all the other Kagejyus around it.

Ryu lost consciousness and dropped to the ground. The girl looked on in shock, then knelt down to look at Ryu.

* * *

Ojii-chan sat in his office, thinking about the events that just happened. He was really looking for an explanation, but alas, he couldn't find a good one. "How can it be possible?" Ojii-chan asked then stood up, which he accidentally kicked over a basket filled with scrolls that was next to his desk. "Drat." He started to pick up each scroll one by one, then came upon one particular opened scroll. He grabbed it and was about to close it, until he saw a word on the scroll that just stuck out to him. "_'Brother'_."

He then decided to read the scroll. "_The two who shall unite light and darkness shall be two brothers who both have a strong bond of blood . . ._" This was a scroll that spoke of a prophecy pertaining to the Koden powers, so what did this scroll mean?

* * *

Ryu groaned as he slowly woke up from his sleep on a sofa. He opened his eyes, and found that he was inside an unfamiliar house. "Huh, where am I?" He looked around and smelled the air. It smelled really nice, nicer than his house. He heard footsteps, and saw the girl that he had saved, now wearing a pink shirt and skirt, come down the stairs holding a tub of hot water and a white towel.

She came down and saw that Ryu was awake. "Oh you're up." She said and set the tub on a table near the sofa.

Ryu stared at the girl, then he gulped and blushed. _She's hot. _Ryu thought. The girl used the towel that she had and started wiping Ryu. "Um . . . what are you doing?"

"You're soaking wet." The girl replied and wiped Ryu's face and hair.

"You know . . ." Ryu said, "you really shouldn't be bringing random guys into your home."

"Oh, why's that?" The girl asked.

"Well because . . . what would you do if I want to rape you?" Ryu asked, while blushing.

"Well would you?" The girl asked Ryu.

Ryu's face became even more redder, "well maybe not me . . . but still what happens if it's not me?"

"Don't worry about it." The girl giggled. "I decided to help you because you seemed like a nice guy."

"But sometimes you got to beware those nice looking guys." Ryu replied.

"You're Kodenred . . . I don't think he would be that type of guy."

Ryu gasped. "Oh yeah." He remembered, this was the girl he shielded from the fireball, and his suit dematerialized right in front of her. "You saw."

"I was actually surprised the person under the suit was a boy like you." The girl commented, "I thought he would actually be more manlier, more macho."

"Did he really seem that macho to you?"

"Not really, but he's the red ranger so I just assumed." The girl said. "So what's your name? It's not really Kodenred is it?"

"Um no, Kodenred is only a title." Ryu said. "My name is Ryunosuke Rekka."

"Hm . . ." The girl seemed to be trying to see if she ever heard of that name, "so you're the grandson of the headmaster of Yatsude High."

"Eh?" Ryu was a tad surprised. "How'd you know that?"

"News travels around." The girl replied. "The first day that I went to Saburo High, every one was talking about how there was one person who entered in thanks to the Headmaster. Eventually someone said that it was the grandson of the headmaster and that his name was Rekka or something."

"Yeah, that's me." Ryu sighed. Even kids from other schools are talking about how he got into Yatsude High only thanks to being the grandson of the headmaster. "Can't believe even Saburo High looks down on me." This day just keep getting worse and worse for Ryu.

"Well I don't really look down on you." The girl replied. "You seem like an intelligent boy."

Ryu let out a squeak, "oh really? I've been out in the rain and I'm ok. You know what they say, idiots don't catch colds."

"You got into Yatsude High, I'm pretty sure you're pretty smart if you're able to pass their entrance exam."

Ryu stared at the girl in surprise. "Wow, you don't know me and you think I got in with an entrance exam?"

"I've heard about your grandfather, he's pretty scary." The girl replied. "I don't think it would be possible for you to get in with just his help without a few scratches."

"Ain't that the truth." Ryu said with a chuckle. Then he asked, "hey, what's your name? It's kind of weird talking with you without knowing your name."

"Yume." The girl replied, "Hiryuu Yume."

"Nice to meet you Yume." Ryu said with a smile. _Maybe things are looking up for me . . ._ Then Ryu smelled the air. "Hm, that smells like instant noodles."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that." Yume rushed into the kitchen. Ryu stood up and accidentally knocked over a picture with his hand. Ryu picked up the picture, and noticed that it was a picture of Yume, along with a boy her age standing together as if they were a couple.

Ryu's heart took a dive. He thought that Yume was a wonderful girl, and actually . . . this might be love at first sight. However after seeing this picture, he guessed that Yume's not single.

Ryu sighed and walked into the kitchen after putting the picture back in place. He saw Yume blowing at her cup noodles. "Eh?" Ryu looked at Yume with surprise, "I could've sworn you bought a lot of stuff, is that all you're going to eat?"

Yume replied, "well, actually what I bought was for my relatives. They come from time to time to cook for me since I'm a real bad cook."

Ryu had a surprised look and placed a hand to his hips, "well that's pretty surprising." Ryu said. Then Ryu took off his blazer jacket, which by the way dried up along with his clothes really fast since Ryu's the ranger of fire. Ryu rolled up his sleeves, "you don't mind right? If I cook for you?"

"Huh?" Yume looked on in shock. "Well I don't have a problem with that, but why?"

"Well, eating instant noodles isn't good for you." Ryu said. "You have a hot body and if that is what you eat whenever someone doesn't cook for you, then it'll either go straight to your hips, your butt, or maybe your boobs."

Yume covered her breasts, "oh, is Rekka-kun really enjoying looking at me with such eyes?" Yume said teasingly.

"Ah, I DIDN'T MEANT IT LIKE THAT!" Ryu panicked.

"Although, why would having bigger boobs be bad?" Yume asked Ryu with a teasing smile.

"Because . . . your boobs have a nice size and shape to them." Ryu replied honestly, then realized that he said something perverted, "I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE I'M A PERVERT!"

Yume giggled, "I can't believe the boy whose Kodenred can really talk like such a boy."

"Well . . . I am a boy you know." Ryu replied. Then he went over to the fridge, "all right then, to repay you for your hospitality, I'll make you a great meal!"

* * *

Kai sat down on his throne while both Daisan and Kyoko treated his wound. "So you told Ryu the truth?" Kyoko asked.

"Yeah."

"Isn't the truth kind of confusing?" Daisan asked. "You've told me it so many times and I still don't really understand it."

"Sorry." Kai said. "But I can't help it . . . he's my brother."

"If you had been born in this time." Kyoko said.

"Still," Kai sighed, "I want to treat him like a brother . . . I seriously do see him as a brother." Then sighed. "And mom and dad . . . even though I hadn't been born, they still treated me like a son."

"Well it seems you have some nice parents." Kyoko remarked.

"Yeah . . ." Kai sighed, then remembered a day when his would've been father, a sixteen year old boy named Ryuuji Hinote, caught Kai one day and for whatever reason, knew that Kai could've been one of Ryuuji and Sara's possible child. That day was strange for Kai . . .

_Ryuuji was a boy who looked a lot like Ryu. Ryuuji and his girlfriend, Sara Rekka, who was a beautiful girl with long hair flowing hair, went to the doctors to get a blood test using an Eight year old Kai's blood. "Say . . ." The doctor asked. "How old are you two?"_

"_20!" Ryuuji blurted out. A young Kai, wearing a slightly different black battle robe at the time, looked at Ryuuji with a surprised look and Sara just looked at Ryuuji as if Ryuuji was an idiot._

"_And . . . how old is this boy?" The doctor looked like he did not believe Ryuuji at all._

"_THREE!" Ryuuji exclaimed, making Kai jump back in shock, and Sara to palm her face to how idiotic Ryuuji was._

"_Huh?" The doctor counted on his fingers, "that would mean . . ."_

"_We were young, we did some stuff that we shouldn't have done." Ryuuji said with a unconvincing smile._

"_So . . . why did you want to have this blood test again if you already know if this boy is your son?"_

"_Because I wanted to make sure this guy is my son and not some other guys child." Ryuuji said with a smile again._

_Sara growled at Ryuuji. "Dear, do you really think I'm that unfaithful?"_

_Ryuuji panicked, "Um, no honey, that's not what I meant." Then Sara smashed her fist across Ryuuji's face._

_Kai just . . . could not believe what he was seeing. This guy and girl, the two of them are supposed to be his eventual parents, and his dad was sort of an idiot._

_When they were outside, Kai wondered if he should stick around these two. After all, he hadn't been born yet so should he really hang out with his eventual parents? Actually, how do the two of them even know if he was their eventual kid?_

_Then Ryuuji came behind the small Kai and grabbed Kai from behind. "HEY!" Kai shouted, then Ryuuji plopped the kid on his (Ryuuji) shoulders._

"_So son, what do you want to do?" Ryuuji asked with a friendly smile. "Your dad and mom have the whole day off, want to hang out?"_

_Kai blinked his eyes in shock, "how do you even know me that well?" Kai asked. "I never told you who I was."_

"_Time travel!" Ryuuji exclaimed, "it gives information to ya!" Kai just could not believe what he just heard._

"_Come on Ryou-baby." Sara said holding Kai's small hand, and Kai was surprised that Sara knew his real name. "tell mommy what you want to eat, we'll go there right now."_

_Kai looked at his eventual mother in shock. Even though he hadn't been born yet (and he's not going to get born at all in this timeline), his mom is still treating him as if he's already her son._

_Kai laid his chin on Ryuuji's flame haired head real cutely, "can we . . . get some Pho?"_

Kai let out a sigh of nostalgia. His parents kept him away from the others, since he after all had been terrorizing the group beforehand. The weird thing is, a few weeks before that day, Ryuuji had been willing to hurt Kai, but then all of a sudden, which is probably when the time travel that Ryuuji mentioned had happen, Ryuuji became much nicer to Kai. It was such a sudden shift, that Kai had no idea why it happened. A few days after that day he just remembered, his mom gave him the golden mask that he now uses to cover his face. That mask is a reminder of those days that he had spent with his (eventual) parents.

"I miss them." Kai said with a sigh.

* * *

Ryu made a big meal for Yume, and Yume was surprised. "Wow, and you were talking about the instant noodles making me fat." She said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Ryu said rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I tend to make a lot of extra servings since at my house, I get a lot of guests who come in to take my food."

Yume sat down at the dining table, then asked Ryu, "want to eat with me?" Yume asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you made all this, don't you want to eat as well?"

"Actually what I made was to repay you for taking me in your house while I was out in the rain." Ryu replied. "It would be rude for me to eat my gift to you."

"Well I rather not waste any food." Yume replied, "so come on!" Yume brought a seat close to her. "How about we eat together? It's pretty late right now so I don't think you want to go home in the rain just to prepare dinner for yourself."

"Well . . . if you're inviting me then I guess I can."

"Which I am by the way." Yume said with a giggle.

Ryu sat down next to Yume, and Yume brought out a bowl and chopsticks for Ryu. Ryu scooped up rice for himself, and ate. Then Ryu asked, without a full mouth, "where are your parents? It almost seems like you're living alone."

"I am." Yume said.

"Huh?"

"Mom and Dad . . . they were killed in a car accident." Yume replied.

Ryu jumped a little in shock, "sorry."

"It's ok." Yume replied, "It's not like I was their real daughter anyways." Then Yume let out a little sob.

"Huh?"

Yume calmed down a little, "I was adopted." Yume replied.

"Oh . . ." Ryu said softly, "did they love you?"

"They were great." Yume replied, "I loved them so much. Their deaths were really hard on me. But . . . I'm really glad, even though I'm just an adopted daughter, every relatives of mine end up treating me nicely."

"Family does that." Ryu replied, remembering about Takeshi, Takumi, Shinji, and Ojii-chan, "even though you're not related, if they're close to you as family, then they'll care for you a lot." After saying that, he started to think about Kai.

"How about you?" Yume asked Ryu. "How are your parents?"

"Dead." Ryu replied, making Yume look shocked.

"Sorry." Yume said sadly.

"Eh, it's all right." Ryu replied, "not like I knew them though." Ryu sighed, "they died a few months after I had been born."

"What happened?" Yume asked.

"Can't say." Ryu replied, "no one ever told me why they died." _Although Kai said it was his fault . . . _"But, even without parents, their friends have been treating me well and my Ojii-chan isn't that bad of a guy . . . although he's not the best of grandparents mind you."

"You seem to be well off." Yume said, "You know how to cook, you're a nice guy, and you're Kodenred."

"Well . . . it's not like you whose in a relationship." Ryu said with a sad tone.

"Huh?" Yume looked at Ryu in surprise.

"I saw that picture out there in the living room." Ryu replied. "The one where the boy had his shoulders around you."

"Oh that one . . ." Yume said, then said, "actually I'm single right now."

"What?" Ryu was kind of surprised to hear that.

"I broke up with him a long time ago." Yume explained, "since . . . life just got really hard for me." Yume sighed, "Parents died, had to figure out how I was going to live the rest of my life."

"Why didn't he help?" Ryu asked.

"He's a nice guy, but he's pretty demanding." Yume replied, "after all that happened, I just couldn't handle being in a relationship anymore, so I ended it."

"Oh." Ryu said, and deep down, he felt a little relief knowing that Yume was single.

"Well what about you, you seem to have many girlfriends." Yume said and Ryu choked a little.

"Huh?" Ryu asked.

"I accidentally dropped your wallet when I carried you in and it opened up to those pictures of different girls." Yume said, then all of a sudden Ryu checked his pockets and found the wallet, "I put it back." Yume said.

"Sorry." Ryu said. "I didn't mean to make it seem like I think you're a thief."

"Oh . . . you're saying that even though you haven't checked your wallet at all?"

"I trust you." Ryu said.

"But we only just met."

Ryu blushed, "I feel like I can just trust you." Ryu said. "Is that ok with you?"

Yume looked at Ryu with surprise, then she giggled. "That's ok with me." Then she asked, "so, who are these girls?"

"They're my childhood friends." Ryu replied. "They've known me ever since we were really little."

Yume didn't smile, then asked, "so do you love them?"

"Yeah . . ." Ryu said, then he blushed, "though, truth be told, I'm not quite sure if any of them are my true loves yet." He didn't look into Yume's eyes.

"Well don't worry." Yume patted Ryu's back. "One day you'll find that one true love. Who knows, maybe one of your friends will be your true love."

"Maybe." Ryu said. The two continued eating, then Ryu asked, "hey, your relatives help you out right?"

"Sometimes." Yume said, "they're trying their best to support me, and I'm trying my best to help lessen how much they have to support me so I'm not a bother." Yume sighed, "still, they all still treat me like I'm one of their relatives, and I'm grateful for that." Yume bit a piece of meat and swallowed, "even though they and I have no actual relation, they still want to help me."

Hearing this, kind of made Ryu think about Kai. Sure Ryu might just be a replacement for the Ryunosuke that Kai knew, but Kai helped Ryu a lot. Heck, Kai was actually pretty playful when around Ryu. Maybe, just maybe, Kai genuinely cares for Ryu.

* * *

It was pretty late at night since Ryu stayed till the end of dinner. The rain wasn't letting up, and Ryu looked outside to see if there was some way for him to get home. "You sure you don't want to stay here?" Yume asked Ryu.

"Sorry." Ryu said, "I kind of don't want to give you any trouble."

"Well, here, use this." Yume said handing Ryu a pink umbrella, "sorry for the color."

"It's fine." Ryu said with a smile. "I kind of like pink anyway."

"Oh, and I thought your favorite color is red." Yume said with a giggle. Ryu chuckled, and went out in the rain with the umbrella.

"Hey, I can visit you again right?" Ryu asked.

"Of course you can." Yume said waving to Ryu, "You can come here anytime you want."

"All right then, I'll bring the umbrella back the next time!" Ryu said and ran off.

"CAREFUL!" Yume shouted, "don't slip!"

As Ryu ran through the streets, he took one glance back at Yume as she entered back into her house, and Ryu blushed. "I . . . I really think I like her." Ryu said. Yume and he lived somewhat similar lives. She seemed like such a sweet girl . . . for whatever reason, he felt really great when he was with her. Well one thing's for sure, he really can't wait to see her again.

As Ryu ran, he started to feel some pressure, the same pressure the first day he actually saw Kai for the first time. He looked up, and found Kai just standing on top of a building. Ryu saw Kai . . . and thought that now was a time to confront Kai. Ryu transformed into Kodenred, then flew to the top of the building. Ryu de-transformed and walked up to Kai.

"Hm, hard to believe that you would find me." Kai said turning around.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain." Ryu said while using Yume's umbrella to cover Kai a little.

"Don't worry about it." Kai said. "A cold won't stop me."

"What are you doing up here anyway?" Ryu asked.

"I couldn't find you so I stood up here to see if I could." Kai said.

Ryu smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't think too much about it, I just don't want you dead." Kai replied.

Ryu then asked, "Kai . . . why do you want me to hate you?"

"You just have to." Kai said.

Ryu then said, "I don't hate you Kai." Ryu said, then Kai perked up his ears in shock.

"What?" Kai asked turning around.

"I . . . I can't see you as an enemy." Ryu replied, "I can't help but feel some brotherly love for you."

"YOU CAN'T!" Kai shouted and then pressed his hands on Ryu's shoulder, "I'm not even your real brother! I'm just some possible sibling for you, that's it!"

"I don't hate you." Ryu said. Then Kai started shaking Ryu.

"YOU HAVE TO!" Kai shouted. "You have to hate me! If you don't hate me you'll never become strong enough to kill me! You just have to hate me, you just have to, YOU HAVE TO!" Kai started crying, "I have to be hated, I have to be hated . . ."

Ryu could not help but feel sad seeing his brother, yes Ryu sees Kai as a brother, just break down like that. "Kai . . . am I a replacement?" Ryu asked Kai confidently.

"Yes . . . YES YOU ARE NOW HATE ME!" Kai screamed, then Ryu started to back away from Kai.

"Kai . . ." Ryu was inching the edge of the building. "No Ryou Nii-san."

Kai's ears perked up when he heard Ryu call him Nii-san. "What are you doing?" He asked as he saw Ryu near the edge.

"I'm just going to jump." Ryu said nonchalantly.

"What?" Kai couldn't quite catch that, but then Ryu just jumped (after putting the umbrella in his coat) "RYU!" Kai screamed then ran towards the edge of the building. Kai jumped after Ryu.

Well it's not like Ryu's in any real danger. He does have burst after all. However, he wanted to see whether Kai cared or not. If Kai jumped . . . then there was a huge chance that Kai does care for Ryu and doesn't see Ryu as some sort of replacement.

"RYU!" Kai's scream resounded.

Ryu looked up and saw his brother coming down at him. Ryu couldn't help but smile. "Nii-san . . ." Ryu said happily, and was caught by Kai who landed on the ground with some cracks on the pavement.

Kai dropped Ryu and both boys laid on the grounds with their backs to the ground. "Why did you have to go and do that you idiot!" Kai screamed.

Ryu however laughed, "Nii-san, you do care."

"OF COURSE I DO!" Kai shouted, "You're my brother, why wouldn't I!" Kai never saw Ryu as a replacement. Kai really cared for Ryu as a brother, because this Ryu IS his brother (in a hypothetical sense but whatever).

Both boys sighed, "hey Nii-san . . . we're twins right?"

"Yes, we're supposed to be twins." Kai replied. "I told you that already . . . and don't call me Nii-san."

"Why?" Ryu asked. "You are the older one right?"

"Because I'm not entirely sure if I really am the older one." Kai replied. "Dad named you after great grandfather and gave you a special name, and I'm pretty sure he reserved that name for his first born. Mom only gave me my name since she liked that name a lot plus it matched up with your name quite nicely."

"But Ryou, you are older than me right?" Ryu asked.

"Well yeah, I came to this timeline when I was about six or seven and that was long before we were supposed to be born."

"Then I can just call you Nii-san Ryou Nii-san." Ryu said with a smile.

Kai sighed. His plan was for Ryu to hate him so Ryu would kill him without hesitation. But instead . . . his reveal just made Ryu want to be closer. "Fine my cute little brother." Kai said. "But don't think of me as Ryou too much, I haven't used that name in such a long time."

"Never!" Ryu said playfully. "You're Ryou Nii-san, RYOU Nii-san."

"Fine, fine, fine." Kai said, "you win. Ryou Nii-san it is."

Then the white mist which had followed Ryu earlier, appeared again. _Oh isn't this great,_ the mist said sarcastically, _two brothers, just laying in the rain._

Kai and Ryu got up, "WHOSE THERE!" Ryu shouted.

"DAMN IT RAIJU!" Kai screamed, "how long have you been there!"

"Raiju?" Ryu said in surprise.

The white mist then transformed . . . into a man with a white robe on. He had black eyes just like Kai and his black hair was really spiked up. "Hello there, Ryou." The man, Raiju, said with a mischievous smile.

Kai then fired a Hebi Ko Ha at Raiju, which missed, "You're not allowed to use that name." Kai said. "The only people who can use that are my parents and brother!"

"Too bad they're all dead!" Raiju shouted.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kai shouted and fired another. Raiju dodged again.

"You know it to be true, he's just some replacement." Raiju said with a smirk.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Kai shouted.

"YOU KNOW IT TO BE TRUE!" Raiju shouted with a menacing smile . . . and then Ryu transformed into Kodenred and smashed Raiju across the face. "ARGH!"

"It's not true." Ryu said. Raiju was launched a few feet away, and Raiju was really surprised that Ryu did that.

Raiju then chuckled maniacally, "wow, I never knew that you of all people could do that."

"I don't really care what you say about Ryou Nii-san." Ryu said. "But if you say that he only sees me as a replacement, then you're dead wrong."

"Face it kid." Raiju said holding out a hand, "the only reason he saved is because he can't bear to see another person who looks just like his brother die again."

"Yeah well, I'm in heavy denial so sue me." Ryu said sarcastically. If he was a replacement, then there was no way that Kai would even care at all. Then Raiju launched a blade projection from his sleeve, which really surprised Ryu. Ryu blocked with his Kodenstaffs by holding the blade together, but then Raiju held out his other hand and fired lightning which blew Ryu away.

"RYU!" Kai screamed in horror.

"Time to die boy." Raiju said walking up to the fallen Ryu. "Your mom and dad are waiting for you!"

Ryu seemed to be knocked out, and Kai panicked. What was he going to do, he wasn't strong enough to beat Raiju, but Raiju was about to kill his brother! Kai acted. He held out both hands, "SERPENT BLAST!" And his hand fired out dark blasts of energy at Raiju. Raiju jumped backwards and Kai stood in front of the fallen Ryu. "I won't let you touch him!"

"You have guts." Raiju said with a cackle. "But what do you think you can possibly do? You can't beat me!"

Kai grunted, then he held a hand in front of his face. "Power of a serpent," Kai began a different roll call, "The one who shall defend with his venomous fangs!" He changed his original roll call to a completely different roll call! "I am Kai Orochi, truly RYOU HINOTE!" Then the Kurochi armor appeared over his body, "KUROCHI!" Then Kai ran towards Raiju and smashed Raiju across the gut.

Raiju was flung back and he smashed across a tree. Raiju got back up, and he chuckled. "Oh man, how rich. You think you can beat me?"

"Nope!" Kai shouted sarcastically, "just hoping to defend, that's all."

"Well just die you little traitor!" Raiju fired out lightning, and Kai took the lightning attack in his hands as if he were a lightning rod.

"WELL THEN!" Kai shouted, "HERE TAKE IT BACK!" Kai smashed the lightning induced fist on the ground and the lightning traveled back to Raiju, electrocuting Raiju.

Raiju kept chuckling madly, "oh man, such power!" Raiju screamed, then all of a sudden, his body molted and changed into a black mist.

"Oh figured you were a doppelganger." Kai said. Then the black mist turned into two black mists. "And now you make another, whoop de do." Then the two black mists transformed into Kagejins. "OH CRAP!" Kai then jumped away from a claw swipe and took Ryu along.

Ryu woke up in time to see the two Kagejins. "OH SHIT!" Ryu exclaimed and realized he was on Kai's shoulders. "NII-SAN!"

"Oh good you're awake!" Kai exclaimed. "Quickly, bring out Ryuoh!"

"Do you think I can take the both of them?" Ryu asked.

"NOPE!" Kai shouted honestly and set Ryu down, "but that's because, I don't expect you to." Kai then all of a sudden, pulled out a black KODEN gem!

Ryu was really surprised to see Kai hold that. "Why do you have a Koden Gem?" Ryu asked.

"Actually, this thing is a Kage Koden Gem." Kai said.

"A what?"

"A Kage Koden Gem has the soul of a Kage Kodenjyu inside it." Kai replied. "A Kage Kodenjyu is a Kodenjyu which has become corrupted by the power of darkness."

"Which means it's evil?" Ryu asked.

"Yes, except this here belongs to your big brother." Kai said as if he was enjoying being a big brother to Ryu. "So come on my cute little brother, let's do it!"

"Hey can you not call me your cute little brother, it's kind of weird." Ryu said.

"Eh fair enough." Kai said, then said, "_Kage KODEN SHORAI!_"

"_KODEN SHORAI!_" Ryu announced. "RYU RAI JYU!"

"HEBI RAI JYU!" Kai announced. Then a black light appeared alongside a red light. The black light materialized into a black snake mecha similar in design to Ryuoh but with two extra boosters in the front that could function as machine guns. This mecha is known as Hebioh. Both Hinote's jumped into their respective mechas.

"ELEMENTAL HENKEI!" Ryu announced.

"Shadow Henkei!" Kai shouted.

Hebioh's back boosters transformed into legs for Hebioh, then the front machine guns turned into hands for Hebioh. Hebioh's snake head retracted just like Ryuoh and formed a humanoid head which had what seemed to be a crown design on top.

"Elemental warrior Ryuoh, BLAZING UP!" Ryu announced after Ryuoh transformed.

"Snake King Emperoroh, Darkness Released!" Kai announced hot bloodedly as his mecha, now called Emperoroh, stood ready for battle.

"RELEASE!" Ryu announced and opened up the control orb, transforming Ryuoh into Kodenryuoh.

"Ready baby brother?" Kai asked Ryu.

"Eh . . . can you not call me your baby brother?" Ryu asked.

"Why not, you are technically my baby brother." Kai said.

"Yeah, but it makes me seem like such a kid." Ryu replied, but then a claw came at him. Ryu just sliced it with a blazing chop.

"Watch yourself kid." Kai said and dodged a claw smash, "these guys bite." Emperoroh jumped on top of the claw then ran towards the top of the Kagejin's head. "TAKE THIS!" Emperoroh smashed the head of the Kagejin.

Kodenryuoh took flight, its blazing wings not getting put out by the rain, and kicked a Kagejin's head. "DRAGON FIRE!" Ryu announced and the dragon head of Ryuoh fired out fire streams at the Kagejin.

"Emperor's POISON!" Kai shouted and Hebioh's head fired out black venom at the Kagejin it was fighting. Then Emperoroh smashed the Kagejin with a shadowy fist.

Both Kagejins stumbled, then merged together into one even bigger Kagejin with two heads, known as a CHO KAGEJIN!

"Oh damn." Ryu said with a whistle. "Did not see this coming.

"CAREFUL!" Kai shouted. "We can overcome this if we try harder!" But then Emperoroh was smashed. "YIKES!"

"NII-SAN!" Ryu screamed in worry, but then the fist came down to smash Kodenryuoh down. "ARGH!"

"RYU!" Kai screamed in worry. Emperoroh got up and ran towards the Cho Kagejin and tried to fight back but was just slapped away by the Cho Kagejin.

Then a magenta bat mecha, named Kage Kodenbat, appeared to keep Emperoroh from falling into a building. Baraotome was the pilot, "Kai-sama, are you ok?"

"I'm fine now." Kai asked. An Orange Bear Mecha, named Kage Kodenbear, appeared nearby.

"Mind if we help?" Daikuma, AKA Daisan, was the pilot of this bear mecha.

"Sure." Kai said.

"SHISHI THUNDER KO!" A lightning ball appeared and zapped the Cho Kagejin's arm that was holding Kodenryuoh down. Rai and the others have come to the rescue! "Ryu, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryu replied.

"Man, and I was having a nice dream." Lee whined.

"Well let's finish this as fast as we can and call it a night!" Ryn shouted.

"Let's do it!" Karen shouted.

"ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" Ryu announced, making the other rangers have a second take.

"Wait, RYU!" Rai shouted in shock and surprise when Kodenshishi just jerked towards Kodenryuoh and all four Kodenjyus combined with Ryuoh.

"KodenElementalOh, BLAZING UP!" Ryu announced as the cockpit lit up.

"Hey are you sure you're fine with this?" Rai asked. "You might not be able to handle the power of the combination if it keeps up."

"Well, we can treat it like a few minutes of power like Ultraman." Ryu replied.

"Oh man I loved that show!" Lee shouted in glee. "Let's do it! It'll be awesome!"

"Well let's hurry," Karen said, "we don't have that much time."

"Five minutes, I think that's the time we have." Ryn replied.

"Then we only just need two." Rai said.

"LET'S GO!" KodenElementalOh flew high into the air and sliced off a tentacle.

Kai, seeing his brother fight in a combined mecha, didn't want to be left out. "Well you two, want to combine?" Kai asked.

"If it is what you want, then I shall follow." Kyoko replied.

"Then here we go!" Kai shouted, "SHADOW GATTAI!"

Kage Kodenbat had two large items stuck to its wings and those detached from it. Hebioh's head detached from Emperoroh and attached to the back of Emperoroh. Kage Kodenbear detached into five parts. The leg and torso halves combined onto the shoulder of Emperoroh. The bear head combined to make a chest piece. The two items that Kage Kodenbat dropped became clawed legs for Emperoroh's retracted legs to combine with. Kage Kodenbat combined onto the back of Emperoroh. The two clawed paws of Kage Kodenbear became large claw weapons for Emperoroh to use.

Daikuma and Baraotome appeared in Emperoroh's cockpit next to Kai. "KageEmperoroh . . ." Kai was about to say Darkness Released, but then thought that he liked what his brother had said instead, "BLAZING UP!"

Lee heard Kai shout Blazing Up and looked down, "hey, there's another Kodenjyu robot down there!"

Ryu looked down to see KageEmperoroh, and gasped in awe, "this is . . . Nii-san's."

"Nii-san?" Rai looked at Ryu, "did you two become really close or something?'

"Sort of." Ryu replied,.

KageEmperoroh made its move and jumped really high into the air to claw at tentacles. Both KodenElementalOh and KageEmperoroh flew towards each other and slashed the Cho Kagejin. Then both kicked off the Cho Kagejin while each sliced off an arm of the Cho Kagejin.

"Let's finish this!" Kai shouted and then placed the claws on the back of Kage Kodenbat with the claws pointing upwards and took the wings of Kage Kodenbat to use as swords.

"KaiserEmperoroh," Daisan said.

"FORM OUT!" All three shouted. This is KageEmperoroh's Kaiser Form, but for easy naming, it shall be known as KaiserEmperoroh.

"Hey do we have something like that?" Lee asked, "that looks kind of cool."

"Who knows." Karen replied, "but we also have a cool arsenal."

"Let's do it!" Ryn shouted.

KodenElementalOh combined the Shishi and Houou sabers into a double sided weapon, and KaiserEmperoroh also did the same with its winged blades. Then the claws on KaiserEmperoroh flared out like rockets and boosted KaiserEmperoroh into the air.

KodenElementalOh's colored wings flared out and it flew high into the air. The two giants then dropped downwards. "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" The rangers shouted. "LEGENDARY ELEMENTAL SLASH!"

"SHADOW HI OUGI!" The three shadow warriors shouted, "KAISER'S JUDGEMENT!" Both giants came down and started slashing multiple times at the Cho Kagejin, all the while cutting a straight line downwards. The two giants landed, then the Cho Kagejin started to fall to pieces and it shrieked in horror as if exploded.

Both giants turned around and stood with their backs turned to the Cho Kagejin. "KodenElementalOh!" Ryu shouted, then looked at the other mecha.

"KageEmperoroh!" Kai announced for Ryu. Ryu didn't say anything for a bit, then Kai said, "I think you have one more thing to say."

"Yep." Rai said. "Come on Ryu, let's go."

"Hai!" Ryu nodded. "Legendary . . ."

"WIN!" The five rangers shouted, while Kai nodded, which made KaiserEmperoroh nod.

From a few feet away, the real Raiju stood, and chuckled maniacally. "It's not over yet." He said, then held out a hand. "_Parallel . . . World . . . REVISER!_"

He fired a dark beam, similar to the Parallel Desperado World Buster done by the Bull and Gator Kagejyus, only this one left a dark hole in the air.

KodenElementalOh and KaiserEmperoroh looked up to see the black hole. "YIKES!" Lee shouted. "That thing is going to suck us in!"

"Wait!" Karen shouted. "it doesn't look like it's sucking in anything."

Ryn looked at the black hole, then noticed a black foot coming out, "I think something's exiting it instead." Ryn said.

"Careful!" Rai shouted, "it might be another enemy."

"Oh well, still got a few more minutes." Ryu remarked, though, truthfully, he started to feel the jolts running up his back.

A black being dropped from the hole, and landed in the city with a huge crash, causing dust and debris to just fly up as it landed. This being . . . looked exactly like a black feral Ryuoh.

"WHAT!" Ryu, Rai, Lee, Karen, Ryn, and Kai all shouted in surprise.

"How can there be another Ryuoh?" Kyoko asked.

"That can't be right, I've never heard of a black Ryuoh before." Daisan remarked.

"Neither have I . . ." Kai said.

This black Ryuoh had spikes on its elbows and feet. It looked like it could be in a released form like Kodenryuoh, except there were not erupting flames or wings. It's humanoid head had fangs on its mouth, and its red eyes just pierced into your soul. It was growling as well. Its dragon head let out terrifying growls while its humanoid head made terrifying noises. It looked like it was a berserk monster.

The pilot of Black Ryuoh had his face hidden in a shadow, and he was holding the Kodenblack helmet near his head. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Kai." Kodenblack said ominously.

"Damn it's him again." Kai grunted.

Then Kodenblack took notice of KodenElementalOh but mostly focused on the Ryuoh portion. "Oh, why if it isn't Ryuoh. How nice to see you again." Kodenblack then smacked his lips and put on his helmet, "too bad, Black Ryuoh is going to destroy you!"

Then Black Ryuoh just charged at KodenElementalOh.

"DODGE!" Rai commanded, but then heard Ryu scream. Ryu was reaching his limit. "Oh no,"

"RYU!" All the rangers shouted.

Black Ryuoh landed a punch on KodenElementalOh, launching the helmet off of Kodenryuoh.

"Damn it!" Kai shouted and was about to get KaiserEmperoroh to help, but then a rope of lightning wrapped around KaiserEmperoroh and bind it in place. "WHO!" The three turned and saw that Raiju was intervening. "DAMN IT RAIJU!"

"Can't let you ruin my fun, I want to see some Kodenjyus get mutilated." Raiju said with a chuckle.

Black Ryuoh kept smashing at KodenElementalOh. Kodenblack laughed while he did all this.

Ryu took the pain, and collapsed onto his control orb, leaving KodenElementalOh without a main pilot and the cockpit dimmed out. "RYU!" Rai screamed and shook Ryu. "Don't die on me Ryu, don't die on me!" All the other rangers started to shout at Ryu, pleading for him to wake up.

As Ryu laid down, knocked out, he started thinking about Yume . . . her beautiful face, how he wanted to see her again.

Then Ryu got up, ignoring the jolts to his body, "I can't lose yet." Ryu said, then his eyes under his helmet flashed red. "I can't lose yet . . ." He pushed the control orb, "I CAN'T LOSE YET!"

"That's the spirit Ryu!" Rai shouted, but then realized that the colored stripes of green, blue, yellow, and pink were dimmed out from behind, leaving only the red stripe. This meant that even though KodenElementalOh was still combined, Kodenryuoh was ignoring its combination in favor of its own power.

Armored Kodenryuoh pushed Black Ryuoh away and smashed Black Ryuoh away.

"I want to see her again." Ryu said softly, "I CAN'T AFFORD TO DIE JUST YET! I WANT TO SEE HER AGAIN!"

Ryn and Karen perked their ears up in surprise. "Her?" Both said. Who could her be?

Armored Kodenryuoh tried to punch Black Ryuoh but Black Ryuoh flipped over Armored Kodenryuoh, "TOO SLOW!"

Rai realized that the combination, since Kodenryuoh was just ignoring it, was only slowing Kodenryuoh down. "Guys, detach the other Kodenjyus! We will win this!" Rai said.

"ALL RIGHT!" Lee shouted. "LET'S GO!"

Armored Kodenryuoh smashed Black Ryuoh from behind, then the wings of KodenElementalOh flared up. "CHARGE!" Rai shouted and Armored Kodenryuoh flew towards Black Ryuoh. The wings blazed out, then Kodenhouou detached, taking the pink color away from the wings. Then Kodenshishi, taking the green color away, then Kodentenma and Kirin taking the blue and yellow colors away, leaving only Kodenryuoh, TO CHARGE AT BLACK RYUOH! Kodenryuoh made contact, then smashed Black Ryuoh across the face with a flaming fist.

Kodenryuoh then kneed Black Ryuoh, then punched Black Ryuoh. Kodenryuoh kicked Black Ryuoh into the air, and flew after it! "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" Ryu announced epically! Kodenryuoh blazed up and came down with a flying side kick, "BLAZING DRAGONIC BREAK!" Kodenryuoh's legs flared up, and its whole body followed. It kicked Black Ryuoh, really hard in the cockpit.

Kodenblack actually got kicked by the leg, then he laughed, "there are many more of me out there, so too bad, I WILL RETURN!" Kodenryuoh kicked through Black Ryuoh and Black Ryuoh exploded in a glorious blaze.

Raiju grunted, "I can't believe he actually took down that one." Raiju then disappeared into a shadow, unbinding KaiserEmperoroh along the way.

Kodenryuoh landed in a crouching position. Smoke blew out from the openings, then the openings closed up, transforming Kodenryuoh back to Ryuoh. Then Ryuoh collapsed as Ryu collapsed from exhaustion.

Kai could not help but see just how strong Ryu had gotten. Then he turned to the rangers, "hey, do you mind taking Ryu home for me?" Kai asked.

The other rangers looked at KaiserEmperoroh in shock.

"I got some other things to do, so can you do me a favor and just help me with this?" Kai said, but then KaiserEmperoroh just disappeared anyway along with its pilots. "Thanks!"

Rai looked on in surprise, then said, "well I guess he really is Ryu's brother." Rai said then smirked. "Man Ryu, you got an interesting bro, if I must say."

* * *

_Teach us Ryunosuke-sensei!_

"Isn't it just weird how a mecha which had been introduced as an enemy in the original fic, ends up as an ally in this fic?" Ryu asked.

"Yes indeed." Kai said as he was the only 'student' there.

"And some of you may be wondering what exactly is the difference between a Kage Kodenjyu and a regular Kodenjyu." Ryu said.

"Well," Kai said, "a Kage Kodenjyu uses the power of darkness as opposed to the power of legends and elements."

"However, this doesn't necessarily mean they're evil." Ryu said. "In fact, a Kage Kodenjyu is truly neutral. Sure it has been corrupted by dark powers, but how do you explain how it helped out today?"

"Yes, it just has to do with the alignment of the owner." Kai explained.

"And pretty much, Kai's an ally." Ryu said, "so expect more Kaiser and KageEmperoroh kick butt action!"

"Though . . ." Kai said pushing his mask, "my powers need despair to fuel it, so eventually you and I may cross paths."

"Hey, you're an ally mostly so who cares!" Ryu shouted.

"But about Black Ryuoh, that surprises me." Kai said.

"Me too." Ryu replied. "It was probably another Kage Kodenjyu."

"But Ryuoh?" Kai asked.

"Eh, who knows." Ryu said. "But Kodenblack being the pilot of a black version of Ryuoh, what is up with that?"

"And even if he's dead this time, there might be more Kodenblacks." Kai said ominously. "Just like there are many timelines, there are also many alternate universes."

"Well until the next encounter, we can just write him off as some random monster of the chapter." Ryu said. "Well with all that said, see you all next time!"

"Wow that was quick." Kai remarked.

* * *

_Koden Life_

_Takes place sometime before this and last chapter._

Rai walked home alone today as his sister already reached home since her club had let out earlier. Along the way, he felt someone stalking him (the white tiger eared woman). He looked around to see if he could find who it was, but to no avail. "I bet this is how most girls feel when they're walking alone at night." Even though it's not night time.

Rai kept walking, and eventually shouted, "I know you're there, so come out and I won't have to beat you so badly." No answer.

Then a hand touched Rai's shoulder, making Rai turn defensively. "IT'S ME!" Ayako shouted.

"Oh, sorry," Rai said blushing. "What are you doing Ayako?"

"Actually . . . I thought it would be nice if we walked home together." Ayako said with a blush, "we haven't done that in a while . . ."

"Oh yeah." Rai said nodding. "Well come on Ayako, let's go."

Ayako and Rai walked together, and when Ayako saw Rai's hand, she decided to hold it.

"Oh, still like to hold hands I see?" Rai said.

"Eh!" Ayako blushed and released Rai's hand. "I didn't mean anything by that . . ."

"It's ok." Rai said. "We did hold hands a few times last year. Remember how it made a few people think that we were a couple."

"Yes." Ayako nodded with a blush, "I still remember."

"Besides, I don't care if you hold my hand or not, so come on." Rai grabbed Ayako's hand, "let's go."

Ayako looked at Rai, then smiled, "HAI!" She nodded.

All the while, the same woman in white kept looking at Rai . . . hungrily.

* * *

Hope you enjoy, please review!


	11. ROAR! Revealing the Beast

I do not own Super Sentai or anything that this fic references whether it be intentional or not.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 11: ROAR! Revealing the Beast!

Early in the morning, the birds chirped as the sun rose high into the sky and that signified the time to wake up for all.

In Rai's room though, this meant that Rai would wake to see the sight of a gorgeous woman in white robe with long black hair . . . and a pair of white tiger ears plopped on her head.

Rai just stared as this woman laid on top of him while he was still in bed . . . and he was in shock. "I'm . . . going back to sleep." Rai closed his eyes in hope that this was just an erotic dream that he was having, but when he opened his eyes again, the woman was still there. "Yeah . . . I think I'll scream now." He screamed.

"WHAT, WHAT IS IT!" An old man, Rai and Reika's grandfather, rushed in, to see only Rai in bed and panicking. "Rai . . . what's wrong with you?"

"There was a woman in here!" Rai shouted, "and she was on top of me!"

"And where did she go?" Grandpa asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rai shouted. "I blinked and she was gone."

"And what was she doing?" Grandpa asked, not really believing Rai.

"She was on top of me." Rai shouted, "looking at me, with these beady eyes, hungrily . . ."

"OH MY GOD!" Grandpa shouted, "You mean you were almost raped!"

"Huh?" Rai was a little surprised. "Wha?"

Grandpa then looked like he was extremely happy, "ooh, I've gone through many years watching as men gathered many women at their feet, worshipping and the like. Every year whenever I hear one of these men call me 'Kuro-sensei' and I see them with girls wrapped in their hands, I keep thinking that one of these days you'll attract many beauties, and now my grandson is hot enough to be raped!"

"OH MY F-XXX-KING GOD!" Rai shouted vulgarly. "You actually think like that!"

"Yes, yes I do." Kuro-sensei said nodding. "Now go wake your sister." He said nonchalantly.

"Hai, hai." Rai nodded and got out of bed. Kuro-sensei went back down the stairs to make breakfast and Rai went to his sister's room, which was a few doors next to him.

He went up to the bed and shook Reika. "Hey Reika," Reika didn't respond, "oi Reika, come on wake up. It's almost time for school."

Then all of a sudden, Reika turned around rapidly and grabbed Rai.

"Huh?"

THEN Reika pulled Rai into bed.

"ARGH!"

Reika put Rai into a tight embrace. "Onii-chan." Reika moaned, erotically.

"Eh, Reika . . ." Rai said, "why do you sound so . . . horny?"

"Onii-chan." Reika let out another moan, "please Onii-chan, don't go away."

"Reika, it's kind of hard to get away from you when you're holding me down, and can you stop talking like that!" Rai shouted.

"Mou, Onii-chan is so mean." Reika whined, "why won't you accept my love!"

"Love, WHAT LOVE!" Rai shouted. "Is that how you think of your elder brother! I'll have you know I won't let my sister talk to me like that!" Then all of a sudden white tiger ears appeared on top of Reika's head, "because we're blood . . . related . . ." Rai couldn't help but stare at the ears, then Rai looked at Reika's face and Reika's face started morphing into the face of the woman before. "IYAH!" Rai screamed really loudly.

The REAL Reika, who had been in the bathroom preparing for the day, rushed to her room, "Onii-chan! What happened!" She screamed, then watched in surprise as she saw her brother in her bed and under the covers. "Eh . . . what are you doing in my bed?"

Then Rai jumped out of the bed and checked Reika.

"Onii-chan, what are you doing?" Reika asked, then all of a sudden, Rai started rubbing the top of her head. "Stop it!" Reika giggled, "that tickles!" Then Rai pinched Reika's cheeks. "ITE!" Reika screamed. Then Rai rubbed her breasts. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Reika screamed and pushed Rai away.

"Well I guess you're the real thing." Rai said, then Reika slapped Rai.

"BAKA ONII-CHAN!" Reika screamed. "I can't believe you copped a feel from your very own sister!"

"I'M SORRY!" Rai screamed, scaring some birds away.

* * *

During breakfast, Reika was still mad at Rai for doing all those stuff to her in her room and she wasn't talking to Rai. "Wow, what did you do to her?" Kuro-sensei asked his grandson.

"Nothing." Rai muttered.

"He touched my boobs." Reika replied in disgust.

"EH!" Kuro-sensei jumped back in surprise out of his seat. Kuro-sensei just gawked at Rai, "you . . . touched your sister there?"

"I WAS CHECKING TO SEE SHE WASN'T SOME BUSTY WOMAN DRESSED AS HER!" Rai shouted then Kuro-sensei wrapped an arm around Rai and started patting Rai's chest.

"Now, now, I know you're in denial." Kuro-sensei said while his eyes were welling up. "Your sister is hot, any guy would want to get into her pants, especially you the brother."

"JII-CHAN!" Rai screamed horrifyingly. "How can you say that about your own grandson!"

"Come on, admit it." Kuro-sensei said, "Reika is one hot girl."

Then Rai turned to Reika, "oi, Jii-chan himself is making some perverted comments about you." Rai said. "Why don't you do something about it?"

"I'm not talking with you." Reika said coldly.

"Come on Reika, it's not my fault." Rai whined, "there was this woman and she somehow changed her appearance into yours and then she pulled me into your bed and started acting all horny and I just wanted to make sure if you're the real deal or not."

"Oh yeah, then where is this 'woman'?" Reika asked unconvinced.

Rai struggled with his words, then he sighed. "Fine, fine. I copped a feel on my own sister. You can hate me for the rest of your life if you want." Reika let out a huff and turned away from Rai. "Oh come on, you seriously will hate me for the rest of your life?"

"Maybe." Reika muttered under her breath and Rai groaned.

* * *

Kai watched over the city on top of a building, "Raiju's here now." Kai said. "I've got to toughen up the rangers as best as I can."

Kyoko was with him and she sat down next to Kai. "So what are you going to do Kai-sama?"

"Send a monster, I don't know." Kai said.

Daisan was in the back cooking on his portable cooker. "Might I suggest you send a monster at least to test out something that's going to appear today?"

Kai turned to face Daisan, "Um, what's going to appear today?" Kai asked.

"The tiger, has returned." Daisan replied.

Kai and Kyoko both widened their eyes in surprise. "You mean the white tiger?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes." Daisan nodded his head. "I feel her presence."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to attack the rangers." Kai said.

"Tough love huh?" Kyoko remarked.

"Yes." Kai nodded.

* * *

Rai was all jumpy throughout class. "Damn it." Rai muttered. He can swear that the tiger girl was watching him from out the window. Every single time he turned, he could swear he saw that girl outside.

"Rai-kun?" Mai-sensei said while Rai was turning to face the window. "Can you please pay attention?"

Rai looked at Mai-sensei, "um sorry." Rai said. He went back to work, then felt a chill behind him. Rai turned around, and saw the tiger girl sitting down on a seat, wearing the Yatsude Uniform.

Rai wanted to scream, he just wanted to get out of class so he could run. Who was this woman? She kept appearing from nowhere, and why was that it only seemed like he was the one who could see her.

Lucky for him, the bell for break rang. Rai rushed out of the door, surprising Lee. "Whoa, he's sure eager to get out of class today." Lee mentioned.

Rai rushed through the hallway and checked behind him to see if the Tiger girl was following him or not. She was nowhere to be found, which gave Rai a moment of peace. "Man, why is she following me?" Rai asked himself. "Actually, how the hell did she get into my house in the first place?" Rai kept asking himself these questions, until he saw that girl again in the crowd of students. "WAH!" Rai jumped back then ran the other direction.

He hid inside the student council room. Rai panted heavily while he leaned on the door. "Oh man, she's everywhere!"

"Kaicho?" Ayako's voice sounded, making Rai jump in surprise.

Rai turned to see Ayako sitting down. "Oh man, Ayako. Since when have you been there?"

"For a while now." Ayako said. "Why are you so jumpy?"

"Nothing." Rai replied, "just trying to figure out why this one woman keeps following me and why it seems no one ever sees her."

"Oh," Ayako stood up and walked towards Rai, suggestively, "and why is that?"

"Eh . . ." Rai stood dumbfounded as Ayako walked towards him. Rai started backing up as Ayako crept closer. "Ayako, why are you trying to get so close to me?"

"Is that a problem to you?" Ayako asked with a suggestive tone.

"N-n-no." Rai replied, "but I'm really getting uncomfortable right now, so . . . can you stop?"

Ayako's face was all red, and then she lunged at Rai, and fell to his chest. "Oh, I need you Kaicho-sama!" Ayako squealed, as her glasses dropped to the floor.

Her lunge dropped Rai to the floor and she was on his chest, panting. "Ayako!" Rai shouted in surprise, "what's the meaning of this!"

"I can't help it anymore!" Ayako shouted. "I want you, I've loved you since I first saw you. Please Kaicho-sama, please take me!"

Rai blushed, "Ayako, I . . ." Yes Rai has a crush on Ryn, but after going a year with Ayako, he sort of developed some feelings for her that he couldn't quite explain. He cares for her a lot, but . . . "Ayako, don't you think we're doing things a little too fast?"

"Why not?" Ayako asked. "It's more _exciting._"

Rai blushed and saw as Ayako came towards his face puckering her lips, but then realized, she didn't have her glasses on at the moment, and yet she had no trouble aiming for one little section on his head. "Ayako . . . do you know where my lips are?"

"Huh?" Ayako asked. "Why would you ask that, it's right here right?" She said touching Rai's lips.

"Yeah I thought so." Rai muttered. Then Rai pushed Ayako away. "You're not Ayako!" Rai declared and pointed at Ayako, whose a fake by the way.

"What, why would you say that!" The fake Ayako cried.

"One, Ayako wouldn't be so aggressive." Rai counted on one finger. "And two, she can't see without her glasses, there was no way for you to be able to see where my lips were if you're the real Ayako!"

The fake Ayako realized her cover was blown. Then white tiger ears appeared on her head, revealing that she was the same tiger girl that kept popping up.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME!" Rai screamed.

The tiger girl, still with Ayako's face, lunged at Rai and Rai ducked to dodge. Rai ran for the door and closed it as the fake Ayako lunged at the door.

Rai made a run for it. Break had long been over but now's not the time to worry about that. He needed to find some way to get away from this woman. Whatever this gal wanted, Rai was pretty sure it had something to do with . . . _sex . . ._

Rai looked around, and wondered if it was safe to go back to class. "Man." Rai bit his thumb. "What am I going to do now?"

Then Rai turned around and bumped into a pair of boobs.

"YIKES!" Rai shouted as he saw face to face with Mai-sensei.

"Rai-kun, what are you doing out here?" Mai asked. "Class has started already."

"Uh . . . yeah." Rai muttered while blushing. "Sorry, I guess I'll head back right about now."

All of a sudden, Mai pushed Rai onto a wall. Rai grunted as he hit the wall, then found Mai embracing him, and pinning him into the wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SENSEI!" Rai screamed, then saw that Mai was panting heavily.

"I need you Rai-kun." Mai said suggestively, then ran her fingers through Rai's thighs.

"Huh, huh." Rai panted. "I don't know how you think Sensei, but we're teacher and student, and this is an indecent act, so please get off!"

"No." Mai said aggressively, which kind of clued Rai in on what was going on.

"Oh come on, WILL YOU STOP DISGUISING YOURSELF AS HOT PEOPLE I LIKE!" Rai shouted then pushed Mai away. "Reveal yourself woman!"

The tiger ears appeared on top of Mai's head.

"Yep, knew it." Rai then broke into a run, leaving the woman behind. "Oh damn it, why the hell did this have to happen!"

Rai turned the corner, and bumped into Karen. "ITE!" Karen yelped when Rai bumped into her.

"Oh man, Karen!" Rai yelped then got up to help Karen up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Karen replied while blushing.

"Sorry about that." Rai said rubbing the back of his head then turned behind him. "I'm trying to run from this crazy chick, so sorry about running into you." Then Karen grabbed Rai's shoulders and turned him around.

"Rai-kun." Karen said erotically. "Please, I need you."

"EH!" Rai shouted while he backed away with Karen following him. "Karen, I know we're friends and all but isn't this a little too fast . . . don't you like Lee? He went out with you didn't he?"

Then Karen tried kissing Rai, while Rai put a hand over his mouth to keep his lips from touching.

"I'm sorry man, but I need to save this first kiss!" Rai shouted. Tiger ears plopped up on top of Karen. "OH COME ON! I seriously thought Karen wanted me!" Rai pushed Karen away. "Way to ruin it for me you bitch!" Rai then ran off.

Rai turned around after he got some distance. He didn't see tiger eared Karen anywhere. "I'm tired." Rai whined. "Why does she keep chasing me while taking all these disguises of people I think are cute and hot?" Rai stomped his foot. "It ain't right I tell you!" Then Rai turned around and saw Ryn in front of him. "RYN!"

"Rai, is something wrong?" Ryn asked.

When Rai saw Ryn, he was overjoyed. "RYN!" Rai squealed and hugged Ryn. "Oh man, I'm really scared right now. There's this crazy bitch constantly stalking me and already three times she's tried to rape me, NO, five times! Once on my bed and the second while disguised as my sister even!"

"Eh?" Ryn looked in surprise then started patting Rai. "Well it's all right now." Ryn said reassuringly. "It's just you and me right now . . ." Then she started blushing.

"Yeah, just you and me." Rai said. Then looked at Ryn's face and noticed that Ryn was panting heavily.

"Rai, I'm feeling really lonely," Ryn said, "do you want to help me out?"

Rai's heart jumped. Ryn just asked him, to help with her loneliness. "Sure, anything for you." Rai said. Ryn puckered her lips and came close to Rai's lips. This was it, this was the moment he loses his first kiss to the girl he loves, this is the moment he "ah who am I kidding." Rai grunted, then pushed Ryn. "Lightning Strike, THUNDERBOLT!" Rai chanted and small streaks of lightning blasted indoors, striking at Ryn. This charred her and revealed tiger ears on her head. "Ryn likes Ryu, and I don't think she even remembers me that well so there's no way she would act like that." Rai then ran away from the fake Ryn.

* * *

Daisan was finished cooking and said, "everything's ready Kai." Daisan said, but only found Kyoko sitting on the roof, "um . . . where did Kai go?"

"He said he was going down to see if he could find some way to gather despair today." Kyoko said.

"Odd, he usually doesn't like gathering despair." Daisan remarked.

"He said he was only going to hurt the people a little just to draw out the rangers, mostly the green one." Kyoko replied. Then she asked, "are you sure that the rangers will have something new to use today?"

"I am one with beasts." Daisan replied, "I felt the presence of the white Kodenjyu, and since its in heat, I believe the Kodenrangers may get a new Kodenjyu today."

"Since when have you ever been one with the beasts?" Kyoko asked.

"It's instinct ok, just run with it." Daisan muttered. Then he handed Kyoko and Onigiri, "Onigiri?"

"Sorry, on a diet today." Kyoko replied, "have to keep slim for Kai-sama."

"Ah yes, for the usual mating ritual you two partake in." Daisan said nodding.

Kyoko blushed, "B-b-baka!" She shouted, "don't call it that."

"I'm still wondering when you two will just go and have a baby." Daisan commented, then Kyoko slapped Daisan.

"We're not ready yet . . . geez." Kyoko muttered.

"Oh ho ho . . ." A woman's voice sounded, not surprising Daisan and Kyoko, but terrifying the two instead. "So there you are, you whore."

Daisan and Kyoko turned around, and both widened their eyes in terror. Then a stream of lightning fire at them, launching the two off the building, "KAGE HENSHIN!" Daisan shouted and both he and Kyoko transformed into Daikuma and Baraotome respectively.

* * *

Rai ran and hid in the boys restroom. "Oh come on!" Rai shouted while he washed his hands and face. "Am I so desperate as to resort to hiding here of all places! What am I, 5!"

Then Lee exited out of one of the stalls. "Oh Rai, what are you doing in here?"

"Hiding." Rai said.

"Oh, such a kidder." Lee said chuckling. "You've always been such a ditcher."

"I AM NOT!" Rai shouted. "I've only ditched when I was in middle school that's it!"

"Oh man, isn't this great." Lee said. "Just the two of us, alone in a room."

"What are you suggesting by that?" Rai asked confused. Then all of a sudden, Lee grabbed Rai's arm, and pinned Rai to the wall.

"Rai, there's something I want you to know." Lee said into Rai's ears. "I . . . love . . . you."

"Yeah, well . . ." Rai said. "Remember this, if, and I say _if,_ I'm gay . . . I'M THE SEME!" Rai pushed Lee's hands away and socked Lee on the face, revealing that this Lee was just another disguise by the woman. "I will not be the Uke! EVER!"

Fake Lee got up and rubbed his mouth, then Rai jammed a fist into Fake Lee's gut.

"And know this, I AM STRAIGHT!" Rai shouted then started whacking at fake Lee over and over again. "And it's your mistake in changing into Lee because I DON'T HOLD BACK ON BOYS! Plus Lee's an idiot."

The real Lee sneezed in class.

Rai was able to kick fake Lee out of the boy's bathroom, changing fake Lee back into the tiger girl. "And know this, THIS IS THE BOY'S RESTROOM!"

The tiger girl stood up, then looked at Rai hungrily. She lunged. Rai ducked and ran away.

"NEVER SHALL I BE RAPED BY SOME GIRL I DON'T KNOW!" Rai declared to the world. Rai ran away while the girl gave chase with insane speeds. "Damn it, damn it! SHE'S GAINING ON ME!"

All of a sudden, the Yatsude janitor in white rushed out in front of Rai. Oh by the way, the Janitor is Shinji.

"ARGH GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rai shouted, but then Shinji grabbed Rai. "ARGH! Let go of me!"

"Listen Rai." Shinji said into Rai's ears. "Don't reject her."

"Huh?'

"That girl is in heat right now, and she desires you." Shinji replied, "just let her get this over with and everything will be fine."

"OH HELL NO!" Rai shouted. "Let me go, let me go!" Rai was surprised to see how strong Shinji, the janitor, was. Rai had no way of escaping his clutches. The tiger girl was nearing, "AW SHIT!" Then the girl lunged, Shinji released Rai and pushed Rai towards the girl. Then in a bright flash of light, the girl crashed into Rai, and pushed Rai away while the two slid across the newly waxed floor.

The girl was panting while she was on Rai's chest. "I love you Shishi." The girl said. "Please, let me have your baby."

"NO WAY!" Rai shouted. Then another bright flash of light, while the girl was moaning suggestively. "Wait . . . huh?" Another flash, another flash, and another flash of white light. Each time, the girl kept moaning. Then finally, there was just one more light. And the girl let out a scream of ecstasy. "ARGH!" Rai shouted, "keep it down! Every one will hear you and get the wrong idea!"

"Oh don't worry, I've sound proofed the whole entire hall just for this moment." Shinji said.

"EH!" Rai shouted. "What moment!" Then the girl laid her head on Rai's chest.

"That was great Shishi." The girl said. "I . . . I'm a mother now."

"WHAT!" Rai shouted. "What did I ever do to you!"

"I love you . . ." The girl said, then all of a sudden, her body disintegrated and turned into a white Koden Gem.

Rai blinked in confusion, "the hell just happened?"

"You metaphorically had sex with a Kodenjyu." Shinji replied picking up the white gem.

"THE HECK!" Rai screamed in shock. "Will you please tell me what's going on?"

"Well this lady here," Shinji pointed to the white gem, "is Kodentiger, and she was in heat, searching for someone to help her out, and you were that one."

"Why me?" Rai asked. "AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"She loved Kodenshishi, so she had to find some way to get you since you are Kodenshishi's partner." Shinji replied. "And now congratulations! You're a father!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Rai screamed.

Ojii-chan walked from behind Rai, then tapped Rai's shoulder, making Rai jump in shock, "Check your pockets boy." Ojii-chan said.

Rai then checked his right pocket, and found a Koden Gem in there. "When did you get in here?" Rai asked thinking that it was the Green Koden Gem . . . except when he pulled it out, it was a white gem with some golden trimmings on it. Rai stared blankly at this gem. "Um . . . huh?"

"Congratulations, there's your kid!" Shinji said happily.

"Ok . . . what?" Rai asked.

"Don't take Shinji literally." Ojii-chan replied, "Kodentiger had been wanting a baby for a while, and looks like a new Koden Gem has been born."

"Is this seriously how Koden Gems are . . . made?" Rai asked.

"Eh . . . usually it involves a real mating but since it was a human that she wanted . . . yeah." Shinji nodded.

"What, so this thing is half human half Kodenjyu?" Rai asked, still confused.

"She wanted Kodenshishi, not you." Ojii-chan replied. "You just happen to be the one who holds the power of Kodenshishi so she needed to get past you first."

Rai blinked in confusion, then sighed, "OH! Man that was close." Rai said, "for a second there, I really thought that woman really wanted to rape me."

"She did." Ojii-chan replied bluntly. "A factor to her wanting Kodenshishi is the fact that you have the looks that you do."

"What?" Rai scowled at Ojii-chan.

"You're a chick magnet, get it through your head." Ojii-chan replied.

Rai just stared at Ojii-chan with some disgust. "Don't talk to me Ojii-chan, you're not making much sense."

"Yeah I get it." Ojii-chan replied. "And I have a name." Ojii-chan said and Shinji painted the words Burai on the walls, "It's Yugi. My name is Yugi Rekka."

"LIKE I'LL ACCEPT THAT!" Rai said then stormed off, only to find the green gem flying by.

"Well looks like danger is afoot." Yugi remarked.

"So what, can I ditch class?" Rai asked Yugi.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Yugi replied. "I'll find an excuse and I'll get the others."

"Well, I'll be going first." Rai ran off.

Shinji stared at Yugi, "I thought you were Ojii-chan." Shinji remarked.

Ojii-chan stared at Shinji blankly. "Shinji, we've known each other for a long time, I thought you knew my name already."

"But your name isn't Yugi." Shinji said. "It's something else entirely.

"IT'S YUGI I SAY! I'M YUGI REKKA!" Ojii-chan shouted.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure it was Lloyd or something." Shinji replied.

"I'M NOT LLOYD!" Said Lloyd, I think.

"Or was it Takeru?" Shinji asked himself.

Takeru sighed . . . Ok fine, Ojii-chan sighed.

* * *

Rai ran to town and saw Kai attacking people, "KAI!" Rai shouted in surprise. Rai then ran towards Kai and attacked Kai. "I thought you were an ally!"

"Can I help it?" Kai asked as the people ran. "My powers run on despair, I kind of need to do this from time to time."

"But . . . aren't you a good guy?" Rai asked Kai. "You're Ryu's brother right?"

"Can't say if I'm a good guy or not." Kai replied. "But know this, this is what I call tough love!" Kai then threw a thrust punch at Rai.

Rai blocked and jumped back. "That was close."

"Rai, I know about the birth of the new Kodenjyu." Kai said.

"Huh?" Rai asked.

"I attacked earlier to lure you here." Kai said. "Think of me as a guy who wants to kidnap the newborn Kodenjyu. I play the kidnapper, you play the heroic dad."

". . . .why are you telling me this?" Rai asked.

"I call it tough love." Kai replied. "Plus, I'm playing the villain, don't they always reveal their plans?"

"It's not an effective thing you know." Rai sweat dropped. "So what, you're just going to play around?"

"Nah, I'm going to get serious so you better too or else you might actually die." Kai dashed at Rai.

Rai dodged Kai's incoming fist and back stepped away. "Geez, I can't even tell which side you're on."

"I'm on my own side." Kai replied. "My brother just so happens to be one of you guys so that's why you see me help from time to time."

"Fine, fine." Rai said, then held out his hand with the Kodenbrace. The Green Koden Gem flew into the brace. "If this is how it's going to be, then it's going to be how it's going to be, RELEASE!"

Kai held a hand over his face. "Kage . . . Gai Sou."

"LEGEND OF THE BEAST! KODEN HENSHIN!" In a strike of lightning, Rai transformed into Kodengreen. At the same time, the Kurochi armor flew around Kai and latched onto Kai, forming Kurochi. "Well that's weird, what prompt you to use that Armor, you usually fought without transforming."

"Can't help it." Kai said. "I'm all out of spare masks and this is the one that mom gave me. I can't afford to give it another scratch." Kai then pointed at Rai epically, "plus, I let you stepped on my mask so I want revenge now."

Rai flashbacked to the day where he first saw Kai's face and remembered that he himself had to use Kai's mask to step on to get out of the burning building. "Ah, sorry about that." Rai said rubbing the back of his head."

"You're in the middle of battle." Kai said and disappeared and reappeared in front of Rai. "Don't feel sorry."

"WHOA!" Rai back stepped again to dodge a fist from Kai. Kai then tried kicking Rai. Rai bent his body backwards. Rai drew his Kodenbuster and tried to shoot Kai, and realized that the shots just sort of bounced off of Kai's armor. "Right, armor."

Kai then tried to roundhouse kick Rai. Rai blocked the kick with his arm and was launched backwards. Kai dashed towards Rai. Rai switched his buster to sword mode and pulled out his Shishi Axe. He then slashed at Kai with the sword. Kai parried the sword with a wrist block, but then Rai cut Kai across the chest with the Shishi Axe.

Kai rolled on the floor then snapped his fingers. Kaigeshi appeared from the surrounding shadows. "Get him!" Kai shouted.

"Ok now that's just not fair." Rai complained.

"There is no such thing as honor." Kai replied as the Kaigeshi ran towards Rai.

Rai chopped at the Kaigeshi as they ran towards him. He then started chanting, "LIGHTNING OF THE HEAVENS REVEAL THYSELF! RETRIBUTION . . ." He was about to finish his spell, but then all of a sudden, various blue lightning bolts blasted all over the battlefield, destroying the Kaigeshi.

Kai covered his face and looked at Rai in surprise, "how did you do that?" Kai asked in surprise.

"I . . . didn't." Rai said shocked himself.

Then Baraotome and Daikuma screamed as they landed a few feet away from the two combatants. Kai screamed, "KYOKO! DAISAN! What happened!" Then blue lightning bolts again shot at Kai and Rai, this time actually hitting the two of them away.

A woman with short black hair and dressed similarly to Raiju, but with the front part of the robe cut off, making it seem like a skirt from the front, walked out with her hand out. "Found you all, you traitors."

Kai grunted when he heard that voice and sat up, "NUE!" He shouted, saying the name of the woman, "what are you doing here!"

"Raiju-sama is here, do you think I won't be with him as well?" Nue asked. "Now be a good boy and STAY DOWN!" She fired a blade projection from her sleeves.

Kai grabbed the blade and broke the blade in two.

Nue then shot a ball of darkness at Kai, blowing him back. Nue then walked up to Kyoko, and stomped on Baraotome's stomach. Kyoko let out a gut wrenching scream and her armor shattered loudly. Nue then chuckled madly, "I've been waiting to do this for so long to you, you whore." Nue then kept stomping on Kyoko's gut. "You little bitch, you f-xxx-king slut. I'll kill you first, you WHORE!"

Black flames then bursted from the armor of Kai. Kai then jumped and jet towards Nue, and Kai let out a yell, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BITCH!" Kai screamed and punched Nue really hard on the face, launching Nue away. Kai stood in front of Kyoko, ready to protect her.

"Kai-sama." Kyoko let out a painful moan. "It hurts."

Kai knelt down to Kyoko and held her hand, "it's going to be ok." Then he turned to Nue, "how dare you do that to my Kyoko!"

"Oh like you really care." Nue taunted, "She's just a toy for you to screw. You raised her just so you could do all that you wanted to do with her. You don't even care for her at all, she's just a . . ."

"SCREW YOU!" Kai shouted and punched Nue really hard on the gut once he dashed towards her. "I'LL F-XXX-KING KILL YOU!" Kai kept on throwing his fists at the woman, beating her into submission, but at the same time, she just kept cackling madly.

"You know it to be true!" Nue shouted triumphantly. "She's only a toy, ONLY A . . ."

"SHUT UP!" Rai shouted, activated Burst, flew towards Nue, and kicked Nue really hard on the head. Nue went flying.

"Huh?" Kai gasped in surprise when he saw Rai helping him.

"Your words are REALLY ANNOYING!" Rai shouted and then fired shots from his Kodenbuster at Nue. "I don't hit girls, BUT I KNOW YOU'RE JUST SOME BITCH THAT NEEDS A BEATING!"

Nue tried to stand up, but was then shot in the arm, then the legs.

"And what you did to that girl over there . . ." Rai ran up to Nue, and threw an uppercut, "IS UNFORGIVABLE!" Nue went flying and crashed onto a wall.

Nue dropped from the wall, "Damn it, how did it end up like this." Nue growled. Nue got up and pointed at Rai, "who the hell do you think you are!"

Rai then started his solo roll call, and lightning dropped from the sky in an attempt to strike Nue, "The Body is charged with a Sparkling light, Raging Technique, KODENGREEN!"

Nue cackled madly after Rai was done with his roll call, "oh well then, how about I give you someone to pick on." Nue pointed at Rai, "_Parallel . . . World . . . REVISER!"_

She then fired out the same beam that Raiju fired last chapter. This beam formed a black hole a few feet away from Rai and Kai.

"Oh not this again." Rai growled. "So come on, what's going to come out of there?"

All of a sudden, a black foot stepped out, then out came . . . Kodenblack. "Destruction of the good, destruction of the weak. Vicious Soul, Kodenblack."

Rai widened his eyes in surprise, "what the . . ." A . . . Black Kodenranger?

Kodenblack then let out a cackle and charged at Rai, "SO NICE TO SEE YOU KODENGREEN! But you should be dead!"

Rai parried a fist from Kodenblack, then Kai kicked Kodenblack away. "Damn it, you're like a bug you know that!" Kai shouted.

Nue then sunk into a shadow, away from the battle.

Kodenblack drew his swords and slashed at Rai and Kai. Rai parried with his axe and Kai blocked with a hand. Kodenblack tried cutting the two but the two jumped and Rai came down with an Axe kick.

"SHISHI FINAL AXE!" Rai shouted and Kodenshishi's projection appeared to shoot lightning at Rai and Rai's leg axe kicked Kodenblack into submission with lightning. Kodenblack though, laughed evilly then activated his ten winged Burst and flew high into the air.

"SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Kodenblack announced, but then Kai grabbed Kodenblack.

"Don't you dare!" Kai shouted and tried to throw Kodenblack, but Kodenblack's burst intensify, blasting Kai away.

"Now where was I, oh yeah!" Black Ryuoh's projection then appeared behind Kodenblack.

"WHAT THE!" Rai shouted upon seeing the projection of the mech. Didn't Ryu destroy that mech already?

Black Ryuoh punched Kodenblack at Rai. Kodenblack's body then intensify in black flames. "HYPER BLAZING DESTRUCTION!" Kodenblack disappeared.

"What the!" Rai looked around trying to find Kodenblack. Kodenblack was behind Rai.

"BEHIND YOU!" Kai shouted.

Rai turned around, and Kodenblack kicked Rai hard on the chest. "ARGH!" Rai screamed and Kodenblack kicked Rai into a wall.

"DIE DIE DIE!" Kodenblack cackled madly and kept kicking at Rai's chest. Kodenblack then kicked once more, and huge sparks started blasting off of Rai as Kodenblack back flipped away.

"YAH!" Rai screamed as the sparks exploded off of him.

"RAI!" Kai screamed in worry.

Kodenblack giggled, then laughed madly to the sky. "I've killed Kodengreen! I'VE KILLED HIM!" He shouted in triumph.

"Oi . . . who did you kill?" Rai's voice sounded behind the smoke.

"What?" Kodenblack turned to see Rai walk out of the smoke.

"Do you really think, such pathetic move, WILL WIN AGAINST ME!" Rai shouted and burst activated for him.

"Six wings, like hell that'll beat my ten wings." Kodenblack got into a dragon stance.

THEN . . . Rai let out a hot blooded scream. "I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO SOME KODENRANGER FAKE!" Rai shouted and his roar let out a shockwave that blew at Kodenblack.

"I'll give you this, YOU HAVE GUTS!" Kodenblack said as he struggled to get to Rai.

THEN . . . Rai's wings doubled! His giant wings, it looked as if they were sticking together! One wing appeared off of each wing as if the two wings had been attached. NOW HE HAD _TWELVE_ GIANT WINGS!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kodenblack screamed, then Rai flew at Kodenblack.

"HERE TAKE THIS!" Rai shouted and punched Kodenblack's helmet really hard. "ELEMENTAL OUGI! RAGING BURST!" Kodenblack's helmet exploded and Kodenblack flew back on the pavement.

Kai looked on in surprise. "You guys . . . you're really surprising me." Just before he was real surprised how powerful Ryu had gotten since the first day, and now Kai sees that Rai, who was not one to mess with, has beaten Kodenblack, who he Kai had only fought to a standstill.

The now helmet-less Kodenblack stood up, and Rai's burst went back to six giant wings and disappeared from Rai. When Kodenblack stood up, Rai and Kai both looked at Kodenblack in surprise. Kodenblack . . . had Ryu's face, only like Kai had black eyes.

"What?" Rai said in surprise. "You look just like Ryu."

Kodenblack touched his head, "Oh poo." He said with a smile, "looks like my identity has been found."

Rai then remembered that throughout the day, the tiger girl had been disguising herself as people that Rai knew, "This is some joke right, you're just that tiger girl right, Kodentiger right, come on it's not funny."

"What are you talking about?" Kodenblack asked, then cackled madly.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Kai shouted and pointed at Kodenblack epically. "Why do you have my brother's face!"

"It's your face dumb shit." Kodenblack said rudely to Kai.

"ANSWER ME!" Kai shouted.

"He's not your brother right?" Rai asked Kai. Kai shook his head.

"Oh I'll tell you. My name is . . . Ryunosuke . . . Rekka." Kodenblack answered.

Rai looked at Kodenblack in shock, "WHAT!" Rai shouted in surprise. "RYU! Come on, stop this, this isn't the time around to joke!"

"Nice to know." Kai said with a frown under his visor. "To think . . . you would be a homicidal maniac in the other world."

"Huh?" Rai looked at Kai in surprise.

Then Daisan's fist PUNCHED THROUGH Kodenblack's gut. Kodenblack looked at this fist which just pierced through his body, and said with a smile, "oh looks like I'm dead." Kodenblack cackled madly, "but know this, there are many more alternate worlds out there . . . and many more of me." He disintegrated in black dust.

"Good grief, that guy's laugh was annoying." Daisan remarked.

Rai just gasped, and then turned to Kai, "didn't he just . . . kill your own brother?"

"He's from a parallel universe." Kai said. "He's not my brother."

"But still, he was Ryu." Rai retorted. "Right?"

"He may be a brother to the Ryou from that universe, but to me, that guy's just some stranger with my brother's face." Kai said.

"I see." Rai said.

All of a sudden, a giant Leopard Kagejyu appeared in the middle of town.

"OH COME ON!" Rai shouted when he saw the giant monster. "Can't you just give me a break already!"

"You'll have to use Kodenshishi by yourself." Kai said to Rai.

"Geez, what is taking the others so long?" Rai growled under his breath.

"Yeah . . . actually, I had a few of my Kageshi go and distract them while you and I fought." Kai confessed.

"Huh?"

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Ryu shouted and Kodenred slashed a Kaigeshi down. "Why won't you let us through!"

"It's like they want to keep us here or something!" Ryn shouted and Kodenpink fired bolts at the Kaigeshi.

"Whatever, let's just clear them first!" Lee shouted and Kodenblue punched a Kaigeshi on the face, "WACHA!"

"But there's so much!" Karen yelped and Kodenyellow drunkenly punched and kicked two Kaigeshi away.

* * *

"Well it's because of your new Kodenjyu." Kai said. "I kind of wanted to give you a chance to use it."

"You know, for a villain . . . you're not doing a good job at it." Rai said.

"Well sorry for being such a cruddy villain." Kai muttered.

"Well fine, but I have no idea how to summon this beast." Rai said holding up the white gem, but then all of a sudden the white gem glowed. "Huh?" Then all of a sudden, the gem flew away from Rai, and a projection of a white tiger mech appeared on the city. No, it wasn't a tiger. It had a white tiger shape and black tiger stripes on its body . . . but it had a golden mane! This is a liger! Kodenliger is born! "Why did it just summon itself?"

"It's eager for battle." Kai said as he looked at Kodenliger in surprise. "Actually I really honestly expected a tiger."

Kodenliger looked at the Leopard Kagejyu and roared. Kodenliger charged at the Leopard Kagejyu and tried to claw the Leopard Kagejyu . . . but it fell flat and the Leopard Kagejyu ended kicking the Liger away.

"KODENLIGER!" Rai shouted in worry.

"It's still a baby." Kai said, "go and protect it!"

"All right, KODEN SHORAI!" Rai shouted and Kodenshishi appeared in a flash of green light. "Let's go Kodenshishi!" Rai shouted as he flew into Kodenshishi's cockpit, but before Rai even got in, Kodenshishi moved all on its own. "WHAT THE!" He shouted in surprise and went into the cockpit when Kodenshishi moved forward.

"Hm." Kai said as he walked over to Kyoko and picked her up bridal style. "Looks like Kodenshishi is one tough dad."

"Shall we go Kai?" Daisan asked.

"Kyoko, are you ok?" Kai asked as his armor shattered.

"I'm fine Kai-sama." Kyoko said. "I'm sorry though."

"Don't be." Kai said as he and Daisan sunk into the shadows.

Kodenshishi charged at the Kagejyu, which was clawing at Kodenliger. Kodenshishi then clawed the Kagejyu really hard, bashing it away. Kodenshishi helped Kodenliger get up. It was as if Kodenshishi was doing this to protect its child.

"Oh right, Kodenliger is technically Kodenshishi's son." Rai mentioned. And his . . . sort of.

However, the Kagejyu grabbed Kodenshishi and threw Kodenshishi away, then bashed Kodenliger again. The Leopard Kagejyu kicked Kodenliger and flipped it on its back. The Kagejyu then kept kicking at Kodenliger while Kodenliger was down.

"HEY STOP THAT!" Rai shouted, but then a black whip wrapped around Kodenshishi. "Huh?"

Nue was standing on a building, holding a black flame whip, and using it to hold Kodenshishi in place. "Can't let you do that, Raiju-sama and I want that Kodenjyu dead!"

Rai gasped in horror and watched helplessly as the Kagejyu clawed at the baby Kodenjyu. Kodenliger could only let out whimpers of pain, and Kodenshishi roared in terror as its son was getting struck at.

"Damn it, you're cruel." Rai growled and his body shook in anger. "How could you do that to Kodenliger . . . it's only a child. I can't . . . I can't . . . I WON'T FORGIVE THIS!" Rai screamed hot bloodedly, and his Burst activated automatically. At the same time, his anger multiplied his wings yet again! Rai's control orb then opened up, just like Ryuoh's control orb just before it becomes Kodenryuoh! Rai looked at his control orb in surprise, and realized, now was his chance. "RELEASE!" Rai shouted.

Openings on Kodenshishi's back and legs opened up. Its tail also had two openings opened up. Its claws got longer, and then green lightning wings appeared from the openings. Six on its back, one on each leg, and two on its tail, creating a total of TWELVE wings.

Rai looked in awe as he felt Kodenshishi transform. By instinct, he knew what this form was called. "Kodenshishiouja!" Rai announced.

Nue gasped, "such power!" Nue shouted.

"BLAZING UP!" Rai shouted epically, then the lightning wings broke the whip around Kodenshishi.

"BLAST IT!" Nue screamed.

Kodenshishiouja charged at the Kagejyu. "ORYAH!" Rai punched and Kodenshishiouja stabbed the Kagejyu with a claw. "SHISHI THUNDER KO!" Rai shouted and Kodenshishiouja fired lightning balls from its mouth. "HAH!" Rai shouted and then Kodenshishiouja took flight! Kodenshishiouja spun around and flung the Kagejyu away. "DASH!" Rai shouted and Kodenshishiouja then stabbed the Kagejyu into a building. The Kagejyu exploded, then from the explosion, a Kagejin appeared, and the Kagejin slapped Kodenshishiouja away.

At this very moment, the others came with their Kodenjyu. "The Flames of Courage flow within the heart, Blazing Soul, Kodenred!" Ryu shouted and Ryuoh came down to kick the Kagejin.

"The Soul shines through the storming Winds, Passionate Heart, Kodenpink!" Ryn announced and Kodenhouou came down to slash the Kagejin with its tail.

"The Senses are strengthened by constant Training, Unshakable Body, Kodenblue!" Lee announced and Kodentenma kicked the Kagejin.

"The Techniques bloom alongside Nature, Amazing Sense, Kodenyellow!" Karen announced and Kodenkirin bit down on the Kagejin's claw.

Ryu held a hand to the sky, "The Elemental Powers of the Kodenjyus is the Emblem of Justice!" Ryu shouted.

"ELEMENTAL SENTAI KODENRANGERS!" All the rangers announced.

Ryu looked at Kodenshishiouja, and gasped in awe, "oh wow, that's pretty cool." Ryu remarked.

"Damn, since when could Kodenshishi do that?" Lee asked.

"No time for talk." Rai said and then pointed at Kodenliger, "help me bring him up Ryu!"

Ryu turned and Ryuoh looked at Kodenliger, "Huh?" Ryu said and Ryuoh walked up to Kodenliger. "Since when did we have this?" Ryuoh helped Kodenliger get up, then Ryuoh patted Kodenliger on the head.

"Long story." Rai said, blushing.

Shinji then appeared on top of a building, "HEY RAI!" Shinji shouted.

Lee turned to Shinji, "hey, it's the Janitor!" Lee shouted.

"Kodenliger can combine with the other Kodenjyus, just like Ryuoh!" Shinji shouted. "TRY IT OUT!"

Rai looked at Kodenliger, then shouted, "ALL RIGHT LET'S DO IT!" Rai then announced, "Elemental Henkei!"

Kodenliger then stood on its hind legs. Its front legs then became arms and hands and its mouth opened up to reveal a humanoid face.

"Elementless Knight Kodenliger!" Rai announced as he disappeared from Kodenshishiouja's cockpit and appeared in Kodenliger's cockpit, which had a white control orb.

"Awesome." Ryn gasped.

"And now, Elemental Gattai!" Rai announced. Kodenshishiouja detached into its different parts and combined with Kodenliger. "ShishiTohja Released, BLAZING UP!"

"Whoa." Karen gasped in awe. "That is so cool."

ShishiTohja held the Shishi Saber Released ready. "Now, COME AND GET SOME!" ShishiTohja jumped high into the air and cut off a tentacle from the Kagejin. It landed on the Kagejin and kept cutting at the tentacles one by one. ShishiTohja jumped and tried to cut off an arm of the Kagejin, but the Kagejin's gem on its head then fired a beam at ShishiTohja. ShishiTohja couldn't dodge in time.

"RAI!" Ryn shouted in worry and Kodenhouou flew towards ShishiTohja. "SOARING GATTAI!" Ryn announced and Kodenhouou attached to the back of ShishiTohja. ShishiTohja then flew away from the Kagejin's blast.

"Thank you Ryn." Rai said.

"You're welcome." Ryn replied.

Then Rai and Ryn announced, "SOARING SHISHITOHJA, BLAZING UP!"

"Come, we don't want to be left out." Ryu said. "RELEASE!" Kodenryuoh was formed, "KODENRYUOH BLAZING UP!"

"All right then, ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" Lee announced.

Kodenryuoh combined with both Kodentenma and Kirin. "Double Kicker Ryuoh, BLAZING UP!" Ryu, Lee, and Karen announced and the cockpit of Kodenryuoh brightened up.

Kicker Ryuoh flew towards the Kagejin and kicked at the Kagejin's tentacles. Then the three beast heads fired out an elemental beam at the Kagejin's gem on its head, breaking it.

Soaring ShishiTohja flew around cutting at the Kagejin's tentacles, then slashed the monster's face.

Soaring ShishiTohja and Kicker Ryuoh flew towards each other, and when they were about to past each other, in a split second when the two were next to each other, "let's switch up a few parts." Rai said.

"All right." Ryu nodded.

"ELEMENTAL GATTAI! SWITCH!" Kodenhouou then quickly detached and combined with Ryuoh and Kodentenma and Kodenkirin detached from Kodenryuoh to combined with ShishiTohja.

"WHOA!" Rai shouted and Lee and Karen appeared in Kodenliger's cockpit, and afterwards, the cockpit of Rai's brightened up in a golden light. "ELEMENTALTOHJA!" Rai shouted.

"BLAZING UP!" Lee and Karen announced. ElementalTohja is born!

"Houou . . ." Ryu said, but then Ryn stopped Ryu. "What?"

"You know it's not fun to just call this Houou Ryuoh." Ryn said to Ryu.

"Huh?"

"How about calling it by its original name?" Ryn asked Ryu. "Heavenly Ryuoh?"

"Why?" Ryu asked Ryn.

"Well . . . they call themselves ElementalTohja, let's give just use a more epic name if you know what I mean." Ryn replied.

"Um . . . sure." Ryu then said, "Heavenly Kodenryuoh!"

"BLAZING UP!" Ryn and Ryu announced together. (This formation is officially named Houou Ryuoh, but these guys like that name better)

Heavenly Kodenryuoh flew and slashed off an arm of the Kagejin, and ElementalTohja jumped off that sliced arm.

Kodenshishiouja's wings bursted, launching ElementalTohja high into the air, "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" Rai announced.

"GIGA ELEMENTAL BREAK!" Rai, Lee, and Karen announced. ElementalTohja's legs started glowing and it ran its Shishi Saber over its hands, creating a green, blue, and yellow glow. ElementalTohja kicked the Kagejin on the head with its glowing legs.

Heavenly Kodenryuoh flew high into the air, "Elemental Hi Ougi!" Ryu announced.

"CHO KAZE KASAI ZAN!" The two announced and Heavenly Kodenryuoh flew downwards to slash the Kagejin on the head with a blazing slash that had its flames spread out by wind.

ElementalTohja jammed its blade on the Kagejin's head, then came downwards with its elemental slash alongside Heavenly Kodenryuoh's slash. "FINALE!" Rai shouted and both mechas slashed the Kagejin in two.

The two Mecha landed, turned around, and the Kagejin exploded. "ElementalTohja!" Rai shouted.

"Heavenly Kodenryuoh!" Ryu shouted.

"LEGENDARY WIN!" All five rangers shouted.

Nue growled. "Damn it, damn it all!" Nue then escaped in the shadows.

* * *

The five rangers had to go back to school after the battle, right before lunchtime. Rai stood on the roof and looked out towards where the battle had been. "Kodenliger huh." Rai sat down and looked at the white gem in awe. "A baby Kodenjyu, pretty fascinating if I must say so myself."

In an instant, Kodentiger's gem flew to the roof in front of Rai.

"Huh, is there danger?" Rai asked. Usually, a flying gem would indicate danger, but not this time.

Instead Kodentiger's gem formed into the tiger girl again. She sat down next to Rai, and blushed. "I like you a lot." Kodentiger said.

"What?" Rai yelped. "I thought you liked Kodenshishi?"

"You and he are one." Kodentiger said, then whispered into Rai's ears, "take care of our baby, ok?"

Rai widened his eyes in surprise, "HUH!" Rai screamed, but then Kodentiger just kissed Rai on the lips to shut him up. Rai then . . . just blanked out. _MY FIRST KISS! I lost my first kiss! DAMN IT! _When Kodentiger pulled back, Rai was . . . not in a good mood. "Ok then, ok then, OK THEN!" Rai angrily shouted. "This does not count as my first kiss . . . I SWEAR! There are after all, no witnesses!"

"I saw that." Shinji said, appearing out of nowhere to mop the roof.

Rai then turned to Shinji, and growled. "you . . . BASTARD!" Rai pushed Kodentiger off then jumped at Shinji. "I'LL TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON YOU!"

* * *

_Teach Us Ryunosuke-sensei_

"Well hot damn!" Ryu shouted. "In the original fic, Kodentiger was the Kodenjyu that Rai obtained, and now in this one he gets Koden_liger_. THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!"

"Says you!" Rai groaned, "I had to go through such a traumatizing event just to get it!"

"Which makes sense." Ryu said. "Ligers are from a male lion and a female tiger and that comes into play with the female Kodentiger and the male Rai Shishi."

"Oi, it's Kodenshishi that's the father, not me!" Rai shouted.

"Yes, but Kodentiger treats you like the father." Ryu giggled, then patted Rai's back. "Congratulations on becoming a father."

"Don't start with me Ryu!" Rai shouted.

"Well anyway," Ryu said, "The Author changed Kodentiger to Kodenliger because in the original fic, the Redryuranger11 planned on using the _Original_ Kodentiger again in a later chapter." Ryu scowled, "but then there would be _two_ Kodentiger's, both of which would look exactly the same."

"So he had the Original Kodentiger, not from the original fic, but in story, chase me in a way to 'bed' me to get its child." Rai muttered embarrassingly.

"Oh by the way, how did the first time go?" Ryu asked Rai.

"Nothing HAPPENED." Rai growled. "Only she was feeling it, all I was there was for her to be lying on top on."

"Ooh, so dirty." Ryu cooed.

"I AM NOT!" Rai bellowed.

"Ok moving on." Ryu said. "Some of you may be confused as to why we called Houou Ryuoh, Heavenly Kodenryuoh this chapter." Ryu said.

"Other than the fact that we wanted a more epic name." Ryn said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, ignoring how you just came out of nowhere, the author realized how bland Houou Ryuoh sounded." Ryu said. "Sure it sounds cool in a Sentai way, but Ryuoh and Kodenhouou are supposed to be a team of one." Ryu explained by pushing his hands together. "So in a way, their formation should have a more special name. Granted, it's not only Houou Ryuoh that's going to get this treatment. We may end up naming Tenma Ryuoh to Aqua Kodenryuoh, Kirin Ryuoh to Terra Kodenryuoh, and Shishi Ryuoh to Lightning Kodenryuoh."

"Dude, you're just adding the original name of the combinations with Ryuoh and adding Koden in." Rai said. "It just doesn't work that well and Heavenly works because Heavenly suggests a divine name."

"Eh, whatever." Ryu said. "I just named the nicknames for those formations to at least have some consistency." Ryu said. "But we're all out of time."

"See you all next time!" Ryn waved good bye.

"Hey have you two noticed I hardly appeared at all in this chapter?" Ryu asked.

"Every one but Rai barely appeared in this chapter because most of the times, it was Kodentiger in disguise." Ryn replied. "Just like how every one else but you barely appeared last chapter only last chapter had no Kodentiger disguising as anyone."

"Oh right." Ryu said nodding. "I forgot."

"Though, an alternate universe version of you did get revealed to be Kodenblack." Rai muttered.

"Did you say something?" Ryu asked.

"I said let's see you all next time!" Rai waved to the readers.

"Ok then, ADIOS!" Ryu shouted.

* * *

_Koden Life_

"OH MAN!" Lee shouted in joy. "It's so nice to be able to walk home with you guys!" He said to Ryn, Karen, Ryu, Rai, and Reika.

"Well it's not like the student council had anything to do." Rai said. "So I might as well just walk."

"My club also doesn't have any activities today." Reika mentioned.

"And it's nice to finally walk with you today Ryu." Ryn said, which kind of made Rai feel a little jealous.

"Yeah, we haven't walked home together in a long time." Karen said with a smile.

Ryu sighed, _I wish it was just me, Ryn, and Karen though . . ._ and then he thought about Yume. _I should really visit her some time, I still need to return that umbrella back to her._ That and Ryu really wanted to see Yume again. He blushed at the thought.

Ryn frowned, "Ryu . . . why are you blushing?"

"IT'S NOTHING!" Ryu shouted.

"Aren't you overreacting much?" Karen asked Ryu, "it's just a question."

"S-s-sorry." Ryu stuttered. As the six of them walked, a voice from afar called out to Ryu.

"RYU!" A girl's voice sounded.

"Huh?" Ryu turned around, then all of a sudden, a girl in white dress ran up to Ryu and hugged Ryu.

"Ryu, it's been such a long time!" The girl shouted.

Ryn dropped her mouth in shock, and Karen gasped in surprise. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The girl looked kind of like Miku, only less busty. Her hair was also a lighter color than Miku's and this girl had her hair cut short and having it spread out on the bottom. "My name is Miyuki Kyosei, nice to meet you all!"

"Wow . . ." Lee whistled. "Hey Ryu, you know her?"

"Um . . . yeah." Ryu nodded. "She's Miku's cousin, and I've met her a few times when I was a kid."

"WOW!" Lee shouted then ran up to grab Miyuki's hand, "My name is Lee Hamura, but you can call me . . ." Lee darted his eyes, "Bruce Lee."

"Lee . . . that has to be the worst pick up line I've ever heard you utter." Reika mentioned with a sweat drop.

"And I thought you and Karen were dating." Rai mentioned.

"We figured it wasn't working." Lee muttered. "I mean we two have completely different tastes."

"But opposites attract you know." Rai mentioned. Lee shrugged.

"So what brings you here from America Miyuki?" Ryu asked.

"AMERICA!" Ryn and Karen shouted in surprise.

"Yeah." Miyuki said turning to Ryn and Karen. "That's why I don't see Ryu that much, because I live in America." Then Miyuki turned to Ryu, "plus, Daddy is here on a business trip so I tagged along."

"Um . . . don't you have school?" Ryu asked.

Miyuki then chuckled, "actually I decided to take a few days off just so I can come and visit my old friend." Miyuki said pressing Ryu's cheeks. "And you're still as baby faced as ever."

"Aw don't call me baby faced!" Ryu shouted.

"But you're so cute!" Miyuki said and kissed Ryu on the lips. Both Ryn and Karen gasped in horror as they saw Miyuki do that to Ryu.

Rai though, gasped for other reasons. "RYU!" Rai shouted. "Did you just lose your first kiss randomly!"

"Um . . .first kiss?" Ryu asked. "I've gotten a few kisses on the lips already."

"Wait what?" Rai asked.

"Honestly, I can't remember my first kiss." Ryu remarked, and scratched his chin.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER YOUR FIRST KISS!" Ryn and Karen bellowed at Ryu. Then Ryn and Karen looked at each other. Apparently each of them believes themselves to be the first kiss of Ryu.

"SORRY!" Ryu shouted. "But I've been kissed by so many of my gal friends, I lost track."

Rai whistled, "Damn, I can't believe that he's so lax about his first kiss."

"I kind of envy him." Lee said.

"For being so calm about a kiss?" Rai asked.

"For kissing so many girls." Lee remarked.

Both Reika and Rai stared at Lee as if Lee's an idiot. "Geez. You're just a pervert." Rai muttered.

* * *

Hope you guys like this Rai chapter. Please review.


	12. Resound Fight to Death Dragon's Daughter

I do not own Super Sentai nor anything in this fic that is referenced whether they be intentional or not.

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger**

Chapter 12: Resound, Fight to Death Dragon's Daughter

A giant Cobra Kagejyu wielding Scimitars was attacking the city late at night. "DIE!" Since it was late at night . . . there was no way to evacuate some of the occupied buildings in time since a lot of people are asleep. Plus this attack just came out of nowhere.

Then a roar resounded in the moonlight. "RELEASE!" Rai's voice resounded. Then there were a few chinks and clunks that signaled the Release of Kodenshishi into Kodenshishiouja. Kodenshishiouja flew over and lunged onto the Kagejyu.

"Damn you Green!" Cobra Kagejyu yelled and tried to cut Kodenshishiouja with one of its Scimitars.

Kodenshishiouja jumped back do dodge, "SHISHI THUNDER KO!" And fired out a lightning ball at the Kagejyu, zapping it.

The Cobra Kagejyu stood back then combined its two Scimitars into a boomerang. "Here!" The Kagejyu threw the weapon at Kodenshishiouja. "I won't lose to some beast!"

Kodenshishiouja dodged the weapon, but that was what the Kagejyu wanted Kodenshishiouja to do. The Kagejyu focused his energy into a shadow and the shadow then moved and latched onto Kodenshishiouja, "what the!"

"Now, YOU DIE!" The Kagejyu's hands glowed with a dark energy and black blades appeared on its hands. It charged at Kodenshishiouja.

"_Rai, are you sure you don't need help?_" Karen's voice came from the changer.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rai said calmly. "Just go back to sleep."

"_But you're in trouble right now!_" Karen yelped.

"Hey, hey I got this." Rai reassured Karen.

"_You know_," Lee's voice sounded, "_I bet Karen right now is looking good in whatever underwear she's wearing._" Lee straight forwardly said.

"_EEK!_" Karen yelped, "_how did you know I was only in my underwear!_"

Rai blushed upon hearing that. "_WHOO! Lucky guess! I didn't even know!_" Lee happily shouted through the changers.

Rai started to imagine Karen in her underwear. She may not have much of a chest, but god damn it if she weren't so cute.

Then Rai shook his head to get rid of those images, _YOU LIKE RYN! RYN!_ Then he let out a hot blooded roar and Kodenshishiouja also roared, causing the Kagejyu to hesitate, "ARGH!" Rai's roar caused Kodenshishiouja's leg wings to blaze out and charge up. The wings propelled Kodenshishiouja towards the Kagejyu.

"That's, IMPOSSIBLE!" The Kagejyu had latched Kodenshishiouja into a shadow. There was no possible way for Kodenshishiouja to be able to get away from it.

"AHH!" Kodenshishiouja clawed the Kagejyu in the gut and lightning bursted out. The Kagejyu screamed as the lightning was too much for it to handle. Kodenshishiouja then went to claw the Kagejyu multiple times before the Kagejyu just couldn't stand anymore. Kodenshishiouja flew high into the air, "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI!" Kodenshishiouja somersaulted in the air, "Lightning Break, REDEMPTION!" Kodenshishiouja slashed the Kagejyu in two with its tail saber, which had wings. Kodenshishiouja landed and the Kagejyu exploded in a glorious blaze. Kodenshishiouja closed and reverted back to Kodenshishi, "Kodenshishiouja, legendary win!" Then Kodenshishi just collapsed as Rai fell asleep . . . while still in the mecha. Any one who was still awake were all amused to see Kodenshishi all cuddled up and sleeping in the middle of town.

"SO CUTE!" Some girls exclaimed.

* * *

The next morning, Ryu went to the cemetery to pay his respects to his parents. He found their graves and Ryu knelt down to pray. "Mom, Dad, I've been doing real well." Ryu said. "I've met many friends throughout the years and just this year I've made two new friends and I've met Ryou. From what I heard you met him when you were younger so you probably know him. He's like a big brother to me even though he wasn't born in this time." Ryu chuckled a little, "well, in some twisted way, he is my brother in a way anyway." Ryu then held out a plate of buns, "I've been improving my cooking so I hope you like what I made." He placed the buns in front of his parents' grave. Ryu clapped his hands again and knelt there silently.

Ryu finished praying. There were some tears coming down his eyes as the graves in front of him were graves for his parents, parents that he never met, parents that the only interaction he even knows of were of home videos of his parents with him when he was a baby. But yet, he couldn't help but cry.

Ryu was about to exit the cemetery, but then past by a roll in which he saw someone familiar kneeling down. Ryu went back to see who it was.

Yume Hiryuu in her regular clothes, which consisted of a red mini dress and a white jacket, was praying to two graves. Ryu assumed that those two graves were of her adoptive parents.

It's actually kind of weird. Ryu hadn't met Yume for long, yet he felt a lot of the girl. He couldn't help but just want to be with her, no matter what. The only problem is . . . he doesn't really know her that well.

Yume stood up and was about to walk out of the roll, when she found Ryu standing there. "Oh Ryu!" Yume waved to Ryu.

"Yo." Ryu greeted Yume.

"What are you doing here?" Yume asked Ryu.

"I uh, was here to pay respect to my parents." Ryu replied.

"Oh wow, I can't believe that you and I were here at the same time." Yume said with a smile.

"I'm guessing you were paying respect to your parents as well?" Ryu asked Yume.

Yume nodded. "Even if I am adopted, I still loved them very much." Yume wiped one of her eyes.

"I'm not sure how you feel." Ryu said, "but I don't know my parents well at all since they died when I was a baby. But at the same time, I still feel like I love them a lot so I want to pay my respects to them as much as I can."

"Yeah, I get that." Yume said.

"Well since we're done paying respects to the ones we care about, how about we hang out today?" Ryu asked with a beaming smile.

"Huh?"

"Well . . . um . . ." Ryu has never really done this before. He kind of wanted to ask Yume out on a date, yet the problem is, the only dates that Ryu has been in are the ones in which Ryn or Miku have asked him out on or the many times he has hung out with those two or Karen. "Eh . . . I kind of . . ."

"You wanted to know me better?" Yume teased.

"Uh . . ."

"Is Kodenred falling for me?" Yume giggled.

Ryu blushed, "that's not . . ." Ryu panicked.

"You don't exactly know me that well and you want to go out on a date with me?" Yume said with her hand covering her mouth.

Ryu sighed, this was probably a mistake, "I guess you don't want to huh?"

"I never said I didn't want to." Yume uncovered her mouth and her lips were in a smile. "I'd love to go out with you Ryunosuke."

Ryu blushed when Yume called him by his full name. "Just Ryu is fine you know." Ryu rubbed the back of his head.

"Though . . . I would be glad if you had ask me when we weren't standing in the cemetery." Yume said while looking around.

Ryu jumped back in surprise and blushed even redder, "ack, sorry."

"It's fine." Yume then held Ryu's hand, causing him to stay in his blushed state. "Huh, you're redder than Kodenred."

"Uh . . . uh . . ."

"You act like this is the first time you've asked a girl out." Yume giggled as she and Ryu walked out.

"It . . . kind of is." Ryu muttered.

* * *

Ryn was at home and bored as she had nothing to do that weekend. "Karen is out practicing for her next concert and Ryu isn't picking up his phone." She checked her phone contacts, "Lee is a pervert so I don't want to hang out with him. Rai's still sleeping in the middle of town in Kodenshishi. My sister is in America with her boyfriend. Emi would rather hang out with her other friends than me, Sayuri-Senpai is busy with cheer practice . . . is this all the friends I have?" Ryn asked and palmed her face. Then went down once more to Miku, "hm?" Ryn wondered then thought back to that kiss that Miku gave her. Ryn blushed and touched her lips, "I . . . actually liked that . . ." Then she shook her head, "oh what am I saying . . ."

She decided to call Miku anyway.

"Moshi, moshi?" Miku's voice sounded.

"Hey Miku." Ryn said.

"_Ah Ryn, how nice to hear from you_." Miku teased. "_So when's the next time you want to make out_?"

Ryn blushed then bellowed, "I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" Ryn shouted. Miku giggled from the other side, then Ryn regained her composure, "anyway, I called to see if you wanted to hang out or not."

"_Oh, you mean a date_?" Miku teased again.

"ARGH!" Ryn growled and Miku was just enjoying tormenting Ryn like that. "Damn it, will you let me ask what I want to ask?"

"_Shoot_."

"I'm bored, I'm just wondering whether you want to hang out together today or not." Ryn finally said it.

Miku paused, then said, "_sure_." She sounded kind of happy. "_Would it just be the two of us_?"

"Well, Karen's busy, Ryu's not picking up, so yeah, just the two of us."

"_All right, where do you want to meet_?"

Ryn paused, "where to meet, where to meet . . . I'm not sure, where do you want to go?"

Miku didn't say anything, then shouted, "_Hey Ani-chan! Where do you think would be the best place to hang out_?"

"_Call me Onii-chan._" A cheerful voice belonging to Kousuke sounded from the other line.

"_Ani-chan, come on, I want answers._" Miku said, and Kousuke didn't say anything. Miku sighed, "_Onii-chan!_" Miku said cutely. Kousuke made a swooning sound from the other end then there was nothing. "_Huh, it seems Ani-chan got free tickets to the amusement park and he's decided to give them to me._"

"How come he got them free?" Ryn asked.

"_Winning some sort of contest dealing with Karen Hibiki or something._" Miku replied. "_He's just that obsess with Karen._"

"Well if he won them, wouldn't he want to use them himself?"

"_He told me that I can use them for my date instead._"

Ryn blushed, "IT'S NOT A DATE!"

"_Why not? Girl on Girl is hot!_" Kousuke's voice sounded, surprising both Ryn and Miku.

"_ANI-CHAN WHY ARE YOU LISTENING IN ON MY CALLS_!" Miku shouted.

"_Because you don't call me Onii-chan all the time!_" Kousuke replied.

Ryn looked at the phone that she called and realized that she called Miku's home phone and not Miku's cell phone, "whoops."

* * *

Kai was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, and tan pants. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses while his eyes stared at a to store.

Kyoko, who was wearing a black sundress, came up to Kai and flipped his sunglasses and covered his eyes, "boo!" Kyoko shouted.

"Kyoko, I know it's you." Kai said.

"I know, but I like doing that." Kyoko then wrapped her arms around Kai. Kyoko was taller than Kai by a little bit but Kai is much older than Kyoko. "So what are you looking at?"

"First of all, are you feeling fine?" Kai asked as last chapter, Nue kept stomping on Kyoko.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I can still bare children." Kyoko teased. Kai only chuckled. "So, will you answer me?"

Kai sighed a sigh of nostalgia, "this place . . . this was the place where my parents bought me Daisan." Kai flashbacked to the time when he was eight and sixteen year old Ryuuji and Sara bought a teddy bear, the same teddy bear that Kai would use to make Daisan, for Kai. "Sometimes, I regret not gathering despair to get stronger during those years. If I had done so, they might've still lived."

"Hey Kai-sama?" Kyoko whispered into Kai's ears, "you shouldn't be thinking about it too much, I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't want you to think like that all the time."

"Yeah . . . you're probably right." Kai said nodding.

Then Kyoko turned Kai around, "Kai-sama, I want to go to the amusement park today."

Kai grinned, "oh, does my wonderful daughter want to go there to play again?"

"MOU!" Kyoko stomped her foot, "I'm not your daughter anymore! I'm your girlfriend and more or less your wife (just without the vows)!"

"I know, I know, don't get so worked up about it, I'm just kidding." Kai chuckled. "Fine, we'll go. But what about Daisan?"

Kyoko grabbed Kai's arm, "I want it to be a date."

"Ok, ok." Kai said nodding. "As much as I would like to gather despair to get stronger in order to be able to protect my brother, you take top priority."

Daisan by the way was researching cookbooks to hone his skill in cooking as he believes that Kyoko has surpassed him in cooking ability.

* * *

Ryn and Miku met up at the amusement park entrance. Ryn wore a white blouse and pink skirt. Miku wore a white sundress. "You're looking pretty good." Miku complimented Ryn.

"Thanks, you too." Ryn replied, and then realized, "HEY! Why did you say that?"

"I'm a Bisexual, of course I would make that type of observation." Miku said with a tease.

"Well stop," Ryn hugged herself, "it's getting kind of creepy."

Miku giggled, "That's so cute."

Ryn puffed her cheeks, "DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" This only made Miku giggle harder.

"Oh, Ryn, Miku-san?" Karen's voice sounded and Ryn and Miku turned towards the direction in which Karen's sound came from.

She was wearing sunglasses and a heavy trench coat. "Hey Karen!" Ryn waved to Karen and Karen ran over.

"Wow what are you guys doing here?" Karen asked.

"We're on a date." Miku said with a smile.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Ryn shouted at Miku and Miku only stuck out her tongue teasingly. "We're just hanging out today because we're bored . . . by the way why are you here? I thought you were out practicing for your next concert."

"Actually I'm performing in the amusement park today." Karen said, "as a surprise performance for those people who won free tickets to the park today."

"WHAT!" Kousuke's voice resounded from afar, in a bush which surprised the three girls.

"Well anyway, I got to get ready for my performance so see you!" Karen ran off.

"She's working hard." Miku remarked.

"Yeah, it's pretty admirable." Ryn commented.

Then Kousuke rushed over to the two girl's side in a flash, "WHAT! I can't believe you know Karen-chan!" Kousuke yelped at his sister.

"Well Karen is Ryn's friend and I know Ryn so it's only natural I know her as well." Miku replied.

Then Kousuke grabbed Miku and shook her, "I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN SISTER KNOWS KAREN-CHAN AND NEVER TOLD ME! And I can't believe that I gave you those tickets because I felt like doing an experiment on your date with this girl!"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Ryn shouted, and then took a good look at Kousuke. "Huh, you look familiar."

"COME ON SIS!" Kousuke whined, "Give Onii-chan the tickets back please?" Kousuke said with a huge smile. Miku just looked away, "ACK!"

"IT'S YOU!" Ryn shouted and pointed at Kousuke.

"Huh?" Kousuke looked at Ryn.

"You're that gun maniac!" Ryn exclaimed, "who fought that monster with guns!" Ryn remembered the cafe incident a few weeks ago, which Kousuke had been involved in.

"Hm, who are you?" Kousuke asked not really recognizing Ryn.

Ryn palmed her face, "you remember the girl standing next to Karen in the cafe when you rushed in to shoot that monster?"

Kousuke thought about it, "OOH! I remember there was a girl with Karen-chan who had her hair in a ponytail. Now that I think about it, your ponytail looks exactly like that girl's ponytail."

"Why is it that you remember my ponytail and not my face?" Ryn asked Kousuke and Kousuke shrugged.

"But, COME ON!" Kousuke whined like a little child and continued shaking his sister, "please give me my tickets back."

"Well if you want them so much, reach into here," Miku pointed at her exposed cleavage, "and take it."

"ACK!" Kousuke had a small nose bleed, then looked away, "I'm not going to reach down my sister's boobs just to get tickets!"

"Well if you want them so much, just go ahead." Miku teased and Ryn was real flustered at the way Miku was acting.

"I MA RUNNING!" Kousuke then ran to a ticket booth to buy his own ticket. Poor guy, giving out tickets to his sister when he himself could've used them to go see his idol perform.

"Did you really have those tickets down there?" Ryn asked Miku.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Miku asked then reached into her cleavage.

"You know what, I think that's a yes." Ryn said nodding and Miku did in fact pull out the tickets.

"Come on, let's go." Miku said walking to the entrance.

* * *

Kai and Kyoko were already inside and Kyoko was running around all giddy and happy. "Kai-sama, Kai-sama, I want that!" Kyoko said pointing at a teddy bear in a claw game.

"Fine, I'll try to get it for you." Kai went up to the machine and worked his magic. "Hm . . ." Kai focused hard on the teddy bear with his eyes. The claw came down on the bear, Kai then twisted the joystick, "HAH!"

He was able to get the bear.

"Here you go." Kai said grabbing the bear and giving it to Kyoko. Kyoko was laughing, "What?"

"Kai-sama is so cute with his taking everything so seriously."

Kai blushed, "eh . . ." Kai just rubbed the back of his head.

"Kai-sama, I want to go in there!" Kyoko pointed at a haunted house.

"I . . . don't know about that." Kai said.

"COME ON, COME ON!" Kyoko grabbed Kai's hand and rushed to the haunted house.

"OI! KYOKO!"

Kyoko ran in with Kai in tow.

After a few minutes, Kai screamed, "IYAH! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Then, "KYA! GHOST!" It . . . seems he doesn't handle a haunted house well.

* * *

Raiju was laying down on Nue's lap while they overlooked the city from a cliff. "I hate this." Raiju said while looking at the sleeping Kodenshishi that was still in the middle of town. "Those Kodenrangers are really annoying."

"And those traitors are out there as well being annoyances." Nue growled.

"I hate that so much, they have to bring suffering to others in order to get stronger yet they oppose us." Raiju sighed.

Nue stroked Raiju's cheek, "why don't we go and mess up a whole good chunk of the city?" Nue said seductively to Raiju's ear.

Raiju gave a malicious grin, "yes, let's." Raiju chuckled maniacally before grabbing Nue's head to French Kiss her.

* * *

A giant black Anubis Kagejyu wielding curved Scimitars was rampaging the city. Civilians screamed as the giant monster neared them, however luckily, Kodenshishi was still sleeping in the vicinity. The loud stomping woke Rai up and Rai reared into action, "YAH!" Kodenshishi lunged at the giant monster and grabbed on then bit the Anubis Kagejyu. The Anubis Kagejyu tried to throw the giant cat off, then stabbed Kodenshishi on the mane. Kodenshishi released the Kagejyu and the Kagejyu stumbled forward, then the Jackal head on its chest opened its mouth to shoot fireballs at Kodenshishi.

Kodenshishi jumped away and the fireballs only struck the ground.

Rai spoke to his changer, "hey guys, I'm going to need some help!" He tried to speak to every one, but it seems that Ryn didn't get this message, probably because she's keeping her changer in her purse and right now she's probably on a ride anyway. Karen also didn't get the message since she's probably busy on her performance right now.

"_Actually, we got a little problem . . ._" Lee said with worry in his voice.

"What?" Rai asked.

While the civilians were running away from the giant battle, a green Wasp Kagejyu was attacking them along with another person who was wearing the same type of robe as Raiju and Nue. This person was scrawny and short. He had large spiky hair and he was just relishing as he kept attacking the civilians with his own fists. The Wasp Kagejyu was shooting out stingers from its wrists shooting near the civilians. One stinger would've killed someone had Kodenblue not get in front of the civilian to block. "Run!" Lee shouted. The civilian ran. Then Lee summoned his Bell Cannon. Lee fired at the Wasp Kagejyu and was actually able to freeze one of its wings. "YES!"

The Wasp Kagejyu got up and tried to stab Lee with a stinger. Lee dodged and flipped his Cannon into the air and grabbed his Knuckles from the back. The Cannon fell on top of the Kagejyu, pinning it to the ground since the cannon is extremely heavy. Now Lee played dirty and started bashing at the Kagejyu's head without any regards to honor. Then the person dressed similar to Raiju and Nue rushed over and tornado kicked Lee away. "Can't let you mess with my Kagejyu like that." The person said.

"Who are you!" Lee demanded.

"The name is Baku." The man, Baku said. He clenched his fist and dark energy rose from it. "I'm going to make sure you die now." The Kagejyu got up.

"Sorry, can't afford to." Lee got into a boxing stance.

"TOO BAD!" Baku held out a hand and a dark beam fired.

"HYPER BLAZING BREAK!" Ryu's voice resounded and he came flying over with a flying side kick that blazed through the beam and kicked Baku on the head. Ryu landed and kicked off the Kagejyu and flipped back to Lee. "You ok Lee?"

"Yes." Lee nodded. "And that was a great move!" Lee gave Ryu a thumbs up.

"Oh ho, how nice." Baku chuckled maniacally, "time to die, Descendants of Rekka and Mizuki!" Then Baku's body glowed a white glow and in a flash, he dashed towards the two rangers with his Kagejyu following.

Ryu brought out his twin dragon swords and parried a stinger slash from the Kagejyu. Baku clawed at Lee and Lee kept bashing at Baku with the Bell Knuckles.

At the same time this was happening, Kodenshishi was fending off the Anubis Kagejyu. "This isn't working!" Rai growled then took out the Liger Gem, "Koden Shorai! Kodenliger!" In a white flash, Kodenliger appeared and started attacking the Kagejyu. "Two against one, good for me bad for you!" Both cats clawed at the Kagejyu.

* * *

When Karen was taking a break from her performance, Takumi came over carrying her Kodenbrace while the Yellow Gem was floating near him, "Karen, big problem!" Takumi shouted.

Karen gasped and then took her changer, "what's wrong?" She asked.

"_BIG MONSTER!_" Rai growled.

"_SKINNY BRUTE!_" Lee yelped as Baku was pretty strong for such a scrawny guy.

"_ARGH!_" Ryu screamed as the Kagejyu got a sting in on his chest.

"RYU!" Karen screamed. "Takumi, I'm going to have to go, the guys are in trouble!"

"Then go." Takumi said and nodded to Takumi.

Karen ran out on stage and spoke in the microphone, "I'm sorry everyone, but something urgent has come up and I'll be gone for a little bit!" There was some groans in the audience, "Don't worry, I'll be back!" Karen then jumped off stage and ran for the exit.

Kousuke's gold and silver Koden Gems were floating in the sky. "Yeah, maybe I should help." Kousuke remarked.

Karen got out of the park, "KODEN HENSHIN!" She transformed into Kodenyellow, "BURST!" And flew off to battle.

* * *

After Ryn and Miku got off the rollercoaster in which they were riding on, they got off it laughing, "oh man, that was exciting." Ryn remarked.

"And real high too." Miku giggled.

The two girls when to the lockers to get their bags back, when all of a sudden, Ryn's Koden Gem floated out of her purse. "Oh man." Ryn gasped.

"Damn, and I was having so much fun." Miku whined.

"Well got to go." Ryn said. The two girls ran for the exit, but then all of a sudden, Kageshis and a golden Hornet Kagejyu was attacking the park. Civilians ran for cover.

"OH COME ON!" Ryn whined. "Why do they have to attack here?"

"This is the best place to gather screams," Miku replied, "but shit, I didn't expect them to attack like this."

"YIKES!" Kousuke's voice resounded as he was running from Kageshis who were swinging their swords at his back. "Leave me alone!"

"ANI-CHAN!" Miku screamed, then she made a marvelous leap and landed on a Kageshi. A Kageshi looked at her, then Miku roundhouse kicked it.

Ryn looked back at the Kagejyu, "all right, here I go." Ryn put on her changers and the Pink Gem flew in, "RELEASE! Legend of the Beast! Koden Hen-"

"Hi Ryn." A voice sounded, Ryu's voice. A hand clad in black wrapped around Ryn's neck.

"Huh?" Ryn turned around and found Ryu behind her. "What are you doing Ryu? Can't you see we need to transform to fight right now!"

"But I missed you." 'Ryu' said with a pout.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryn didn't understand Ryu at all right now.

"I haven't seen you in forever . . . since you _died_." 'Ryu' said the last word mischievously.

"What?" Ryn gasped.

"I want to see your beautiful corpse again!" This is obviously not our Ryu, but someone else! KODENBLACK! Black Ryu attempted to stab Ryn in the back with his hand.

"RYN!" Kai's voice sounded and Kai, still in civilian clothing, rushed out and pried Black Ryu off of Ryn. Kyoko's magenta whip came out to wrap around Black Ryu and threw Black Ryu away. "Watch it, that's not Ryu."

"I kind of figured." Ryn replied.

"Go and fight the monsters, I'll handle this guy." Kai said.

"Do your best." Ryn saluted Kai, and prepared to henshin again.

However Black Ryu wasn't having any of this. Black Ryu stood up, ran up to Kyoko and punched Kyoko on the gut.

"KYOKO!" Kai screamed, then Black Ryu rushed at Kai and slammed Kai on the chest.

"EEK!" Ryn yelped as this happened while Kai was next to her.

Kai went flying then Black Ryu jumped and pinned Kai to the ground, front first. Kai's sunglasses flew off his face.

"Hello bro." Black Ryu said maniacally. "Ah, doesn't this feel great?"

Kai struggled in Black Ryu's grip. Why, why couldn't he break free? He should be stronger than Black Ryu, but why is Black Ryu, untransformed, able to hold him (Kai) down? It's like, this Black Ryu was much stronger than before.

"I hate you Kai." Black Ryu whispered into Kai's ears, and Kai gasped upon hearing that, "why are you so surprised? Wasn't it you who asked me to hate you, wasn't it you who wanted me to hate you!"

This was a parallel version of Ryu, his must've went through some of the same events as our Ryu. Yes, Kai wanted Ryu to hate him, and yet, hearing it from this other Ryu, even if Kai knew this wasn't the same person as his brother, Kai still felt like he wanted to cry. He was too, since Black Ryu was grabbing his neck, and almost seeming like he was trying to pull of Kai's head.

"I WANT YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR BODY!" Black Ryu shouted while cackling madly.

"KAI-SAMA!" Kyoko screamed and tried to whip Black Ryu to help. Even though the whip cracked through, Black Ryu just ignored the pain and kept trying to pull Kai's head off.

"ARGH!" Kai screamed as he was in great pain.

"That's it, I've had enough of this," Ryn growled, then rushed at Black Ryu, "YAH!" Ryn kicked Black Ryu square on the jaw, then twisted her body and used a side kick to kick Black Ryu off of Kai. "Ryu taught me that."

Black Ryu rolled on the ground, "how interesting Ryn, you actually want to fight me." Black Ryu's body then was on black fire. His Kodenchangers appeared on his hands, and the Black Gem flew into the slot. Then he transformed into Kodenblack.

"KODEN HENSHIN!" Ryn transformed into Kodenpink.

"Ryn, what are you doing?" Kai gagged as he rubbed his neck to feel better. Kyoko ran up to Kai.

"I'm taking care of this guy." Ryn replied. Then she dashed at Kodenblack.

"BUT THE KAGESHIS!"

"That big guy's handling it." Ryn replied. Then she kicked Kodenblack. Kodenblack retaliated with a fist but Ryn jumped off and flew into the air with Burst. Kodenblack activated his ten black winged burst and flew after Ryn.

Kai and Kyoko turned to the Kageshi. As it turned out, while Kodenblack was busy trying to rip Kai's head off, Daisan appeared from a shadow to help Kai as he felt Kai was in trouble. Turned out that where Daisan landed there was a bunch of Kageshi so now he had to fight back. Kai then held a hand over his face, "Kage Gai Sou." Kai transformed into Kurochi and Kyoko transformed into Baraotome. "I'm going to take care of them."

"I'll be by your side." Kyoko said and both of them rushed into battle while Daisan transformed into Daikuma.

* * *

Baku clawed Lee's body and sparks flew out but Lee ignored them and grabbed Baku's neck. "HAH!" Lee elbowed the top of Baku's head.

"Tough!" Baku didn't feel much pain and then whacked at Lee's gut, hitting Lee back.

The Wasp Kagejyu stabbed Ryu on the chest again and Ryu was blown back. "Damn it." Ryu growled. The Kagejyu was tough and Lee was busy with Baku who was giving the guy trouble.

"KIRIN RIN KEN!" Karen's voice sounded and her Chakrams flew out to cut at Baku and the Kagejyu. Karen landed with grace.

"KAREN!" Ryu and Lee shouted.

"Come on get up, let's fight!" Karen shouted and Ryu and Lee got up. The order they stood in was Yellow, Red, and Blue.

Baku fired a dark ball at the three and the ball impacted, creating a wall of flames. Then all three rangers rushed out. Ryu carrying his Twin Dragon swords while the two others held their Kodenbuster Swords.

Ryu slashed at Baku and Baku dodged then Lee and Karen slashed at Baku. Baku dodged as well but then Karen jumped off of Ryu's shoulder and actually stabbed Baku on the gut.

Baku was surprised that Karen got a hit in, but he's not human so Karen didn't hit anything vital, "wow, but since you're up close, DIE!"

"HO WA CHA!" Lee's voice sounded and he came down on Baku's head with a heavy drop kick, kicking Baku to the ground.

Ryu got on his hands and his legs blazed up, "ORYAH!" Ryu kicked Baku away.

Baku got up, then Lee and Karen came down on him, "WONDROUS PLANET BREAK!" With the power of the Earth itself (as in water and land) Baku was smashed by a flying side kick from the two.

Ryu jumped in and both Lee and Karen got ready to punch Baku. Ryu held out a red fist.

"TRIANGULATE!" The three shouted, "TRI ELEMENT PUNCH!" The three punched Baku square on the face, and a triangle seal appeared and exploded on Baku.

Baku was blown back, then he growled, "Damn you, I'll get my revenge!" Baku then sank into a shadow, leaving only the Wasp Kagejyu.

"All right, let's end this!" Ryu said confidently.

The three rangers rushed at the monster with great speed. The Kagejyu couldn't keep up, then Ryu, Lee, and Karen all started slashing the Kagejyu on and on with great speed.

The Kagejyu tried to slash one of the rangers but that ranger, being Kodenred, ducked then Kodenyellow slashed off its stinger. Kodenblue slashed the Kagejyu across the chest.

Then all of them stabbed their weapons into the Kagejyu.

"TRIANGULATE!" The three of them announced. "ELEMENTAL CLOSE BURST!"

A magic circle with a triangle seal appeared from where the Kagejyu was stabbed, then the Kagejyu screamed as red, blue, and yellow elemental energy poured into its body. The three rangers pulled out, and the Kagejyu exploded in the process.

Baku from afar, casted a resurrection spell and the Wasp Kagejyu returned for a giant battle.

"Let's go!" Ryu shouted.

"KODEN SHORAI!" Ryuoh, Kodentenma, and Kodenkirin appeared. "ELEMENTAL GATTAI!" Ryuoh combined with Kodentenma and Kodenkirin, "GREAT EARTH RYUOH BLAZING UP!"

Then Ryu opened Ryuoh's control orb, "RELEASE!"

Ryuoh opened up and flames erupted.

"Double Kicker Ryuoh, BLAZING UP!"

Not only did those three combine, but Rai was just ready to combine, "Elemental Gattai!" Rai announced.

Kodenliger transformed into its humanoid battle form, then Kodenshishi combined with Kodenliger.

Rai reappeared inside Kodenliger's cockpit, "ShishiTohja, CHARGING UP!"

* * *

Kousuke was shooting at Kageshis while Miku kicked at them. "Ani-chan, now might be a good time to transform."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Kousuke said and took out his Kodenphone, his changer, and grabbed the Gold Gem from the air.

All of a sudden Kageshis started pulling out rifles from out of nowhere and fired at Kousuke.

The gem got hit and shot off from Kousuke's hand, "YIKES!" Kousuke and Miku ran for cover over a toppled sign.

"Ani-chan!" Miku shouted, "How could you be so slow?"

"Sorry, sorry." Kousuke said, then took out a pistol and opened fire at the Kageshi, but had to duck to dodge incoming shots. "Luckily, I have reserves." The shots stopped.

Kousuke jumped out, "RELEASE!" Kousuke held the silver Koden Gem and inserted that into his changer. "RADIANCE OF THE WINGS! SILVER HENSHIN!" Kousuke swung his phone and transformed in a silver light.

This suit was similar to his gold suit. Other than the silver, the only difference was that on his helmet, instead of one feather, there were two in a V formation.

"KODENSILVER!" Kousuke announced and landed then dashed at the Kageshi, bashing them with the wing blades on his arms.

Miku chanted a spell, "_Light cast thy judgment upon these creatures, SHINING BLAST!_" Miku snapped her fingers, then rays of light rained down on the Kageshis. A Kageshi ran up to her, and Miku hand stood and kicked the Kageshi away. Miku then held her hand and a tornado came out of her hand to blow the Kageshi away. Miku jumped high into the air and kicked the Kageshi down hard with a leg powered by the power of Earth.

Kousuke started fighting with the Hornet Kagejyu who kept striking at Kousuke with a hand stinger.

Kousuke as Kodensilver was much more agile than when he was Kodengold. Kousuke back flipped away with great speed. The Kageshi tried to shoot him but Kousuke jumped in the air to dodge. Kousuke pushed the first button on his changer and a silver with golden handle machete like weapon came up to him. Kousuke started slashing the Kageshi down and kept cutting at the Kagejyu.

The Kagejyu tried to kick Kousuke's blade away.

Then Kousuke opened the machete like it was fan, "TAKA (Hawk) BLADE FAN!" Kousuke announced and started cutting at the Kagejyu with the blade fan. "How'd you like that!"

The Kagejyu tried to stab Kousuke but Kousuke caught the stinger between the blades of the Fan, then closed the fan, cutting off the stinger. The Kagejyu tried to punch Kousuke, then Kousuke flipped the fan on his back and the fan separated into five different pieces.

Two of the pieces connected to his arm wings, then another two on his boots. The last one dropped to his helmet and connected to the mouthpiece.

"TIME TO DIE!" Kousuke announced, "SUPER KODENJYU OUGI!" Kodentaka flew out around Kousuke, then Kousuke rushed towards the Kagejyu while Kodentaka blasted beams of light around Kousuke. "Shining SLASHER!" The lights brightened up all the blades on Kousuke, then Kousuke slashed the Kagejyu with all the blades, first with his arms, then his legs with axe kicks, then finally his mouth. Kousuke made a spin with that and Kodentaka flew up to connect with Kousuke to create wings which Kousuke when spinning cut the Kagejyu up.

Kousuke was in the air, then the Gold Koden Gem flew back to Kousuke. The Silver Gem flew out of the changer, and switched places with the Gold Gem, "GOLD HENSHIN!" The blades around Kodensilver dematerialized. Kousuke's silver suit transformed into a golden suit, and his helmet shattered only to be replaced with his Kodengold helmet, "The Will to fight Burns Brightly within me, Burning Ability, KODENGOLD!" Kousuke announced, "WASHI SPEAR!" And his spear appeared in his hands. "TIME FOR THE CLEAN UP!" Kodenwashi flew out, "Let's go! Super Kodenjyu Ougi, BURNING SOLAR DROP!" Kodenwashi bashed Kousuke to accelerate him, then Kodenwashi combined onto Kousuke's back to form wings and Kousuke dropped kicked the Kagejyu, destroying it and then Kousuke shot out spearheads from his Washi Spear at the Kageshi for easy clean up as he rushed across the battlefield cutting up the Kageshi. "That's that!"

* * *

Ryn and Kodenblack were attacking at each other with their Kodenrod. Kodenblack tried to hit Ryn with a downward smash but Ryn parried then spun around to get closer to Kodenblack. Ryn elbowed Kodenblack. Kodenblack switched his Kodenrod to rifle mode and fired at Ryn. Ryn did so too and fired back and dodged. Kodenblack dodged then ditched his Kodenrod and brought out his Twin Swords. Kodenblack tried to slash Ryn but Ryn jumped and landed on a roller coaster car. Kodenblack followed suit.

Ryn took off her Kodenstaffs from each other and started parrying anything that Kodenblack had at her. Kodenblack tried to cut Ryn across the head and Ryn ducked to dodge. Ryn put her Kodenstaffs back then brought out her Blade Bow, "HOUOU BLADE BOW!" She fired out bolts at Kodenblack.

Kodenblack was blown back, then Kodenblack cackled maniacally, "Yes Ryn, fight me, FIGHT ME! I'll kill you!" Then Kodenblack swung his swords, slashing out black waves that blew across the park. One wave actually turned on the roller coaster so the ride started moving.

"EEK!" Ryn yelped as she fell toward Kodenblack. Kodenblack tried to stab Ryn as she fell towards him but then the Roller Coaster made a turn so Kodenblack jerked forward and Ryn landed in a seat. Ryn got up and Kodenblack was rushing towards her. Kodenblack tried to cut Ryn but Ryn rolled to the next seat and slashed Kodenblack across the chest. Kodenblack stumbled on the seats and Ryn jumped after him. The Roller Coaster made a dive and then Ryn started falling and Kodenblack fell on her.

Kodenblack let out a devilish laugh, but then Ryn kicked Kodenblack off the ride and Ryn activated Burst and flew after Kodenblack. "BURST!" Kodenblack announced and his Burst activated. The two rangers flew at each other, clashing blades on and on. Ryn kicked Kodenblack and fired shots at the black ranger. Kodenblack landed on the tracks and was hit by the roller coaster. Kodenblack got launched into the air towards Ryn, "I GOT YOU!" Black Ryuoh then appeared behind Kodenblack in its Dragon Form. "HYPER BLAZING DESTRUCTION!" Kodenblack launched towards Ryn with a black flamed kick.

Ryn got on a handstand in the middle of the air and Kodenhouou appeared in a projection. "Super Kodenjyu Ougi, HYPER PHOENIX WHIRL!" Ryn spun towards Kodenblack after Kodenhouou blew a tornado that propelled Ryn towards Kodenblack.

Their legs connected. While Kodenblack was trying to push trough, Ryn kept spinning so Kodenblack's leg kept getting pushed away. Ryn eventually neared Kodenblack's body and kept kicking Kodenblack. Ryn then pushed Kodenblack with both of her legs to propel her away.

Ryn landed on a pirate ship ride and held out her Blade Bow, "Super Kodenjyu Ougi!" Ryn announced and Kodenhouou flew towards Ryn, "FINAL PHOENIX ARROW!" Kodenhouou flew towards Ryn's bow and Ryn fired a bolt that became a giant Kodenhouou. Kodenhouou then smashed into Kodenblack and rammed Kodenblack towards the projection of Black Ryuoh, destroying Kodenblack along with the projection of Black Ryuoh.

"Phew." Ryn sighed in relief as that was a tough battle with Kodenblack.

Ryn looked down and noticed that all the Kageshis were destroyed with Kai, Kyoko, and Daisan in victory, and noticed that the Kagejyu was also nowhere to be seen while Kodengold was dancing his victory dance. "Huh, is that the sixth ranger?" Ryn asked herself.

But the battle was far from over . . .

From afar, Double Kicker Ryuoh finished the Wasp Kagejyu, "ELEMENTAL HI OUGI! HYPER AQUA SPIRE KICK!" The Kirin leg formed an Earth Spire and the Tenma Leg swirl water around. Double Kicker Ryuoh kept kicking in succession, and finally, finished off the Kagejyu.

"ELEMENTAL HI OUGI! Giga THUNDER SLASH!" Rai announced and ShishiTohja slashed the Anubis Kagejyu in two.

Both Kagejyus exploded.

The Kagejyus dusty remains flew up along with the Gold Hornet Kagejyu's dust to form a Cho Kagejin.

"Looks like I'll have to help." Ryn said, "KODEN SHORAI!" Kodenhouou solidified into reality. Ryn entered Kodenhouou and the phoenix flew to battle.

The Kagejin knocked Double Kicker Ryuoh away. The impact was so hard that Kodentenma and Kodenkirin were separated from the formation.

"Ryu, let's go!" Rai shouted.

"OH!" Kodenryuoh flew in the air next to ShishiTohja.

"DOUBLE ELEMENTAL KO!" Kodenryuoh's dragon head fired a fire stream while ShishiTohja's lion chest fired out lightning bolts at the Kagejin. The Kagejin was much more tougher than usual since it comprised of three Kagejyus. The Kagejin ignored the blasts and whacked at the two giants. "ARGH!"

"RYU!" Ryn shouted, "I'm coming!"

"All right then, SOARING GATTAI!" Ryu shouted.

Kodenhouou was about to combine with Kodenryuoh, when all of a sudden, while Kodenhouou was in front of Kodenryuoh, a large wave blew through the area.

The wave past by the amusement park, "huh, what's that?" Kousuke wondered.

"This wave!" Kai shouted.

"What?" Kyoko asked Kai.

"It's . . . IT'S A TIME DISTORTION!"

"YEEP!" Ryn yelped as the wave blew her out of Kodenhouou.

"YAH!" Ryu screamed as the wave pushed him out of Kodenryuoh.

This did not affect any one else majorly, "RYU!" Karen screamed and Kodenkirin rushed up to Ryu. Ryu fell through the cockpit and landed inside Kodenkirin's cockpit.

Ryn instead sunk into Kodenryuoh's cockpit. "Oh man, what happened?" Ryn whined. Kodenhouou, just flew around aimlessly since it didn't have a pilot, then Kodenhouou was shot down by the Cho Kagejin. "KODENHOUOU!"

The Kagejin was then about to whack Kodenryuoh.

"RYN!" Rai shouted and ShishiTohja tried to get to Kodenryuoh as fast as it could since there wouldn't be any way for Ryn to take control of Ryuoh since Ryuoh belonged to Ryu.

"EEK!" Ryn then pushed her hand on Ryuoh's control orb and Kodenryuoh then ACTUALLY ROARED INTO ACTION! Ryn moved Kodenryuoh away from the Kagejin's claw.

"HUH!" Ryu was surprised.

"WHOA!" Lee did not expect Ryn to command Kodenryuoh.

"EH!" Rai wanted to save Ryn.

"WHAT?" Karen herself did not expect that.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!" Kai saw Ryn enter Ryuoh and Ryu fall out, SO HOW THE HELL IS RYN PILOTING RYUOH?

"WHAT THE HELL!" Even Raiju and Nue were surprised.

Kousuke whistled, "She's not a Koden Master is she?" Kousuke asked looking at his sister.

"She shouldn't be." Miku replied.

"Kai-sama, how is she piloting Ryuoh?" Kyoko asked Kai.

"I . . . I SERIOUSLY HAVE NO IDEA!" Kai turned to Daisan, "What's going on here!"

"Hey don't look at me, even I didn't expect that." Daisan mentioned.

Raiju however was insanely stumped about this thing, "WHAT!" Raiju screamed, "WHAT!"

"But only a descendant of Rekka can pilot Ryuoh!" Nue mentioned. "How is the descendant of Tsubasa able to use it!"

"Unless . . . _She's also a descendant of Rekka!_" Raiju shouted.

"BUT HOW!" Nue shouted.

Raiju palmed his head, "Damn, I never expected pink to have descended from the child of Rekka and Tsubasa." Raiju growled, "DAMN YOU REKKA!"

Ryn was actually piloting Kodenryuoh. As opposed to when Ryu piloting Ryuoh which by then Ryuoh focuses on speed and power, Ryn was focusing on grace and agility. Kodenryuoh moved with great grace with all of its movements. "Hey how do I use this!" Ryn had never piloted Ryuoh before so she wouldn't really know what to do.

Ryu decided to give some pointers, "Use you mind! Focus! Whatever you do Ryuoh will follow!"

Ryn followed the advice and stopped Kodenryuoh, then Kodenryuoh jumped in the air and flew towards the Kagejin. Ryn's body blazed up, "FIRE!" Kodenryuoh's dragon mouth opened up and a fiery tornado shot out from the mouth . . . AND THE PORTS IN WHERE THE WINGS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ERUPTING FROM!

The Kagejin was burned, then Kodenryuoh flew over and used a blazing chop to chop off one of its tentacles.

"HAH!" Ryn shouted and a Tornado shot out from Kodenryuoh's hands. Kodenryuoh then spun around and kept kicking the Kagejin with blazing kicks.

Ryn pushed Kodenryuoh off, "THIS IS THE END!" Ryn shouted. "Elemental Hi Ougi!"

"Damn you Rekka, HOW CAN YOU HAVE TWO DESCENDANTS AGAINST ME!" Raiju screamed.

"BLAZING DRAGONIC GALE!" Kodenryuoh flew towards the Kagejin and a tornado surrounded it. Then Kodenryuoh rammed the Kagejin and in the middle of the ram, kicked the Kagejin into oblivion with a windy and fiery kick.

Kodenryuoh landed and its ports closed to revert back into Ryuoh after smoke pulsed out of Ryuoh. "Phew." Ryn sighed, then she collapsed and so did Ryuoh.

"RYN!" All the other Rangers shouted.

"Ryu . . . HOW DO YOU KEEP YOUR ENERGY UP AFTER USING THIS THING!" Ryn whined as she felt really felt tired after using Kodenryuoh. In reality, Ryu does feel tired after every use . . . he probably just got used to it.

Ryu sighed, "at least you're ok." _But . . . you utilized Ryuoh real well . . . better than I did . . ._ Then he thought, _but what was that thing that blew me and Ryn out of our Kodenjyus?_

Raiju then said to Nue, "come on, let's go, we got to greet someone."

_

* * *

_

In a forest from afar, a clock like Kagejyu carrying a clock staff was running, "HELP!" He shouted. This is a Kagejyu known as the Chrono Kagejyu. "HELP!" He was running from something.

A red foot stepped on the ground. This red foot belonged to a . . . A RED RANGER? HOW!

This red ranger looked almost like Kodenred, only difference being that the suit was a little darker and there were some gold around and golden shoulder plates on the suit. This ranger also had both sidearms of the Kodenrangers, the left side having the Kodenbuster and the right side the Kodenstaffs grouped together. This ranger was holding a Katana in his right hand and a black and red stylish sheath in the other.

The ranger was nearing the Kagejyu, when all of a sudden, a Kageshi jumped out at the ranger. The ranger sliced the Kageshi and jumped back, then a bright light shined on the ranger.

"Hello, Kodenfire." Raiju chuckled maniacally.

Kodenfire, as we can assume the ranger is, looked at Raiju, "OH CRAP!" Kodenfire yelped when he saw the whole entire Kageshi and Kagejyu army behind Raiju while Nue and Baku stood next to Raiju.

"Long time no see Fire." Baku said, "but what do you think you're doing here?"

"Time to die, VERY EARLY!" Nue shouted.

Kodenfire held his Katana at the ready, "You think that's supposed to scare me?" Kodenfire chuckled, "No, COME ON ALL OF YOU! I'll destroy every single thing in front of me!"

"Then do it, RYUUJI HINOTE!" Raiju shouted and the monsters charged at Ryuuji . . . HINOTE?

Wait a minute, this is . . . RYUUJI HINOTE! He's Kai and Ryu's . . . no it can't be he should be . . . WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!

Ryuuji slashed a Kagejyu in two then stabbed a Kagejyu. A projection of a mecha similar to Ryuoh in design but with a Samurai Crest on its head and a Katana and Shield on its back appeared and attack the Kagejyu and Kageshi army.

HOW IS RYUUJI HERE! This isn't right! What in the world is going on?

Chrono Kagejyu took this chance to run away from the battle, while Ryuuji continued fighting against the onslaught of monsters.

* * *

_Teach us Ryunosuke-sensei!_

"Well some of you may be asking yourselves, 'can Ryu control Kodenhouou?'" Ryu said. "Well the simple answer . . . no."

"Why's that?" Ryn asked as she's the only one there today.

"Because we both descended from Rekka . . ."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE'RE DISTANTLY RELATED!" Ryn questioned.

"Extremely distant!" Ryu shouted, "I don't think we're even related at all anyway! But anyway, the story goes that Rekka, the first Kodenred from centuries ago, had a wife who was ill. That wife bore the child who would become my ancestor."

"So what about me?" Ryn asked.

"After Rekka's wife died, Tsubasa, who was the first Kodenpink and also a girl who was in love with Rekka, tried to help comfort Rekka and help raise Rekka's baby. Eventually the two did it and has the child who would become the ancestor to Ryn."

"Ooh, how romantic." Ryn mentioned.

"Yeah but that's not fair!" Ryu shouted at Ryn, "how come you get to control Ryuoh and Kodenhouou while I can only use Ryuoh!"

"Hey I can't help it, I didn't even know." Ryn remarked.

Ryu sighed, "Oh well, that's all for today, watch out for next time!"

"SEE YOU!" Ryn waved good bye.

* * *

_Koden Life_

As Ryu was walking home, he came up to Miyuki. "Hi, hi!" Miyuki waved to Ryu.

"Hey." Ryu said to Miyuki.

"How are you?" Miyuki asked Ryu.

"Fine."

"I saw you on a date today." Miyuki said with a teasing smile.

"E-e-eh!" Ryu shouted.

"Yeah, and she was a pretty girl, but it wasn't one of the girls that were with you when I saw you when I got here and it wasn't my cousin either." Miyuki smiled a curled smile, "so, who was that?"

Ryu blushed and replied, "someone, that I really want to get to know." Ryu said.

"Oh, what's her name?" Miyuki asked.

"Her name is Yu-" Then all of a sudden, a giant Boar Kagejyu emerged.

"WHAT THE!" Ryu and Miyuki yelped in surprise.

This Boar Kagejyu had been fighting Kodenfire and was being nearly killed by Kodenfire and was killed but not before being resurrected to wreak havoc on the city.

"OH MAN!" Ryu shouted. "Miyuki, run!"

"Transform into Kodenred and fight it!" Miyuki shouted.

"I don't want to know why you know about Kodenred but just run!" Ryu shouted and ran off away from Miyuki who also ran off in another direction.

Ryu summoned Ryuoh and transformed to do battle,

Elemental Warrior Ryuoh kicked the Kagejyu square on the head. Then the two giants got into battle with each other with the Boar Kagejyu just hitting Ryuoh hard.

"ARGH!" Ryu screamed as the Kagejyu was an expert in ground and melee battle.

Then all of a sudden, Miyuki, on top of a building, held out a violet box. She played around with it, then the dark violet box opened up in a purple glow, "RYU!"

"Huh?" Ryu looked at the box, then all of a sudden, from the box, emerged a dark violet jet. "HUH!"

"USE IT!" Miyuki shouted.

Since Miku's family looked pretty special when it came to Koden powers, and with Miyuki being Miku and Kousuke's cousin, it was probably logical that Miyuki would have some sort of surprise up her sleeve.

Ryu looked at the jet, then said, "ELEMENTAL BUSO!"

The Jet combined onto Ryuoh's back and beam cannons on the jet attached to Ryuoh's waist. A portion of the jet then detached and became a helmet for Ryuoh.

"Gale Jet Ryuoh, BLAZING UP!" Ryu somehow by instinct knew the name of this formation. Then Gale Jet Ryuoh flew into the air and started firing from its waist cannons at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu couldn't counterattack. Then Gale Jet Ryuoh flew down to cut the Kagejyu with one of the jet wings. Then the jets blazed up, burning the Kagejyu.

"Time to end this!" Ryu shouted. "Elemental Hi Ougi!"

Missile pods on the jet opened up and the beam cannon opened up as well.

"ALL ARSENAL FULL BURST!" Ryu announced, then missiles and beams fired out from Gale Jet Ryuoh, blasting at the Kagejyu. The Kagejyu exploded in a glorious blaze.

It should be noted that this glorious blaze, also blazed through the battlefield in which Kodenfire was in, taking care of some of the Kagejyus for Kodenfire.

Gale Jet Ryuoh landed, "Gale Jet Ryuoh, Legendary, WIN!"

* * *

Ryu landed at his house and his suit dematerialized, then Miyuki ran up to Ryu, "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Miyuki shouted and then kissed Ryu on the lips.

"For what?"

"For letting me experiment on Ryuoh." Miyuki said cutely.

"Huh?"

"I wanted to see if this box worked." Miyuki said holding up a violet box, the box in which the Gale Jet, as we can assume that's the name of the jet, came out of.

"You mean that jet came out of . . . that?" Ryu asked.

Miyuki nodded. "And you used it well!"

Ryu was really surprised at this. "MAN THAT'S AWESOME!"

"And I have more!" Miyuki said holding up a turquoise box and an orange box.

"HOLY COW!" Ryu shouted. Then he pinched himself. "YOWCH!"

"What was that for?" Miyuki asked.

"I wanted to see if this wasn't a dream." Ryu said.

"Don't worry, if this was a dream, then I wouldn't be able to do this real," Miyuki grabbed Ryu again and kissed him on the lips again.

"MIYUKI!" Miku's voice sounded.

"Uh oh." Miyuki pulled back.

Miku then came rushing over, "I don't know when you came to Japan, but how dare you do that to Ryu!"

"Why don't you share him?" Miyuki teased and stuck out her tongue at her cousin.

"I'M NOT SHARING WITH MY COUSIN! That's just wrong!" Miku bellowed.

So wrong, yet Ryu still imagined Miku and Miyuki kissing and . . . stuff. "Yuri . . ." Ryu sighed in passion while the two cousins bickered with each other.

* * *

Well that ends this chapter. That last Buso bit was what the Buso thing I'm going to do that I mentioned in one of the first chapters of this fic.

Next chapter, _Pirate Ryuoh_. Hope to see you then.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
